Redenção
by Laarc
Summary: Após anos no exílio, Hans retorna ao reino de Arendelle com o desejo de se vingar daquela que ele acredita ser a única responsável por sua ruína: a rainha Elsa. Enquanto isso, Elsa se vê obrigada a lutar contra uma misteriosa e terrível doença que lhe ameaça a própria vida. #COMPLETA#
1. Capítulo 1

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

*Redenção*

Capítulo 1

_Quando minha jornada começou, eu era um homem muito diferente do que sou hoje. Eu era mais egoísta, mais arrogante, mais insensível e tão, tão mais tolo. Naquela época, anos atrás, julgava-me ser tudo, no entanto, mal sabia eu que nada era. Julgava-me dono da razão e da verdade absoluta, todavia, não poderia estar mais enganado! Se ao menos soubesse o quanto estava errado, se ao menos soubesse o quão parvo e ignorante era, se ao menos soubesse um pouco – um milésimo, talvez – do que hoje sei, quem sabe meu futuro não teria sido menos solitário._

_Quem sabe o meu mundo e a minha alma não teriam se tornado tão... vazios._

_Porém, naquela época escura da minha existência, eu nada sabia. Meu cerne estava insanamente corrompido pelo desejo cru de vingança, minha razão encontrava-se cega por um ódio ferrenho, e os sentimentos mais nefastos e torpes guiavam-me por estradas sinuosas e errantes. Tornei-me um homem bruto, apático e cruel, que não se importava com mais ninguém além de mim mesmo, e que julgava-me ser superior a tudo._

_E a todos._

_Eu não me orgulho do meu '___eu antigo'___. Quando recordo-me do sorriso dissimulado que brotava em meus lábios, da frieza que meu olhar possuía e do gelo que encobria e moldava o meu coração, sinto minhas costas murcharem e meu peito apertar sofrivelmente. Sinto vergonha de mim mesmo e daquele que fui um dia, e a culpa pelas minhas ações corrói-me por dentro como um ácido impiedoso. No entanto, há algo que preciso admitir, pois se não tivesse percorrido um caminho tão imundo, baixo e terrível, se não tivesse visto o pior de mim, nunca teria visto o meu melhor. Assim como nunca teria encontrado a minha salvação._

_O meu desejo de vingança, que era tão intenso e violento, me impeliu a fugir da prisão na qual encontrava-me encarcerado há anos, e percorrer um longo caminho até Arendelle. A viagem foi exaustiva e por demais fatigante, e meu corpo sofreu demasiado. Entretanto, o ódio alimentava a minha alma trevosa, e o meu orgulho exacerbado impulsionava as minhas pernas para frente, impedindo-as de pararem. No entanto, às vezes, o cansaço me vencia e acabava por derrubar-me de vez, e eu era obrigado a deitar a cabeça sobre a relva e fechar os olhos. Dormia um sono que era agitado demais, e sonhava sonhos delirantes._

_Sonhava com a dama de gelo._

_Despertava sempre aturdido e depressa, um suor frio cobrindo a minha testa numa camada fina, e meus dentes brancos batendo um contra o outro. Minha mão coçava e, inconscientemente, dirigia-se até a minha cintura, como se procurando por uma espada embainhada que não existia. Nos sonhos, eu fincava na feiticeira das neves a lâmina afiada da minha arma, tingindo o vestido cintilante que ela usava com tanta exuberância de um vermelho que era vivo e intenso. Nos meus sonhos, eu clamava a minha vingança, e a tinha! As imagens irreais e fantásticas rodopiavam em minha mente louca, e eu me punha de pé, dando continuidade à viagem._

_E assim, andei e andei e andei, até que, finalmente, cheguei ao meu destino._

_O reino de Arendelle._

_Ó, como fui tolo! Como fui ignorante! Iniciei minha jornada compelido por uma força desgraçada e medíocre, acreditando ser a Rainha do Gelo a responsável pelo meu exílio, pelo meu cárcere, pela minha ruína. Acreditando que o sangue dela cicatrizaria o meu orgulho ferido, e que a visão do seu corpo sem vida tranquilizaria o meu espírito irrequieto. Iniciei minha jornada motivado pelo ódio e pelo rancor, mas a terminei salvo pelo amor. Sim, sei que parece ser surpreendente e, até mesmo, inacreditável que alguém como eu - que um dia já tenha sido tão sinistro e cruel - seja capaz de fazer uso de uma palavra tão sublime quanto o 'amor', mas foi exatamente o amor que me salvou e que me fez abrir os olhos e enxergar a verdade maior. Foi o amor que transformou a minha alma transtornada e que curou as feridas do meu coração. Foi o amor que me mostrou o caminho que eu deveria seguir._

_O meu amor por Elsa, a Rainha de Arendelle, mostrou-me o caminho para a minha redenção._

_Assim como mostrou-me o caminho para a minha salvação... e para a minha destruição._


	2. Capítulo 2

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

*Redenção*

Capítulo 2

_Alguns anos antes..._

Era início de verão em Arendelle e, naquela noite, o reino inteiro era castigado por uma chuva torrencial. Tempestades como aquela eram comuns em noites que se seguiam a dias muito quentes e abafados, e todos os moradores já esperavam por fortes pancadas de chuva durante a estação. Relâmpagos selvagens dominavam o céu escuro, e os trovões que ribombavam em curtos intervalos de tempo faziam a terra estremecer. No entanto, não foi o som da água batendo contra os vidros da janela, nem o clarão dos raios e muito menos o rugido dos trovões que acordaram Elsa naquela noite.

A rainha de Arendelle abriu os olhos com pavor, despertando aterrorizada e logo se sentando na cama enorme. Seu coração batia rápido demais e suas mãos tremiam de uma forma violenta e assustadora. Afastando o lençol fino que a cobria, tentou se pôr de pé, mas seus joelhos se enfraqueceram e ela foi ao chão. Um ganido escapou por seus lábios entreabertos assim que sentiu a dor causada pela queda, mas ela não se deu por vencida e, mais uma vez, tentou se firmar de pé. A noite estava tão quente quanto fora o restante do dia, mas o corpo dela tremia com pequenos espasmos e minúsculas convulsões. Com muito esforço, caminhou até a penteadeira que ficava no canto do amplo cômodo, acendendo uma pequena lamparina e lavando o rosto na bacia de porcelana que repousava sobre o móvel de madeira nobre. Sentia-se muito cansada, esgotada, sua cabeça latejava sofrivelmente, e seu corpo inteiro doía. Vinha sentindo um súbito mal-estar havia alguns dias, mas nada que se comparasse com aquilo. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, sentira-se tão miserável.

Suas mãos mergulharam na água fria da bacia pelo que deveria ser a terceira vez, e ela abaixou o rosto, aproximando-o do recipiente branco e lavando-o de novo. Suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento um tanto quanto breve, acalmando o seu coração palpitante e, também, a sua respiração acelerada. E então, ergueu o rosto, seu reflexo surgindo bem diante dos seus olhos.

E sentiu o tempo parar.

A princípio, julgou que o que via deveria ser um truque da luz e, tão logo o pensamento surgiu, tão logo suas mãos correram pela lamparina a óleo, numa tentativa de ajustar a chama. No entanto, a imagem mostrada pelo espelho em nada mudara. Com olhos estreitos, aproximou-se do seu próprio reflexo, e levou uma mão ligeiramente molhada ao cabelo prateado, penteando com cuidado uma determinada mecha.

Engoliu em seco.

Misturados a uma imensidão de fios pratas, havia, de alguma forma, alguns que eram tão loiros quanto loiro era o cabelo de sua irmã Anna.

_~ Frozen ~_

Não foi fácil esconder aqueles poucos fios coloridos. Seu cabelo era claro demais, e mecha loira escura, por mais raquítica que fosse, se destacava de forma gritante. Após testar vários penteados, foi com um pesar enorme que Elsa descobriu que o único capaz de disfarçar aquela mecha colorida era, justamente, o seu antigo coque. Com cuidado, trançou o cabelo comprido e, com o auxílio de uns poucos grampos, o prendeu ao redor da cabeça. Séria, encarou o seu reflexo, mas não gostou do que viu. O penteado conservador fazia-a se recordar de uma época em que ela obrigava-se a ser fechada e distante.

E solitária.

E Elsa não gostava de se lembrar daquela época.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Os gritinhos alegres e joviais de Anna a despertaram do seu breve devaneio, e a rainha de Arendelle piscou algumas vezes antes de pousar seus olhos azuis sobre sua irmã caçula. "Ah! Vou sentir tanto a sua falta! Tem certeza de que não quer vir com a gente?"

Depois de uma tempestade que durara toda a madrugada, o céu amanhecera limpo, muito azul e sem nuvens. O calor típico do verão continuava, e o Sol brilhava a todo o vapor. No cais do porto de Arendelle, muitas embarcações estavam atracadas, e uma multidão de pessoas ali se reunia, dentre elas Elsa, Anna e Kristoff, além de Olaf, o simpático boneco de neve, e Sven, a inseparável rena de Kristoff.

"Ir com vocês?" Elsa indagou, franzindo um pouco as sobrancelhas bem feitas. Ainda sentia-se extremamente cansada e indisposta, mas se obrigou a sorrir, não querendo estragar a despedida de sua irmã, que em poucos minutos embarcaria no navio junto com Kristoff, para a lua de mel. "Não, eu acho que não seria uma boa ideia acompanhá-los nessa viagem!"

"Mas por que não?" O belo alpinista perguntou, sempre sorridente, e enlaçando a cintura fina de Anna com o braço direito. Ele era um homem bonito, alto, com ombros largos, um rosto forte e um cabelo de um loiro bem mais claro do que o de Anna. "Olaf e Sven também vão viajar conosco! Você poderia muito bem nos acompanhar!"

Intrigada, Elsa desviou o olhar do casal de recém-casados e fitou a estranha dupla. Olaf exibiu um sorrisão entusiasmado, e Sven, ao perceber que havia se tornado o assunto daquela conversa, bateu os cascos no chão e empertigou a coluna.

Mais uma vez, suas belas e delicadas sobrancelhas se franziram.

"Hã... eu achei que fossem sair em lua de mel?"

"E nós vamos, Elsa!" Anna logo respondeu.

"Mas... err... eles irão com vocês? Para a lua de mel? Tem certeza disso?"

"Ué! E qual o problema?" Kristoff perguntou, seus olhos mirando ora a rainha, ora Olaf e Sven. "Tenho certeza de que será uma viagem muito divertida!"

Elsa forçou um sorriso amarelo. "Mas é claro que será!" Respondeu, perguntando-se silenciosamente se sua irmã avoadinha e o marido um tanto quanto abobalhado dela tinham alguma ideia do que significava sair em lua de mel. "Mas, infelizmente, não poderei acompanhá-los. Como rainha, não posso deixar Arendelle sozinha." Aproximando-se dos dois, deu um abraço muito apertado em sua irmã, sussurrando algumas palavras doces no ouvido dela. Em seguida, abraçou o cunhado e, ao se afastar, desejou a todos uma excelente viagem.

Pensou em ficar ali no cais até mais tarde, acompanhando todo o embarque de passageiros e, também, o desatracar da embarcação, entretanto, o latejar em sua cabeça piorou de uma hora para a outra, e o mal-estar que sentia era tanto que parecia sugar-lhe as forças. Lutando para se manter de pé, murmurou umas palavras de despedidas e também algum desculpa de que deveria voltar o quanto antes ao castelo, e deu as costas ao grupo.

"Rainha Elsa, espere!" Foi a voz fanhosa de Olaf que a fez parar de repente, e ela olhou para trás, vendo o boneco de neve saltitar em sua direção. "A rainha não se sente muito bem, não é?"

Ela o fitou com um misto de surpresa e temor, e a rainha se ajoelhou, encarando-o bem nos olhos. "Como sabe...?" Disse as palavras baixinho, bem baixinho mesmo. A agitação no cais do porto era intensa, e as centenas de pessoas que ali estavam pareciam falar todas ao mesmo tempo, no entanto, Elsa não queria arriscar que Anna escutasse sobre o súbito mal-estar que sentia. Se a irmã soubesse, certamente adiaria a viagem para cuidar de Elsa.

"A minha nevasca está ficando mais fraca!" A notícia foi alarmante, e a rainha arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquilo, mas Olaf proferiu as palavras com inocência, calma e uma alegria contagiante. "Se quiser, pode desfazer a magia! Talvez, se poupar as suas forças, se sentirá melhor."

Elsa engoliu em seco. "Desfazer a sua... nevasca? Mas, Olaf! Se eu desfizer a nevasca, você..."

"Uma vez, eu disse a Anna que valia a pena se derreter por algumas pessoas." O boneco ainda sorria, e pousou uma mão de graveto no ombro da mulher. "E eu não me importaria de me derreter por você, minha rainha. Na verdade, seria um imenso prazer!"

Ela conseguiu conter uma lágrima, mas o sorriso lacrimoso que brotou em seus lábios foi impossível de ser reprimido. "Eu agradeço, Olaf, mas a sua nevasca irá continuar bem onde está!" Ela o envolveu num abraço breve, porém muito caloroso. "E, se possível, não conte a Anna sobre isso, está bem? Não gostaria de estragar a viagem de vocês."

"Hum... está bem! Mas só se prometer que vai se cuidar! Pode procurar ajuda de alguém, talvez de alguém que entenda um pouco sobre essas coisas de magia!"

"Eu prometo, Olaf!"

As palavras do boneco de neve acompanharam Elsa até o castelo. Ela não havia percebido até então, no entanto, Olaf tinha mesmo razão quando disse que a magia dela estava ficando mais fraca. Porque ela estava mesmo, assim como o seu corpo também parecia mais fraco a cada dia que se passava. Sem ter ideia do que poderia estar lhe acontecendo, Elsa se dirigiu até o estábulo localizado aos fundos da propriedade real e, fazendo o possível para ignorar a dor de cabeça que tanto a incomodava, assim como também tentava ignorar a fraqueza que parecia lhe envolver os membros, montou em sua égua favorita e deixou o castelo.

Cumprindo a promessa que fizera a Olaf, Elsa iria procurar ajuda. E ela sabia muito bem onde encontrar um especialista em coisas de magia.


	3. Capítulo 3

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Capítulo 3

Encontrar o Vale das Rochas Vivas, a misteriosa morada dos trolls, não foi uma tarefa fácil. As pequenas criaturas tinham a habilidade de se transformar em rochas, misturando-se ao cenário da natureza, podendo ser encontradas apenas se assim o desejassem.

Elsa cavalgou no lombo de Geada por horas a fio. A égua de pelo branquinho e muito sedoso não demonstrou cansaço durante a longa viagem, parando apenas uma vez para beber um pouco de água à beira de um pequeno córrego e, também, para devorar algumas maçãs que sua dona trouxera na bolsa. No entanto, a rainha não demonstrou a mesma boa disposição do equino. Elsa estava cansada, e seu corpo inteiro doía. Sentia sua cabeça muito pesada, e seus braços finos já estavam fatigados por segurar as rédeas por tanto tempo. A sela machucava-lhe as coxas, e seus joelhos latejavam, incomodando-a bastante. O seu mal-estar era tanto que, várias vezes, pensou em desistir daquela busca e retornar ao castelo, onde poderia deitar em sua confortável cama e, finalmente, fechar os olhos.

Todavia, por mais que ansiasse por repouso, ela não desistiu da busca. E a cavalgada prosseguiu.

O Sol já havia se posto quando Elsa, finalmente, chegou a um estranho vale localizados nos arredores de Arendelle. Rochas esféricas e de tamanhos diversos cobriam um solo escuro e sem vegetação, e a bela rainha, desconfiando de que estava no lugar certo, desmontou de Geada, amarrando as rédeas da égua no galho de uma árvore seca.

"Olá!" Disse bem alto, mirando as rochas no chão. Lambendo os lábios, deu um passo hesitante a frente. "Hum... eu... eu sou Elsa, a rainha de Arendelle, e preciso muito de ajuda." Suspirou profundamente ao terminar de falar e aguardou por alguma resposta, mas o único som que ouviu foi o uivo fraquinho do vento. "Lembro-me que, há muitos anos, vocês salvaram a vida da minha irmã Anna. Por isso, pensei que pudessem me ajudar. Eu... eu acho que estou doente." O barulho dos cascos de Geada batendo contra o chão rochoso chamaram a atenção da rainha, que olhou para trás cheia de expectativa, porém tudo o que viu foi a égua tentando se livrar de alguns insetos voadores que rodeavam a sua cabeça.

Frustrada, fechou os olhos.

E os abriu assim que sentiu o solo estremecer sob seus pés. Surpresa, olhou para o chão, mirando com um ligeiro espanto as rochas que antes estavam tão imóveis, mas que, agora, moviam-se em sua direção. Uma rocha, que era maior do que todas as outras, parou bem na sua frente e mudou de forma, assumindo a aparência de uma pequenina criatura humanoide, com a pele escura, uma juba loira, um nariz enorme e olhos negros muito bondosos.

"Minha rainha! O que a traz aqui?" O rei dos trolls perguntou, fazendo uma pequena reverência para a rainha. "Por acaso disse que está doente?"

"Disse sim." Elsa respondeu num suspiro, levando ambas as mãos ao peito. "Não sei o que há de errado comigo. Sinto meu corpo fraco como nunca, e isso não é tudo." Angustiada, mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de prosseguir. "Sinto também que a minha magia está tão fraca quanto o meu corpo."

"Hum..." O troll resmungou, pensativo, encarando-a com olhos estreitos e muito observadores. Aproximando-se ainda mais de Elsa, fez um gesto vagaroso com as mãos, pedindo-a para se abaixar. E ela, obedecendo-o, se ajoelhou, encarando-o bem nos olhos.

"Sabe o está acontecendo comigo? Sabe por que me sinto assim tão mal?"

"Huuuummm..." Mais uma vez, ele resmungou, levando uma mão à testa dela. Franziu o cenho e fez uma careta de dor logo em seguida, afastando a mão da testa de Elsa com tanta rapidez que mais parecia que o breve contado fora suficiente para tê-lo machucado. "Sim, sim... há algo muito errado com você, majestade, eu pude sentir! Huummm... e temo dizer que não é nada bom!"

"Nada bom?"

"Nada bom mesmo!" A expressão no rosto dele era grave e bastante preocupada. "E você está errada, minha rainha."

Elsa o fitou, aflita e temerosa. Com as mãos trêmulas, ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo prateado atrás da orelha. "Eu estou errada? Como assim? O que quer dizer?"

"Ao contrário do que pensa, a sua magia não está ficando mais fraca. Ela está cada vez mais forte. Na verdade, ela está mais forte do que jamais fora!" A mulher abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ele a calou com um gesto. "Lembro-me de tê-la avisado sobre isso. Anos atrás, quando sua irmã foi ferida, disse-lhe que sua magia apenas aumentaria, que o seu poder se tornaria imenso. E é isso o que está acontecendo."

"Mas eu não entendo!" Ela respondeu, suas sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. "Antes, eu tinha medo do que eu era. Eu tinha muito medo dos meus poderes, e deixei esse medo me controlar. Mas então, eu finalmente aprendi a controlar os meus poderes! Aprendi a não ter mais medo de mim e nem do que era capaz de fazer e, depois disso, nunca mais perdi o controle. A minha magia se fortaleceu sim, e muito com o passar dos anos, mas isso nunca foi um problema para mim."

"Nunca foi um problema... até agora." O velho troll soltou um suspiro cansado e um tanto quanto tristonho e, com olhos imensos e por demais melancólicos, encarou a rainha de Arendelle. "Eu não estou falando apenas de controle, alteza, estou falando também de intensidade. Principalmente de intensidade! A sua magia nunca parou de aumentar, e nunca irá parar. No entanto, o seu corpo não está seguindo o mesmo ritmo e, por isso, está cada vez mais fraco. A magia está sugando a sua energia, rainha Elsa, está consumindo a sua força vital, e é por isso que você se sente mais fraca, mais debilitada. Não há... equilíbrio algum."

"A magia está consumindo as minhas forças..." Ela repetiu debilmente, mal conseguindo acreditar no que a pequena criatura lhe dizia. "E até quando isso irá continuar? Até quando a magia irá... irá... me consumir? Até quando me sentirei assim?"

"A magia está se tornando cada vez mais gananciosa e exigente, acho até que a palavra mais correta seria...err... insaciável, suponho eu. E, como disse antes, ela não vai parar até que... até que..."

"Até que...?"

O velho troll desviou o olhar, não conseguindo mais encarar os olhos azuis da rainha. Fitando o chão pedregoso, respondeu com enorme pesar. "Sinto muito, minha rainha. Eu, realmente, sinto muito. Acredite em mim quando digo que jamais pensei em ser eu o portador de notícias tão terríveis."

Os olhos de Elsa arderam com força, e algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto alvo marcado, agora, por desolação e terror.

E medo.

Respirando devagar, engoliu antes de falar, uma tristeza profunda presente em cada palavra por ela pronunciada. "A magia vai consumir todas as minhas forças, não é mesmo? E ela não vai parar até... me matar."

_~ Frozen ~ _

O Bafo de Dragão era uma taberna velha e muito suja que ficava às margens do reino de Arendelle. Frequentada por pessoas de reputação um tanto quanto questionável, era um lugar famoso por causa das brigas e diversos confrontos que lá aconteciam, assim como era famoso pela comida ruim e pela cerveja com gosto de água suja que ali eram servidas.

Hans, no entanto, não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar na espelunca. Depois de quase dez dias viajando sem parar, não via a hora de parar um pouco para descansar, comer uma refeição decente - ou, pelo menos, mais decente do que as refeições com as quais ele se acostumara - e beber um pouco de cerveja maltada. Não carregava muito dinheiro consigo, mas tinha certeza de que a pequena quantia que roubara de um viajante há alguns dias seria mais do que suficiente para pagar por um pouco de comida e de bebida. Temendo que alguém ali o reconhecesse, ajeitou o capuz amarronzado sobre a cabeça e se sentou num canto que era mais afastado e, também, mais vazio. Fazia tanto calor ali dentro da taberna quanto lá fora, mas nem pensou em abrir mão do pesado manto de viagem que usava, afinal, era considerado um fugitivo, e não poderia arriscar ser reconhecido.

Devorou a comida assim que o seu pedido chegou. O guisado de pato estava um pouco frio e tinha uma aparência feia, além de um cheiro pouco apetitoso, mas o homem, esfomeado do jeito que estava, nem se importou. Limpou o prato em questão de minutos, e bebeu um canecão de cerveja logo em seguida. Com as costas da mão, limpou os cantos da boca e, depois, tirou algumas moedas de cobre de uma pequena bolsa de couro curtido que carregava amarrada na cintura, jogando o dinheiro sobre o balcão de madeira e pagando pela refeição consumida. Na saída, esbarrou de propósito num homem velho e muito bêbado, surrupiando um pequeno punhal que o embriagado senhor carregava embainhado na cintura flácida. Murmurou alguma desculpa para o velho e, segundos depois, deixou a taberna.

Caminhou pelo restante do dia, seguindo ora por estradas de terra, ora por trilhas existentes no meio das matas, seus olhos sempre fixos na figura do gigantesco e belo castelo do reino de Arendelle. Sabia que não seria capaz de alcançar o castelo naquele mesmo dia, mas só o fato de já estar em Arendelle já era mais do que suficiente para deixá-lo eletrizado. Muito em breve, Hans teria sua vingança. Uma vingança com a qual sonhara durante os três longos anos em que estivera encarcerado nas masmorras sombrias e solitárias das Ilhas do Sul.

Foi quando que, de repente, ouviu o som de um fraco relinchar, e resolveu por seguir o barulho. Avistando um velho carvalho, se esgueirou até a árvore, escondendo-se por detrás do pesado tronco. E estreitou os olhos, mal acreditando no que estava vendo. O equino, que não estava a mais de dez metros de distância de Hans, era uma bela fêmea de pelo tão branco quanto a neve, e bebia, tranquilamente, água em um pequeno córrego. E, acariciando a crina sedosa do animal, havia uma mulher cujo rosto Hans nunca esquecera.

Sua mão se fechou sobre o cabo do punhal, e seu coração começou a bater forte em seu peito, num ritmo que era frenético e inconstante. Tentando controlar sua excitação crescente, esperou até que a mulher montasse o cavalo e voltasse a cavalgar, seguindo uma trilha floresta adentro. E então, ele saiu de trás da árvore, agachando-se no chão e avaliando o rastro deixado pelo animal.

Um sorriso torto e frio despontou em seus lábios, pois sentia que a sorte também lhe sorria.

Pelo visto, não tardaria em ter a vingança que tanto desejava.


	4. Capítulo 4

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Capítulo 4

Quando deixou o Vale das Rochas Vivas, Elsa não montou no lombo de Geada. Abatida e muito triste, optou por caminhar de volta ao castelo, puxando a égua pelas rédeas. Seus passos eram curtos e vagarosos, seus ombros estavam caídos e seus olhos azuis exibiam uma melancolia que parecia não ter fim. No céu noturno, a lua minguante tinha a forma de um fino sorriso, e a rainha suspirou pesarosamente ao ver o astro prateado, tendo a infeliz impressão de que a Providência parecia rir do terrível destino que se abatera sobre ela.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto alvo, e ela parou a caminhada, secando a bochecha com as costas da mão. A lembrança da sua conversa com o Pabbie, o rei dos trolls, ressurgiu em sua mente com a força de um furacão, e as palavras dele ecoaram alto em sua cabeça.

_"Eu não sei se irá funcionar, mas acho que, se você parar de usar a sua magia, Alteza, se conservar as suas forças o máximo que puder, talvez, e talvez apenas, consigamos retardar um pouco o seu... fim. Quem sabe, dessa forma, consigamos um pouco mais de tempo para você..."_

A recordação fez suas pernas cederem, e ela foi ao chão, desolada, caindo de joelhos sobre a grama macia e afundando o rosto nas mãos. Chorou um choro que beirava a histeria, soluços angustiantes reverberando pela escuridão daquela noite silenciosa e fresca que a abarcava. Geada se aproximou devagar da rainha e esfregou o focinho de leve pelas costas dela, tentando, de alguma forma, oferecer algum tipo de consolo, no entanto, as lágrimas de Elsa não cessaram.

Antigamente, quando ela não tinha controle algum sobre o seu poder, seria praticamente impossível evitar usá-lo, mas Elsa bem que tentou, não obtendo sucesso em nenhuma das inúmeras tentativas. No entanto, agora, ela tinha controle total sobre a sua magia e, se tentasse, não seria nada difícil parar de usá-la. O problema era que a magia fazia parte da vida de Elsa, e a rainha não sabia se conseguiria deixar de usar seus poderes justamente agora que aprendera não apenas a conviver com eles, mas, também, a amá-los profundamente.

E, além disso, mesmo se abdicasse deles, mesmo fazendo o possível para não mais usar a sua magia, sabia que a sua morte era algo tão certo quanto certo era o nascer do sol. O seu fim se aproximava, e o pior de tudo era que ela conseguia sentir essa aproximação.

De repente, Geada resfolegou baixinho, sacudindo o focinho e pisando forte com as patas dianteiras. O comportamento estranho do animal fez Elsa erguer o rosto e encará-la com olhos banhados em lágrimas.

"Geada?" Perguntou com a voz ainda embargada pelo choro, esfregando as mãos no rosto, tentando secá-lo o máximo possível. Seu nariz estava bem vermelho, e sua cabeça doía mais do que nunca. Pondo-se de pé, se aproximou do animal, que, de uma hora para a outra, tinha se tornado extremamente agitado. "Geada, o que aconteceu, garota?"

A resposta da égua foi uma bufada feroz, um som que era, ao mesmo tempo, aflito e muito alto. Elsa, apreensiva, girou em torno de si mesma, olhando ao seu redor e tentando descobrir o motivo da agitação repentina da sua montaria. Entretanto, não era possível ver nada além das sombras que dançavam pela escuridão. Devagar, passou a mão pela crina de Geada, e murmurou algumas palavras suaves a fim de tranquilizá-la, mas a égua estava longe de se acalmar.

O vento soprou um pouco mais forte, e o farfalhar das folhas secas fez o coração da rainha disparar. Apavorada, fez menção de montar na égua e até mesmo chegou a colocar o pé sobre o estribo, no entanto, antes que pudesse se impulsionar para subir e sentar na sela, um som em especial a fez congelar.

Atrás dela, um galho fino se quebrou, e Elsa teve a certeza de que alguém se aproximava.

"Q-Quem está aí?" A voz saiu tremida, e a mulher olhou para trás e estreitou os olhos, mas continuava sem enxergar coisa alguma. De repente, ouviu o barulho de passos, e os pelinhos da sua nuca se eriçaram. Geada resfolegou mais uma vez e voltou a bater com os cascos no chão, o movimento brusco servindo apenas para deixar Elsa mais assustada do que já estava e afastá-la da montaria. "Geada, se acalme! Por favor, não fique assim!" Implorou ao animal, ora olhando para trás, ora encarando o animal e puxando as rédeas, numa tentativa em vão de controlar a égua. Elsa poderia estar muito assustada, mas Geada parecia completamente apavorada.

O som dos passos ficou ainda mais alto, e a mulher gritou para a escuridão. "Quem quer que seja, revele-se! Pare de assustar a mim e também à minha montaria! Por favor, isso não tem a menor graça."

"Devo discordar, _majestade_." A voz que a respondeu foi petulante e desdenhosa, rouca e áspera, e Elsa sentiu um calafrio pavoroso varrer o seu corpo. "Estou me divertindo tanto às suas custas. Você nem imagina o quanto."

"Quem é você? Por que está fazendo isso? O que quer de mim?" Ainda sentia muito medo, mas, dessa vez, sua voz soou um pouco mais forte e confiante, e bem menos intimidada. Cerrou os punhos e encarou o breu, ainda sem conseguir ao menos um vislumbre do seu misterioso interlocutor.

"Meus motivos são apenas meus, e de mais ninguém! Mas posso assegurá-la de uma coisa, feiticeira das neves." O estranho respondeu com algo que se assemelhou a um rosnado, e Elsa sentiu-se estremecer. "Que eu irei matá-la. E o farei agora."

A mudança na atmosfera foi abrupta, e Elsa sentiu mais do que viu a investida dele. A fim de se proteger do ataque do misterioso inimigo, ergueu o braço direito e invocou sua magia. Disparou uma fortíssima rajada de vento gélido na direção da voz, mas, como nada via, não teve certeza se conseguiu ou não atingir o seu atacante. De repente, Geada emitiu um guincho pavoroso e se ergueu sobre as patas traseiras. Assustada com o movimento do equino, Elsa perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas, fazendo uma careta de dor quando foi ao chão. Ouviu o homem misterioso rugir com ferocidade, e logo se pôs de pé, espalmando ambas as mãos à frente e criando uma pequena nevasca. Não tinha intenção alguma de machucá-lo, todavia, faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para mantê-lo o mais longe possível tanto dela quanto de Geada. Arfando, tentou se aproximar da sua montaria, mas a magia assustou demais o animal, que se tornou incontrolável, guinchando e pisoteando o gramado como um cavalo selvagem. Com medo de ser atingida pela égua descontrolada, se afastou, dando alguns passos rápidos para trás.

"Precisa fazer melhor do que isso para me deter, Elsa!"

A voz dele soou mais forte, parecendo estar mais próxima do que nunca e, pela primeira vez, Elsa conseguiu distingui-lo em meio à escuridão. Ele era como uma sombra imensa e terrível, e se movia com uma velocidade apavorante. Por um instante, a luz da lua o tocou, e Elsa arfou quando viu o brilho perigoso da pequena lâmina que ele tinha em mãos. Pensou em criar uma parede de gelo para mantê-lo afastado, mas nem bem conjurou seus poderes, logo sentiu uma onda violenta de vertigem a atingir. Sua cabeça explodiu em dor e seu corpo ardeu furioso, como se suas entranhas estivessem pegando fogo. Um zumbido ensurdecedor dominou a sua audição, e ela levou as mão à cabeça, um grito torturante rasgando a sua garganta assim que a dor se tornou insuportável.

E então, de repente, tudo parou, e o silêncio a envolveu como um manto sagrado. Estando completamente inconsciente, nem sequer percebeu quando fechou os olhos e foi ao chão.


	5. Capítulo 5

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Elsa despertou devagar. Piscou algumas vezes antes de abrir os olhos de vez e suspirou profundamente. Notou que não estava mais tão escuro quanto se lembrava e, pela fraca luz do sol que já ameaçava surgir por entre as nuvens, pincelando o céu azul escuro com algumas manchas alaranjadas muito bonitas, calculou que, em breve, raiaria o dia. Sentindo a boca seca, lambeu os lábios e se forçou a engolir um pouco de saliva para umedecer a garganta arranhada e dolorida. Percebeu que estava encostada em alguma coisa que era quente e muito macia, e virou o rosto, deparando-se com o corpo enorme de Geada. A égua estava deitada bem ao seu lado, e Elsa ergueu o braço esquerdo, pousando a mão sobre o dorso do animal e acariciando o pelo branquinho dele. Geada emitiu um som suave e bem baixinho, e um sorriso gentil despontou nos lábios da rainha. No entanto, aquele belo sorriso não durou muito, pois seus lábios logo se tornaram uma linha fina e dura.

Ela lembrava-se bem do que acontecera na noite passada. Ou melhor, lembrava-se da maior parte dos acontecimentos. Recordava-se perfeitamente do medo que sentira, da forma como Geada ficara apavorada e descontrolada, da escuridão que a cercava, do ataque do misterioso estranho, e da medonha promessa de morte.

"_Eu irei matá-la. E o farei agora._"

A mera lembrança das palavras dele foi suficiente para que Elsa se arrepiasse toda. A voz do estranho era forte, rouca e até mesmo um pouco selvagem, e a Rainha de Arendelle sentiu um tremor nascer dentro dela. Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando se recordar do que acontecera depois dele tentar atacá-la, mas, a partir daí, suas lembranças começavam a ficar um tanto quanto confusas, e tudo do que ela era capaz de lembrar era a dor excruciante que sentira ao tentar usar a magia para se proteger do inimigo cujo rosto ainda permanecia um verdadeiro mistério.

Com um suspiro cansado, voltou a abrir os olhos e observou tudo ao seu redor. Percebeu-se no meio de uma ampla clareira, rodeada por inúmeras árvores de médio porte. A luz do sol havia se tornado um pouquinho mais forte, e os primeiros raios dourados já despontavam por entre as nuvens. E então, finalmente, percebeu também que deveria estar deitada sobre a grama, mas não estava.

Estava deitada sobre a neve.

"Mas o quê...? Eu fiz isso?" A pergunta foi feita em voz alta, mas direcionada a si mesmo. Um colchão branco de gelo se estendia por toda a clareira, cobrindo completamente a grama verde e congelando alguns poucos crocos lilases que por ali havia. Elsa estreitou os olhos e afundou as mãos na neve, sua respiração ficando um pouco mais profunda. Engoliu em seco.

Não se lembrava de ter usado tanta magia a ponto de congelar toda a clareira.

"Está tudo bem, Elsa. Aparentemente, você perdeu um pouco o controle, mas isso não significa que as coisas voltaram a ser como antes." Tentou se tranquilizar, mas seu íntimo se revirava numa mistura de terror e aflição. De repente, uma brisa gentil a atingiu e bagunçou um pouco os seus cabelos prateados, e Elsa sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar o medo e a insegurança que ameaçavam adentrar de vez em seu coração. "Hora de acordar, Geada! Temos que ir para casa." Deu uns tapinhas carinhosos no lombo da égua, que bufou, mal humorada. "Vamos logo, não podemos ficar mais por aqui, garota!"

E não podiam mesmo. Elsa se pôs de pé e, mais uma vez, olhou ao seu redor, seus olhos azuis sempre atentos. Compreendia agora que, em algum momento, perdera um pouco o controle sobre seus poderes e acabara usando mais magia do que imaginava. Todavia, não sabia ainda o que acontecera com o estranho sujeito que a atacara e, sinceramente, temia tê-lo ferido sem querer.

"Espero que a magia tenha conseguido afugentá-lo... e não transformá-lo num bloco de gelo." Murmurou para si mesmo enquanto observava Geada se levantar. A égua emitiu um fraco relincho e balançou um pouco cabeça, sua crina sedosa sacudindo com o movimento. Elsa sorriu e se aproximou do animal, pegando as rédeas e puxando a montaria. E não deu cerca de quinze passos a frente quando tropeçou em alguma coisa, quase caindo sobre o colchão de neve. "Humm?" Intrigada, olhou para o chão, seus olhos se arregalando tanto que quase saltaram para fora das órbitas assim que se depararam com a mão enluvada que parecia brotar do gelo.

Ao contrário do que esperava, o seu misterioso atacante não fugira com medo dos seus poderes, já que, na verdade, ele encontrava-se soterrado pela neve criada por Elsa.

_~ Frozen ~_

"Geada, se não o ajudarmos, ele com certeza morrerá! Está mais gelado do que um cubo de gelo!"

Assim que percebeu que o homem estava enterrado na neve, Elsa não perdeu tempo em prestar socorro. Ignorando a dor que sentia em todo o seu corpo, se ajoelhou e cavou a neve com as próprias mãos, desenterrando o homem o mais rápido que conseguiu. O sujeito era alto e muito pesado, e vestia um manto amarronzado e bastante encardido, no entanto, a grossa e rústica vestimenta não foi suficiente para protegê-lo do frio intenso. Elsa levou a mão ao rosto dele, que estava todo salpicado de flocos de gelo, e mordeu o lábio inferior ao notar o quão fria a pele dele estava. Sim, a rainha sabia, e muito bem, que fora ele quem a atacara na noite anterior, mas não podia deixá-lo ali à beira da morte. Ela era uma mulher muito justa e boa, e nunca se perdoaria se, simplesmente, montasse em Geada e desse as costas ao homem desamparado.

Sabendo que seria impossível erguer o sujeito e acomodá-lo sobre o lombo da montaria, Elsa se concentrou e criou uma carroça de gelo que acomodou perfeitamente o corpo dele. A magia a deixou um pouco tonta e nauseosa, mas o súbito mal-estar não demorou muito a passar. Agora, tudo o que precisava fazer era amarrar as barras de direção da carroça na sela de Geada. O único problema era que o animal não parecia nada feliz com a ideia de auxiliar o estranho que tentara matar a sua dona. Muito menos, carregá-lo até Arendelle. Ora, Geada era um orgulhoso animal de montaria, e não um mero burro de carga!

"Por favor, Geada! Seja uma boa garota!" Elsa implorou, mas a égua bateu os cascos no chão, teimosa. "Nós temos que ajudá-lo, e fim de discussão!" O animal balançou a cabeça para os lados, como se em negação, e fez um som que Elsa interpretou como sendo de reprovação.

Frustrada, a mulher suspirou.

"Olha, eu sei que ele nos assustou muito, e eu sei que ele também... err... tentou me matar, e essa parte não foi nada legal, mas nós não podemos deixá-lo morrer! Não seria o correto! Vamos, garota, me ajude! Por favor!" A égua mal se moveu, e Elsa tentou convencê-la mais uma vez. "Geada, eu imploro! Não posso deixá-lo morrer, ainda mais sabendo que ele está assim por causa da minha magia! Eu entendo se não quiser ajudá-lo, mas, por favor, me ajude então! Faça esse esforço por mim!"

O equino bufou, visivelmente contrariado, mas abaixou a cabeça e marchou em direção à carroça de gelo. Com um sorriso aliviado, Elsa uniu as barras de direção à sela, amarrando um nó bem forte para que a carroça não se soltasse durante a viagem. Dando uns tapinhas fracos no dorso do animal, se aproximou do misterioso – e inconsciente – sujeito, encarando-o por um tempo. Os flocos de neve, que antes cobriam o rosto dele, deixando-o todo pincelado de branco, já haviam derretido, e a face do homem ficara exposta.

Ele era jovem, e a rainha estimou que não poderia ter mais do que uns 24 ou 25 anos, no máximo. Tinha um queixo forte, um nariz pontudo, costeletas grossas, um cabelo ruivo e muito desarrumado que lhe alcançava os ombros, e um semblante sério. Estava bastante pálido e seus lábios finos tinham um tom levemente azulado. Elsa franziu as sobrancelhas.

O rosto dele não lhe era estranho, e ela sentia que já o conhecia de algum lugar...

Geada relinchou e bateu os cascos no chão, e a rainha voltou a encarar o animal. Subindo na carroça de gelo, pegou as rédeas e deu o comando inicial. O equino galopou num ritmo constante por todo o caminho, e não demorou muito para chegar até o centro de Arendelle, que estava bem tranquilo por ainda ser início do dia. Havia pouquíssimas pessoas nas ruas, e Elsa agradeceu por isso, já que não queria ser vista chegando no castelo àquela hora da manhã. Seguiu sem dificuldades até o castelo, e puxou um pouco as rédeas assim que alcançou a ponte que levava à propriedade real, fazendo Geada trotar até os portões.

A impressão de que já conhecia aquele homem não a deixou por nem um segundo sequer, e Elsa passou a viagem inteira tentando se recordar dele e de onde o conhecia. Mas, só quando se aproximou dos portões do castelo que a lembrança surgiu e a atingiu de vez. Com um puxão forte, fez Geada estancar, e a rainha olhou para trás, mirando com olhos descrentes o sujeito que estava desmaiado dentro da carroça de gelo.

"Oh, não..." Murmurou com fraqueza, sua cabeça, de repente, rodando e rodando sem parar. Não queria acreditar, mas era impossível negar. O homem que a atacara na noite anterior era o mesmo homem que, há exatamente três anos, quase conseguira usurpar-lhe o trono, enganando a sua irmã Anna e, por muito pouco, não tirando a vida tanto da princesa quanto da rainha. Aquele homem era considerado um dos piores inimigos de Arendelle e, assim que retornara às Ilhas do Sul, fora sentenciado à prisão, acusado de traição e, também, de tentativa de homicídio.

E aquele homem era Hans, o príncipe exilado das Ilhas do Sul.

"Vossa Alteza! Graças aos Céus que está de volta! Já estávamos todos muito aflitos!" Um dos guardas reais a abordou de repente, e Elsa o fitou assustada, levando uma mão ao peito. "Rainha Elsa? Está tudo bem? Está muito pálida e abatida..."

"Eu estou bem." Respondeu automaticamente, ainda muito espantada. O guarda lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo, e ela reafirmou. "Eu estou, de verdade. Sinto-me apenas um pouco cansada. Fiz uma viagem longa demais e preciso repousar."

"Eu entendo, minha senhora." Ele respondeu com um sorriso complacente. "Precisa de alguma ajuda? O que carrega aí dentro?" Ao notar que o guarda se aproximava da carroça, Elsa ergueu a mão, pedindo para que parasse.

"Não é nada demais. E não, não preciso de ajuda, mas agradeço pela gentileza."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho." Com uma sacudida das rédeas, comandou Geada a voltar a trotar, atravessando os portões do castelo. "Ah, e mais uma coisa." Disse, virando o rosto para encarar o guarda real. "Quero que feche os portões. A partir de agora, ninguém entra, e ninguém sai."

"O quê? Fechar os portões? Mas minha rainha, a senhora mesmo deu a ordem de que os portões nunca mais seriam fechados!"

Ela mordiscou a bochecha. "Eu mudei de ideia." Disse com dificuldade, sentindo um enorme pesar ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. No entanto, não via outra opção senão aquela. Como se não lhe bastasse ter que lidar com a sua delicada saúde, agora, tinha também que descobrir o que fazer com Hans. "Feche os portões, e não os abra até a segunda ordem. Entendido?"

A resposta dele foi um curto, porém resoluto, acenar da cabeça.

E, após um período de três anos estando sempre abertos, os portões do castelo de Arendelle foram fechados pela primeira vez.


	6. Capítulo 6

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

"VOCÊ PERDEU COMPLETAMENTE O JUÍZO?"

O responsável pelo berro que, por muito pouco, não fez as paredes do castelo de Arendelle tremerem foi Kai, um dos serventes mais antigos da família real, que fora promovido pela própria Elsa a Conselheiro de Estado assim que ela foi coroada rainha. Ele era um senhor de média estatura e que estava bem, mas bem mesmo acima do peso. Tinha um nariz enorme, um cabelo ralinho e que já começava a embranquecer, e olhos amendoados e bondosos.

"Conselheiro Kai, isso não é modo de se dirigir a mim!" Elsa retrucou imediatamente, encarando-o com um olhar fulminante.

"Sinto muito, majestade. Vou, então, refazer a pergunta." O homem pigarreou, abaixando o tom de voz e dirigindo-se a ela com muita educação. "Você perdeu completamente o juízo, minha rainha?"

Elsa rolou os olhos e suspirou fundo, ou melhor, quase bufou, estando visivelmente irritada.

"E não adianta fazer essa cara, alteza!" Ele a repreendeu, erguendo o dedo indicador e olhando apreensivo ora para a porta trancada do escritório onde os dois estavam, ora para a rainha. "Você por acaso tem alguma ideia do que acabou de fazer?"

"Sim, eu tenho! Eu salvei um homem que encontrava-se à beira da morte!"

"Salvou um homem?! Elsa, você trouxe um assassino para dentro do castelo! Isso sim!" O Conselheiro rebateu, erguendo as mãos e abanando-as acima da cabeça, num gesto frenético e muito nervoso. "Aquele sujeito é a escória da humanidade, majestade! Ele é um fugitivo, um traidor, um... um... calhorda! Ele é gente da pior espécie! Ah, se sua irmã estivesse aqui... Não, não! Se o seu pai, que Deus o tenha, estivesse aqui, tenho certeza de que não perderia tempo em mandar enforcar aquele patife!"

"Não ouse profanar a memória do meu pai, Conselheiro." Elsa respondeu, extremamente séria. Dando as costas ao senhor, se aproximou da parede do escritório, seus olhos azuis e severos mirando o quadro de maior destaque no estúdio.

O retrato do seu pai no dia em que foi coroado rei.

"O rei era muito bondoso e justo, e ele nunca permitiria um ato tão bárbaro quanto esse em Arendelle! Ele nunca teria aprovado tamanha violência, assim como jamais seria responsável pela morte de um homem."

Kai caminhou em direção à rainha e parou ao lado dela, sempre sustentando um olhar bastante sério.

E, assim como Elsa, também fitou a poderosa pintura pendurada na parede.

"Acredite em mim, Elsa, quando digo que, se seu pai estivesse vivo, ele teria matado aquele patife das Ilhas do Sul com as próprias mãos!" A rainha prendeu o fôlego, mas não ousou proferir uma palavra sequer. "Aquele sujeito não só traiu a sua irmã, como enganou todo o reino de Arendelle, além de tentar matar a senhora não apenas uma, mas sim duas vezes! Ele é o pior inimigo do reino! Sinceramente, majestade, não consigo compreender os motivos que a levaram a trazer o traidor até aqui."

Ela suspirou profundamente, como se, ao expelir o ar dos pulmões pudesse, também, se livrar do nó que estava entalado em sua garganta e do aperto que a sufocava por dentro. "Ele estava morrendo por minha causa, Kai." Disse muito baixinho, seus ombros murchando enquanto a culpa que sentia se tornava pesada demais para ser suportada por um corpo tão delicado. "Por causa da minha magia, um homem quase morreu."

"Elsa, Elsa, por favor, olhe para mim, minha criança!" Ele a pegou pelos ombros, forçando-a a encará-lo bem nos olhos. "Foi em legítima defesa! Se ele morresse, ninguém nunca a culparia por isso! Jamais, Elsa! Jamais poderiam culpá-la por tentar se defender de um assassino!"

"Isso não justifica nada, Kai. Você apenas... você não entende..." Ela se afastou dele, caminhando a passos curtos até a outra extremidade do estúdio e sentando-se no divã de couro mostarda que ficava encostado na parede. "Eu passei a maior parte da minha vida temendo a minha magia. Eu... por anos eu... eu me julguei um risco não só para a minha família, mas para toda a Arendelle! Eu me obriguei a viver sozinha, afastei-me de todos e de tudo porque temia machucar aqueles que de mim se aproximassem."

"Rainha Elsa..."

"Eu nunca quis usar minha magia para ferir ninguém! Mas eu feri! Por duas vezes, quase matei a minha irmã, que é a pessoa que mais amo no mundo inteiro! Congelei Arendelle e, assim, quase causei a destruição do reino que jurei proteger!"

"Alteza, por favor, eu lhe imploro, pare com isso! Não se torture dessa maneira!" Ele correu em direção a ela, ajoelhando-se na frente de Elsa e segurando-lhe as mãos finas e geladas entre as dele, que eram grandes e quentes. "Eu não sei o que pretende com isso, mas..."

"Eu só estou tentando fazê-lo entender, Kai, meu amigo. Só peço que me compreenda." Ela fechou os olhos com pesar. "A minha magia não deveria ferir ninguém, muito menos matar! E para mim pouco importa se foi ou não em legítima defesa, pois o que importa de verdade é que, por minha causa, uma pessoa quase morreu... de novo. E eu não suporto isso! Eu nunca pretendi perder o controle de tal forma! E eu nunca quis... ferir ninguém."

Com muita dificuldade, o velho senhor sorriu um sorriso que era pura tristeza e beijou-lhe as mãos com suavidade e carinho. "Você é muito bondosa para o seu próprio bem, minha querida rainha Elsa." Respondeu, levantando-se e sentando-se ao lado dela no divã. "E eu não vou dizer que compreendo completamente os seus motivos, mas, se é de sua vontade que Hans seja tratado aqui no castelo, irei me certificar de que o seja."

Ela o agradeceu com um sorriso pequeno e trêmulo. "Muito obrigada, Conselheiro. Sei que o coloquei numa situação demasiado difícil e, por isso, eu agradeço muito pela decisão que tomou."

"Para mim, é uma verdadeira honra poder atender aos desejos da minha rainha! Mas devo confessar-lhe que, assim que ele recuperar a saúde e as forças, não hesitarei em enviar uma correspondência às Ilhas do Sul. Hans é um fugitivo, e é nosso dever entregar o traidor às autoridades responsáveis. Caso contrário, Elsa, corremos o enorme risco de sermos acusados de intriga e conspiração ao oferecermos abrigo àquele crápula!" Kai se levantou e ajeitou o terno azul marinho que vestia. Colocando as mãos atrás das costas, começou andar de um lado para o outro no escritório, suas sobrancelhas grossas muito franzidas. "Nos últimos três anos, o comércio com as Ilhas do Sul tem se intensificado bastante, e a economia de Arendelle sofreria terrivelmente se, porventura, as relações comerciais fossem desfeitas. Sem contar que, se o povo do reino descobrir que a própria rainha está abrigando o traidor no castelo, o seu reinado estaria, sem sombra de dúvidas, comprometido."

Elsa empalideceu ligeiramente ao escutar aquelas palavras, mas fez o possível para exibir uma postura firme e resoluta. Ao falar, ergueu o queixo. "Não permitirei que as minhas decisões prejudiquem Arendelle. Com exceção de você e Gerda, ninguém mais sabe que Hans está aqui e, além do mais, ordenei que os portões permanecessem fechados até segunda ordem. A presença de Hans no castelo será mantida em sigilo absoluto." Kai meneou a cabeça, concordando com as palavras dela e mostrando aprovação pela decisão que ela havia tomado. Em seguida, a rainha prosseguiu. "Todavia, Conselheiro, preciso lhe dizer que esse não foi o único motivo que me levou a fechar os portões do castelo."

"E qual foi este outro motivo, rainha Elsa?" Perguntou, parando de perambular pelo estúdio e fixando na rainha o seu olhar. Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder, mordendo o lábio inferior bem de leve e esfregando as mãos uma na outra. "Elsa? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu..." Sem conseguir encará-lo, fitou o chão. Tentou encontrar uma forma de contar a ele o que descobrira quando visitara os trolls, mas as palavras pareciam perder força quando chegavam em sua garganta, morrendo bem no meio do caminho. De repente, sentiu seu peito se comprimir, e uma dormência assombrosa se espalhou por suas pernas. Em pensamentos, agradeceu por estar sentada, pois, se estivesse de pé, tinha certeza de que seus joelhos já teriam fraquejado há tempos.

"Elsa, por favor, diga-me o que está acontecendo? Qual é esse outro motivo?"

Reunir coragem para contar a ele a maior causa de sua aflição não foi tarefa fácil. Mas ela o fez. "Ontem a noite eu... eu descobri algo terrível. E eu não sei o que fazer! Preciso de ajuda, Kai! Preciso que você me ajude!"

"Como assim? Que algo terrível é esse? Do que você está falando?"

E então, os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele, e o homem se arrepiou todo ao ver o terror e o pânico que estavam alojados naqueles belos globos azulados. E foi naquele exato momento que o conselheiro percebeu que a presença de Hans no castelo seria o menor de seus problemas.

"Eu estou morrendo."


	7. Capítulo 7

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Capítulo 7

_Arendelle, 04 de agosto de 1845_

_À Princesa Anna, Costa Leste de Dreinm_

_Querida irmã, a notícia de que você e Kristoff desembarcaram na Costa Leste de Dreinm foi recebida com muita alegria no palácio. Espero que a viagem de navio tenha sido bastante agradável, e que a náusea, tão famosa entre aqueles que se aventuram pelo mar, não tenha sido um problema a nenhum de vocês. Sei que estamos separadas há pouquíssimo tempo, e que você não se encontra muito distante, mas sim passeando em um reino vizinho, no entanto já sinto enormemente a sua falta. Sem você, os dias se demoram a passar e, sem a sua presença, sem o seu sorriso sempre jovial e contagiante, e sem a sua espontaneidade e graça, o castelo perdeu um pouco do brilho. Todavia, a saudade que sinto de você não é o único motivo pelo qual lhe escrevo. Verdade seja dita, minha cara irmã, não pretendia tentar contatá-la assim de pronto, pois tenho certeza de que não hesitará em retornar à Arendelle assim que esta correspondência chegue em suas mãos, e que você já esteja a par do assunto que venho a tratar por meio desta. Acredite em mim quando digo que não tinha intenção alguma de atrapalhar a viagem com a qual você e Kristoff tanto sonharam – e a qual tanto mereciam – pois, se dependesse apenas de mim, não lhe escreveria a respeito disto e permitiria que sua viagem prosseguisse em paz. No entanto, preciso deixá-la a par da situação na qual me encontro. Na noite de ontem, recebi notícias das mais terríveis a respeito da minha saúde. Conversei sobre o assunto hoje de manhã com o Conselheiro, e ele me convenceu a escrever-lhe uma carta relatando tudo o que sei, além de pedir que retornasse ao reino assim que fosse possível. Anna, a verdade é que..._

Elsa parou de escrever e descansou a pena no tinteiro de prata que ficava sobre a mesa do estúdio. Piscando demoradamente, ergueu o papel e leu tudo o que escrevera até então, a fim de buscar um pouco de inspiração para continuar a carta.

_Anna, a verdade é que..._

Suspirou profundamente. Não era inspiração do que precisava, pois sabia bem o que deveria escrever. Sabia, mais do que tudo, como terminar aquela carta. No entanto, não conseguia.

O que faltava-lhe era coragem.

Exasperada, aumentou a chama da lamparina que ficava sobre a mesa de madeira e aproximou dela a carta, queimando-a toda. Sabia que estava errada, sabia que deveria seguir o conselho que Kai lhe dera mais cedo naquele dia, e que deveria escrever à sua irmã caçula, contando-lhe a respeito da doença que descobrira. Mas era impossível. Como poderia contar isso à irmã?

Se, ao menos, ah! Se, ao menos, Anna estivesse ali com ela!

O pensamento mal surgiu, e Elsa fechou os olhos com força e cerrou os punhos, repreendendo-se silenciosamente por sua atitude egoísta. Por anos não permitira que os portões de Arendelle fossem abertos, mantendo não apenas ela, mas também Anna trancafiada dentro do castelo. Por anos e mais anos, se obrigou a viver isolada do mundo, no entanto, ao se isolar, acabou por isolar Anna também. E Anna, com seu jeito travesso, com seu riso frouxo e com sua personalidade ousada e otimista, não merecia viver naquele mundo de solidão que Elsa criara. Não... Anna não merecia aquilo.

"Sei que Kai está certo, e que você tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo comigo, mas não faço ideia de como lhe contar, Anna!" Murmurou para si mesmo, observando com um olhar desolado a carta terminar de se transformar em cinzas. Pegando a lamparina pela alça, levantou-se da cadeira e deixou o escritório. Pelo caminho, passou por um espelho pendurado na parede do corredor, e a visão do seu reflexo a fez parar. A mecha de cabelo loiro escuro não era mais tão fina do jeito que se lembrava, mas sim bem mais espessa e grossa. Soltou seus cabelos e tentou prendê-los de um modo que fosse possível esconder aquela mecha colorida, porém, dessa vez, nem mesmo o seu penteado mais conservador foi capaz de disfarçar o punhado de fios loiros que se destacavam do restante do cabelo prateado.

Resignada, balançou a cabeça para os lados e optou por deixá-los soltos.

"Rainha Elsa! O que faz por aqui a essa hora da noite?"

A pergunta a assustou um pouco, e Elsa se virou de costas com rapidez, deparando-se com Gerda, a governanta. Ela era uma mulher pequena e, assim como Kai, também estava muito acima do peso. Tinha um rosto largo e bochechudo, lábios finos, um nariz arrebitado, e olhos bem pretinhos. Por causa da idade, gostava de se vestir com roupas simples e muito comportadas, que escondiam boa parte do seu corpo. E, por mais que tanto ela quanto o próprio Kai negassem, Elsa bem sabia que ela e o Conselheiro tinham um caso amoroso.

Os olhares furtivos que um lançava ao outro nunca passaram desapercebidos pela rainha.

"Gerda, você me assustou." Respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

"Sinto muito, alteza! Não foi minha intenção."

"Não há porque se desculpar!" Elsa disse, estando um pouco mais calma e caminhando em direção a velha governanta, que exibia um olhar que era cansado demais. "E o que está fazendo tão tarde da noite? Achei que todos já estivessem dormindo a essa hora."

"Eu bem que queria estar dormindo, mas... err..." A mulher titubeou um pouco, hesitante, e Elsa estreitou os olhos e se aproximou ainda mais dela.

"Mas...?"

"Bem, minha rainha, digamos que eu tive um pequeno contratempo com o nosso... hum... com o seu... err... hóspede? Posso chamá-lo assim? De hóspede? Sinceramente, não sei como devo chamá-lo!"

"Ah!" Exclamou. Elsa se lembrava agora de que Kai falara alguma coisa a respeito de Gerda ficar responsável por cuidar de Hans, mas não sabia que a governanta passara o restante do dia ao lado do ex-príncipe. "Que tipo de contratempo, Gerda? Ele já acordou? Espero que não tenha lhe causado nenhum tipo de problema..."

"Não, não! Ele ainda não despertou!" A mulher se apressou em responder. "Ele está está com febre, rainha Elsa. O rapaz está delirando e gemendo por causa da febre, por isso pensei em ir até a cozinha preparar uma infusão de ervas. Tenho certeza de que lhe fará bem."

"Hum... parece uma boa ideia, Gerda." Elsa assentiu com um meneio da cabeça. Mordiscando o interior da bochecha, apertou os olhos em direção à porta do quarto no qual Hans estava. "Ficarei com ele enquanto prepara o chá."

As palavras da rainha pegaram a velha criada de surpresa, que a fitou com olhos arregalados – e muito preocupados. "O quê? Tem certeza sobre isso, alteza?"

"E por que não teria?"

"Bem... eu... ele... huumm... talvez por temer pela sua segurança?!"

"Gerda, você mesma me disse que ele, além de ainda estar inconsciente, está ardendo em febre. Tenho certeza de que ficarei bem." Elsa respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Passando pela mulher, se aproximou da porta e descansou a mão sobre a maçaneta dourada. "E, além do mais..." Disse num tom levemente divertido, virando o rosto e piscando para Gerda. "... se ele tentar qualquer coisa, posso sempre transformá-lo num boneco de neve!"

A governanta riu e balançou a cabeça, seguindo pelo corredor em direção à cozinha, deixando Elsa a sós. Com um suspiro profundo, a jovem rainha girou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto, seus lábios se transformando numa linha fina e dura, todo o bom humor que demonstrara enquanto conversava com Gerda evaporando na hora. A visão diante dos seus belos olhos azulados a fez sentir emoções tão distintas e tão confusas que nem mesmo ela sabia direito o que experimentava.

Porque a poucos passos dela, estava Hans.

Lembranças dos terríveis acontecimentos de três anos atrás rodopiaram feito um redemoinho louco por sua mente, e não tardou até se misturarem com as lembranças da última noite, quando ele a atacou e ela revidou, deixando-o soterrado pela neve ao perder um pouco o controle sobre seus poderes. Até então, havia julgado que fizera o mais correto quando o resgatara, salvando-o da morte certa, pois, caso contrário, ele teria morrido congelado. No entanto, agora, começava a questionar suas ações.

O homem que encontrava-se deitado sobre a cama de madeira fora o mesmo sujeito que enganara Anna, apunhalando-a pelas costas e abandonando-a para morrer. Ele mentira descaradamente para todo o reino e tentara matar a rainha, a fim de usurpar-lhe a coroa. Por fim, desmascarado, ele fora julgado pelos crimes cometidos, destituído do título de príncipe das Ilhas do Sul, exilado e condenado a sete anos de prisão.

Uma prisão da qual, de alguma forma, conseguira escapar e, agora, encontrava-se mais uma vez em Arendelle.

Elsa caminhou a passos curtos até a cama e se sentou numa cadeira de madeira que estava bem próxima da cabeceira da cama. Sua respiração era profunda e controlada, e a rainha tentou não fazer ruído algum, sendo os gemidos e murmúrios do rapaz doente os únicos sons capaz de escutar. Virando um pouco o rosto para o lado, se deparou com uma toalha umedecida e com uma bacia de água, que repousavam sobre uma mesinha de madeira, e imaginou que Gerda utilizava o tecido felpudo para molhar o rosto do rapaz, tentando, assim, amenizar a febre.

"Por que veio até aqui, Hans?" Falou baixinho, baixinho, mergulhando os dedos na água e usando sua magia para deixá-la mais gelada. Molhando a toalha, a torceu um pouco antes de encostá-la na testa suada e quente do homem. Ouviu-o murmurar alguma coisa incompreensível, assim como o viu se revirar febrilmente sobre a cama.

Mordeu o lábio e sentiu um aperto no peito.

Pensou em Kai e na conversa que tiveram na manhã daquele mesmo dia. Pensou em Gerda e na expressão assustada que surgira no rosto rechonchudo da governanta quando Elsa lhe falara que ficaria cuidando de Hans. Pensou em Anna e na mágoa que o ex-príncipe lhe causara.

Fechou os olhos e inspirou e expirou profundamente.

Hans havia lhe causado tantos problemas, tanto sofrimento e desilusão que, por um momento, pensou em voltar atrás em tudo o que tinha feito até então. Seria tão, mas tão fácil pedir a Kai para enviar uma correspondência na manhã seguinte às Ilhas do Sul alertando sobre o atual paradeiro do fugitivo. Seria tão simples ordenar que ele fosse mantido preso no calabouço até as embarcações da nação insular atracarem no porto de Arendelle. Seria tão prático não se importar com o fato dele estar tão doente e debilitado. Seria tão natural odiá-lo pelas coisas horríveis que ele fizera!

Mas não era natural coisa nenhuma. Por mais que sentia que devia detestá-lo, abominá-lo completa e totalmente, Elsa não conseguia fazê-lo.

Ódio e rancor nunca seriam naturais para ela. E, por mais que ele merecesse, ela nunca seria capaz de odiar nem a ele, nem a ninguém.

Como o próprio Kai havia dito, ela era bondosa demais para o seu próprio bem.

Novamente, mergulhou o tecido na bacia e o torceu, retirando o excesso de água. "Eu não consigo compreender, Hans..." Devagar, se debruçou sobre a figura do homem que em nada se assemelhava ao príncipe pomposo que fora um dia, e colocou a toalha molhada sobre a testa dele. "Você poderia ter ido para qualquer lugar. Poderia ter fugido e reconstruído sua vida longe de todos que poderiam reconhecê-lo. Poderia ter vivido em paz... então, por que fugir da prisão e retornar a Arendelle? O que procura aqui?"

"Você."

Uma resposta foi a última coisa pela qual Elsa esperava, e a rainha mal teve tempo de reagir quando, apavorada, viu Hans abrir os olhos e saltar sobre ela como uma fera indomável.

"Rainha Elsa? Rainha Elsa, está me ouvindo?"

Elsa acordou de sobressalto, e descobriu-se ainda sentada ao lado da cabeceira da cama na qual Hans dormia. Sentindo algo frio sobre suas coxas, olhou para baixo e viu que a toalha encontrava-se sobre seu colo, molhando boa parte do seu vestido verde musgo. A fim de diminuir a quantidade de magia que utilizava diariamente, como aconselhado pelo rei dos Trolls, optou por voltar a usar suas antigas roupas, abandonando o belo vestido de gelo que havia criado para si mesma. "Gerda? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou, olhando preocupada – e um pouco amedrontada – para a cama, estranhando ver Hans ali, ainda adormecido. Será que tinha pegado no sono e imaginado tudo aquilo? Será que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo?

"Acho que você cochilou um pouquinho, alteza. Quando cheguei aqui, você estava deitada na cadeira e murmurava alguma coisa... imaginei então que estivesse sonhando." Gerda colocou um bule de porcelana sobre a mesinha e se apressou em tirar a toalha molhada de cima das pernas de Elsa. "Ah, seu vestido está todo molhado!" Exclamou, mas Elsa logo fez um sinal com a mão, indicando que aquilo não era motivo de preocupação.

"Isso não é nada de mais, Gerda."

"Hn, se você diz..." A governanta encheu uma xícara com a infusão que havia preparado, que, para Elsa, tinha um cheiro pavoroso, e, com um pouco de esforço, ergueu a cabeça de Hans, aproximando a bebida quente e amarga dos lábios dele. "Você não precisa ficar aqui, Elsa. Sei que está exausta..." Falou, de repente, enquanto ainda tentava fazer o rapaz tomar um pouco do chá. "Vá descansar, minha querida! E não se preocupe comigo. Posso tomar conta dele sozinha."

"Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda?"

"Absoluta." Com um curto aceno, Elsa se levantou e não tardou a deixar o quarto. E, assim que fechou a porta, se recostou contra a parede e levou uma mão trêmula ao peito, ainda sentindo seu coração bater descompassado por causa do terrível pesadelo que tivera.


	8. Capítulo 8

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>NA: Minha nossa! Que semana cansativa foi essa? Alguém me explica, pelo amor de Deus! Sério... não sei se foi o fim do horário de verão, o calorão que fez aqui na minha cidade, ou até mesmo o serviço, mas que eu estava cansada, ah, eu estava mesmo! No mais... peço desculpas pela demora! E gostaria também de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando, comentando e favoritando a fic! Sei que a escolha do casal foi uma surpresa e tanto e, quando comecei a escrever, sabia que teria muitos leitores se perguntando "Elsa e Hans? WTF?", mas... fazer o quê, não é? Quem sabe o que se passa pela cabeça das mulheres apaixonadas (e, também, pela minha cabeça meio desajustada)?!

Bem... só me resta desejar a todos uma boa leitura! E até o próximo capítulo!

Laarc.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

O sol não deu as caras no dia seguinte, que amanheceu escuro demais. Um temporal começara durante aquela madrugada e, ainda que os raios e trovões tivessem cessado, a chuva forte persistiu pelo restante do dia.

Um suspiro entrecortado deixou os lábios de Elsa enquanto ela corria os dedos longos e finos pelo vidro embaçado da janela do seu quarto, suas digitais deixando marcas suaves na vidraça. Do lado de fora, a chuva caía sem parar, e as ruas, empoçadas, estavam vazias, uma vez que ninguém se atrevia a enfrentar um tempo como aquele. Assim como as ruas, o porto da cidade também encontrava-se completamente vazio, o que era por demais estranho, já que a atividade portuária em Arendelle era intensa, e o local vivia sempre muito movimentado. No entanto, com o mar revolto do jeito que estava, nenhuma embarcação estava liberada de deixar o cais, e as operações do porto haviam sido interrompidas até segunda ordem.

De repente, o vento soprou um pouquinho mais forte, sibilando e adentrando no quarto por uma gretinha da janela. O cabelo prateado de Elsa, que estava solto e cobria-lhe as costas, se agitou, e ela fechou os olhos.

"Rainha Elsa?"

A voz suave foi acompanhada por uma curta batida na porta, e a rainha se virou, abandonando a vista da janela e andando devagar até a porta do quarto.

"Gerda, bom dia." Disse assim que abriu a porta, a figura atarracada da governanta surgindo bem na sua frente. Havia uma mancha escura sob os olhos cansados de Gerda, mas a mulher, ainda assim, conseguia exibir um sorriso que era gentil e sincero.

"Bom dia, minha rainha!" Cobriu a boca com a mão gorducha, tentando, inutilmente, disfarçar um bocejo. "Vim avisar que o café da manhã está pronto! Fiz bolinhos de chocolate, os seus favoritos!" Elsa agradeceu com um belo sorriso e um leve inclinar da cabeça, e fez menção de abrir a boca para perguntar alguma coisa, mas Gerda, como se lendo os pensamentos da rainha de Arendelle, ergueu a mão e se apressou em responder. "O seu hóspede está muito melhor, se é o que quer saber. Não está mais com febre e, quando deixei o quarto, ele parecia dormir um sono tranquilo. Apesar de não ter acordado ainda, tenho certeza de que ele deverá despertar muito em breve. Na verdade, estou pensando em dar uma passadinha por lá para ver se teve alguma mudança nesse intervalo de tempo em que me ausentei do quarto dele."

"Obrigada, Gerda." Disse, por fim. "Era exatamente o que queria lhe perguntar. Ele não parecia muito bem ontem à noite."

"E não estava nada bem mesmo, devo admitir, mas acho que a infusão de ervas ajudou a quebrar a febre. E, bem, você quer que eu... err..." A mulher titubeou um pouco antes de prosseguir, como se não conseguisse se entender com as palavras. "...quer que eu peça para um ou dois guardas ficarem vigiando a porta do quarto onde ele está? Não acredito que ele cause muitos problemas quando acordar, pois duvido que tenha sido capaz de se recuperar completamente em tão pouco tempo, mas... hum, é sempre bom nos precavermos, ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu."

Elsa ponderou a respeito daquilo por um instante e logo assentiu. "Sim, você está certa. Poderia pedir para ficar apenas um guarda de vigia? Acho que será mais do que suficiente."

"Certamente, minha rainha." A governanta respondeu, meneando a cabeça e se afastando da porta.

"E, Gerda?"

"Sim, pois não? Mais alguma coisa, alteza?"

"Discrição, por favor. Não gostaria que a notícia de que Hans está aqui se espalhasse."

A mulher fez que sim com a cabeça, sempre sorrindo. "Pode deixar comigo! Discrição é o meu sobrenome!"

Elsa nada disse, mas observou Gerda caminhar pelo corredor comprido até virar a esquina e desaparecer da vista da rainha. Escutando seu estômago roncar de fome, sentiu sua boca salivar ao se lembrar da promessa de que apetitosos bolinhos de chocolate a aguardavam, e ansiou por deixar o quarto e se dirigir à sala de refeições. No entanto, foi obrigada a dar meia volta e andar até o criado mudo que ficava à esquerda de sua cama, pegando um envelope retangular que estava dentro da gaveta do móvel cor de ébano. Com uma expressão séria, encarou o sobrescrito por um instante muito breve, como se se decidisse sobre o que deveria fazer com ele.

Decisão tomada, deixou o cômodo com o envelope em mãos.

_~ Frozen ~_

Hans sentia-se miserável.

Uma dor chata e extremamente incômoda era sentida em cada pedacinho do seu corpo, e uma fadiga ruim o abraçava, deixando-o zonzo e bastante fraco. Ouvia um zumbido insistente e que fazia sua cabeça latejar, e seu estômago estava vazio a ponto de lhe dar náuseas.

"Hnnn..." Gemeu ao tentar abrir os olhos, mas a fraqueza dominava seu corpo, dando-lhe a desagradável impressão de pesar dezenas de toneladas. E, como se isso tudo não fosse ruim o suficiente, ele sentia muito frio.

Frio? Por que será que sentia tanto frio em pleno verão?

E então, teve a sua resposta.

A lembrança dos acontecimentos foi um golpe tão forte que o fez vencer a letargia que o envolvia e, assim, abrir os olhos com uma rapidez imprevista.

Encontrou-se deitado sobre uma cama que era macia e confortável, muito diferente do colchonete fino que havia em sua cela, e com o qual, depois de três penosos anos, ele ainda não se acostumara a dormir. O cômodo onde estava não era nem pequeno e nem grande demais, e tinha um aspecto bem aconchegante. Com exceção da cama, de uma pequena mesinha de cabeceira e de um armário de duas portas, não havia mais móveis por ali, e Hans se esforçou para se lembrar de onde poderia estar.

Mas ele não se lembrava.

Lembrava-se, claro, de algumas coisas. Ou melhor, da maioria das coisas. Lembrava-se bem dos três anos em que vivera trancafiado nas masmorras das Ilhas do Sul, das suas inúmeras - e frustradas - tentativas de fuga, e da única tentativa em que tivera sucesso. Lembrava-se da amargura que ardia em seu peito, do ódio que nutria pela realeza de Arendelle, e do rancor que alimentava o seu desejo de vingança. Lembrava-se de como entrara sorrateiramente numa embarcação de carga que seguia até o reino de Elvaram, dos dias que vagara pelas matas até chegar às proximidades de Arendelle, e de estar cara a cara com a rainha que tinha o poder de controlar o inverno. Naquele instante, no instante em que a figura esbelta dela preencheu seus olhos esverdeados, sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias, a adrenalina circulando a todo o vapor pelo seu corpo. Seus dedos haviam se fechado sobre o cabo da pequena adaga que surrupiara de um velho bêbado pelo caminho, e Hans não perdeu tempo em atacá-la, vendo vermelho de tanta fúria.

Obviamente, ele deveria esperar pelo contra-ataque dela. Hans já fora testemunha da extensão dos poderes da rainha de Arendelle, já sabia do que ela era capaz de fazer, por isso, deveria estar mais do que preparado para enfrentá-la. Mas não estava. E ele, dominado pelo desejo de vingança, não esperou pelo contra-ataque.

Todavia, ela contra-atacou e, depois disso, depois da rajada de vento gélido que o derrubara e do frio intenso que cobrira todo o seu corpo, foi impossível se lembrar de alguma coisa. Porque, depois do ataque dela, ele sabia que havia perdido a consciência.

"Bom dia... como está se sentindo?"

Hans se revirou um pouco na cama ao escutar a voz feminina, porém desconhecida, seus braços e pernas se desentendendo um pouco com o cobertor que o cobria. Tentou erguer a cabeça e encontrar a dona daquela voz, mas o movimento lhe causou muita dor. Arfou.

"Não tente se mover muito." A mulher disse, e ele optou por obedece-la. Mover-se se mostrara uma tarefa extremamente dolorosa. "Já vi alguns casos de pessoas que sobreviveram após serem soterradas pela neve... e sei como a recuperação pode ser lenta e sofrida. Acredito que você vai ficar de cama por alguns dias."

"Quem é...?" Falar foi um verdadeiro sacrifício. Hans sentia a boca seca e a língua estava esponjosa e grossa pela falta de água. Sua garganta estava arranhada demais, e sua voz saiu tão arrastada e fraca que ele mal conseguiu terminar de falar. Sua pergunta estava incompleta, mas a mulher o respondeu mesmo assim.

"Meu nome é Gerda, senhor Hans." Então, ela o conhecia, Hans logo pensou, com o cenho levemente franzido. De repente, viu a silhueta de uma mulher gordinha e baixinha cruzar o quarto, e ele fez o possível para segui-la com os olhos, não querendo perdê-la de vista. Ela puxou as cortinas, descobrindo a janela, mas o feito em nada contribuiu para iluminar o aposento. "E eu com esperanças do dia de hoje ser bastante ensolarado." A mulher lamentou para si mesma, olhando pela janela com uma expressão desgostosa. "Tanta chuva... mas o dia continua quente e abafado!"

"Está... frio..." Foi custoso pronunciar aquelas duas palavrinhas, mas ele precisava dizer aquilo. Não entendia como aquela mulher podia estar dizendo que o dia estava quente sendo que ele mesmo tremia de frio. Muito frio.

"Frio?" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e se aproximou dele, colocando uma mão quente sobre a testa dele. "Huuuum... sinto dizer que sua febre voltou, senhor Hans. Claro, você não está tão doente quanto esteve durante a madrugada, mas ainda assim está mais quente do que o normal." Ela disse com suavidade, encarando-o com olhos indescritíveis. Ajeitando o cobertor de modo que o cobrisse todo, lhe deu as costas. "Vou preparar mais um chá de ervas, acho que vai lhe fazer bem. E, aproveitando que está desperto... o que acha de comer um pouco? Imagino que esteja com fome."

Verdade seja dita, ele estava faminto.

"Uh hum..." Um murmúrio fraco foi tudo o que conseguiu responder.

"Já imaginava! Não acredito que conseguiria comer muito, mas acho que um mingau de aveia não lhe faria mal. O que me diz?"

Apesar de querer responder com um belo 'sim, por favor, estou passando mal de tanta fome', tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi piscar demoradamente e gemer mais um pouco, no entanto, aquela velha senhora parecia ter a estranha capacidade de saber com uma exatidão assustadora tudo o que se passava em sua mente.

"Vou providenciar sua refeição! Não se preocupe, não vou demorar muito."

Mais uma vez, ele a viu cruzar o quarto, mas, agora, ela caminhou em direção à porta. Sem lhe dirigir mais nem uma palavra sequer, ele a viu abrir a porta, conversar em voz baixa com alguém que parecia estar nas proximidades do quarto, e fechar a porta, deixando-o sozinho.

Entretanto, sua solidão durou alguns pouquíssimos minutos, pois, logo após a saída de Gerda, uma mulher que era muito diferente da velha e rechonchuda senhora entrou no cômodo.

E, naquele instante, Hans sentiu seu coração parar de bater e disparar freneticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Quem acabara de entrar no quarto era Elsa.

_~ Frozen ~_

"Terminou de escrever a carta para a princesa Anna, alteza?"

Elsa quase engasgou quando escutou a pergunta.

Quase.

Recuperando-se do 'quase engasgo' com a graça da verdadeira rainha que era, conseguiu terminar de mastigar e engolir o último pedaço do seu bolinho de chocolate e limpou o canto da boca com um guardanapo de pano. Sem muita vontade de seguir com aquele assunto, ergueu o rosto e se virou na direção da porta da sala de refeições, seus olhos azuis pousando na figura de Kai. O conselheiro tinha acabado de entrar na sala e lançava à rainha um olhar que era insistente demais.

"Hum... quer ouvir a verdade?" Ela respondeu devagar e com um quê de culpa, mordendo o lábio inferior bem de leve.

"A verdade é sempre uma boa opção."

Suspirou fundo. "Não terminei de escrevê-la, Kai."

"Não sei porque, mas a sua resposta não me surpreende." O Conselheiro se aproximou de Elsa e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado da rainha à mesa. "Por favor, ao menos me diga que já começou a escrevê-la!"

"Eu até que comecei, mas..."

"Mas... o que houve?"

"Sinto muito. Queimei a carta!" Confessou, depois de muito hesitar. "E acho que não conseguirei escrevê-la. Na verdade... não quero contar isso à minha irmã! Anna sonhou com a viagem de lua-de-mel por meses, Kai! Não será justo fazer isso com ela! Não quero destruir a viagem dela!"

"Elsa..." Ele disse num único suspiro. Carregando uma expressão consternada no rosto, a encarou com olhos tristonhos. "Se Anna estivesse... doente, ou passando por uma situação difícil, você gostaria que ela lhe contasse? Ou preferiria que ela escondesse tudo de você?"

"Mas é claro que ela deveria me contar! Ela é a minha irmã caçula! Ela é... a minha única família."

"Então por que você insiste em mantê-la por fora do que está acontecendo? Anna tem o direito de saber."

As palavras de Kai a calaram de uma vez, e Elsa se quedou em silêncio por um momento que foi longo e constrangedor demais para ela. Tentou pensar em várias respostas, mas nada lhe surgia em mente. Não querendo mais encarar os olhos amendoados de Kai, abaixou a cabeça, sabendo muito bem que o Conselheiro tinha razão.

Por mais que não gostasse da ideia de enviar a correspondência à sua irmã, sabia que deveria fazê-lo. Era seu dever como irmã e rainha.

"Bem, estando ou não com a carta pronta, seria impossível enviá-la hoje. As atividades do porto foram interrompidas por causa da chuva forte, e ninguém é louco de se aventurar pelo mar agitado do jeito que está." O homem disse, por fim, e não passou desapercebido por Elsa o tom condescendente que ele usou.

Ainda com a cabeça baixa, Elsa expeliu um suspiro aliviado.

"Isso lhe dará mais tempo para pensar em como irá contar a notícia à sua irmã."

"Obrigada, Kai. Eu lhe prometo que escreverei a Anna a respeito do... do meu problema de saúde."

Ele apertou a mão dela bem de levinho. "Tudo ficará bem, minha rainha. Tenho certeza de que acharemos uma cura para a sua doença."

No entanto, Elsa sabia em seu íntimo que não havia cura alguma, por mais que a esperança brilhasse nos olhos gentis do Conselheiro. Os trolls já haviam mostrado a ela que sua morte ocorreria muito em breve, e ela sabia bem que aquelas pequenas criaturas nunca erravam quando o assunto era magia. Por isso mesmo, quando ouviu Kai proferir aquelas palavras, quis logo responder que não.

Não havia cura, pois ela não estava apenas doente. Ela estava morrendo. E não existia cura para a morte.

Todavia, ela não conseguiu e, ao invés de negar as palavras dele, assentiu em concordância. E mentiu.

"Eu também tenho certeza de que acharemos uma cura." Ela o viu sorrir um sorriso reconfortante, mas que não era firme o bastante, e ele se pôs de pé, preparando-se para deixar a sala de refeições. "Ah, Kai, já estava esquecendo! Posso não ter escrito uma carta a Anna, mas aqui está! Pode enviá-la quando achar melhor." A rainha lhe estendeu um envelope creme, o qual foi avaliado com muito cuidado pelo Conselheiro.

"Está endereçado às Ilhas do Sul..." Ele murmurou, encarando o sobrescrito bem devagar e com sobrancelhas franzidas. "Por acaso é o que estou pensando?"

"É sim." Elsa também se levantou e caminhou até a porta da sala de refeições, seu vestido cor de ameixa balançando sutilmente enquanto andava. "Pensei bem no que me disse ontem e decidi escrever ao Príncipe Regente das Ilhas do Sul a respeito do meu... hóspede mais recente. É o mais prudente a ser feito."

Com o envelope em mãos, o homem fez uma mesura ao escutar aquilo. E foi impossível não notar a satisfação que praticamente brilhava no rosto enrugado dele. "Fico muito contente em ouvir isso, majestade! Foi sim uma decisão muito prudente da sua parte. Eu me encarregarei de enviar a correspondência assim que as atividades portuárias voltarem ao normal."

Cada qual tomou um caminho diferente depois da conversa, o Conselheiro Kai seguindo até o seu aposento para guardar a correspondência que ficara sob sua responsabilidade, e Elsa avançando pelo corredor que levava até o seu estúdio. Pelo caminho, teve um vislumbre rápido de Gerda saindo do quarto de Hans e trocando algumas poucas palavras com o guarda que estava de vigia em frente à porta. Viu a mulher se afastar aos poucos e, por algum motivo, se viu compelida a seguir em direção ao quarto no qual dormia o traidor. Ao vê-la se aproximar, o guarda, um rapaz novo e um tanto quanto magricela, lhe lançou um olhar que era curioso demais, mas Elsa nem se importou com ele e parou de frente para a porta.

Decidida, girou a maçaneta e entrou.


	9. Capítulo 9

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

Assim que entrou no quarto, Elsa se sentiu estranha. A atmosfera ali dentro parecia mais carregada e tensa do que no restante do castelo, e ela teve a impressão de que um peso enorme se firmou sobre seus ombros delicados no instante em que pisou no cômodo e fechou a porta.

"Você..."

A voz rouca e grave e tão, mas tão rancorosa, lhe causou um arrepio terrível por todo o corpo, e a rainha estancou a muitos passos de distância da cama, seus olhos azuis, de repente, fixos na figura do homem que estava deitado bem ali.

"Vejo que já está desperto. Sente-se melhor, Hans?" Sua voz soou tão fria e impessoal que até mesmo ela estranhou o próprio comportamento. Não se lembrava da última vez em que agira assim, tão fechada e distante, mas não se permitiria baixar a guarda para aquele homem.

"O que você está fazendo aqui...?"

Ele perguntou com perceptível dificuldade, mas Elsa não o respondeu. Ao invés disso, apertou os olhos e o encarou com mais afinco, avaliando as mudanças que ocorreram nele durante os anos em que passara encarcerado. E aquele sujeito que estava ali a poucos passos dela em nada lembrava o galante e vaidoso príncipe das Ilhas do Sul que ela conhecera. O Hans que visitara Arendelle há três anos era um rapaz de excelente aparência, com o cabelo vermelho cortado de forma impecável, pele imaculada, um sorriso charmoso sempre presente nos lábios e roupas pomposas e muito elegantes. No entanto, o Hans que ela via agora tinha uma aparência quase doente, com o rosto magro, a pele muito pálida e olhos fundos e sem brilho. Não trajava mais a capa amarronzada e encardida, e Elsa pôde ver que as roupas dele estavam sujas e surradas. O cabelo vermelho era mais comprido do que ela se lembrava, alcançando-lhe os ombros, e precisava urgentemente de um bom corte. Uma pequena cicatriz destacava-se na lateral esquerda do rosto dele, bem próximo ao supercílio, e a sombra de uma barba já começava a aparecer.

Não era à toa que ela não o havia reconhecido assim de pronto. Aquele Hans parecia um outro homem.

"Considerando que estamos em Arendelle, e também que este é o meu castelo, acho que sou eu quem devo lhe fazer essa pergunta." Falou de forma bastante autoritária. Os olhos verdes dele se arregalarem na hora em que as palavras o alcançaram, e Elsa teve a vaga impressão de que, até o momento, ele não fazia ideia de que estava na propriedade real do reino. "O que procura em Arendelle, Hans? E já vou avisando. Se você está aqui por causa da minha irmã, saiba qu-"

"Não tenho nenhum assunto a tratar com a princesa Anna,_ vossa alteza_." Ele a interrompeu sem cerimônias, respondendo-a com grosseria. Todavia, apesar da arrogância e do veneno presentes na fala dele, a resposta oferecida deixou Elsa extremamente aliviada.

Na noite anterior, ela fora dormir pensando em Hans, perguntando-se centenas de vezes qual fora motivo que o fizera retornar a Arendelle, mas, somente quando despertara de manhã, que Elsa pensou numa possível resposta.

Anna.

A ideia de que ele tivesse voltado ao reino por causa da princesa era terrível e lhe causara um medo que chegava a ser irracional. Por isso mesmo, naquela manhã, Elsa havia deixado a cama com pressa e se lavara com mais pressa ainda, não perdendo tempo em redigir uma correspondência ao Príncipe Regente das Ilhas do Sul, relatando tudo a respeito da súbita aparição de Hans no reino. A princípio, se julgou muito estúpida por ter prestado socorro ao homem e o levado até o castelo, mas, depois, se convenceu de que aquela havia sido a melhor decisão. Se ele pretendia fazer alguma coisa contra Anna, o mais sensato seria deixá-lo sob constante vigia no castelo e não sozinho por aí, onde estaria completamente fora de sua vista.

Entretanto, ao contrário do que ela havia imaginado, ele mesmo dissera que não estava em Arendelle por causa da princesa Anna. Elsa, pelo visto, havia se enganado, mas se ele não estava ali por causa de Anna, o que poderia estar procurando em Arendelle?

"Mas com você, _rainha_, a história é outra." Ele falou usando aquela mesma voz rouca e ligeiramente feroz, e Elsa estreitou os olhos e deu dois pequenos passos em direção à cama.

"Por que diz isso?"

Hans se remexeu sobre o colchão, tentando se sentar e apoiar as costas no espaldar do móvel de madeira, emitindo sons guturais por causa do esforço que, apesar de pequeno, exigia muito do corpo debilitado dele. Devagar, ergueu a cabeça e fitou Elsa com uma intensidade desconfortante, olhos verdes e gélidos se chocando com olhos azuis e muito sérios.

"É tudo culpa sua." A convicção presente na fala dele a pegou desprevenida e, de repente, Elsa sentiu a boca secar.

Inconscientemente, lambeu os lábios.

"Poderia esclarecer isso? O que é minha culpa?" O questionou com uma expressão que era, ao mesmo tempo, endurecida e confusa, uma sobrancelha elegantemente arqueada.

Hans respirou devagar, inspirando e expirando pausada e profundamente. Quando ele falou, foi impossível não estremecer, tamanho era o rancor presente nas palavras dele. "Eu era um príncipe, e eu poderia ter sido muito mais! Mas você... você tirou tudo de mim! Eu poderia ter sido um rei, poderia governar Arendelle! Mas, não! Você, Elsa, tinha que estragar todo o meu plano! Por sua causa, eu perdi tudo."

Pasma e achando difícil acreditar no que estava ouvindo, Elsa abriu e fechou a boca várias e várias vezes, tentando pensar em como responder uma acusação tão insana quanto aquela. Por acaso Hans havia enlouquecido de vez na prisão?

"Você me culpa pelo seu destino?" Ele rosnou ao escutar a pergunta dela, mas Elsa não se intimidou com o comportamento agressivo dele. "Você usou a minha irmã mais nova, enganou a todos, tentou me assassinar e usurpar a coroa... e, depois de cometer um crime após o outro, você ainda me considera a culpada pelo que lhe aconteceu? Eu, a verdadeira herdeira do trono de Arendelle?"

Furioso, Hans rugiu. "A coroa era MINHA! EU deveria ter sido coroado rei!" Com um movimento brusco, arremessou o cobertor para longe da cama e tentou se por de pé, no entanto, suas pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu com tudo no chão, um baque surdo reverberando por todo o cômodo quando o corpo enorme dele se encontrou com o chão frio.

Ao vê-lo cair, Elsa sentiu vontade de correr em direção a ele e ajudá-lo, mas não o fez. Permaneceu parada bem onde estava e engoliu em seco antes de falar, encarando o homem estirado no chão. Os olhos azuis dela estavam indescritíveis. "É por isso que está aqui, não é?! Vingança...? Por acaso é isso o que busca?" Sua voz não soava mais impessoal e nem fria como antes, mas sim calma e muito, muito pequena, o que fez Hans erguer a cabeça e fitá-la com um ódio ferrenho. "Você, Hans, é um homem digno de pena... Você está tão cego pelo ódio que não consegue enxergar a verdade, mesmo ela estando bem embaixo do seu nariz." Ele urrou e socou o chão com as costas do punho e, mais uma vez, tentou se levantar, mas não tinha forças para se firmar de pé. Humilhado e encolerizado, continuou com o rosto encostado no piso. Elsa, por sua vez, lhe deu as costas e caminhou em direção à porta. Ouviu-o urrar como uma besta feroz, mas, dessa vez, não sentiu medo.

Sentiu pena.

"Eu espero que..." Ela tocou a maçaneta, dedos longos e delicados envolvendo o metal dourado, e virou o rosto com um movimento gracioso, fitando Hans por cima do ombro. "...eu, sinceramente, espero que, um dia, você se livre desse véu espesso de ódio que cobre os seus olhos. Eu espero que, quando esse dia chegar, você, finalmente, seja capaz de enxergar a verdade." Seus olhos azuis se fecharam, e ela exalou um suspiro que era profundo e cansado. O som suave se espalhou por todo o quarto com facilidade, sobrepondo, até mesmo, o barulho insistente da água da chuva batendo contra a vidraça da janela. "Porque o único culpado pelo seu destino, Hans, é você mesmo. E, quando você for capaz de entender isso, espero que encontre paz."

"Como você ousa?!"

O rosnado que ele emitiu foi um som alto e pavoroso, e Elsa sentiu um aperto no peito. No entanto, seu semblante e sua postura se mantiveram inabaláveis. Mordendo o lábio inferior, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta para sair do quarto, mas tão logo o fez, tão logo se deparou com uma Gerda de olhos extremamente arregalados, boca aberta e rosto pálido. A governanta estava parada bem em frente à porta e segurava, em mãos trêmulas, uma bandeja contendo uma tigela de mingau e uma xícara de chá. Ao lado dela, o guarda real exibia uma expressão que era, ao mesmo tempo, tensa e hesitante. A espada dele ainda estava embainhada, presa na cintura, mas o rapaz mantinha uma mão fortemente fechada sobre o punho da arma, como se preparado para desembainhá-la caso houvesse necessidade.

E, pela expressão de horror presente no rosto dos dois, Elsa não tinha dúvidas de que eles tinham escutado toda a conversa dela com Hans.

"Minha rainha..." Gerda se apressou em dizer, suas mãos gorduchas tremendo tanto que, por um milagre, a bandeja não caiu no chão. "Elsa, querida, está tud-?"

"Está tudo bem, Gerda, não se preocupe. E não há motivo para usar a sua espada, Mikal." Ao ouvir a fala aparentemente tranquila da rainha, o jovem militar baixou a guarda e relaxou a postura, mas os olhos dele ainda transmitiam uma certa apreensão.

"Tem certeza de que está tudo bem, rainha Elsa?" O rapaz perguntou, preocupado. "Nós ouvimos gritos e..."

"Sim, está tudo bem. Eu só..." Erguendo uma mão, Elsa massageou a têmpora com os dedos. "...só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Acho que essa pequena discussão me deixou um tanto quanto cansada."

"Quer que eu lhe prepare alguma coisa, majestade?"

"Não, Gerda, eu apenas... eu apenas preciso me deitar um pouco."

Com passos vagarosos, Elsa se afastou e caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto, deixando Gerda e o guarda real sozinhos. A governanta a seguiu com os olhos, preocupada e aflita, sua respiração presa na garganta e seu peito apertado. Um suspiro sofrido escapou por seus lábios, e a mulher entrou no quarto de Hans, seu semblante mudando em questão de meros segundos assim que viu a figura do homem que continuava caído no chão e que se remexia todo, tentando, inutilmente, se levantar.

Gerda o olhou com desprezo.

"Você é um rapaz muito ingrato!" Ele emitiu um som rouco e gutural, e Gerda empinou o nariz, andando toda empertigada até a cama e deixando a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. "E não adianta rosnar assim para mim, pois essa sua atitude selvagem não me intimida nem um pouco."

"Pois deveria..."

Gerda rolou os olhos, e ele rangeu os dentes de raiva ao ver a cara de pouco caso que ela fazia. "Sabe de uma coisa, senhor Hans? Mesmo depois de tudo o que você fez contra a rainha, ela ainda optou por salvar a sua vida. Apesar de todas as maldades que cometeu, apesar de atacá-la e de tentar matá-la, a rainha Elsa, ainda assim, escolheu ajudá-lo. E, se ainda não sabe, é graças a ela que você está vivo! Duvido muito que outra pessoa lhe demonstraria a mesma compaixão e benevolência que a rainha lhe demonstrou! Você deve a ela a sua vida."

A governanta não viu, mas a fala dela fez alguma coisa mudar no rosto embrutecido do rapaz. Verdade seja dita, ele não sabia de nada daquilo. Não conseguia se lembrar de absolutamente nada depois que atacara Elsa, e não fazia a menor ideia de como fora parar no castelo em Arendelle.

Então, depois de tudo o que fizera, Elsa, ainda assim, o ajudara? Por quê? A pergunta pairou em sua mente por alguns poucos segundos, mas, no final, o orgulho dele venceu, e Hans respondeu a governanta com deboche, como se não tivesse escutado nada do que ela lhe contara.

"E o que você queria que eu fizesse, Gerda? Mostrasse a ela como lhe sou _eternamente_ grato? Caísse de joelhos aos pés da rainha Elsa? Por acaso era isso o que esperava de mim?"

A governanta estreitou os olhos e fitou, séria e pensativa, o homem esparramado no chão. Os lábios dela se retorceram num biquinho presunçoso, e ela pôs as mãos na cintura rechonchuda. "Querendo ou não, Hans, você não acabou mesmo caindo aos pés dela?" Assim como Elsa fizera, Gerda lhe deu as costas e andou em direção à porta, fazendo pouquíssimo caso dos rugidos raivosos do ruivo. "Quando essa sua cabeça dura esfriar um pouco, vou voltar para lhe preparar um banho. E Deus sabe como precisa de um! Bem, com sua licença, senhor Hans!" Exclamou toda empinadinha e bateu a porta, deixando-o sozinho novamente.

E, dessa vez, ele permaneceu sozinho por um bom tempo.

_~ Frozen ~_

Choveu pelo restante do dia em Arendelle e, também, nas proximidades do reino. Durante todo o dia, o céu se manteve escuro e coberto por um paredão de nuvens carregadas e cinzentas, e nem mesmo um ínfimo raio de sol foi visto. Quando a noite chegou, a lua também não deu as caras, e a chuva persistiu.

E, bem, bem além dos portões fechados do castelo de Arendelle; bem, mas bem longe de Elsa e Hans e dos conflitos pelos quais cada um deles passava; Pabbie, o rei dos trolls, estava sentado sob uma bela faia de folhas largas e ligeiramente amareladas, seus olhos grandes e redondos fixos no firmamento escuro.

"O que você tanto olha, vovô?" Um troll que era muito menor do que Pabbie o perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele e apertando os olhinhos, tentando enxergar a mesma coisa que Pabbie. No entanto, o pequenino nada viu, e cruzou os braços, fazendo um biquinho indignado.

"Ora, ora, quanta impaciência! Eu estou lendo as estrelas."

"Lendo as estrelas? Como assim, vovô?" Novamente, o pequeno troll olhou para o céu, mas logo franziu as sobrancelhas. Tudo o que conseguia ver era um céu muito escuro e uma chuva que não parava de cair. "Como é que pode ler as estrelas se hoje nem tem estrelas no céu?"

O velho troll sorriu com mansidão, seus olhos negros fixos no céu escuro. "Só porque há nuvens cobrindo o céu, não significa que as estrelas não estejam lá. Se você for insistente o bastante... e se for paciente também, poderá sempre ver um pontinho de luz por trás das nuvens carregadas. Só basta querer, meu pequeno!"

"Eu quero sim, mas eu ainda não vejo estrela nenhuma! Na verdade, vejo só essa chuva que não passa!" O pequeno, cansado de encarar o firmamento, voltou seu olhar para o rei dos trolls, que ainda mirava o céu com atenção. E admiração. "Você consegue ler as estrelas mesmo com tanta chuva?" Pabbie respondeu com um aceno positivo, e o jovenzinho arregalou os olhos inocentes. "E o que as estrelas estão dizendo, vovô?"

"Elas dizem que... que eu estava errado. Algo está prestes a acontecer... algo que eu não poderia nunca ter previsto."

"Hã? E o que é que vai acontecer?"

A expressão no rosto de Pabbie, de repente, ficou estranha, indecifrável. Havia, naquele rosto de pedra, um misto de inquietude e alívio, tensão e calma, e os olhos dele, enigmáticos, viam algo que estava muito além daquela chuva intensa. "Uma catástrofe... e um milagre. Um verdadeiro milagre."


	10. Capítulo 10

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

O sol não raiou na manhã seguinte. Ao invés disso, relâmpagos percorreram o céu, iluminando o firmamento escuro por frações de segundo com seu brilho branco e selvagem, sendo sempre seguidos por um estrondo que era alto demais.

E aterrorizante demais.

Tammes despertou com uma trovoada que fez as paredes da sua casa estremecerem. Sonolento e sem muita vontade de se levantar, tateou a beirada da cama até que sua mão alcançou a mesinha de cabeceira e encontrou os seus óculos. Resmungando alguns impropérios, esfregou os olhos remelentos e ajeitou os óculos de lentes redondas sobre o nariz adunco, sentando-se logo em seguida e arrastando o pé pelo chão de madeira, procurando por suas pantufas. Mais uma vez, um relâmpago cruzou o céu, iluminando de uma forma fantasmagórica todo o quarto de Tammes, e o homem olhou espantado para a janela, seus ombros largos sacolejando assim que o trovão ribombou, imponente, por todo o reino de Arendelle.

Num pulo, se levantou da cama e cruzou o cômodo, caminhando até uma outra mesa que ficava próxima à porta, acendendo um lampião a gás e trocando as pantufas que usava por um par de galochas. Correu a mão pelo cabideiro e pegou uma pesada capa de chuva cinza chumbo, cobrindo-se com ela e ajeitando o capuz sobre a cabeça. Segundos depois, estava do lado de fora da pequena casa, enfrentando uma chuva torrencial.

O senhor Tammes era o Administrador do Porto. Ele era um homem alto e ossudo, com maçãs do rosto proeminentes e pernas que aparentavam ser finas demais para os seus ombros largos. Apesar da idade um tanto quanto avançada, tinha um cabelo farto com mais fios pretos do que brancos, uma barba pretinha e muito bem feita e olhos castanhos sempre atentos. Aprendera tudo o que sabia com o seu pai, o antigo Administrador do Porto, de quem herdara não apenas o cargo quando o velho morrera, anos e anos atrás, mas também a pequena casinha na beira do porto, onde Tammes vivia, sozinho, até os dias atuais.

Uma forte rajada de vento e chuva o atingiu de súbito, e Tammes foi obrigado a parar um pouco e erguer um dos braços para proteger o rosto. A chama do lampião vacilou por um instante, e o Administrador tentou usar a capa de chuva para proteger a fonte de luz da fúria daquela chuva tão intensa. Prendendo a respiração, estufou o peito e seguiu caminhando pelo cais de pedra, seus olhos apertados e severos por trás das lentes redondas.

A impressão de que alguma coisa não estava certa impulsionava-o a seguir adiante.

Lambendo os lábios molhados pela chuva, ergueu o lampião um pouco acima da cabeça e encarou, com o coração batendo forte no peito, a cena que passava bem na sua frente. Apesar da falta de sol, ele sabia que já era de manhã cedo. A chuva caía com uma força brutal, formando uma verdadeira cortina de água, e as rajadas de vento transformavam as ondas em vagalhões que se chocavam contra um rochedo ou outro, o que era estranho, já que ondas daquele tamanho não deveriam se formar na costa, mas apenas em alto-mar. Nuvens cinzentas e roxas, pesadas, cobriam o céu, e Tammes estremeceu ao pensar que aquela tempestade, pelo visto, não terminaria tão cedo.

E então, deu mais um passo a frente, quase perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo quando, de repente e sem nenhum aviso, pisou em água. Em muita água, que lhe cobriu até os tornozelos. Confuso, olhou para o chão, seus olhos se arregalando no instante em que percebeu que aquela parte do cais estava inundada. Aturdido, ergueu o rosto mais uma vez e estreitou os olhos, como se, assim, pudesse enxergar mais além. E foi com um misto de pavor e presságio que, finalmente, pode ver que mais da metade do cais do porto havia sido completamente tomada pelo mar.

"Oh não... isso não é nada bom..."

_~ Frozen ~_

"Preciso falar com a Rainha! É uma emergência! Abram os portões!"

Não demorou muito para Tammes chegar até os portões do castelo, que estavam trancados. A chuva não havia diminuído, e o Administrador, mesmo trajando a pesada capa de chuva e as galochas, estava ensopado. Ofegante, passou a mão pela barba molhada e gritou mais uma vez, suas palavras sendo levadas pelo vento.

"Abram os portões! Abram os portões!"

"Ei! Que gritaria é essa? O que está acontecendo aqui?"

A pergunta fez Tammes se virar depressa e estreitar os olhos. Cerca de uns três metros de onde estava, um dos guardas reais surgiu de repente, passando por uma discreta abertura que havia no enorme portão do castelo.

"Eu sou o Administrador do Porto!" Falou com dificuldade, lutando contra a chuva. "Preciso ver a Rainha! É urgente!"

"Senhor Administrador, eu sinto muito, mas a própria Rainha deu a ordem de manter os portões fechados." O guarda, um homem ruivo, grande e musculoso, respondeu, dando mais alguns passos em direção a Tammes. "Ninguém entra e ninguém sai até a segunda ordem!"

"Então que você faça uma exceção!" Tammes exclamou, furioso, ao escutar a resposta. "A Rainha precisa me receber! Que parte de 'isso é uma emergência' você não entendeu?"

O guarda franziu o cenho, sua mão esquerda pousada sobre o cabo da espada embainhada em sua cintura. "Estou seguindo as ordens da Rainha, senhor Administrador. E as ordens valem para todos. Não há exceção."

"Isso é um absurdo!" Nervoso, levou as mãos à cabeça, a ponto de arrancar os próprios cabelo. "Por acaso há algum cérebro dentro dessa sua cabeça? Você não percebe o que está acontecendo? O mundo está acabando em água e tudo o que você me diz é que precisa seguir suas malditas ordens! Metade do porto está inundada, e deixe-me lhe dizer que, se essa chuva continuar do jeito que está, não vai demorar para que o mar tome o restante de Arendelle!"

As palavras de Tammes fizeram o guarda real arregalar os olhos e virar o rosto na direção do mar. Ainda estava tão escuro quanto na hora em que o Administrador despertara, no entanto, alguns poucos lampiões a combustível estavam acesos e iluminavam, mesmo que fracamente, as ruas alagadas do reino.

O soldado ruivo engoliu em seco.

"Venha por aqui." Comandou, fazendo sinal para que Tammes o seguisse. Juntos, passaram pela pequena abertura no portão e entraram na guarita dos vigilantes, onde mais dois guardas reais descansavam. Vasculhando um armário que havia no canto do apertando cômodo, pegou uma toalha e a entregou a Tammes, que estava ensopado da cabeça aos pés. "Espere aqui, senhor Administrador. Vou avisar o Conselheiro de que o senhor quer falar com a Rainha. Não demoro."

_~ Frozen ~_

"Ah, Elsa, eu sinto muito, mas não consigo! Já trancei o seu cabelo de todas as formas possíveis, mas não há como esconder essa mecha!" Gerda disse num suspiro derrotado, puxando alguns grampos do cabelo de Elsa e desfazendo o décimo quinto penteado que havia testado na Rainha. "Sinto muito mesmo, alteza..."

"Está tudo bem, Gerda. Não precisa se desculpar." Elsa estava sentada de frente para o espelho da sua penteadeira, e observava com tristeza o seu reflexo. A mecha loira escura já havia tomado quase que um quarto do seu cabelo loiro-prateado e não havia como escondê-la mais com penteados, por mais conservadores e tradicionalistas que fossem. Além disso, a misteriosa doença que lhe ameaçava já começava a mostrar outros sinais, como a palidez doentia do seu rosto e as manchas escuras que haviam se formado sob seus olhos azuis.

"Bem, não sei se é muito o seu estilo, mas... por que você não usa um chapéu?" A governanta sugeriu, pegando um pente de marfim que estava sobre a penteadeira e passando-o pelo cabelo de Elsa. A Rainha fez uma careta. "Eles estão na moda em Paris..."

"Tudo está na moda em Paris!" Elsa exclamou. "E eu me recuso a usar um chapéu. Prefiro deixar isso a mostra." Disse, referindo-se com um visível desgosto à mecha colorida.

Sem saber mais o que sugerir, a governanta suspirou, resignada. "Então que penteado prefere que eu faça? Aquela sua trança bonita que cai sobre o ombro?"

"Pode ser o meu coque de sempre." A resposta apática e sem vida deixou Gerda preocupada. Com olhos tristonhos, fitou Elsa por um instante, seu peito apertando ao notar o quão mudada a Rainha estava.

Ou melhor, o quão parecida com a Elsa de antigamente ela estava. Até mesmo luvas ela voltara a usar.

"Se é o que deseja..." Respondeu sem muita vontade, segurando alguns grampos na boca e dividindo o cabelo da Rainha em pequenas mechas, para começar a trançar.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, Elsa, distante e com o pensamento longe, sentada e encarando seu reflexo, e Gerda murmurejando alguma canção qualquer enquanto trabalhava o cabelo da Rainha. No silêncio do quarto, o barulho da chuva pareceu se intensificar, gotas grossas batendo contra a vidraça da janela.

"Você acha que está chovendo onde Anna está?"

"Em Dreinm? Não sei, alteza... mas espero que não." A governanta disse, pensativa. "Seria uma pena se lá estivesse chovendo tanto quanto aqui em Arendelle. Dreinm é maravilhoso no verão, com seus jardins floridos, seus lagos de água cristalina, as propriedades com vinícolas que parecem não ter fim... ahh! Tenho certeza que Anna está adorando a viagem! Dreinm é como um sonho! Ainda mais para a princesa, que adora passear e conhecer coisas novas!"

As palavras de Gerda fizeram Elsa retesar na cadeira e engolir em seco, no entanto, a governanta, que ainda estava falando pelos cotovelos e com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto, nem reparou no súbito desconforto da Rainha. E, se antes Elsa estava em dúvida se escreveria ou não à irmã, agora tomara sua decisão.

Não estragaria a viagem de Anna por nada no mundo. Sua irmã não merecia ser privada da liberdade mais uma vez.

"Rainha Elsa? Sou eu, Kai. Está aí, alteza?"

Três batidas suaves na porta do quarto seguiram o chamado, e tanto Gerda quanto Elsa viraram o rosto em direção à porta.

"Kai, pode entrar, por favor."

Gerda deu alguns últimos retoques no coque de Elsa e terminou de ajeitar o vestido verde-oliva da Rainha quando ela se levantou. Kai entrou no quarto logo em seguida, seus olhos amendoados sérios e seus ombros tensos.

"Com licença, majestade." Disse com uma mesura curta. "O Administrador do Porto encontra-se na sala de reuniões e aguarda a sua presença. Disse se tratar de uma emergência."

"Uma emergência?" Elsa piscou rápido, confusa. Por um instante, virou o rosto em direção à janela e encarou a chuva que caía lá fora. Sabia que o porto fora fechado no dia anterior por causa da chuva forte e também por causa do mar agitado, e imaginou que esse seria tema da reunião. "O senhor Tammes ao menos adiantou alguma coisa a respeito do assunto com você, Kai?" Perguntou, a fim de confirmar suas suspeitas.

"Sim, ele disse uma coisa ou outra, e eu tomei a liberdade de convocar o Duque de Grimstad para a reunião."

O queixo de Elsa foi no chão. O Duque de Grimstad era o Chefe das Armas de Arendelle, o General do Exército do reino. E se Kai achara necessário convocar o Duque para essa tal reunião, o problema era muito pior do que ela sequer poderia imaginar.

Trocando um olhar rápido com Gerda, que estava tão atônita quando ela própria, Elsa respirou fundo.

"Obrigada pelo aviso, Conselheiro. Estarei pronta em um minuto."


	11. Capítulo 11

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>NA: Este capítulo é um pequeno interlúdio na nossa história. E também, porque Frozen sem Anna, Kristoff, Olaf e Sven não seria Frozen!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

Anna acordou e não acordou.

Seu corpo estava um pouco cansado por causa do passeio do dia anterior, no qual conhecera a propriedade da Condessa de Vostfessen, uma senhora pequena, elegante e que não tinha família, mas que, em compensação, tinha a maior coleção de flores de toda a Europa – além de uma coleção de cachorros, canários e tartarugas. Anna e Kristoff, assim como Sven e Olaf, adoraram tudo na propriedade da Condessa e se divertiram imensamente por lá, aprendendo nomes de flores exóticas e conhecendo raças de cachorros que nem sabiam que existiam. Olaf, em especial, ficou maravilhado com as tartarugas, e Kristoff podia jurar que Sven tinha se apaixonado por uma dálmata posuda. Anna sonhara com a viagem a Dreinm por meses e mais meses e, agora que seu sonha se tornava realidade, ela não poderia estar mais feliz.

Ao sentir o braço forte de Kristoff descansar sobre o seu corpo, mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um sorriso de pura felicidade. Devagar, se remexeu sobre a cama, aproximando-se do seu marido e se aconchegando próximo ao peitoral dele, em busca de calor. O movimento fez seus pezinhos escapulirem para fora do cobertor que cobria os dois, e ela chiou baixinho ao sentir frio.

'Nossa... como ficou frio de repente...' Pensou, fechando os olhos e puxando um pouco a coberta para si, tentando se proteger do súbito frio que começara a fazer dentro do quarto. No entanto, seus pés ainda ficaram de fora, e ela se remexeu mais um pouco, a fim de cobri-los. Sem querer, deu um pequeno chute, que acabou por atingir a canela de Kristoff, que acordou na mesma hora, dando um pulo da cama.

"Ai ai ai ai ai! Que frio! O que foi isso?"

"Foi só o meu pé, Kristoff... deixa de escândalo." Ela respondeu sonolenta, mas com um pequeno sorriso travesso nos lábios. Sem muita vontade de levantar, ajeitou o travesseiro e, aproveitando que o rapaz tinha deixado a cama, se enroscou no restante do cobertor.

"O seu pé? Credo, Anna! Parece que o seu pé virou um cubo de gelo!" Ele exclamou, esfregando as mãos nos braços nus. Tremendo e batendo o queixo, resolveu vestir uma camisa de manga e uma calça comprida. "Nossa, e não é só o seu pé não, tá! Parece que esse quarto todo virou um enorme cubo de gelo! Está fazendo muito frio aqui dentro. E eu não me lembro de ter sentido tanto frio assim nos últimos dias." Curioso, correu até a janela do quarto e a abriu, protegendo os olhos com as mãos quando os raios de sol invadiram o quarto. "Parece que está quente lá fora. Anna, você não acha isso estranho?"

"Totalmente estranho..." Ela murmurou, com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro, seus cabelos bagunçados. "Ainda não entendi como você consegue acordar tão cedo... muito estranho de fato..."

"Estou falando sério, Anna! Vamos, acorde! Tem alguma coisa errada aqui." Ele se aproximou da cama e puxou o cobertor com tudo, fazendo-a emitir um pequeno gritinho histérico.

"Oh, isso não é justo! Me devolva esse cobertor! Agora!" Ela cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho, e Kristoff achou a cena tão engraçada que precisou se controlar para não gargalhar.

"De jeito nenhum. Se quiser esse cobertor vai ter que se levantar e vir pegá-lo." Ele a provocou, sacudindo a coberta no ar, e Anna arregalou os olhos.

E depois os franziu.

Muito.

"Ah é? Então tá! Foi você quem pediu."

Determinada, ficou de pé sobre o colchão e, com os punhos cerrados, pulou em cima do alpinista. O impacto foi forte o bastante para derrubar o loiro, que caiu de costa no chão, Anna sobre seu corpo.

"Ai, essa doeu." Ele gemeu, fazendo uma careta, e Anna sorriu um sorriso que era pura presunção.

"Eu avisei!"

Ela se sentou sobre ele e cruzou os braços num ar de vitória, e Kristoff estreitou os olhos. Mais rápido do que ela poderia ter previsto, ele a segurou pela cintura e rolou sobre ela no chão, prendendo-a sob o seu corpo. Ela emitiu mais gritinhos que foram se misturando a pequenas gargalhadas, e ele sorriu ao aproximar o rosto do dela.

"E você avisou o que mesmo, alteza?" O sorriso que despontou nos lábios dele tinha um misto de traquinagem e desejo, e Anna mordiscou o interior da bochecha.

"Eu avisei que... que..." Ela hesitou na hora de responder e, de repente, sentiu um vento muito frio atingir a lateral do seu corpo. Piscando algumas vezes, olhou para o lado, intrigada, deparando-se com a porta do conjugado que dava acesso ao quarto onde estavam Olaf e Sven. 'Vantagens de ser princesa', ela tinha falado ao marido quando disse que tinha conseguido um quarto só para a rena e o boneco de neve na pousada em que ficariam hospedados. Kristoff só acreditou na história na hora em que o gerente os levou até o dito quarto. "...está nevando."

"Está o quê?"

"Olhe, é neve. E você estava certo... tem mesmo algo estranho acontecendo."

Ele seguiu o olhar dela, seus olhos castanhos se arregalando ao ver que realmente tinha um pouco de neve se formando por baixo da porta. Com o cenho franzido, se levantou e caminhou, um tanto quando receoso, até a porta. "É daqui que vem o frio... mas o quê...?"

"Kristoff..." Anna disse num suspiro, já de pé de toda enrolada no cobertor. "Poderia ser... Olaf?"

O rapaz meneou a cabeça, concordando com ela e, com uma expressão determinada no rosto, girou a maçaneta e, devagar, abriu a porta.

"Minha... Nossa." Foi Anna quem balbuciou as palavras, já que o alpinista estava pasmo demais para falar alguma coisa. No quarto de Olaf e Sven, havia centímetros e mais centímetros de neve cobrindo o chão, os móveis e a beirada da janela. A rena estava deitada no chão e dormia profundamente, sem nem se importar com a quantidade de neve que havia dentro do cômodo, muito menos com a neve que se acumulava em sua galhada. E Olaf, bem, o boneco de neve estava de pé no centro do quarto e, na hora em que viu Anna e Kristoff, exibiu um sorriso enorme.

"Anna! Kristoff! Bom dia para vocês!" Ele disse bem alto e com muita empolgação, como se nada estivesse errado. "E então, meus amigos, o que faremos hoje, em mais um maravilhoso e ensolarado dia de verão?" A voz dele foi alta o suficiente para despertar Sven, que se remexeu um pouco antes de se levantar, balançando a cabeça e espalhando neve pelos cantos. E até mesmo a rena pareceu ficar aturdida quando percebeu a quantidade de neve que havia dentro do cômodo. Notando as expressões de choque no rosto dos três, o boneco riu um riso meio sem graça. "É... eu sei que aqui dentro está frio e nevando, mas tenho certeza de que lá fora o sol está bem quentinho e o céu está azul e brisa está fresca e-"

"O que foi que você fez?" Dessa vez foi Kristoff quem falou, passado o choque inicial. Dando uma boa olhada no quarto, percebeu que nevava muito lá dentro, e o rapaz ergueu o rosto para fitar o teto. E engoliu em seco.

A nevasca de Olaf estava enorme e ocupava toda a extensão do teto.

"Por acaso essa é a sua nevasca?"

"Não." Ele mentiu descaradamente, e Kristoff estreitou os olhos.

"Não?"

"Bem..." O boneco de neve titubeou, seus bracinhos de graveto se agitando. "Talvez seja."

"Talvez, Olaf?" Anna perguntou, se aproximando do seu marido e enganchando o braço no dele.

"Sim... é... sim, esta é a minha nevasca, mas eu juro que não foi minha culpa. É que às vezes ela fica mais fraquinha... e às vezes ela fico um pouquinho só mais forte. Mas só um pouquinho!"

Kristoff correu a mão pelo cabelo loiro. "Isso não me parece só um pouquinho, Olaf."

O boneco de neve exibiu um olhar culpado e murcho. "É... acho que não parece mesmo. Desculpa."

"Olaf, o que você quis dizer com 'às vezes está mais fraca e às vezes está mais forte'?" Anna questionou, dando um passo a frente. No entanto, se arrependeu na hora em que seu pé descalço tocou a neve que cobria o quarto. Fez uma careta de dor e recuou. "Isso já aconteceu antes? Por que não nos contou?"

"É que eu fiz uma promessa à Rainha Elsa de que eu não falaria absolutamente nada sobre o problema que ela está tendo com os poderes dela." Disse, inocentemente, sem nem perceber o que tinha dito.

"Elsa está tendo problemas com os poderes dela? E você sabia disso?" Anna lhe lançou um olhar acusador, e o pobre boneco de neve quase derreteu de vergonha e culpa. "Por que não nos contou nada? Por que não me contou nada, Olaf? Por que... por que ela não me disse nada?" A última pergunta foi um sopro de ar, e Anna, de repente, se sentiu fraca. "Por que ela nunca confia em mim quando está tendo problemas?"

"Princesa Anna, eu tenho certeza de que não foi esse o caso!" Olaf se aproximou do casal, de repente, aflito por causa da tristeza que viu brotar nos olhos azuis da princesa. "A Rainha Elsa não queria que você se preocupasse e deixasse de se divertir por causa da doença dela."

"QUE DOENÇA? Ai, meu Deus, isso fica cada vez pior..." Ligeiramente atordoada pelas notícias, Anna deu alguns passos para trás e se sentou na cama, completamente desorientada e com uma expressão desolada no rosto.

Muito preocupado, Kristoff a seguiu com os olhos e teve vontade de sentar ao lado de Anna e ampará-la. Mas não o fez. Ao invés disso, encarou Olaf com uma seriedade desconfortante demais para o boneco de neve e cruzou os braços, ameaçador.

"Você vai nos contar tudo o que sabe sobre esse problema da Elsa, Olaf. Tudo mesmo. Chega de esconder as coisas."

"Mas, Kristoff, eu não posso! Eu prometi a Rainha que não contaria nada! E não vou contar!" Como se para reforçar as palavras, ele cruzou seus braços de graveto, imitando a pose do alpinista loiro. "Não vou contar nada, nada, nada! Nem sob tortura!"

"Hum... tortura, hein..." O rapaz colocou a mão sob o queixo e fez um ar de pensativo. Um sorriso malicioso brotou no cantinho dos seus lábios, e Olaf se sentiu vacilar um pouco. "Sven, eu acho que sei um jeito do nosso amigo Olaf abrir a boca. E aí? Me ajuda nessa?"

A rena se posicionou ao lado de Kristoff e arreganhou os dentes para o boneco de neve, que só não empalideceu de medo porque já era tão branco quanto... neve.

"Vocês não vão me torturar de verdade, vão? Afinal, nós somos amigos do peito, e amigos de verdade não torturam uns aos outros, não é mesmo?" Ele implorou, e o sorriso de Kristoff ficou ainda maior.

E mais perverso.

"Sven, pegue o nariz dele."

"NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!"

A rena nem precisou se mexer. As palavras mal mal deixaram a boca de Kristoff, e Olaf já estava histérico, cobrindo o enorme nariz de cenoura com suas mãozinhas de graveto.

"Não, não, não, não, não, eu imploro, não tirem o nariz de mim! Eu faço qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, mas não peguem o nariz!"

A rena e o alpinista trocaram um olhar que era meio divertido e meio entediado, e Kristoff optou por dar um passo a frente, se aproximando do boneco de neve. "Então nos conte sobre o problema da Rainha. O que está acontecendo com ela?"

"São os poderes dela! Eles estão crescendo muito e ficando fora de controle mais uma vez... e... e eles... eles estão deixando a Rainha cada vez mais doente! Eu sei disso porque eu posso sentir... eu sou feito da magia de Elsa, e sinto o que está acontecendo com ela! Isso é tudo o que eu sei! Por favor, não pegue o meu nariz!" Olaf implorou mais uma vez, e Kristoff lutou bravamente contra a vontade de rolar os olhos.

"Não vou pegar seu nariz, Olaf!"

"Não vai?" Perguntou, com os olhos enormes. Ainda incerto, encarou Sven, sem tirar as mãos de cima do nariz de cenoura.

"E Sven também não vai pegar o seu nariz, não é mesmo, amigão?" A rena respondeu com um som que se assemelhava a um relincho suave, e Kristoff interpretou a resposta como 'fique tranquilo, estava só brincando'. "Viu?! Ninguém vai pegar o seu nariz. Mas você não deveria ter escondido isso da gente, ouviu bem."

O boneco de neve murmurou alguma coisa, mas Kristoff nem prestou muita atenção. Dando as costas a ele, caminhou em direção a Anna e se sentou ao lado dela na cama. Com ternura, cobriu a mão dela com a sua e pousou sua outra mão sob o queixo da princesa, fazendo-a erguer o rosto. Seus olhares se encontraram, e o alpinista sentiu seu coração doer ao ver os olhos dela, embotados pela dor.

"Anna, o que você decidir estará bom para mim."

"Tem certeza? Nós nunca saímos de Arendelle, e você estava se divertindo tanto na viagem... na verdade, nós todos estávamos nos divertindo tanto, e... e... eu também nunca tive a chance de viajar e conhecer outros lugares e... e... você tem certeza de que não ficará triste se voltarmos mais cedo para Arendelle?"

Uma lágrima escapou e escorreu pela bochecha rosada dela, e Kristoff sorriu com brandura, secando a lágrima com o dedão. "Nós podemos sempre planejar outra viagem."

"Muito obrigada!" Ela o abraçou com força, e ele retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade e com o mesmo carinho. "Muito obrigada, Kristoff!"

"Ei, que isso, Anna!" Disse com suavidade, beijando o topo da cabeça dela e penteando algumas mechas de cabelo loiro escuro. "Se sua irmã não está bem, o seu lugar, então, é ao lado dela."

"Sim... e nós vamos voltar hoje mesmo a Arendelle."

* * *

><p>NA 2: Esta cena com Olaf foi uma das primeiras que imaginei para a fic e adorei poder escrevê-la! Espero que vocês também tenham gostado!

Abraços bem quentinhos e até o próximo capítulo! ;)


	12. Capítulo 12

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

Kai, Tammes e o duque de Grimstad já se encontravam na sala de reuniões quando Elsa ali chegou. Enquanto que Tammes andava, agitado e elétrico, de um lado para o outro, o Conselheiro e o General, um homem alto, forte, loiro e bigodudo, estavam sentados à grande mesa, em completo silêncio.

"Bom dia, cavalheiros. Peço desculpas pela demora." A Rainha disse, fechando a porta e caminhando em direção ao trio, seu vestido verde musgo balançando delicadamente de um lado para o outro enquanto seus quadris bamboleavam. O General se levantou na hora e a recebeu com uma reverência séria e curta, dando a volta na mesa e puxando uma cadeira para Elsa se sentar – gesto que ela agradeceu com um sorriso pequeno e sincero. Tammes, por sua vez, apenas estancou próximo à janela, ajeitando os óculos redondos sobre o nariz adunco e apontando um dedo ossudo e comprido para o lado de fora.

"É uma catástrofe, Rainha Elsa!" O Administrador disse, sem cerimônias. A voz dele era áspera e muito rouca, culpa de anos e mais anos fumando cachimbo.

Kai pigarreou, olhando para o Administrador por entre as pestanas. "Senhor Tammes, por que não se senta à mesa e se junta a nós? Tenho certeza que, assim, poderemos conversar melhor."

O homem murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível e correu a mão pela barba grossa. Exalando um suspiro resignado, fez como Kai sugeriu e se sentou à mesa.

A inquietação dele era perceptível. E preocupante.

"Então, por que estamos aqui? Qual o motivo dessa reunião?" Foi o Duque de Grimstad quem perguntou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e encarando cada um dos presentes. "Que catástrofe é essa da qual tanto fala, Tammes?"

"É a chuva! Essa chuva maldita que não passa nunca!"

Elsa olhou rápido para a janela, sobrancelhas franzidas e respiração pausada. De repente, um raio rasgou o céu, seguido quase que imediatamente pela trovoada. Um calafrio a percorreu, e ela se sentiu estremecer toda.

"Metade do porto está inundada."

A Rainha arfou. "Como disse?" Perguntou, com olhos arregalados. Kai e o Duque aparentavam estar tão atônitos quanto ela por causa da notícia.

"O mar já tomou metade do porto de Arendelle, alteza. E creio que não demorará muito para tomar a outra metade! O cais está embaixo d'água."

"Tem certeza sobre isso, Administrador?" O General indagou, tenso, encarando Tammes com olhos temerosos.

"Se tenho certeza? Absoluta. Vi com os meus próprios olhos o estrago que a água já fez. O mar está indomável!" Inquieto, Tammes afastou a cadeira e se pôs de pé mais uma vez, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro na sala, estando mais agitado do que nunca. De súbito, parou próximo à janela, seus olhos fixos na chuva chuva torrencial que, há dias, castigava o reino. "Eu já vi muitas tempestades, majestade. Acredite em mim quando digo isso." Pausou, exalando um sopro de ar. "Já vi tempestades demais para saber que esta não acabará tão cedo. E posso dizer uma coisa, se continuar chovendo desse jeito, as partes mais baixas do reino estarão inundadas em menos de dois dias. Eu estou falando sobre-"

"Dezenas de vidas." O General completou, sua voz baixa, porém grave. "Talvez, até mesmo centenas. Muitas famílias moram nas partes mais baixas do reino." Assim como Tammes, o duque de Grimstad também se levantou, mas permaneceu ao lado da mesa. "Não há dúvidas de que devemos iniciar uma evacuação das regiões mais comprometidas, mas onde poderemos abrigar tanta gente?"

"Aqui no castelo." As palavras deixaram os lábios de Elsa numa questão de frações de segundo. Kai pareceu um tanto quanto surpreso ao escutar aquilo, mas logo concordou com a decisão da Rainha. "O castelo fica na parte mais alta do reino, logo, a mais segura, e, mesmo que não tenha quartos suficientes para abrigar a todos, podemos montar um acampamento no pátio. General..." Ela disse com firmeza, encarando o Duque. "...reúna todos os soldados e guardas reais. Quero o exército mobilizado para garantir que todos em Arendelle estejam cientes do perigo de uma possível inundação. Se a chuva persistir até amanhã, todos os moradores das partes mais baixas do reino deverão deixar as suas casas, e isso não é uma opção, é mandatório. Os portões do castelo permanecerão abertos e os desabrigados serão alojados nas dependências da propriedade real."

"Sim, senhora, majestade. Reunirei as tropas e passarei as ordens. Os soldados passarão de casa em casa alertando a população e se encarregarão de realocar os desabrigados."

"Obrigada, General. E Kai..." Ela se virou e encarou o Conselheiro, seus olhos azuis cansados, porém determinados. "Chame Gerda e reúna todos os empregados. Quero os quartos limpos e organizados, e aproveite também e remaneje alguns funcionários para a cozinha. O castelo deve estar pronto para receber quantas pessoas forem necessárias." O Conselheiro respondeu com uma mesura curta, e Elsa se virou para Tammes. "Senhor Administrador, obrigada pelo alerta. O seu aviso salvou muitas vidas e evitou um verdadeiro caos, tenho certeza disso."

O homem corou um pouco e empertigou a coluna. Com um pigarro, disse. "Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação como Administrador do Porto de Arendelle, minha senhora." Disse com o peito tão estufado que Elsa achou que ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento. "Ah, e quase esqueci! Desde ontem a noite estou tentando passar uma mensagem por telégrafo para os reinos vizinhos e avisá-los sobre a situação do porto de Arendelle, mas, com as condições climáticas adversas do jeito que estão, não sei se a mensagem foi devidamente recebida. De qualquer forma, continuarei tentando." Elsa acenou em concordância e, mais uma vez, agradeceu pelos esforços do Administrador. A Rainha não entendia muito bem como funcionava o telégrafo visual que havia no topo das torres de observação do porto, mas sabia que a comunicação sempre era prejudicada em dias chuvosos ou de nevoeiro.

"Eu agradeço pelos esforços, Senhor Tammes." Ela respondeu. "E, se isso é tudo, cavalheiros, a reunião está encerrada. Temos muito a ser feito, e não podemos perder tempo."

Após as palavras dela, todos começaram a se dispersar para deixar o salão, cada qual com suas ordens. Até que, de repente, um pensamento cruzou a mente do Conselheiro Kai.

"Rainha Elsa, uma palavrinha, por favor." Kai se aproximou de Elsa com rapidez, e logo lançou um olhar ao Duque de Grimstad. "General, pode vir aqui por um momento." O homem fardado estreitou os olhos, mas logo se juntou aos dois.

"O que foi, Kai?" Elsa questionou, intrigada. "Algum problema?"

"Problema? Sim, sim, nós temos um problema. Um problemão, na verdade!" O Conselheiro respondeu, sua voz baixa, mas muito agitada. "Se nós vamos abrigar boa parte da população de Arendelle aqui no castelo, o que fazer com o nosso atual... _hóspede_? Certamente, ele não pode continuar onde está!"

"O Conselheiro tem razão, senhora Elsa." O General assentiu, pinçando a ponta do seu farto bigode, enrolando-a com os dedos. "Nos próximos dias, teremos dezenas de pessoas transitando pelos corredores, e não podemos ter ninguém questionando por que há constante vigilância em um dos quartos. Sem contar, é claro, que será menos um cômodo para abrigar os desalojados pela inundação, e, também, menos um guarda para ajudar durante a crise."

Verdade seja dita, com todos os problemas que surgiam sem parar, Elsa havia se esquecido completamente de Hans. Seus ombros murcharam, e ela piscou demoradamente, exausta. "Os dois estão corretos. Sei que é um risco tê-lo por aqui, ainda mais com o castelo movimentado. Alguma sugestão?"

O Duque cruzou os braços fortes. "Podemos prendê-lo no calabouço. Dessa forma, teremos o quarto livre, e ninguém desconfiará de nada. E, sinceramente, minha Rainha, acho que ele deveria ter sido trancafiado no calabouço desde o início. Hans já provou ser ardiloso demais. Mas... a decisão final é sua."

Elsa hesitou por um instante e respirou fundo. Tanto Kai quanto o General estavam, agora, em silêncio, aguardando apenas pela resposta dela, ou melhor, pela confirmação de que Hans seria sim transferido para o calabouço. No entanto, achou difícil demais dar aquela ordem. Lembrou-se com uma pontada de tristeza que, há exatamente três anos, ela fora trancafiada no calabouço a mando do próprio Hans. Lembrou-se do medo que sentira, do desespero e da inquietação que ardia em todo o seu corpo. Lembrou-se das paredes frias e pedregosas, da cela apertada, da sensação medonha e claustrofóbica que a deixava tonta e fraca. Elsa aprendera a detestar o calabouço, a temê-lo, a abominá-lo e, para ela, ninguém merecia ser trancado e esquecido lá.

Nem mesmo Hans.

Entretanto, ela sabia que deveria dar aquela ordem. Engolindo em seco, respondeu. "Faça como quiser, General. Vou deixá-lo em suas mãos."

_~ Frozen ~_

"O que quer dizer com 'não tem nenhum navio para Arendelle'? É claro que tem sim um navio para Arendelle!"

Anna e Kristoff precisaram esperar algumas horas para a nevasca de Olaf voltar ao tamanho normal. Depois de muitos pedidos de desculpas – e de terem de pagar uma quantia extra ao gerente da pousada por causa do estrago que a neve fizera dentro do cômodo – o casal, finalmente, conseguiu se dirigir ao porto de Dreinm, sempre acompanhado por Sven e pelo tagarela boneco de neve. Ao contrário de Arendelle, o dia em Dreinm amanhecera quente e muito ensolarado, por isso mesmo, foi um tremendo choque para todos quando souberam da tempestade que castigava Arendelle. Anna, particularmente, teve um piripaque.

"Princesa Anna, por favor, se acalme!" O Administrador do porto local tentou tranquilizá-la, mas era impossível. Ela estava longe de se tranquilizar.

"Não! Você não está entendendo. Eu preciso voltar a Arendelle! É uma emergência!"

"Sinto muitíssimo, Princesa, mas é impossível."

Anna emitiu um som sofrido e lamurioso, e Kristoff, não aguentando ver a angústia da sua esposa, tomou a frente daquela conversa. "Senhor Administrador, nós precisamos muito retornar a Arendelle. Tem certeza de que não há nada que possa ser feito? Ou, pelo menos, uma previsão de quando o porto deverá voltar ao normal?"

O homem, que era um sujeito baixinho, gordinho e careca, fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. "Se o problema fosse apenas em Arendelle, vocês poderiam partir no final da tarde para Elvaram, e seguir viagem até Arendelle, no entanto, todas as viagens de navio para o oeste foram canceladas! Não é só o porto de Arendelle que está fechado... são todos os portos da costa oeste! A situação por lá é crítica! Elvaram, Arendelle e Bergenna estão inacessíveis, e não há previsão para voltarem ao normal."

As palavras dele deixaram Anna mais atônita do que ela já estava, e Kristoff não perdeu tempo em puxar uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse. A princesa estava tão pálida que parecia prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo..." Ela disse, fracamente. "Quando deixamos o reino tudo estava tão bem... e agora... e agora, tudo está tão... tão péssimo!"

"Não fique assim, Anna!" Olaf falou, soando despreocupado e muito otimista. "Tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem! Você vai ver!"

"Obrigada, Olaf... mas, no momento, não consigo ser tão otimista quanto você. Tudo parece ir de mal a pior." Desanimada, a princesa virou o rosto, deixando de mirar Olaf e voltando o seu olhar para Kristoff, que ainda discutia com o Administrador do porto de Dreinm. E o alpinista loiro parecia tão abatido e sem esperanças quanto ela. "Eu não deveria ter deixado o castelo." Murmurou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Eu poderia muito bem ter ficado por lá, mas não! Eu tinha que viajar! Tinha que inventar de cruzar o mar e deixar Elsa sozinha! E agora, veja só o que aconteceu!? A minha irmã está doente e eu não posso ajudá-la! Estou presa aqui em Dreinm."

Olaf a fitou com tristeza, sendo imediatamente contagiado pela melancolia dela. "Você tem razão, é uma calamidade! Elsa pode estar morrendo no meio daquela terrível tempestade, e cá estamos nós, aproveitando o sol quente e a brisa fresca!" Anna o olhou, horrorizada e se sentindo mil vezes pior do que antes, e o boneco de neve continuou a tagarelar. "Uma pena que dependemos do navio para chegar em Arendelle... se pudéssemos fazer a viagem por terra, não haveria problema algum em chegar até lá!" As palavras de Olaf fizeram alguma coisa estalar na mente de Anna, e ela encarou a criatura mágica com surpresa. "E sabe de uma coisa, eu nem gostei muito de viajar de navio! Muito vento, e maresia, e toda hora o meu corpo rolava de um lado para o outro e, no final, eu acabava perdendo a minha cabeça!"

"O que disse?" Ela o perguntou, piscando e logo se pondo de pé, seus olhos azuis enormes.

"Era por causa do balançar do navio... meu corpo sempre rolava para um lado e daí se soltava da minha cabeça... e eu tinha que rolar pelo convés para unir as minhas part-"

"Não, não, não, Olaf! O que disse sobre fazer a viagem por terra? Ah, mas é claro! Por que não pensei nisso antes?" Agitando as mãos e estalando os dedos, correu em direção a Kristoff, que ainda discutia fervorosamente com o Administrador do porto local. "Quanto tempo gastaríamos para chegar em Arendelle se viajarmos pelo continente?" Ela perguntou, enganchando o braço no de Kristoff e se firmando ao lado dele.

O Administrador coçou o queixo pequeno. "Humm... uns quatro dias, eu acho... talvez até três, se não pararem muito pelo caminho." Espantado, olhou para o casal. "Vocês estão pensando em ir até lá pelo continente? Não preferem esperar até a situação se normalizar? A viagem dura menos de um dia se forem de navio."

"Não podemos esperar!" Anna rebateu. "E você mesmo disse que não há como prever quando a situação nos portos voltará ao normal! O melhor mesmo é viajar pelo continente."

"Três ou quatro dias é uma viagem e tanto, Anna." Kristoff falou, pausadamente. Virando o rosto para o lado, encontrou os olhos azuis da Princesa e exibiu um sorriso pequeno. "Mas acho que é único jeito." Voltando seu olhar para o Administrador, perguntou. "Então, pode nos ajudar a arrumar algumas provisões para a viagem? Temos um longo caminho a percorrer até Arendelle!"

_~ Frozen ~_

Hans coçou os olhos e se afastou da janela na hora em que viu um relâmpago cortar o céu. Caminhando devagar até o centro do quarto, sentou-se sobre a cama e descansou os cotovelos nos joelhos. Sua cabeça tombou para frente, e ele fechou os olhos, um suspiro profundo e cansado deixando seus lábios entreabertos enquanto que um trovão estrondeava. Naquela manhã tempestuosa, ele acordara se sentindo muito melhor do que no dia anterior. Claro, seu corpo ainda doía muito, e ele sabia que demoraria mais alguns dias para se recuperar por completo, no entanto, não tinha mais febre e sentia-se mais forte e revigorado a cada minuto. Muitas horas depois de sua acalorada discussão com Elsa, Gerda retornara ao quarto e lhe preparara um banho. Além disso, a governanta também o emprestara algumas roupas limpas e o ajudara a fazer a barba, já que ela não arriscaria pôr uma lâmina de barbear nas mãos dele.

Mulher esperta.

A situação na qual ele se encontrava era humilhante demais, entretanto, vez ou outra, se flagrava sentindo-se estranhamente agradecido pela forma como estava sendo tratado ali em Arendelle. Mesmo depois de tudo o que fizera contra a rainha, ela não o destratara nem um pouco. Pelo contrário. Elsa o ajudara; o salvara da morte certa e colocara uma criada totalmente a sua disposição. E por que ela havia optado por ter tanto trabalho assim com ele? Hans não fazia a menor ideia.

"_...depois de cometer um crime após o outro, você ainda me considera a culpada pelo que lhe aconteceu? Eu, a verdadeira herdeira do trono de Arendelle?" _

"_Vingança...? Por acaso é isso o que busca?" _

"_...o único culpado pelo seu destino, Hans, é você mesmo."_

As palavras dela, de súbito, ressoaram em sua mente formando um turbilhão violento, e Hans esfregou uma mão no rosto, sentindo-se ligeiramente atordoado.

Vingança. Sim, era vingança o que ele tanto queria, e foi justamente o desejo de vingança que o impulsionou e o motivou a fugir e retornar a Arendelle, o reino que o desgraçara por completo. Ou... ou será que não era bem isso?

"_...o único culpado pelo seu destino, Hans, é você mesmo."_

Ou... ou será que, como Elsa dissera, o único culpado por sua desgraça era ele mesmo?

O rangido alto da porta se abrindo o trouxe de volta à realidade com um susto, e ele nem percebeu quando, num pulo, se pôs de pé e se afastou da cama. Três homens fardados entraram no quarto, e Hans estreitou os olhos, fitando com desconfiança o mais alto deles, um homem sisudo, loiro e bigodudo, que, a julgar pela quantidade de medalhas penduradas na farda dele, deveria ser o militar de maior patente, provavelmente um general ou marechal.

"Bom dia, senhor Hans." O loiro falou, seu vozeirão ecoando forte pelas paredes do cômodo. O tom levemente jocoso dele não passou desapercebido por Hans. "Você está sendo transferido."

"Transferido?" Perguntou, confuso, mas com um mau pressentimento. "Transferido para onde?"

Um sorriso zombeteiro brotou no cantinho dos lábios do militar, e Hans emitiu um curto rugido de protesto quando os outros dois soldados se aproximaram e o imobilizaram, algemando-o e empurrando-o para fora do quarto.

"Estou sendo transferido para onde?" Tornou a perguntar, mas ninguém lhe respondeu coisa alguma. "Eu tenho o direito de saber para onde pretendem me levar!"

"Você tem o dever de ficar quieto, isso sim!" O loiro fardado disse, fitando-o com olhos gélidos.

Hans tentou resistir, mas foi impossível escapar daqueles homens e, depois de muito tentar, finalmente se rendeu e permitiu que eles o guiassem pelo corredor. De repente, viu alguns grupos de soldados correndo pelo corredor e, também, um movimento grande de criados para lá e para cá. Algumas pessoas davam ordens, enquanto outras as cumpriam, e Hans, curioso, ergueu a cabeça, encarando o militar loiro.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" O homem permaneceu em silêncio, e Hans suspirou fundo. Quando chegaram a um corredor que era mais escondido e mais distante daquele alvoroço todo, viu um dos guardas abrir uma pesada porta de ferro, que dava acesso a uma escadaria gigantesca para baixo. O mau pressentimento de Hans aumentou, e ele engoliu em seco ao se lembrar do que havia ali.

Uma prisão subterrânea.

Uma mão forte o empurrou para baixo e ele tropeçou nas próprias pernas e quase caiu ao descer os primeiros degraus. A mesma mão, depois, o firmou, e Hans encontrou o equilíbrio, passando a descer a escadaria sem mais dificuldades. Contou cerca de quarenta degraus até chegar ao final, e mais uns oito passos quando, finalmente, estancaram de frente para uma pesada porta de madeira com uma pequenina abertura na parte superior.

"Respondendo a sua pergunta, senhor Hans..." O loiro disse, ainda usando aquele mesmo tom jocoso de antes, cheio de presunção de desdém. "...é para cá que está sendo transferido."

O militar abriu a porta e empurrou Hans para dentro da cela, usando de mais força do que era realmente necessário. O rapaz caiu com tudo no chão pedregoso, engolindo um grito de dor ao sentir suas mãos, que ainda estavam algemadas, se arranhando no chão. Ouviu a porta bater com tudo, seguido pelo som da chave rodando na fechadura, e se levantou, correndo até a porta e vendo, através da pequenina abertura, o trio de soldados se afastar aos poucos, risadas escandalosas ecoando pelas paredes da prisão.

E rindo, os militares se afastaram cada vez mais de Hans, deixando-o sozinho no calabouço, nenhum deles sequer notando que, no final do corredor daquela terrível prisão subterrânea, uma pequena trinca na parede permitia a passagem de água, e uma poça já começava a se formar.


	13. Capítulo 13

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13<p>

O restante da manhã e o início da tarde foram marcados por uma agitação sem fim não apenas no castelo, mas em toda Arendelle. Guardas do Exército Real marchavam, apressados, de um lado para o outro, uns entrando e outros deixando a propriedade real, enquanto que dezenas de criados perambulavam feito loucos pelos corredores, limpando e organizando as dezenas de quartos vagos e preparando refeições das mais diversas e em quantidade suficiente para atender a todos. Ao entardecer, a chuva, se possível, se intensificou ainda mais, o que dificultou um pouco o trabalho dos soldados, que passavam de casa em casa alertando a população do reino da possibilidade de inundação nos próximos dias, e muitas famílias, temerosas, optaram por se mudarem para o castelo na mesma hora em que foram alertadas. Quando a noite chegou, a chuva violenta que castigou o reino durante a tarde toda se transformou numa garoa fininha e bastante gelada, entretanto, apesar da inesperada – e muito bem-vinda – trégua, o estrago já estava feito, e o mar, que ainda estava mais agitado do que o normal, já havia tomado não só o restante do porto de Arendelle, como também começava a invadir as partes mais baixas do reino. O estábulo da propriedade real, que já mostrava sinais de alagamento, foi evacuado assim que a chuva diminuiu, e os animais, alojados num espaço improvisado no átrio do castelo. Geada, em especial, não gostou nem um pouco da mudança e, como ninguém mais conseguia acalmar a agitada montaria, Elsa, sendo a única pessoa aparentemente capaz de se aproximar da égua, precisou ficar ao lado dela por várias e várias horas seguidas, até se certificar de que o animal estava calmo o suficiente para ser deixado sozinho. A Rainha temia que, durante a agitação, Geada se ferisse ou acabasse ferindo alguém que estivesse próximo a ela.

"Será por pouco tempo, Geada, você vai ver!."A rainha repetiu pelo que deveria ser a sexta ou sétima – ou quem sabe a vigésima – vez, passando uma mão enluvada pela crina úmida do animal. Geada bateu os cascos no chão molhado do pátio e resfolegou baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça, gotículas de água se espalhando por causa do movimento abrupto. "É só até essa chuva passar e as coisas voltarem ao normal." Falou com a voz suave e tranquila, porém, carregando um pouco de cansaço. Suspirando profundamente, Elsa encarou o céu, seus olhos azulados finalmente se dando conta de que aquela noite escura e trevosa havia se transformado numa madrugada avermelhada e de aspecto sobrenatural, as luzes fracas de algumas tochas acesas bruxuleando por toda a extensão do átrio. O pátio do castelo, que até meados da noite havia estado tumultuado e repleto de pessoas, estava, agora, estranhamente vazio, e o silêncio da madrugada era quebrado apenas por um ou outro relinchar de um cavalo mais agitado ou pelo choro de alguma criança assustada.

Ela ficara tão focada em acalmar Geada que nem percebera o tempo passar. E como o tempo passou!

"O que acha de me deixar dormir agora, hein, garota? Sinto-me tão cansada..." Sussurrou, ainda penteando a crina branca da montaria. Geada emitiu um som suave e pareceu se encolher um pouco quando o vento soprou mais forte do que o normal. "Já está muito tarde..." Elsa contemplou o céu mais uma vez, seus olhos apertados. "...ou muito cedo, não sei mais, só sei que preciso dormir. Então, o que me diz? Vai me deixar descansar um pouco?"

Mais uma vez, a égua resfolegou, e um sorriso pequeno brotou no cantinho dos lábios da Rainha ao perceber que Geada, depois do que parecera ser uma verdadeira eternidade, finalmente se acalmara. Dando alguns tapinhas bem de leve no lombo do animal, Elsa ajeitou o capuz de sua capa lilás sobre a cabeça para se proteger da chuva e seguiu em direção à porta de entrada do castelo, até que, de repente, algo a fez parar.

"_Socorro!"_

Estancou, prendeu a respiração e se concentrou apenas em sua audição, no entanto, tudo o que ouvia agora era o som ameno da chuva fina. A princípio, pensou que o cansaço extremo que sentia estava a lhe pregar peças, pois, aparentemente, estava ouvindo coisas, no entanto, quando decidiu voltar a caminhar em direção à porta principal do castelo, ouviu o apelo mais uma vez.

"_Socorro! Tem alguém aí? Alguém pode me ouvir?"_

Franziu as sobrancelhas e estreitou os olhos. Não, não estava ouvindo coisas, pois tinha certeza de que escutara alguém pedir por socorro. Arrumou o manto por sobre os ombros, suas mãos delicadas se fechando sobre o broche perolado que unia as pontas da capa, e seguiu o som fraco, hora ou outra desviando de uma poça acumulada pelo caminho. Percorreu a extensão do muro de pedra do castelo, esforçando-se ao máximo para ser capaz de identificar a origem do som.

Precisava descobrir quem pedia ajuda e, também, onde exatamente essa pessoa estava.

"_Preciso de ajuda! Por favor! Tem alguém aí?" _

Dessa vez, as palavras pareceram ficar um pouco mais fortes, apesar de ainda soarem um tanto quanto abafadas, e Elsa caminhou mais alguns passos para frente, estancando apenas quando chegou próximo ao muro do castelo, numa região que era bem mais baixa do que o restante do pátio. Sentiu água correr sobre seus pés e olhou para o chão, seus olhos se arregalando quando ela percebeu que a água parecia escoar naquele sentido a uma velocidade assombrosa, infiltrando-se pelas paredes do palácio, acumulando-se aos montes nas proximidades da parede pedregosa.

"_Alguém, por favor, me ajude! A água está subindo!"_

E então, como num momento de súbita compreensão, descobriu quem chamava por ajuda. Sem pensar em mais nada, deu meia volta e correu o mais rápido que pôde para dentro do palácio, no entanto, não seguiu o caminho até os seus aposentos. Pelo contrário; o caminho que seguiu foi até o calabouço do castelo.

_~ Frozen ~_

O restante do dia, para Hans, foi, na falta de uma palavra melhor, tedioso.

A cela onde fora trancafiado era pequena, úmida e nem um pouco aconchegante, com seu teto baixo e suas paredes frias e pedregosas, e em nada lembrava o quarto tão acolhedor no qual dormira desde que chegara a Arendelle. Havia uma cama de pedra encostada na parede e uma frestinha próxima ao teto, fazendo as vezes de uma janela, no entanto, naquele dia nublado e chuvoso, nenhuma luz passou por aquela discreta abertura, e Hans nem conseguiu perceber quando o dia, de repente, tornou-se noite.

Andar de um lado para o outro e ouvir o barulho constante da chuva que não parava de cair o cansou e, em algum momento daquele dia, ele deitou sobre a cama de pedra e fechou os olhos. E dormiu. Dormiu um sono que era conturbado e leve, embalado pelo ruído da chuva e por relinchos de cavalos. Em seus sonhos, viu-se de volta ao mágico castelo de gelo que Elsa criara quando resolvera deixar Arendelle anos atrás, só que, agora, o castelo parecia ruir, como se derretendo-se por completo. Uma quantidade imensa de água cobria boa parte do átrio do palácio de gelo, e Hans, procurando fugir da inevitável inundação, correu para a escada, subindo correndo os primeiros degraus. Ofegante, parou na metade da escadaria e, apoiando-se no corrimão, olhou para cima, seus olhos esverdeados se deparando com a figura meio prata e meio azulada da Rainha de Arendelle. Elsa estava lá, no topo da escadaria, completamente alheia à presença de Hans, com seu cabelo frouxamente trançado e caído por sobre o ombro, e trajando um majestoso vestido azul. O ruivo a encarou por um instante que foi indeterminado para ele, estudando-a o suficiente para notar que, apesar do ar imponente e místico que parecia envolvê-la, havia, no rosto pálido dela, muita tristeza e desolação, e ele sentiu-se, de repente, invadido por um misto de estranhas e indescritíveis emoções.

A tristeza dela, que era tão crua e visceral e tão, mas tão palpável, fez alguma coisa mudar dentro de Hans, e o ruivo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que a Rainha de Arendelle se tornara algo inalcançável para ele, como uma criatura divina e etérea, sentiu, também, uma repentina vontade de se aproximar de Elsa.

E então, quando decidiu subir mais um degrau, sentiu a água lhe alcançar os pés... e um frio de gelo o despertou. Abriu os olhos com uma rapidez imprevista, e se sentou sobre a cama pedregosa, chiando e xingando alto quando suas pernas mergulharam na água gélida e ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao tentar se levantar.

"Mas o quê...?" Perguntou para ninguém em especial, pondo-se de pé e fazendo uma careta. A água que, em algum momento invadira a cela, alcançava-lhe a metade das coxas, e ele se perguntou mentalmente o que tinha acontecido enquanto dormira e por que havia tanta água na prisão. "Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" Resmungou baixinho, caminhando em direção à pequena abertura na parede e tentando ter um vislumbre do que se passava do lado de fora.

Mas tudo o que viu foi a chuva fina que caía sem parar, conferindo ao céu um tom avermelhado, uma aparência sinistra e fantasmagórica.

"Ei! Tem alguém aí?" Gritou o mais alto que conseguiu, sua respiração pesada e laboriosa. "Socorro!" Tornou a gritar, sentindo seu coração disparar feito louco. "Socorro! Tem alguém aí? Alguém pode me ouvir?" Apreensivo, olhou rápido para trás e xingou alto ao perceber que o nível da água parecia subir rapidamente, uma vez que, em questão de poucos minutos, a água já quase lhe alcançava a cintura. Mais uma vez, aproximou o rosto da fresta na parede e gritou a plenos pulmões, completamente apavorado. "Alguém, por favor, me ajude! A água está subindo!"

Para o seu desespero, a única resposta que obteve foi o uivo do vento e o barulho da chuva.


	14. Capítulo 14

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Capítulo 14

Elsa correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram e parou apenas quando chegou até a porta que dava acesso ao calabouço do castelo. De frente para a pesada porta de ferro, murmurou alguma coisa ao notar que ela estava trancada. Sem posse da chave, pensou em procurar ajuda de algum Guarda Real que estivesse de vigia naquela madrugada, no entanto, o pensamento mal surgiu e ela se lembrou da quantidade de água que vira escoar em direção à parede pedregosa do castelo, infiltrando-se pelas rochas.

Engoliu em seco.

Não. Não poderia perder mais tempo. Ouvira os apelos de Hans, o desespero e o terror nas palavras dele, e sabia que o rapaz precisava de ajuda imediatamente. Decisão tomada, descalçou as luvas e as jogou no chão, respirando fundo antes de espalmar as mãos sobre a grossa placa de ferro.

Ele precisava de ajuda, e ela sabia bem que poderia ajudá-lo.

"Vamos, Elsa, você pode fazer isso... apenas congele a porta..." Murmurou para si mesma, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior. Sentiu o gelo brotar de suas mãos e se transferir para o metal, crescendo e crescendo e crescendo, tomando conta de toda a porta. De repente, um cansaço extremo a envolveu, mas ela não se deixou abater e pressionou as mãos com mais força contra a porta, até que o metal congelado se espatifou por completo, dando à rainha acesso à escadaria do calabouço.

Sentindo-se um pouco tonta por causa da quantidade de magia usada, Elsa desceu os degraus com cautela e vagareza, apoiando-se na parede áspera, a barra do vestido comprido se arrastando pelos degraus de pedra. Ali embaixo, a escuridão que a cercava era profunda e parecia fechar-se sobre ela, e Elsa se repreendeu mentalmente por não carregar consigo nenhuma lamparina para iluminar o caminho. Mesmo com certa dificuldade – tanto pela súbita fraqueza quanto pela falta de luminosidade – conseguiu descer mais alguns degraus, recuando apenas quando, de repente, sentiu a água fria sob seus pés. Prendendo a respiração e estufando o peito, reuniu toda a coragem que possuía e, finalmente, desceu o degrau.

A água cobriu-lhe até o tornozelo, e Elsa pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, formando uma linha fina.

Cerrando os punhos, desceu mais um degrau e, depois, mais outro, e sentiu a água alcançar-lhe o joelho. Não sabia quantos degraus restavam até que chegasse à base, mas continuou descendo a escada, sua respiração entrecortada e seu coração batendo desenfreado. Seu vestido comprido se inflou e flutuou por causa da água, dificultando ainda mais a locomoção da Rainha, e Elsa, por várias vezes, quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Por fim, foi capaz de chegar à base da escadaria e piscou forte, forçando seus olhos a se acostumarem com a densa escuridão.

"Hans! Onde você está?" Gritou enquanto tentava se mover pelo corredor inundado do calabouço. A água cobria-lhe até abaixo dos seios, e estava tão gelada que Elsa já sentia um leve formigar nas pernas.

"Estou aqui! Rápido! A água está subindo muito!" Ouviu o rapaz gritar em resposta, e seguiu o som. Seu vestido estava encharcado e parecia pesar toneladas, e cada passo era dado com um esforço extremo.

"Fique calmo! Vou tirá-lo daí." Ela respondeu, ora nadando ora caminhando até a cela onde ele estava preso. Quando a alcançou, exalou um suspiro desanimado ao descobrir que havia mais uma porta em seu caminho. "Você está bem?" Perguntou, espalmando a mão contra a porta de madeira. Estava muito escuro, mas, tateando, ela conseguiu encontrar a pequena abertura que havia no alto da porta e olhou para dentro da cela, distinguindo uma forma em meio a penumbra.

Sabia que aquela forma era Hans.

"Bem? Eu estou_ bem_ molhado, isso sim!" O rapaz respondeu, e a Rainha percebeu como a voz dele soara fraca e trêmula. "O que está acontecendo aqui? De onde está vindo tanta água?"

"É a chuva..." Ela disse, percorrendo a extensão da porta com a ponta dos dedos. "Não para de chover há dias... o reino está completamente alagado." Ele nada respondeu, mas ela o ouviu respirar profunda e pausadamente. "Hans... preciso que se afaste um pouco da porta..."

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Para conseguir tirá-lo daí. Eu vou... vou precisar quebrar a porta." Ela o ouviu murmurar uma resposta afirmativa e fechou os olhos para se concentrar melhor, invocando a sua magia. Na mesma hora, a água que inundava o calabouço ficou muito mais gelada do que antes, e Elsa escutou Hans chiar por causa do intenso frio. Cristais de gelo se espalharam pela porta de madeira de uma forma bem semelhante como acontecera com a porta de ferro, e Elsa pressionou a palma das mãos com mais força contra a madeira congelada, até fazê-la em pedaços. Os destroços de madeira – verdadeiros blocos de gelo – caíram na água fria, espalhando-a por todos os lados, mas Elsa, molhada do jeito que estava, nem se incomodou com os respingos de água que atingiram o seu rosto. De repente, sentiu uma vertigem horrorosa e uma sensação ruim se espalhou por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-o estremecer com pequenos espasmos. Por um instante, achou que fosse ceder de vez à exaustão, mas sentiu uma mão forte segurar-lhe o braço fino.

"Vamos sair daqui." A voz de Hans soou rouca e baixa, e ela pôde notar que ele tremia tanto quanto ela. Elsa o respondeu com um aceno curto, e o rapaz logo a soltou e caminhou para fora da cela, seguindo em direção à escadaria.

Letárgica e extremamente cansada, Elsa o seguiu, um vulto movimentando-se pela penumbra, entretanto, a cada passo que dava sentia seu corpo mais e mais pesado. Suas pernas, que antes apenas formigavam, estavam, agora, anestesiadas devido ao frio. Seu vestido, ensopado, estava muito pesado e flutuava ao redor dela, atrapalhando-a a caminhar. Sua respiração era laboriosa, e seus pulmões ardiam muito, como se pegassem fogo. E então, quando menos esperava, foi atacada por aquela mesma vertigem de antes. Piscou forte várias e várias vezes seguidas, demoradamente, e buscou apoio na parede mais próxima. Sua boca ficou seca e um zumbido ensurdecedor preencheu seus ouvidos e sua mente, impedindo-a de pensar direito. Sua cabeça girou e girou, e seus braços amoleceram. O cansaço, de uma hora para outra, se tornou algo insuportável, e Elsa, fraca do jeito que estava, não conseguiu mais lutar contra ele.

Nem sequer percebeu quando suas pernas cederam e seu corpo afundou na água congelante.

_~ Frozen ~_

"Vamos sair daqui." Hans disse, batendo o queixo de tanto frio. Afastando-se de Elsa, passou pela abertura na parede e caminhou com dificuldade até a escadaria. Estava muito escuro ali embaixo, mas ele se lembrava bem do caminho e, apesar da dor intensa que sentia por todo o seu corpo por causa do frio e também dos espasmos violentos que hora ou outra o assaltavam, conseguiu alcançar a base da escadaria. Abraçando-se, ergueu o rosto e se forçou a sorrir assim que foi capaz de subir os primeiros degraus, fugindo da água congelante o mais rápido que conseguiu. Viu uma luz fraca no topo da escada e subiu, cambaleando, mais alguns poucos degraus. Exausto e ofegante, parou e apoiou o corpo enregelado contra a parede pedregosa, respirando profundamente. E então, lembrou-se de Elsa e de que, mais uma vez, fora ela quem lhe salvara a vida.

Fechou os olhos com força e os manteve assim, bem fechados.

Emoções e sensações diversas e divergentes rodopiaram por sua mente, e Hans teve um súbito e paralisador momento de dúvida e conflito interior. De um lado, seu orgulho e sua vaidade rugiam feito animais indomáveis, tentando-o convencer de que Elsa era a sua única e verdadeira inimiga, a responsável por toda a desgraça que se abatera sobre a sua vida. E, por outro lado, sentia seu ódio pela Rainha esmaecer aos poucos e transformar-se em algo que ele ainda não era capaz de compreender direito.

Algo que ele jamais sentira antes.

Esgotado e tremendo de frio, sacudiu a cabeça, como se para afastar aqueles pensamentos tão confusos, e abriu os olhos devagar. Esperando ver a figura pequena e delicada de Elsa ali com ele, virou o rosto para o lado, no entanto, se viu sozinho. Decerto que a escuridão ali era intensa, entretanto, tinha certeza de que seria possível perceber, ao menos, o contorno da forma esbelta da Rainha.

"Elsa?" O nome dela raspou em sua garganta dolorida, e seu coração começou a bater um pouquinho mais rápido quando não a ouviu responder. Hans nem sequer percebeu quando desceu alguns poucos degraus, voltando a mergulhar as pernas na água. O calabouço estava silencioso demais, e o rapaz estreitou os olhos, procurando pela Rainha.

E então, de repente, foi capaz de definir uma forma em meio àquela água congelante. Uma forma imóvel.

Sabia que aquela forma era Elsa.

Naquele momento tão singular, Hans poderia ter pensado inúmeras coisas. Poderia ter pensado que, apesar de todas as tribulações pelas quais passara, a sorte parecia estar mesmo a seu favor e sorria-lhe com dentes arreganhados. Poderia ter pensado que, finalmente, teria a vingança que tanto desejara. Poderia ter pensado que aquele seria o inevitável fim de Elsa, a Dama do Gelo. E poderia ter pensado em deixá-la ali, para morrer. No entanto, naquele momento, Hans nada pensou. Ele apenas agiu. E agindo, sem nem hesitar por um instante sequer, prendeu a respiração e mergulhou na água fria e escura, nadando em direção a Elsa. Não demorou muito até alcançá-la e a puxou em direção à escadaria, todavia, encontrou uma certa resistência e percebeu que a barra do vestido dela estava presa entre os escombros da porta de madeira. Com um puxão forte, o tecido se rasgou, libertando a moça e permitindo que Hans a carregasse em segurança. Ela estava inconsciente e muito gelada, seu corpo pequeno todo molenga, e o ruivo a pegou no colo e subiu os degraus o mais rápido que suas pernas enregeladas permitiram. Exausto e sem fôlego, andou aos tropeços e, quando chegou ao topo da escada e adentrou no corredor do castelo, perdeu as forças e foi ao chão com tudo, derrubando Elsa e quase caindo por cima dela. Seu corpo sacudiu com espasmos terríveis e, trêmulo e ensopado, Hans rastejou pelo chão e se apoiou sobre os antebraços, erguendo o rosto e se aproximando de Elsa, que estava esparramada no chão, os cabelos bagunçados e o vestido rasgado.

"Elsa...? Você... está... bem?" Balbuciou debilmente. Quando ela nem se moveu, ele aproximou o rosto do dela, a fim de se certificar de que a Rainha ainda respirava.

Estranhamente, suspirou aliviado ao sentir o hálito fresco dela contra a sua pele.

"Ei, você aí! O que está fazendo?"

Hans não soube ao certo de onde veio o grito, muito menos quem gritou, mas, de repente, sentiu alguma coisa bater com muita força em sua cabeça e ele tombou para o lado, gemendo de dor e rolando para longe de Elsa.

"O que fez com a Rainha?"

Sua vista escureceu por alguns segundos, e ele sentiu sua cabeça latejar e girar sem parar. Mais uma vez, algo o atingiu com força, só que, dessa vez, o impacto foi nas costelas.

Arfou de dor.

Uma confusão de vozes recriminadoras o envolveu, e Hans se viu cercado por uma meia dúzia de soldados. Reunindo o que restava de suas forças, tentou se pôr de pé e se defender das acusações que lançavam contra ele.

"Não! Vocês não entenderam!" Disse alto, as palavras rasgando a sua garganta. No entanto, sua única resposta foi um golpe de cassetete no peito, que o derrubou de vez no chão e o fez gritar de dor. O soldado que o atacou ergueu o bastão mais uma vez para golpear Hans, parando de supetão assim que uma voz alta e grossa ecoou pelo corredor.

"Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? Que confusão toda é essa?"

Os soldados se afastaram e abriram caminho para um homem que não era estranho a Hans. Ele era um senhor bem gordo e que não era nem muito alto e nem muito baixo, e tinha um nariz grande e um cabelo ralo. O seu cenho estava franzido e os lábios finos, contorcidos numa expressão zangada e ameaçadora, que ficou muito pior assim que os olhos dele se dirigiram para a única mulher ali presente.

"Deus-Todo-Poderoso! Elsa!" Perguntou, correndo em direção à Rainha e se agachando ao lado dela. Seus olhos castanhos, espantados, percorreram o corpo da Rainha, assimilando tudo, desde a palidez dela até as roupas rasgadas e encharcadas que ela usava. "O que foi que aconteceu? Quem fez isso?"

"Isso foi obra do traidor das Ilhas do Sul, Conselheiro Kai! Ele escapou da prisão e violentou a Rainha Elsa!" Um dos soldados respondeu, e Hans rosnou ensandecido ao escutar aquilo.

"É mentira! Eu não fiz isso! O calabouço está inundado e-" O ruivo gritou, apenas para ser golpeado mais uma vez, recebendo um chute na boca do estômago que o deixou completamente sem fôlego.

"Cale a boca, seu desgraçado!" Um outro soldado berrou, desembainhando a espada e a erguendo acima da cabeça. "A Rainha Elsa não demonstrou nada além de compaixão por você, seu monstro miserável, e é assim que a retribui?" A lâmina afiada desceu com rapidez e precisão, e tudo o que Hans conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos e esperar pelo golpe derradeiro.

E, quando o golpe não veio, ele abriu os olhos... deparando-se com uma fina, porém resistente barreira de gelo que o protegeu do ataque letal.

"Ele está dizendo a verdade..." A voz pequena e frágil de Elsa chamou a atenção de todos ali, que se viraram em direção a ela, fitando-a com um misto de preocupação e espanto. A Rainha suspirou, seus olhos azuis piscando demoradamente. "O que Hans disse é a verdade... O calabouço está completamente inundado." Amparada por Kai, conseguiu se sentar no chão e deu continuidade ao relato. "Eu o ouvi gritar por socorro e fui ajudá-lo, mas acho que devo ter desmaiado, pois não me lembro de como cheguei até aqui. Lembro-me apenas de estar muito cansada... e de água. Muita água." Um dos soldados apareceu com uma toalha e a entregou ao Conselheiro, que a usou para cobrir os ombros de Elsa. "E eu acho que... e eu acho que..."

Houve um silêncio sepulcral no corredor quando Elsa fez uma pequena pausa. E então, os olhos dela, tão azuis e tão grandes e tão bonitos se encontraram por um instante com os olhos de Hans, tão verdes e tão perplexos, e as palavras que ela pronunciou logo em seguida foram um verdadeiro divisor de água na vida do rapaz.

"...acho que ele acabou de salvar a minha vida."


	15. Capítulo 15

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15<p>

"Isso é tão ridículo que é até difícil de acreditar que esteja realmente acontecendo!" O Duque de Grimstad disse, cruzando a sala de reuniões com passos largos e se sentando numa poltrona de couro próxima a uma enorme estante de livros. Exalando um suspiro cansado e muito frustrado, correu os dedos pelo cabelo loiro e curto, seus ombros largos e poderosos estranhamente murchos, e seu rosto forte e quadrado, carregado e sombrio. "Eles pensam que Hans é um herói... E sabe o que é pior, Conselheiro? Qualquer tentativa de prendê-lo certamente culminará numa manifestação popular, pois o povo está do lado dele! E não tenho intenção alguma de adicionar uma revolta contra a Guarda Real aos problemas pelos quais o reino está passando. Eu estou de mãos atadas aqui."

Kai o olhou por um instante e se aproximou devagar do militar, parando ao lado da enorme janela e mirando o céu carregado. A manhã ainda estava pela metade, mas estava tão escuro lá fora que parecia mais início da noite; e a chuva, que dera uma trégua durante a noite anterior e, também, durante toda a madrugada, voltara a cair com força. Com uma expressão indescritível no rosto, desviou o olhar do céu cinzento e passou a observar a multidão que havia no pátio do castelo. "Já dizia Maquiavel: o povo tem memória curta."

A confusão que ocorreu, naquela madrugada, nos corredores próximos à entrada do calabouço foi tamanha que chamou a atenção de algumas das poucas pessoas que haviam se mudado para o castelo no final da tarde do dia anterior. E essas pouquíssimas pessoas testemunharam toda a cena... inclusive quando Elsa usou sua magia para proteger Hans da investida de um dos Guardas Reais, revelando que o ruivo, ao contrário do que todos pareciam pensar, salvara-lhe sim a vida.

E essas pouquíssimas pessoas contaram a história para algumas outras pessoas, que contaram para mais outras pessoas, e assim por diante. A cada relato, a história se desviava um pouco mais da verdade, até que se tornou um imenso e incontrolável boato, um conto que era duvidoso, irreal e fantástico.

"_Vocês sabiam que o traidor estava aprisionado no calabouço durante todos esses anos? E eu achando que ele estava na prisão das Ilhas do Sul!"_

"_Sabiam que durante esse tempo ele se arrependeu de seus erros? Aparentemente, se apaixonou pela Rainha Elsa! E como não se apaixonar por ela? Ela é tão linda!"_

"_Não sabiam? Eles são amantes!"_

"_Ele salvou a vida dela porque a ama! É tão romântico!"_

"_É como nos livros de romance! Um amor proibido e secreto!"_

"_Ele é um verdadeiro herói! Salvou a vida da nossa amada Rainha!"_

O zum zum zum se espalhou com rapidez, alastrando-se pelos corredores, correndo de boca em boca e, no começo da manhã, não havia uma só pessoa que não soubesse da presença de Hans no castelo, muito menos que não o considerasse o maior herói de Arendelle – por mais irônico e bizarro que isso pudesse ser.

"Uma memória curta demais para o meu gosto." O General resmungou em resposta, olhos azuis endurecidos. "Três anos atrás, Hans quase destruiu a realeza de Arendelle... e dias atrás ele quase matou a Rainha. E agora, é visto como um herói pelo povo! E nem sabemos se o que Elsa nos contou é a verdade! Ela mesma disse que mal se lembra do que aconteceu. E quanto a palavra dele... hn... não sei quanto a você, mas, para mim, não tem muito valor."

O Conselheiro demorou a responder. Fechando os olhos, virou-se e ficou de costas para a janela. "Isso parece um reflexo do que aconteceu há três anos... lembra-se, General?" O militar o fitou com olhos estreitos, e Kai retomou a palavra, sua voz triste e ligeiramente culpada. "Quando Elsa revelou seus poderes durante o baile da coroação, todos no reino a consideraram perigosa... uma feiticeira, uma... aberração. Ninguém mais parecia se lembrar de que ela era a Rainha recém-coroada, ou de que era uma moça bondosa e amável. E ninguém percebia o medo que ela tinha dela mesma... e dos seus poderes. Tudo o que viam era um monstro, um ser perigoso que merecia ser trancafiado e esquecido."

O General permaneceu em silêncio, e os ombros dele murcharam ainda mais. "Não foi nossa melhor fase, não é mesmo?"

"Não, não foi." Kai o respondeu com perceptível tristeza. Suspirando, esfregou os olhos e estreitou a coluna. "Mas, como dizia minha finada mãe... quem vive de passado é museu, e acho que esse não é bem o nosso caso!" O Duque de Grimstad deu uma gargalhada amarga e rouca, e um sorriso discreto brotou nos lábios de Kai. E então, o sorriso murchou quase que imediatamente, e Kai encarou o General com uma expressão perdida. "Você já se perguntou como Elsa conseguiu sair do calabouço?"

"Como assim?"

"Ela nos disse que ouviu Hans pedir ajuda e que usou a magia para quebrar as portas e conseguir chegar até ele. E ela nos disse também que desmaiou logo em seguida... então, como? Como conseguiu deixar o calabouço? Como subiu a escadaria?"

"Você acredita nele, então? Acredita que ele a ajudou de verdade?" O duque perguntou, intrigado.

Kai sacudiu a cabeça. "Sinceramente, não sei no que acreditar. Mas não acha estranho? Hans veio até aqui com um propósito, e nós dois sabemos bem que propósito foi esse." Falou as palavras com vagareza e preocupação, seus olhos cravados nos olhos do Duque. "E, por um instante, ele a teve completamente a sua mercê! E ele poderia tê-la deixado lá! Poderia ter escapado e deixado que Elsa se afogasse naquele calabouço. Mas ele não o fez..."

"Hans já nos enganou antes. Por acaso se esqueceu disso?" O General se pôs de pé e caminhou até a estante de livros, dedilhando algumas obras de capa dura e de cores variadas. "Ou não vai me dizer que acredita nas histórias que estão circulando por aí? Que ele a salvou por amor?!" Perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro, rindo um pouco quando viu Kai se ruborizar de leve.

"Não me esqueci do que ele fez, e a presença de Hans aqui em Arendelle é algo que não me deixa nem um pouco contente! E muito menos acredito no que as pessoas estão falando, mas... mas eu não compreendo o que aconteceu! Tudo nos leva a crer que, por mais improvável que seja, ele realmente a salvou."

O Duque pausou a mão sobre um belo exemplar de _"Diálogos de Confúcio"_ e o retirou da prateleira, folheando-o devagar, seus olhos azuis percorrendo as páginas de papel espesso e levemente escurecido, até que pousaram sobre uma pequena observação escrita a lápis no cantinho de uma página marcada.

Uma sensação de saudade e pesar o invadiu ao reconhecer a letra bela e desenhada do falecido Rei de Arendelle. Por Deus, como sentia a falta dele!

_'Pessoas imperfeitas podem mudar pelo exemplo de bondade sincera.'_

A frase o silenciou, e o General coçou o queixo, a ponta do seu polegar roçando de leve no seu farto bigode. "Humm... Improvável sim, mas não impossível." Murmurou para si mesmo enquanto refletia a respeito daquela frase. Lambendo os lábios finos e um tanto quanto enrugados, disse sem desviar os olhos do livro. "Também tenho dúvidas sobre o que aconteceu, Kai, e acredite em mim quando digo que não são poucas! Mas, independente do que aconteceu de verdade, e independente do que as pessoas especulem por aí, acho que o mais sensato a fazer é ficar de olho naquele rapaz."

_~ Frozen ~_

"Ai! Cuidado! Isso dói!"

"Mas é claro que dói!" Gerda murmurou, pressionando um tecido umedecido contra a testa machucada de Hans. "Fizeram um belo estrago no seu rosto, meu jovem, e sinto ter que lhe dizer isso, mas acho que vai deixar uma cicatriz."

Hans suspirou. "Não seria a primeira..."

A governanta mergulhou o tecido na bacia de água morna e o torceu, voltando a pressioná-lo contra o rosto do ruivo, que chiou mais uma vez ao sentir dor. Terminando de limpar o machucado, sorriu de leve ao notar que o corte não mais sangrava. "Você adora me dar trabalho, não é mesmo?" Disse num tom que mesclava humor e repreensão, observando-o de soslaio. "Toda hora se metendo em confusão."

Ele cruzou os braços, fazendo uma careta quando sentiu uma fisgada nas costelas machucadas. "Não sei como pode me considerar culpado por isso! Não fui eu quem me enterrou na neve, e nem quem me prendeu num calabouço inundado... e muito menos quem me espancou."

"Mas foi você quem veio até Arendelle e ameaçou a vida da Rainha." Ela retrucou na hora, seu nariz pequeno bem empinadinho, e sorriu de canto ao perceber como ele pareceu retesar ao ouvir a resposta afiada dela. "Você pode não ter se enterrado na neve, ou ter ido até o calabouço, e muito menos ter se espancado... mas precisa admitir que foi você quem começou isso tudo, senhor Hans. Se não sabe ainda, para toda ação, temos uma reação... Toda causa leva a um efeito, assim como todo efeito é fruto de uma causa! Os seus atos geram consequências... e você precisa aceitar e enfrentar essas consequências, e não apenas culpar outras pessoas pelas coisas que lhe aconteceram. Afinal de contas, cada um colhe exatamente o que plantou!"

Gerda se calou e, como Hans não lhe ofereceu nenhuma resposta, um silêncio pesado pairou dentro do quarto, sendo quebrado apenas pelo som da chuva batendo contra a vidraça e, também, pelo crepitar do fogo. Aquela manhã estava tão quente quanto os outros dias, no entanto, Gerda optara por acender a lareira do cômodo por causa de Hans.

"Você está certa." Ele disse de repente, sua voz baixa, e Gerda quase engasgou de tão surpresa que ficou.

"É claro que estou! Eu dificilmente me engano!" A mulher fitou o jovem sentado na beirada da cama, e seus olhos pretinhos se suavizaram. Ele estava abatido, cansado e pálido. O corte em sua testa não mais sangrava, mas estava bem vermelho e feio, e ela sabia que demoraria um pouco para sarar por completo. Além disso, tinha visto as outras feridas no abdômen e no peitoral dele – ambas causadas pelos ataques dos guardas – e não tinha dúvidas de que a dor o incomodaria por vários dias. Tomada de compaixão, disse com um sorriso sincero. "Eu ainda não agradeci, não é mesmo?"

"Agradecer? Pelo que me agradeceria?"

"Por salvar a vida da Rainha Elsa, ora bolas!" Pegando um pequeno frasco que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira, aproximou-se do rapaz e começou a aplicar um óleo de ervas sobre o machucado dele. "E não faça careta! Isso aqui vai ajudar sua ferida a cicatrizar mais rápido!"

"Eu não estou fazendo careta! E... e..."

"E o quê?" Ele virou o rosto de lado, e Gerda suspirou fundo. "Eu considero Elsa e Anna como as filhas que nunca tive. Posso ser apenas uma servente, mas eu as amo como uma mãe ama as suas menininhas. E eu sei que você cometeu erros gravíssimos no passado... mas também sei reconhecer quando fez algo de bom. Por isso, sou-lhe grata por ter salvado a vida de Elsa."

"Você não deveria me agradecer, Gerda." Disse com seriedade, seus olhos verdes fixos em algo que só ele parecia enxergar. "Não sei porque fiz o que fiz."

"Isso não importa para mim. Você a salvou, e isso é tudo. Então, obrigada!" Com ternura maternal, afastou alguns fios de cabelo vermelho da testa dele e espalhou um pouco mais de óleo sobre o corte. "E... sabe de uma coisa? Nunca é tarde demais para nos arrependermos dos erros cometidos."

Hans engoliu em seco, sua respiração pausada e seu coração pesado. "Eu não estou arrependido." Disse com a voz ligeiramente rouca. "Só porque a ajudei, não significa que quero me redimir. Não estou procurando redenção."

Gerda deu de ombros. "Só estou dizendo por dizer, não precisa ficar assim tão na defensiva. Nunca disse o que você estava ou não procurando. Disse apenas que nunca é tarde demais para mudar." Ao terminar de aplicar o óleo medicinal sobre a ferida dele, limpou as mãos numa toalhinha felpuda e recolheu o seu material. Andando devagar, se aproximou da porta do quarto, parando apenas quando ouviu a voz de Hans.

"Gerda, como ela está? Digo... a Rainha? Ela está bem?"

Ela o fitou com cuidado; com olhos apertados e sobrancelhas franzidas. Viu preocupação estampada no rosto abatido dele, assim como tristeza e um pouco de aflição. E o pobre coitado ainda insistia em dizer que não estava arrependido! Como era teimoso!

"Ela estava exausta, mas acho que vai ficar bem. Estava dormindo quando deixei o quarto, e acho que você deveria seguir o exemplo dela. Descanse bem."

Hans mal percebeu quando Gerda fechou a porta. As pálpebras dele estavam muito pesadas e, sempre que piscava, ficava cada vez mais difícil de abri-las. Esgotado, deitou na cama e fechou os olhos de vez, pegando imediatamente no sono.

Em seus sonhos, se viu de frente para uma Anna trêmula e fraca, com cabelos escuros que, de repente, tornavam-se cada vez mais claros. E então, a princesa Anna começou a esvaecer, até que, em seu lugar, surgiu Elsa, com seu vestido feito de gelo, seu olhar provocante e seu cabelo loiro-prateado que, com o passar do tempo, parecia ficar cada vez mais e mais escuro.

Por algum motivo, aquilo o preocupou, e Hans acordou logo, o coração apertado e o corpo suado.

E ele sabia que aquilo não se tratava apenas um sonho tolo, pois tinha certeza de que vira as mechas escuras tomando conta do cabelo cintilante da Rainha. Novamente, seu peito doeu, mas, dessa vez, a dor nada teve a ver com os machucados causados pelos guardas.

* * *

><p>NA: Hello, hello! Então, pessoal... sei que comecei postando quase que um capítulo por dia e que, agora, passei para apenas um por semana, e tudo indica que continuarei nesse ritmo: atualizando a fic semanalmente, e não diariamente. Minha pós começou e, além do meu trabalho normal, também comecei a dar aula, então acho que dá para imaginar que as coisas andam um tanto quanto corridas! Isso sem contar minhas outras fics que estão, infelizmente, paradas... E para os leitores de "Era uma vez uma família", peço milhões de desculpas pela falta de atualizações, mas prometo que o próximo capítulo está a caminho (de verdade, não é pegadinha)!

No mais, espero que estejam gostando desta fic e do rumo da história! Estou fazendo o possível para manter a personalidade dos personagens fiel ao que nos foi apresentado no filme, mas, por se tratar de um casal improvável (Disney, por que você fez de Hans um vilão? Ele tinha tanto potencial para mocinho...*lágrimas*), em algumas situações, isso não será possível, e a personalidade deles vai sim se alterar um pouco (ou muito)! rs

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	16. Capítulo 16

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16<p>

"Kristoff, nós precisamos parar."

"Não, Anna."

"Mas, Kristoff... eu preciso muito parar! Dessa vez é sério!"

"E, _dessa vez_, eu digo que não! Nós não vamos parar de novo, Anna!" O rapaz respondeu sem olhar para a esposa, mãos segurando com uma firmeza que chegava a ser desnecessária as rédeas da carroça puxada por Sven. O sol havia raiado há algumas poucas horas e o grupo, que seguia viagem desde a tarde do dia anterior, finalmente cruzara a fronteira de Dreinm e entrara nas terras do Reino de Haugia. "Essa já é a quarta vez que você diz que precisa parar desde que acordamos e voltamos à estrada, Anna, e isso foi a minutos atrás! Se continuarmos parando assim, vamos chegar em Arendelle apenas no próximo verão!"

"Noooossa! Mas vai demorar muito então!" Olaf, que estava sentado entre o casal no banco da carroça, respondeu, boquiaberto e assombrado, e Kristoff lhe lançou um olhar que era puro tédio.

"É só um jeito de falar, Olaf." Resmungou, enquanto o boneco de neve parecia contar nos finos dedos de graveto quantos dias faltavam para o próximo verão. "Não vamos demorar tanto assim..."

"Ufa! Mas que alívio, Kristoff! Não que eu não goste de viajar com vocês, porque eu gosto bastante, mas é que vai demorar taaaanto até o próximo verão! Ainda tem que acabar esse verão em que estamos, e aí começar o outono, o inverno, a primavera... e só então que teremos o próx-"

"Sven, pare! Agora!"

O grito da princesa fez a rena estacar na hora, fincando as patas no chão de terra batida. A carroça parou abruptamente, e Anna praticamente se jogou para fora do carro de madeira. Desajeitada e levemente tonta, deu alguns poucos passos para frente e cobriu a boca com as mãos. E caiu sobre os joelhos, dobrando-se ao meio e vomitando todo o seu café da manhã.

"Droga! Anna!" Kristoff desmontou da carroça no mesmo instante e correu em direção à moça ajoelhada no chão, agachando-se ao lado dela e amparando-a enquanto ela arfava e arquejava, esvaziando seu estômago.

"Eu... disse... que... precisava... parar..." Disse com extrema dificuldade, seus olhos azuis lacrimejando e sua garganta ardendo. Mais uma vez, sentiu uma ânsia terrível e seu corpo pendeu um pouco para frente, e vomitou mais enquanto Kristoff fazia o seu melhor para ampará-la e segurar-lhe os cabelos trançados.

"Eu sei que você disse e... caramba, Anna! Me desculpe! Eu não sabia que você estava enjoada por causa da viagem! Desde que acordamos você estava pedindo para pararmos e... e quando parávamos você dizia que tinha sido um 'alarme falso', e... e... ai, sei lá! Eu achei que dessa vez também seria um alarme falso!"

"E, pelo visto, não foi não!" Quem disse foi Olaf, que também havia saltado da carroça e, agora, rodeava o casal, encarando Kristoff com um ar de reprovação. Piscando, deixou de encarar o rapaz loiro passou a fitar a poça de vômito. Apertou os olhos. "Hum... e veja só o tamanho desse pedaço de maçã! Anna, você não sabia que é preciso mastigar a comida pelo menos quarenta vezes antes de engo-"

"Olaf!" Kristoff falou por entre os dentes. "Deixe-nos."

"Mas eu-"

"Deixe-nos." Repetiu, sério. "Você não está ajudando em nada." O boneco de neve murchou e fez um biquinho tristonho, mas obedeceu Kristoff e voltou a subir no carro de madeira, deixando o casal a sós. "Está se sentindo melhor agora?" O alpinista perguntou a Anna assim que a moça parou de expelir todo o conteúdo de seu estômago. Vasculhando uma bolsa que levava a tiracolo, pegou um pequeno cantil de couro cheio de água e o entregou a ela, para que lavasse a boca.

"Acho que sim..." Ela respondeu com a voz pequena e fraca, afastando-se da sujeira e sentando-se no chão. Kristoff se sentou ao lado dela, passando a mão bem devagar pelas costas da sua esposa. "O enjoo já passou."

"Que bom!" Aliviado, ele forçou um sorriso, mas logo voltou a ficar sério. Passando o braço por trás do ombro dela, a abraçou e virou o rosto para o lado, plantando um beijo suave no topo da cabeça dela. "Me desculpe... eu deveria... eu..."

"Kristoff, está tudo bem! Você não precisa-"

"Não, Anna. Eu deveria tê-la escutado e parado quando você disse que precisava parar." Sentindo-se subitamente cansado, ele suspirou fundo e correu a mão pelo cabelo loiro claro. "Eu não sabia que você estava se sentindo mal."

"Pra falar a verdade... nem eu sabia. Não sou de ficar enjoada com tanta facilidade. E a última vez que me senti mal assim foi quando... quando..." De repente, um pensamento perigoso surgiu em sua mente e a princesa pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, formando uma linha fina com a boca. Inspirou devagar. "Kristoff, você acha que eu poderia estar com a mesma doença de Elsa?"

O rapaz arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração. "O quê? Por que diz isso?"

"Bem... eu posso estar errada, mas faz sentido, não faz?! Ela está doente... e, agora, eu também estou me sentindo mal! Talvez... talvez seja a mesma doença!"

"Anna..." Kristoff se calou, sua respiração pesada. Com uma expressão que era, ao mesmo tempo, grave e pensativa, se levantou e logo ajudou Anna a se pôr de pé também, guiando-a até a carroça de madeira e fazendo-a se sentar no banco. "Vamos pensar apenas em chegar a Arendelle, está bem?"

"Mas..."

"Nada de 'mas'. Essa estrada é muito esburacada, e a carroça balançou muito, por isso você se sentiu enjoada. Isso é totalmente normal." As palavras dele soaram firmes, mas a princesa de Arendelle notou bem a preocupação que dominava os olhos castanhos dele. "Você não está doente, Anna."

Ela lambeu os lábios e se ajeitou no banco enquanto ele rodeava a carroça e subia pelo outro lado. "Okay."

"Okay."

"Está tudo bem."

"Está tudo muito bem." Kristoff repetiu, tenso, pegando as rédeas e comandando Sven a voltar a trotar pela estrada. "Está tudo ótimo. Não tem ninguém doente por aqui."

"Não mesmo. Foi só um enjoo bobo. A carroça sacolejou muito e... e eu fiquei enjoada. Só isso."

"Com certeza."

Anna assentiu com um movimento curto, fechando os olhos e se recostando, cansada, contra o encosto do banco de madeira. Por um instante, nem ela e nem Kristoff falaram uma só palavra, e um silêncio estranho e um tanto quanto desconfortável surgiu entre os dois. O seu súbito mal estar naquela manhã lhe preocupara muito, e a ideia de que poderia estar com a mesma doença de Elsa deixara a moça bastante aflita. E, por mais que Kristoff teimava em dizer que ela não estava doente, Anna sabia bem que aquela ideia deixara o rapaz tão atribulado e receoso quanto ela.

Ou, talvez, até mais.

"Anna..." A vozinha fanha – e, diga-se de passagem, ligeiramente estrangulada – de Olaf, de repente, fez Anna voltar a realidade, e ela abriu os olhos e virou o rosto, encarando o boneco de neve sentado ao seu lado, que, por sinal, parecia estar bastante desconfortável.

"O que foi, Olaf?"

"Humm... você não vai vomitar em cima de mim, vai?"

"Olaf!"

_~ Frozen ~_

O dia passou rápido para Hans. Apesar dos sonhos confusos e agitados que marcaram o seu sono e que o fizeram despertar uma meia dúzia de vezes – apenas para voltar a adormecer logo em seguida – o rapaz dormiu até o final da tarde, acordando apenas quando um trovão forte ribombou por toda Arendelle. No início da manhã daquele dia, Gerda lhe fizera alguns curativos e o obrigara a tomar alguns medicamentos, mas, mesmo assim, o ruivo ainda sentia-se bem dolorido.

E não era para menos, afinal, ele tinha tomado uma surra daquelas.

Ignorando a dor que sentia por todo o seu corpo, optou por se levantar e andar um pouco pelo pequeno quarto onde estava. Aproximando-se da janela, fitou a paisagem por vários minutos, seus olhos esverdeados absorvendo tudo, desde o céu tenebroso e a chuva torrencial até a agitação no pátio do castelo, com dezenas de pessoas correndo, afoitas, de um lado para outro, umas carregando cobertores, outras, alimentos, e mais algumas outras tomando conta de alguns animais amedrontados que estavam acorrentados no canto do pátio.

Elsa, pelo visto, não estava brincando quando disse que o reino estava alagado. A chuva caía com violência, e o mar estava tão agitado que parecia prestes a engolir toda Arendelle.

De repente, ouviu o som de passos pesados e apressados pelo corredor, e Hans se afastou da janela e caminhou até a porta, encostando seu ouvido na madeira para tentar ouvir melhor o que estava acontecendo. Quando o barulho diminuiu e aquela inesperada confusão pareceu cessar de vez, o rapaz pousou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta e a girou devagar. Imaginava que a porta estivesse trancada, mas tentou abri-la mesmo assim, e se espantou um pouco quando ouviu um clique suave.

A porta, ao contrário do que ele havia imaginado, estava aberta.

Saiu do quarto bem devagar e sem fazer nenhum ruído. Encontrou o corredor completamente vazio e um tanto quanto mal iluminado e, prendendo a respiração, deixou o quarto e se pôs a andar. Suas costelas doíam um pouco, e ele caminhou com certa dificuldade, vez ou outra pressionando a mão contra a lateral do abdômen, como se o gesto fizesse a dor diminuir. Mas não fazia, e a dor continuava. E então, quando menos esperava, ouviu o barulho de vozes diversas, que ficava cada vez mais alto, e Hans sentiu um medo súbito espalhar-se por todo o seu corpo. Xingou baixinho, recriminando-se por ter deixado o cômodo. Vagar pelos corredores do castelo daquele jeito fora uma ideia muito estúpida, ainda mais depois de ter sido atacado pelos Guardas Reais. Claro, Elsa o defendera dos soldados e ordenara que ele tivesse suas feridas tratadas, mas, mesmo assim, não era visto como um hóspede. E nem deveria ser visto como um, muito menos tratado como um. Não depois de tudo o que fizera contra a princesa e a rainha.

Tenso, deu um passo para trás, e mais um, e mais outro. Mas as vozes ficavam cada vez mais altas, e ele sabia que estavam se aproximando rapidamente. Tentou retornar ao quarto, no entanto, viu um grupo de jovens virar a esquina e seguir pelo mesmo corredor em que estava. Seu corpo retesou todo, e ele se sentiu empalidecer. Pressionou as costas contra a parede rochosa, porém, sabia que tinha sido visto, e não lhe restava dúvidas de que estava em apuros.

Mas então, algo estranho e totalmente inesperado aconteceu. Os jovens passaram por ele tranquilamente, uns cumprimentando-o com sorrisos e gestos acolhedores, enquanto que algumas moças desviavam o olhar e mordiscavam o lábio inferior, escondendo sorrisos pequenos e bochechas coradas. E, quando o grupo todo passou, Hans ficou ali, petrificado e boquiaberto, sem entender nada do que acontecera.

"Que estranho..." Murmurou para si mesmo assim que os jovens se afastaram.

Estreitando os olhos, optou por arriscar a sorte um pouco mais e voltou a seguir pelos corredores do castelo. Durante sua perambulação, deparou-se com mais algumas dúzias de moradores e, assim como fora com aquele grupo de moças e rapazes, notou que todos lhe dirigiam olhares gratos e gentis. Algumas mulheres abafavam risinhos quando o viam passar, e alguns homens lhe faziam sinal positivo, sorrisos imensos estampados em rostos largos e barbudos. Entretanto, enquanto o povo se mostrara receptivo a ele, a situação era bem diferente com os soldados do castelo. O ruivo se deparara também com alguns poucos Guardas, e estes lançavam-lhe olhares sérios e desconfiados, com sobrancelhas franzidas e expressões fechadas e sisudas. Todavia, por mais que os soldados o fitassem com desconfiança e o seguissem com os olhos, nenhum membro da milícia de Arendelle ousara se aproximar dele, muito menos dirigir-lhe a palavra e obrigá-lo a retornar ao quarto no qual deveria estar, e Hans, por mais que apreciasse aquela inesperada liberdade, não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo ali.

Sem ver o tempo passar, ele caminhou e caminhou e caminhou. Vagou pelos corredores compridos, pelo pátio movimentado e pelos salões enormes. Viu o castelo lotado de pessoas de diversas idades e que pertenciam a diferentes classes sociais, entretanto, todas elas tinham algo em comum.

Todos ali buscavam refúgio dentro dos muros do castelo.

Parou apenas quando alcançou uma enorme porta branca com magníficas maçanetas douradas. Os entalhes na madeira eram, ao mesmo tempo, belos e simples, e Hans ergueu a mão para tocá-los. A porta imensa se abriu assim que a tocou, revelando um cômodo amplo e mal iluminado. Apertando os olhos, viu algumas estantes de livros, uma escrivaninha de madeira nobre e uma bela poltrona de cor mostarda. De repente, sentiu-se mais cansado do que nunca; suas pernas estavam moles feito geleia, e a lateral do seu abdômen latejava sofrivelmente. Tudo o que mais queria era um lugar onde pudesse deitar ou, pelo menos, sentar e repousar um pouco e, quando seus olhos se depararam com aquela poltrona, soube que tinha encontrado esse lugar.

Sentou-se com um suspiro aliviado, sentindo, na mesma hora, uma diminuição em suas dores. Seus músculos relaxaram, e a tensão que sentia quando ficava em pé praticamente desapareceu. Fechou os olhos assim que encostou a cabeça no espaldar da poltrona, e nem sequer percebeu quando um sorriso pequeno brotou em seus lábios.

"Posso saber o que está fazendo aqui?"

Infelizmente, seu sorriso não durou muito tempo.

_~ Frozen ~_

"Posso saber o que está fazendo aqui?" Elsa perguntou no momento em que entrou no estúdio do seu pai e descobriu que não estava sozinha. Hans estava ali, esparramado na poltrona preferida dela, aparentando estar completamente relaxado e à vontade. Ao ouvir a voz dela, autoritária e instigadora, ele se enrijeceu todo e se pôs de pé num pulo. Para Elsa, ele parecia uma criança pega com a mão no pote de doces.

A fim de evitar um sorriso, pressionou os lábios um contra o outro. Forte.

"Eu... eu... humm... eu estou... hum..." Ele balbuciou como um tolo, ora olhando para ela, ora mirando o chão.

Segurando uma lamparina a óleo, Elsa deu mais alguns passos para dentro do estúdio, fitando Hans por entre as pestanas. A luz fraca e bruxuleante da lâmpada a iluminava por inteiro, destacando-a da escuridão do restante do cômodo e conferindo à Rainha um envolvente e sobrenatural ar de mistério. Seus pés se moviam devagar e com delicadeza, e o vestido azul e comprido que ela trajava balançava de um lado para o outro. Hans teve a impressão de que ela parecia flutuar sobre o chão ao invés de andar.

E, por um momento que pareceu longo demais, o rapaz descobriu-se incapaz de respirar.

"Por que está aqui, Hans?" Ela perguntou mais uma vez, e ele piscou forte, tentando recuperar a capacidade de pensar. Elsa estava a apenas alguns passos dele, e o ruivo notou que, além da lamparina, ela carregava mais alguma coisa em mãos.

Um livro.

"Sinto muito." Engoliu em seco antes de falar, tentando impedir que a voz saísse murcha, mas as palavras se arranharam em sua garganta. "Eu não deveria estar aqui."

"Não. Não deveria mesmo." Ela rebateu com suavidade, mas ele notou bem como as palavras dela soaram impessoais e distantes. Sentando-se na cadeira de madeira da escrivaninha, pousou o livro e a lamparina sobre a mesa e, tendo as mãos livres, prendeu o cabelo trançado no alto da cabeça com uma passadeira dourada, formando um coque improvisado. "Você não deveria ficar perambulando pelo castelo."

Ele deu de ombros. "Ninguém me impediu. E, também, esqueceram de trancar a porta do meu quarto."

"Hum... entendo..." Elsa respondeu devagar, suspirando profundamente. A luz da lamparina, agora, iluminava bem o rosto da Rainha, e Hans percebeu o quão abatida ela aparentava estar, com um aspecto quase doente. Mas isso não foi tudo o que ele notou.

Mechas escuras se destacavam no cabelo loiro platinado dela, e o rapaz sentiu sua garganta secar ao se lembrar do sonho que tivera com ela. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, perguntar o que estava acontecendo, entretanto, Elsa foi mais rápida do que ele.

"Ainda pensa em usurpar a Coroa, Hans?"

A pergunta o fez arregalar os olhos e encará-la com temor. Suas mãos suavam muito, e ele sentia-se estranho; vazio e pesado e paralisado. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Verdade seja dita, sentia-se péssimo.

"Não para de chover há dias." Ela disse com aquela mesma voz pequena e suave, folheando o livro que colocara sobre a mesa, seus olhos grandes fixos nas páginas amareladas do livro. "O porto está completamente inundado, e várias partes do reino já estão embaixo d'água. Ofereci o castelo ao povo como um lugar para servir de abrigo e de refúgio da chuva forte e do mar turbulento que, a cada dia que passa, invade mais Arendelle. No entanto, ao contrário do que imaginava, nem mesmo o castelo se mostrou o lugar mais seguro de todos, já que o calabouço, como você bem sabe, também está alagado." Elsa fez uma pequena pausa, retomando o fôlego, e virou mais uma página, seus olhos tristes. "Hoje, no final da tarde, descobri que perdemos três sacas de trigo para a chuva... e algo me diz que perderemos mais. Em breve, precisaremos racionar comida, pois as colheitas foram destruídas e o porto está inacessível." Devagar, ela ergueu o rosto, e seus olhares se encontraram. "Então, me responda: você ainda pensa em usurpar a Coroa? Porque, sinceramente, com tantos problemas que não param de surgir, seria muito bom se eu pudesse tirar umas férias."

A princípio, ele achou que ela ficara completamente louca, mas então, então ele viu o sorriso tristonho e pequeno que brotou no canto dos lábios dela. Ela estava brincando. Ela estava fazendo uma piada, e ele sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de rir.

"Não, não. Já mudei de ideia quanto a isso! Muita dor de cabeça."

A resposta de Hans arrancou uma gargalhada dela, e o rapaz se flagrou sorrindo também. Entretanto, não passou despercebido a ele a forma como ela, discretamente, secou uma lágrima no cantinho do olho, e nem a forma como o lábio dela, subitamente, tremeu. O desespero e a tristeza que estavam escondidos sob aquele sorriso, sob aquela gargalhada tão sonora e musical, eram de partir o coração.

"Então... o que está lendo?" Ele se surpreendeu com a pergunta, que escapuliu de repente. Não tinha interesse algum em saber o que Elsa estava lendo, mas sentiu uma repentina vontade de afastá-la daquele mundo de problemas e tribulações que a envolvia.

"Oh, este é o diário do meu pai. Ele era... foi um rei muito bom. E muito justo também. Quando fui coroada rainha, Kai me entregou este diário. Disse que meu pai queria que eu ficasse com ele." Ela parou por um instante, olhos azuis pesados. "Eu gosto de lê-lo quando... quando não sei o que fazer." Sacudindo a cabeça, fechou o livro e afastou a cadeira, pondo-se de pé na hora. "Desculpe-me, não deveria estar lhe dizendo essas coisas! Não sei o que deu em mim."

"Não, não, está tudo bem. Sou eu quem não deveria estar lhe perguntando sobre... hum... assuntos pessoais. Sinto muito." Desconfortável, Hans passou as mãos suadas pela roupa e lambeu os lábios. "Eu... eu vou deixá-la a sós com a sua... hum... leitura."

Ele se virou rápido e caminhou em direção à porta, ignorando as fisgadas doloridas que sentia por toda a lateral do seu abdômen. Com o canto do olho, percebeu um movimento sutil dentro da sala, mas não olhou para trás para saber do que se tratava.

"Hans."

A voz dela o fez parar, e ele engoliu em seco antes de se virar. Percebeu, então, que o movimento que notara antes fora Elsa, que o seguira e que, agora, não estava mais atrás da escrivaninha, mas sim, a apenas alguns passos de onde ele estava.

"O que foi?"

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro."

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de retomar a palavra e respirou fundo. "O que aconteceu no calabouço?"

"Na verdade, foi bem semelhante ao que você supôs e contou aos Guardas." Hans falou, sua voz rouca e sombria. Baixa. Ele fechou os olhos ao responder, as lembranças passando como um filme em sua mente, imagens transformando-se em palavras. "Você usou a sua magia para quebrar a porta e me libertar, e eu deixei a cela e segui até a escadaria. Estava frio demais, e foi ótimo subir aqueles degraus e me livrar da água. Eu achei que você estava atrás de mim, mas, quando me virei para procurá-la, você não estava lá. E então, eu a vi. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas, por algum motivo, você desmaiou... e o seu vestido se prendeu em alguma coisa que lhe puxava para o fundo." Ele abriu os olhos devagar e descobriu que ela o fitava intensamente. Respondeu o olhar dela com um de semelhante intensidade. "Nadei até você e a carreguei por toda a escadaria. Foi quando os Guardas nos viram."

"Por quê?"

"Hum? Por quê? Como assim? Por que os Guardas nos viram? Eu não entendi..."

"Por que você me ajudou, Hans?"

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, devagar e pausadamente, e deixou a pergunta pairar no ar. E tentou, mas tentou mesmo desviar o olhar do dela, todavia, não conseguiu. Os olhos dela eram azuis demais, grandes e lindos e tão verdadeiros que era impossível parar de fitá-los. De admirá-los. Procurou pela resposta dentro daqueles olhos, que eram tão cheios de dúvidas e de perguntas. E que eram tão, mas tão tristes. Mas não a encontrou ali.

"Eu não sei. Não posso lhe responder, pois não sei porque a ajudei."

"Pode me prometer algo, então?"

"O quê?"

"Que irá me contar quando souber a resposta." Um sorriso sincero e lindo surgiu no cantinho dos lábios dela.

E um sorriso tão sincero e tão lindo quanto também surgiu no cantinho dos lábios dele.

Com um meneio de cabeça, a respondeu.

"Eu prometo."


	17. Capítulo 17

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>E, no capítulo de hoje: Elsa arrumando sarna pra se coçar! rsrs<p>

No mais, espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17<p>

Elsa seguiu Hans com os olhos até ele deixar o estúdio e fechar a porta ao sair, um suspiro longo e cansado demais deixando os lábios da Rainha de Arendelle quando, finalmente, ficou sozinha. Com movimentos vagarosos, pegou o diário do seu pai e a lamparina a óleo e caminhou até a poltrona de cor mostarda, sentando-se e voltando a abrir o livro que começara a folhear. Seus olhos azuis percorreram as várias página amareladas e seus dedos finos e enluvados traçaram com suavidade a caligrafia requintada do antigo rei. Vez ou outra, ela se flagrava devaneando e relembrando sua conversa com Hans e, quando percebia, seus olhos não mais miravam as páginas amareladas do diário, mas sim a porta fechada do estúdio, como se esperando, ansiosamente, que alguém fosse abri-la.

E a porta, obviamente, continuava fechada.

Um raio, de repente, cortou o céu negro daquela noite, espalhando um clarão assustador por todo o reino, e Elsa sentiu-se estremecer dos pés à cabeça. Sombras dançaram rapidamente pelas paredes da sala, formas bizarras e sinistras criadas pela súbita luminosidade. Assustada, a Rainha apertou o diário com força de encontro ao peito, suas mãos trêmulas e suadas. Seu coração batia tão rápido e tão forte que Elsa achou que, se abrisse a boca, ele certamente pularia boca a fora. Demorou um pouco para se tranquilizar, mas, quando finalmente o fez, flagrou-se, mais uma vez, fitando a porta fechada do estúdio.

_"Eu prometo." _

O trovão que seguiu aquele relâmpago foi um estouro cruel e selvagem, mas Elsa nem o escutou direito. Ela ouvia, em sua mente, a voz rouca e baixa de Hans, que se repetia e se repetia, várias e várias vezes.

_"Eu prometo." _

Lembrou-se do Hans que a atacara noites atrás, tão furioso e vingativo e tão, mas tão orgulhoso e perigoso. E lembrou-se – com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – do Hans que acabara de deixar o estúdio, com sua postura ligeiramente retraída, sua voz baixa, suas palavras reservadas e seus olhos sem malícia alguma. Em comparação com o Hans de antes, este Hans com quem ela conversara no estúdio parecia um homem completamente diferente, mais tímido, mais triste e mais solitário, e Elsa se perguntou se não seria possível que ele estivesse arrependido de suas ações e, talvez, por isso a teria ajudado no calabouço.

E, se fosse esse mesmo o caso, o que teria causado tal arrependimento?

_"Eu não sei. Não posso lhe responder, pois não sei porque a ajudei." _

_"Pode me prometer algo, então?"_

_"O quê?"_

_"Que irá me contar quando souber a resposta."_

"_Eu prometo."_

Fechou os olhos e, abandonando o livro sobre o seu colo, cobriu o rosto com as mãos, massageando os olhos e as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos. Sentia-se esgotada, confusa e mais sozinha do que jamais se sentira antes. E a solidão que experimentava era tanta que, por diversas vezes naquela noite, surpreendeu-se fitando a porta do estúdio, desejando que Hans a abrisse e que voltasse a se juntar a ela ali na sala, conversando amenidades e exibindo sorrisos fáceis. Que Anna a perdoasse, mas, em meio a tantos problemas que surgiam sem parar, em meio a crise em que Arendelle se encontrava, e em meio a sua própria crise pessoal, Elsa descobriu que a companhia de Hans, por mais breve que tinha sido, fora, também, estranhamente agradável.

Não muito tempo depois – na verdade, alguns poucos segundos depois – Elsa optou em retomar a leitura do diário, pois percebeu que pensar em Anna e Hans ao mesmo tempo a fazia se sentir muito mal.

Como uma traidora.

A sensação ruim que surgira na boca do seu estômago demorou um pouco para desaparecer, e a Rainha folheou mais algumas páginas do livro. E folheou... e folheou... até que, finalmente, ela se rendeu ao cansaço e acabou por cair num sono profundo ali mesmo, na poltrona do estúdio.

Infelizmente, o sono não lhe trouxe refúgio algum, apenas mais tormento, mais culpa e mais dúvida. Sonhou com o dia da sua coroação, com o fiasco que fora o baile, com os seus poderes fora de controle e com o olhar reprovador e assustado estampado no rosto de Anna. Sonhou com seus pais e com a tempestade que caíra na noite em que o mar revolto engolira a embarcação que os levaria até o reino de Corona. E sonhou que corria pela neve até chegar ao seu castelo de gelo, pés descalços afundando a cada passo que dava, apenas para descobrir que o castelo mágico que lhe servira de refúgio anos atrás, agora, desmoronava, derretendo e transformando-se em pura água.

"_Eu poderia ajudá-la, sabia?" _

Ela reconheceu a voz instantaneamente e virou-se para o lado, seus olhos azuis se arregalando quando, por fim, se depararam com Hans. Claro que era ele quem estava ali, ao lado dela, mirando fixamente o castelo de gelo, mas não foi isso o que a espantou. O que a fez arregalar os olhos foi o fato do rapaz aparentar ser todo feito de gelo, como uma perfeita estátua em tamanho real.

"_Me ajudar com o quê? O castelo está desmoronando... na verdade... tudo ao meu redor parece desmoronar."_

Ouviu sua própria voz pairar no ar frio que a envolvia, e levou a mão à boca. Tinha certeza de que não abrira a boca, muito menos de que falara alguma coisa, mas também tinha certeza absoluta de que fora a sua própria voz a que ouvira.

"_Eu sei, mas..."_ Ele deu de ombros, e Elsa achou o gesto muito estranho – fluido e natural demais para ser executado por alguém que parecia se feito de gelo. _"...mas acho que nós poderíamos evitar isso."_

"_Evitar o desmoronamento? Como?"_

Elsa fechou os olhos por um instante e, quando os abriu, viu-se de frente para o rapaz, seus corpos separados por uma distância insignificante. Devagar, ele pegou a mão dela com uma ternura que Elsa jamais esperaria e a guiou até o peito dele, espalmando-a e pressionando-a contra o peitoral maciço. Esperou que fosse sentir frio ao tocá-lo, mas se enganou. Sentiu calor.

"_Você pode sentir? Pode sentir o calor?"_

Sim, ela podia sim. Um calor gostoso se propagava do peito dele para a palma da mão dela, e Elsa nem percebeu quando fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

"_É o meu coração, Elsa... Você derreteu o gelo que envolvia o meu coração e, agora, é a minha vez de retribuir o favor. É a minha vez de ajudá-la."_

"_Mas como, Hans? O que você vai fazer?"_

Os olhos deles se encontraram por um instante, e o silêncio pairou à volta deles. A proximidade de seus corpos a deixou apreensiva, e Elsa entreabriu os lábios para falar alguma coisa, mas ele a silenciou com um toque da mão. Nervosa, engoliu em seco, tremendo como um graveto fino no meio de uma ventania louca. Em seu interior, experimentava sensações diversas, um misto de culpa, medo e desejo, e essa confusão de sentimentos a deixava paralisada e sem saber o que fazer. Viu os lábios finos dele se contorcerem num sorriso calmo, e invejou aquela calma, pois o que sentia era justamente o contrário. E, quando o viu baixar um pouco a cabeça, seus rostos se aproximando mais e mais, seu coração se encheu de pânico.

"_Tudo ficará bem... Eu prometo."_ Ouviu a voz dele no vento, como um sussurro mágico e quente que envolveu e percorreu todo o seu corpo enrijecido. E foi aí que sentiu algo que, até então, desconhecia. Seu corpo relaxou de uma hora para a outra, e os seus lábios se entreabriram, soltando o ar que nem mesmo sabia estar prendendo. E se surpreendeu consigo mesma, desejando com uma antecipação crescente o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Mas, afinal, o que estava prestes a acontecer?

E, antes de que pudesse descobrir, ela acordou.

Elsa despertou com um pequeno sobressalto, ofegante e ligeiramente desorientada. Em meio a sua confusão, derrubou o diário que repousava sobre o seu colo no chão, amassando algumas páginas, o barulho chamando atenção de Gerda, que mexia nas cortinas do estúdio da forma mais silenciosa que conseguia.

"Espero não tê-la acordado, Alteza." A Governanta disse, enquanto puxava as cortinas e as amarrava, expondo à janela do estúdio. "Não sei como conseguiu, mas parecia bem confortável nesta poltrona! Dormia feito um bebê!"

"Hum, não... hum... err... não, não, você não me acordou, Gerda." Balbuciou a resposta, esfregando a mão no rosto e ajeitando um pouco o cabelo. Sentindo-se mais desperta e, também, menos confusa e perdida, olhou por entre as pestanas para a janela, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "Gerda... que horas são?" Lá fora, o céu estava negro, e nem uma gota de chuva caía.

A Governanta hesitou um pouco antes de responder, e Elsa notou bem o quão aflita ela pareceu estar. "Um pouco depois das nove, minha senhora."

"Nove? Da noite?"

"Não." A mulher estava pálida e amedrontada, e a sua voz soou tremida. "Já é de manhã."

"Por Deus..." Elsa murmurou, aproximando-se da janela, seus olhos cravados no céu completamente escuro. De repente, ouviu-se o que pareceu ser a reminiscência de uma trovoada, como um eco, um rimbombar fraco, porém persistente, e um calafrio pavoroso percorreu o corpo de Elsa. "Por acaso o mundo está acabando?"

_~ Frozen ~_

"A chuva pode ter parado, Alteza, mas o céu escuro e os raios e esses trovões terríveis estão deixando todos muito assustados. As crianças estão em pânico!" Gerda sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, enganchando o braço gordinho no de Elsa enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor em direção ao salão do castelo, onde a maioria do povo de Arendelle estava reunido.

Por onde andavam, crianças de todas as idades choravam copiosamente, amedrontadas, e suas mães pouco podiam fazer para acalentá-las, já que estavam tão temerosas quanto. Do lado de fora, a tempestade rugia e bradava como um guerreiro enfurecido, e seu grito de guerra, os trovões, faziam estremecer até mesmo os homens mais valentes.

Bem, pelo menos, Hans não parecia estar no meio da multidão, e isso deixou Elsa um pouco aliviada. Ela não sabia ao certo se conseguiria encará-lo depois do sonho de tivera.

Como Kai sempre lhe dizia: dos males, o menor.

"Isso é horrível! Preciso fazer alguma coisa..."

"Fazer alguma coisa? Como o quê? Parar a chuva? Terminar com a tempestade, talvez?" A mulher murmurou. "Não há nada para fazer, Elsa... na verdade, você já fez muito ao oferecer abrigo a todas essas pessoas. Acredite, todos aqui lhe são imensamente gratos por isso!"

"Ah, Gerda... eu sei, mas... sinto-me impotente demais ao ver as pessoas padecendo. Gostaria de, pelo menos, oferecer algum conforto a elas! Gostaria de... poder fazer mais." Elsa confessou, e logo deu meia volta ao notar que Gerda não mais caminhava ao seu lado. "Gerda, o que houve?"

A Governanta estava a alguns passos atrás de Elsa e secava, discretamente, algumas lágrimas no cantinho dos seus olhos. "Sinto-me uma tola, Alteza, mas é que... ah! Seu pai ficaria tão orgulhoso se a visse agora, Rainha Elsa! Vocês dois são... são muito parecidos!" A Rainha exibiu um sorriso complacente e voltou a enganchar seu braço no da Governanta. "Ele também era assim... sempre muito preocupado com tudo e com todos e dizendo que poderia fazer mais pelo povo de Arendelle! Foi um rei formidável, e você está se mostrando uma sucessora à altura! Mas sabe, Elsa... existem momentos em que tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar... e rezar um pouco. Você diz que quer ser capaz de fazer mais, mas é contra uma tempestade que estamos lutando! Se fosse uma nevasca ou uma geada, tenho certeza que você já teria resolvido o problema... mas isso não tem a ver com neve ou gelo."

"Neve ou gelo...?" E, dessa vez, foi Elsa quem parou no meio do caminho, avaliando cuidadosamente as palavras de Gerda. "Hum... acho que você me deu uma ideia."

Espantada, a Governanta arregalou os olhos pretinhos. "Dei, é? Mas que tipo ideia?"

Uma que pode ser perigosa para mim, Elsa logo pensou, mas se desfez do pensamento assim que ele surgiu. Perigosa? Sim, talvez seria mesmo, mas também era necessária. Não podia dar um fim naquela tempestade, mas podia bem oferecer algum tipo de distração àquelas pessoas e fazê-las se esquecer um pouco dos horrores do temporal violento.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior enquanto avaliava aquela ideia. Pensou na sua doença, no conselho que o rei dos Trolls lhe dera e na quantidade de poder que usara nos últimos dias. Sentia a fraqueza espalhando-se pelo seu corpo, assim como sentia a magia exigindo cada vez mais sempre que era usada. Porém, se se concentrasse e usasse só um pouco de magia – um pouquinho apenas – tinha certeza de que não correria nenhum risco.

Certeza?

Engoliu em seco.

Bem... certeza, certeza mesmo, ela não tinha. Mas aquela era uma boa ideia... e valia o risco.

"Você já vai ver. Espere aqui." Sussurrou para Gerda e se afastou dela, caminhando devagar até um grupo de mulheres que tentavam, inutilmente, acalmar suas crianças. "Eles estão chorando muito, não é?!"

"Majestade!" As mulheres exclamaram em uníssono, cada uma delas fazendo reverências à Rainha. "Sentimos muitíssimo por nossas crianças, Majestade, mas não conseguimos acalmá-las! Todas nós sabemos que o choro está incomodando a todos aqui, mas nada do que faz-"

Elsa a silenciou com um gesto. "Está tudo bem. A tempestade que enfrentamos à horrível, e é normal que as crianças se assustem. Não estou aqui para repreendê-las por isso." A fala da Rainha, ao mesmo tempo, tranquilizou e confundiu aquelas mulheres, que se entreolharam, sem saber ao certo o que esperar. Sorrindo, Elsa fitou algumas crianças que estavam encolhidas e choravam próximas à parede, e se ajoelhou, ficando da mesma altura que os pequeninos. "Olá!"

Um menino loiro que não aparentava ter mais do que cinco anos e que estava ao lado de um outro garotinho, também loiro, mas bem menor, fungou antes de responder o cumprimento, encarando Elsa com um pouco de medo. "Oi."

"Ele é o seu irmãozinho?"

"É sim." O loirinho coçou o olho e se aproximou do irmão. "Por quê?"

Elsa deu de ombros. "Por nada. É que ele parece com você, só isso!" A essa altura, vários adultos e até mesmo algumas crianças observavam, intrigados, a estranha interação da Rainha de Arendelle com uma simples crianças. "Eu não tenho um irmão, mas tenho uma irmã, sabia?"

"Eu sei. Ela é a princesa."

"Isso mesmo. A minha irmã é princesa Anna." Ela respondeu pausadamente. "E você sabe do que eu e Anna gostávamos de brincar quando nós éramos pequenas?"

O menino balançou a cabeça para o lado, indicando que não sabia, e Elsa se aproximou o bastante dele para sussurrar em seu ouvido, como se lhe contasse um segredo.

"Nós adorávamos brincar na neve..."

"E vocês faziam bonecos de neve também?" O menino logo perguntou, maravilhado, seus olhos, vermelhos por causa do choro forte, agora, arregalados.

"Ah sim! Muitos bonecos!" E, como se para reforçar suas palavras, ela retirou uma de suas luvas e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na sua magia. Sentiu o gelo fluir por entre seus dedos, e foi uma sensação ótima, como sempre era. Tocou o chão e montinhos de neve se espalharam ao seu redor pelo salão, e sorriu contente ao perceber que, a medida que a neve mágica surgia, o choro era, aos poucos, trocado por risadas, gargalhadas e exclamações surpresas. Quando abriu os olhos, viu crianças correndo e pulando sobre os montes de neve, transmitindo uma alegria contagiante. As mães, que antes estavam cansadas e muito tristes, agora, riam juntamente com seus filhos, e várias lançaram à Rainha olhares gratos. A tempestade continuava lá fora, tão forte e horrenda como antes, mas, dentro dos muros do castelo, havia, finalmente, um pouco de felicidade.

E então, de repente, Elsa sentiu sua vista embaçar um pouco. Piscou forte uma, duas, dez vezes, mas sua visão ficava cada vez mais escura. Suas pernas fraquejaram, e ela bambeou ao tentar se por de pé.

"Alteza? Está tudo bem?" Alguém lhe perguntou, mas a voz soou muito, muito distante.

"Sim, sim, estou bem..." Forçou-se a responder e deu alguns passos para frente.

Tudo ao seu redor parecia se mover e girar e rodopiar, e suas pernas estavam tão, mas tão fracas que era muito difícil se manter de pé. Mas ela ficou de pé e caminhou o máximo que pôde para longe da multidão, sempre buscando apoio na parede pedregosa do castelo. E andou aos tropeços sem nem mesmo perceber aonde estava indo.

"Elsa?" Pensou ter ouvido alguém chamá-la, mas não conseguia se concentrar direito. Seu peito doía, sua cabeça doía e suas pernas doíam. Sua visão parecia ir e vir, ora ficando nítida, ora embaçada, e seus braços estavam levemente anestesiados. "Elsa? Você está bem?" Ouviu aquela mesma voz de novo e, dessa vez, a reconheceu. "Elsa!"

Preciso de ajuda, não quero morrer!

Tentou dizer, mas, ao abrir a boca, descobriu que não conseguia respirar, e arfou e arquejou, sentindo um pânico como jamais sentira antes. Suas pernas cederam, mas ela não foi ao chão. Ao invés disso, sentiu braços a envolverem com força e cuidado, e sentiu-se ser erguida, como se alguém a tivesse pegado no colo. Mais uma vez, piscou com força e, antes de apagar completamente, tinha certeza de que vira um par de belos olhos verdes e um emaranhado de cabelo vermelho.

"Me ajude... por favor..."

"Calma, tudo ficará bem."

* * *

><p>NA: Hello! Bem, como estou recebendo alguns reviews de leitores convidados (guests), e como eu gosto de responder os comentários que recebo (posso atrasar o tempo que for, mas sempre respondo), vou abrir esse espaço para responder os reviews desses leitores em especial! :)

Então, gostaria muito de agradecer a Nathalia, Thays, Bruna, e aos demais que não assinaram pelos comentários deixados! Muito obrigada a todos! Vocês são nota mil!

ps.: estou me sentindo a tal porque recebi dois comentários de leitores estrangeiros! *-*

Além disso, também aproveito para deixar aqui meu muito obrigado a Chibi Haru-chan17, LaBrujaViolet, Anne Sophie Watson e MariJalles pelos reviews!

No mais... vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!

Beijos!


	18. Capítulo 18

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18<p>

A expressão maravilhada que surgiu no rostinho do pequeno loiro quando Elsa começou a usar a magia fez um sorriso se espalhar no rosto de Hans. O ruivo observava a interação entre a Rainha de Arendelle e o garotinho a uma certa distância, estando um tanto quanto encoberto pelas dezenas de pessoas presentes no salão principal do castelo. Ao seu lado, muitas crianças trocavam lágrimas por sorrisos calorosos e já corriam, afoitas, em direção aos montinhos se neve que se espalhavam pelo chão, enquanto que os adultos as observavam com perceptível divertimento.

"Olhem só! Mas que maravilha!"

Alguém exclamou no instante em que belos floquinhos de neve começaram a cair sobre a cabeça de todos, e Hans achou impossível não concordar com aquilo. Ao longo de todo o salão principal, havia neve e alegria e, apesar da tempestade feroz que aterrorizava Arendelle há dias, ninguém mais parecia amedrontado pelo terror criado pela Mãe Natureza. Elsa criara uma distração perfeita para fazer o povo se esquecer, mesmo que por um breve momento, dos problemas que afligiam a todos.

"Você não vai se juntar a ela?"

A pergunta foi sussurrada próximo ao ouvido de Hans, que olhou para o lado assustado, dando de cara com uma senhora gorda e de cabelos bem branquinhos, escondidos por uma touca cinzenta.

"Perdão, o que disse?" Ele falou, encarando-a e tomando um pouco de distância dela, mas a senhora nem parecia se importar com o fato de estar invadindo tão descaradamente o espaço pessoal de Hans. Ela voltou a se aproximar dele e enganchou um braço gorducho no dele, sussurrando, mais uma vez, ao pé do ouvido do rapaz.

"Ora ora, meu jovem, não precisa se fazer de tolo... assim como não precisa se manter afastado dela..." A mulher virou o rosto para o lado, e os olhos de Hans a seguiram, deparando-se com a figura de Elsa. A Rainha estava de costas para ele e tinha ambas as mãos erguidas sobre a cabeça. Flocos de neve dançavam ao redor dela enquanto que a magia fluía por seus dedos alongados na forma de rajadas azuladas, que se transformavam em neve e gelo, cobrindo, lindamente, todo o salão. "O que há entre vocês não é mais segredo, e todos nós aprovamos... por isso que digo que é tolice ficar sempre afastado dela. Não há a menor necessidade de manter a farsa."

Hans engoliu em seco, mas nada disse. Sentiu a mulher libertar o seu braço e se afastar aos poucos, caminhando em direção à multidão que admirava Elsa e sua magia, ora ou outra lançando ao rapaz um olhar insistente por cima do ombro.

Não demorou muito para que os boatos que circulavam pelo castelo chegassem aos ouvidos de Hans, e ele já estava mais do que cônscio das histórias ridículas que o imaginativo povo de Arendelle criara a respeito dele e de Elsa. A princípio, achara muita graça ao saber sobre o fantasioso boato de que ele e a Rainha estavam apaixonados um pelo outro – além do fato dele ser considerado um herói, apesar de tudo o que acontecera no passado – mas, conforme a ideia foi se assentando em sua mente, a história mirabolante foi perdendo a sua graça inicial e deixando o rapaz um tanto quanto taciturno e sombrio. Por anos desejara retornar a Arendelle com o intuito de matar Elsa. Por anos, estivera obcecado com a ideia, tanto que nada mais em sua vida importava, apenas o desejo de vingança. Todavia, desde que retornara a Arendelle, percebera que sua vontade de se vingar da Rainha vinha fraquejando... minguando... esmaecendo. Algo dentro dele havia mudado, pois não sentia mais o ódio consumindo-o, não sentia mais a força da fúria que o deixava tão cego e tão louco, e não sentia mais animosidade nenhuma em relação à realeza de Arendelle. Muito pelo contrário. O que sentia em relação a Elsa era muito diferente de ódio, fúria ou animosidade. Passou a enxergar a Rainha por outros olhos e, finalmente, viu o que nunca antes fora capaz de enxergar. Viu Elsa como ela realmente era, uma mulher bondosa e de personalidade forte, mas que também era sozinha e insegura. Viu uma jovem e bela líder que amava o seu reino e o povo, disposta a fazer tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para ajudar aqueles a sua volta. Viu alguém que era realmente digno da Coroa de Arendelle.

E então, Hans sentiu uma vergonha enorme.

O nome dela, agora, estava associado ao seu, e Hans não gostava num um pouco disso. Não por ele, mas sim por ela. Pelo bem dela! Ele era tudo o que Elsa não era, assim como Elsa era tudo o que ele não era. Ela era boa, justa e altruísta, e ele... ele não era nada daquilo. A lembrança do que fizera contra Elsa e Anna três anos atrás era terrível, causticante, assim como a lembrança do que fizera contra a Rainha há apenas alguns dias. Agora, sentia-se por demais envergonhado por suas atitudes, por seu orgulho e por sua soberba imensurável, e não fazia ideia do porquê de Elsa não tê-lo matado assim que teve oportunidade – ou, pelo menos, tê-lo deixado morrer.

Mas, apesar dele merecer a morte, ela não o matou e nem o deixou morrer, muito pelo contrário.

Ela o salvou.

Apesar de tudo o que Hans fizera contra ela, apesar de toda a maldade, de toda a manipulação e de todas as mentiras proferidas, Elsa, ainda assim, optou por ajudá-lo.

E agora, agora mentiras corriam pelos corredores, histórias absurdas sobre um romance secreto entre o Príncipe exilado das Ilhas do Sul e a Rainha de Arendelle. De traidor, Hans passara à condição de herói e ganhara a simpatia do povo, porém, nada daquilo estava certo! Tudo o que aquelas histórias faziam era sujar o nome da Rainha ao ligá-lo à péssima reputação e ao péssimo caráter de Hans. E ela não merecia aquilo.

Ela era boa demais para merecer aquilo.

Suas reflexões eram tão sombrias que Hans se sentiu, de repente, exaurido de forças. A vergonha pesou em seus ombros, em suas costas, em sua mente e em seu coração, e ele tombou a cabeça em derrota e se retirou o mais rápido que pôde do salão, não mais suportando ficar ali. A sua volta, crianças corriam e brincavam, homens gargalhavam e mulheres sorriam, mas ele mal percebeu. Não se sentia digno de estar ali testemunhando aquele momento mágico, não se sentia digno da simpatia dos aldeões e não se sentia digno do perdão de Elsa.

Claro, ela nunca dissera nada sobre perdão, mas nem precisava dizer. As ações e as escolhas dela falavam mais do que uma infinidade de palavras e, para Hans, estava mais do que claro que ela tinha sim o perdoado.

Ele só não sabia como era possível alguém conseguir perdoá-lo depois de tudo o que fizera.

Cruzando o salão e fazendo o possível para evitar as pessoas ao seu redor, Hans, finalmente, conseguiu entrar no corredor no qual ficava o quarto onde estava alojado. Marchou a passos rápidos, decidido, e virou a esquina, suspirando aliviado ao se ver longe da algazarra que se iniciara no salão principal.

E então, parou de súbito ao perceber que, ao contrário do que imaginava, não estava sozinho naquele corredor.

"Elsa?"

Defrontar-se com Elsa ali naquele corredor aparentemente deserto foi bastante inesperado para Hans, pois ele acreditava que ela ainda estava lá no salão, entretendo o povo com sua magia de gelo. Contudo, era ela mesma quem estava ali naquele corredor, um pouco a frente de onde Hans havia parado. A Rainha mantinha uma mão encostada na parede pedregosa, como se buscando um pouco de apoio, e parecia respirar com certa dificuldade, visto que sua respiração era errática e entrecortada.

"Elsa? Você está bem?" Tornou a perguntar ao perceber que ela nem sequer notara a sua presença. Ele a viu arfar e se escorar contra a parede fria, um som sofrido escapando pelos lábios desenhados dela. Preocupado, Hans deu alguns passos a frente, aproximando-se dela. Foi quando que, de repente, Elsa ergueu o rosto, seus olhos azuis cravando, imediatamente, nos olhos esverdeados de Hans. Havia terror dentro daqueles olhos grandes, um medo e um pânico como ele jamais testemunhara antes, e o rapaz, por um momento, se quedou paralisado. E então, ela abriu a boca, mas nenhum som escapou por aqueles lábios bonitos. No entanto, Hans, de alguma forma, foi capaz de escutar as palavras que ela não conseguia falar.

Eu preciso de ajuda!

"Elsa!" Hans agiu por puro reflexo assim que viu o corpo dela amolecer, como se, de uma hora para outra, fosse desprovido de toda energia. Ela desfaleceu em seus braços, e ele a pegou no colo com cuidado, como se ela fosse um artigo frágil e precioso. As pálpebras dela flutuaram entre o abrir e o fechar e, antes de se fecharem de vez, a Rainha, num esforço sem igual, conseguiu proferir algumas poucas palavras.

"Me ajude... por favor..."

Ele a encarou com olhos arregalados e, com esses mesmos olhos muito arregalados, olhou na direção ao salão, de onde vinha o som de alegres risadas. Lembrou-se de que todos estavam a se divertir com a distração criada por Elsa e imaginou que ninguém deveria ter percebido quando a Rainha se afastou, seguindo pelo corredor por onde, coincidentemente, Hans também seguia. Pensou em levá-la de volta ao salão e pedir para alguém ajudá-la, mas se desfez da ideia assim que ela surgiu em seus pensamentos. Elsa estava desmaiada em seus braços, e ele sabia que, se fossem vistos daquele jeito, aquilo despertaria ainda mais a curiosidade do povo e apenas acabaria por comprometê-los mais do que já estavam comprometidos. Ou melhor, acabaria por comprometê-la ainda mais.

Não. Expô-la daquela forma a toda Arendelle certamente não seria uma boa ideia. Hans tinha uma dívida para com Elsa e precisava ajudá-la, isso era mais do que óbvio, mas também precisava ser bastante discreto ao fazê-lo.

"Calma, tudo ficará bem." Disse com suavidade, acomodando-a em seus braços. Seguindo em frente, carregou-a no colo até chegar ao seu quarto. Com ternura, a deitou sobre a cama e ajeitou o travesseiro sob a cabeça dela, tomando muito cuidado para não machucá-la. Os cabelos dela, que antes estavam presos num coque muito bem feito, haviam se soltado e emolduravam-lhe o rosto pálido com perfeição, e Hans, ao tocar, uma das mechas de forma que a penteasse para atrás da orelha da moça, sentiu como o rosto dela estava gelado.

Engoliu em seco.

"Você ficará bem se eu a deixar sozinha por alguns minutos?" Murmurou para a moça inconsciente, encarando-a com olhos aflitos. "Vou procurar por Gerda. Tenho certeza de que ela saberá o que fazer..." Elsa não o respondeu, como já era de se esperar, mas Hans percebeu como as linhas do rosto dela se suavizaram e como o peito dela subia e descia enquanto respirava, de uma forma lenta e suave. Escorregou a mão pelo cabelo da Rainha, seus dedos ásperos penteando fios que eram ora claros ora escuros, e sentiu a boca, de repente, secar. Seus olhos se demoraram mais do que deveriam sobre o rosto dela, estudando cada detalhe da feição de Elsa, e Hans desejou que o tempo, naquele momento, parasse. "Não vou demorar..." Disse após um curto pigarro, forçando-se a se afastar dela e marchar até a porta do singelo cômodo. Hesitou um pouco antes de girar a maçaneta, olhando por cima do ombro para Elsa, que permanecia imóvel sobre a cama. Com um suspiro profundo, saiu do quarto.

~ Frozen ~

"Olá, Gerda... poderia falar com você por um instante?"

Foi um pouco difícil encontrar Gerda naquele imenso salão coberto de neve. Crianças corriam, pulavam e gritavam, ora caindo sobre a neve, ora construindo bonecos de todos os tamanhos, ora atirando bolas de neve umas contra as outras. Alguns adultos também brincavam com os pequeninos, enquanto que a maioria deles apenas observava tudo. Um grupo de senhoras estava reunido um tanto quanto distante do local onde as crianças brincavam, e foi justamente lá que Hans encontrou a simpática Governanta.

"Senhor Hans! Mas que prazer vê-lo por aqui!" Gerda o recebeu com um sorriso caloroso, que ele respondeu com prazer. Ao lado dela, várias outras senhoras se viraram para encará-lo, todas lançando a ele enormes e verdadeiros sorrisos.

"O prazer é todo meu." Ele respondeu com uma curta mesura. "E... err... senhoras e senhoritas, importam-se de me emprestar Gerda por um minuto? Tenho um assunto importante a tratar com ela."

As mulheres deram algumas risadas curtas e balançaram a cabeça, insistindo para que Gerda fosse com Hans. Ele enganchou o braço no dela e a afastou do grupo com relativa rapidez.

"O que foi, senhor Hans?" Ela o questionou, intrigada. "Algum problema?"

"Preciso de ajuda..." Murmurou baixinho, procurando se afastar o máximo possível das pessoas no salão, não desejando que ninguém ali escutasse sua conversa com a Governanta.

"Ajuda? Mas o que houve?" Gerda perguntou com olhos arregalados e muito preocupados. "Por acaso são os seus ferimentos? Está com dor? E a loção que eu lhe dei? Não está fazendo efeito? O senhor está usando a loção, não está? Deus me ajude se não estiver cuidando direito dos seus feriment-"

A chuva de perguntas o fez exalar um forte sopro de ar. "Não, não é nada disso! Eu estou bem! Juro que estou." Tranquilizou-a assim que percebeu que ela não pararia com o questionamento. "Eu preciso de ajuda com... outra coisa, na verdade."

"Com que tipo de coisa? Vamos, responda-me!"

Com o canto do olho, Hans viu uma bola de neve ser lançada bem na direção de Gerda, e a puxou mais para o lado, poupando a Governanta de uma futura dor de cabeça.

"Podemos ir para um lugar mais vazio primeiro? Não quero tratar desse assunto aqui, no meio de tanta gente."

"Está bem, está bem!" A mulher consentiu, agitando as mãos no ar. Ainda com o braço rechonchudo enganchado no de Hans, o seguiu até um corredor deserto. E então, parou de súbito, como um cavalo empacado. "Aqui está bem vazio! Vamos, vamos! Desembuche logo! Já me deixou curiosa o bastante, e eu não lido bem com curiosidade. Diga-me, então, qual o problema?"

O ruivo correu as mãos pelo cabelo, fazendo uma pequena careta quando seus dedos rasparam no corte em sua testa. "É Elsa."

"Elsa? Quer dizer, a Rainha? O que tem a Rainha?" Hans viu Gerda virar o rosto em direção ao salão e estreitar os olhos, e logo imaginou que ela estivesse procurando por Elsa. Provavelmente, Gerda não tinha visto a Rainha deixar o salão e ainda acreditava que ela estivesse por lá.

"Ela não está lá... se é isso o que está procurando."

"Não está?" Perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e fazendo um biquinho, o gesto acentuando as bochechas gorduchas dela. "Como sabe disso? Onde ela está, então?"

"Ela está na minha cama."

"Ela está ONDE?"

Hans mordeu a língua assim que as palavras deixaram os seus lábios, e a reação espantada de Gerda – que tinha as bochechas completamente coradas, os olhos esbugalhados e a boca escancarada – serviu apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais envergonhado pelo enorme deslize cometido. Sentiu um calor subir do pescoço para o seu rosto e sabia que suas bochechas deveriam estar da mesma cor do seu cabelo.

"Desculpe-me!" Apressou-se em se corrigir. "Eu me expressei mal!"

"Ah, mas eu espero que tenha mesmo se expressado muito mal, rapazinho! Que história é essa de Elsa estar na sua cama?" Ela sibilou as palavras, erguendo um punho fechado e aproximando-se dele de forma bem ameaçadora.

"Não foi bem isso o que eu quis dizer! Na verdade... err... tecnicamente ela está sim deitada na... minha cama... mas não é o que está pensando!" Ao invés de esclarecer a situação, se embananou ainda mais, o que contribuiu para deixar a expressão no rosto de Gerda cada vez mais severa. "Eu... eu encontrei Elsa enquanto voltava ao meu quarto. Ela parecia estranha, não sei explicar direito, mas não parecia se sentir muito bem e então... então desmaiou de repente." Gerda arregalou os olhos enquanto ele falava, seu rosto ficando perigosamente pálido, mas Hans prosseguiu com o breve relato. "Eu pensei em levá-la de volta ao salão e pedir a alguém para ajudá-la, mas... achei melhor não expô-la dessa forma. Já existem muitos boatos a nosso respeito circulando por aí e não achei que seria sensato contribuir com eles. Por isso, a levei até o meu quarto e vim procurar por você. Ela precisa de ajuda, Gerda."

"Leve-me até ela, por favor."

~ Frozen ~

"Ela está tão gelada... Oh, Elsa! O que está acontecendo com você, minha querida criança?!" Sentada na beirada da cama, Gerda segurou a mão enregelada de Elsa entre as suas e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se extremamente triste e cansada.

"Ela está doente?" Hans perguntou, cruzando os braços enquanto observava a Rainha adormecida, seus olhos verdes cautelosos e um tanto quanto preocupados. "Não é a primeira vez que a vejo desmaiar. Quando estávamos no calabouço, ela perdeu os sentidos logo após usar a magia para congelar a porta e me libertar."

A criada suspirou fundo e o respondeu sem fitá-lo. "Não sei, não sei o que está acontecendo... Sei apenas que algo está muito errado com ela, mas ninguém me conta nada. Lembro-me de ter escutado uma conversa entre Elsa e Kai, e que eles discutiam alguma coisa a respeito de uma doença, mas sempre que tento perguntar algo, eles mudam de assunto. Elsa, em especial, tem estado tão evasiva e distante nos últimos dias..."

Hans deu de ombros, mas, por dentro, sentia-se inquieto. "Bem, não há mais saída agora. Está mais do que claro que Elsa não está nada bem de saúde, e nem ela e nem o Conselheiro poderão manter segredo sobre essa tal doença, isso se for mesmo uma doença. Se ele sabe o que está acontecendo com ela, deverá nos contar imediatamente."

Gerda esfregou um pouco a mão fria de Elsa e se levantou, caminhando até a porta. "Poderia me fazer um favor, senhor Hans?"

"Claro, claro que sim. O que quer?"

"Vou procurar por Kai. E, dessa vez, ele vai abrir aquele maldito bico dele, ou eu não me chamo Gerda!" O ruivo assentiu devagar e com firmeza, e a criada continuou. "Poderia ficar aqui com Elsa enquanto isso? Não gostaria de deixá-la sozinha."

Ele engoliu em seco antes de responder e, quando o fez, gaguejou um pouco. "T-Tem certeza disso? Você... confia mesmo em mim?"

A Governanta rolou os olhos diante da pergunta dele que, para ela, soara ridiculamente. "E por que não deveria confiar em você?"

"Acho que posso listar uma dúzia de razões para não confiar em mim, Gerda."

"E eu acho que posso listar uma dúzia e meia de razões para confiar em você." Ela rebateu na mesma hora, colocando as mãos na cintura e arrebitando nariz. "O passado está no passado, Hans. Vamos nos preocupar agora em escrever o futuro." Ele prendeu a respiração enquanto ela falava, uma miríade de emoções estando visível em seu rosto. "E, se me permite dizer, meu rapaz, você vem fazendo um bom trabalho escrevendo o seu. Espero que continue assim."

Ela não esperou por uma resposta e lhe deu as costas, marchando em direção ao corredor. Entretanto, parou assim que o ouviu chamar o seu nome.

"Gerda, espere."

"O que foi?"

"Eu... eu... hum... vou manter com o bom trabalho."

"Eu sei que vai. Ai, bem! Agora deixe-me ir, pois tenho que puxar as orelhas de um certo Conselheiro Real!"

Assim que Gerda fechou a porta do quarto, Hans se viu sozinho com Elsa. A Rainha estava praticamente imóvel sobre a cama, sendo seu único movimento o leve subir e descer do peito enquanto respirava. Correndo as mãos pelo cabelo ruivo, Hans seguiu até a janela do quarto, olhando fixamente o horizonte escuro. A manhã mal havia acabado, no entanto, o céu estava tão negro que mais parecia ser noite e, apesar de não chover desde a madrugada, o mar não recuara nem um pouquinho sequer, e boa parte do reino continuava embaixo d'água. De repente, uma forte rajada de vento adentrou no quarto, e Hans se abraçou, esfregando as mãos nos braços ao sentir frio. Olhou para trás e notou que Elsa estava destapada, e logo se prontificou a pegar um lençol para cobri-la. No entanto, ao se sentar na beirada da cama para ajeitar o cobertor sobre o corpo pequeno dela, notou um súbito movimento das pálpebras da Rainha.

E a viu abrir os olhos.

"Hans...? O que está fazendo aqui?"

* * *

><p>NA: Ai, meu Deus! Depois de dois longos anos... estou finalmente de férias!

No mais... no próximo capítulo: Helsa & Kristanna! Preparem seus corações!

Bjos, bjos...


	19. Capítulo 19

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19<p>

Com passos e movimentos os mais silenciosos possíveis, Kristoff fechou a cortina do quarto que, no mesmo instante, ficou imerso na penumbra. Ainda em silêncio, recolheu as roupas molhadas que estavam espalhas pelo soalho, colocando-as dentro de uma trouxa improvisada, e se esgueirou para fora do pequeno cômodo. Parou assim que alcançou a porta de madeira, dando uma olhada demorada para trás. Viu Olaf ressonar feito um bebê enquanto dormia todo esparramado no cantinho do quarto, mas foi a visão de Anna que fez seus lábios se contorcerem num meio sorriso. Seus olhos castanhos pousaram suavemente sobre a figura de moça, que dormia profundamente na cama de casal, e o rapaz logo abandonou a trouxa de roupas no chão e andou na ponta dos pés até a Princesa adormecida. Com ternura, afastou-lhe a franja que caía por sobre o rosto alvo e levemente sardento e plantou-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa. Ouviu a moça suspirar e resmungar um pouco, mas não acordou, e o loiro sorriu um pouco mais. Nunca conhecera alguém que tivesse o sono tão pesado quanto sua esposa e, às vezes, flagrava-se querendo poder dormir assim também, mas nunca conseguiu. Ao contrário de Anna, Kristoff sempre teve o sono bem leve.

Cauteloso, afastou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta bem devagar atrás de si, seguindo pelo corredor da estalagem até chegar à escada que levava à recepção.

Por volta da metade da manhã daquele mesmo dia, Kristoff, Anna e companhia foram surpreendidos por um forte temporal assim que chegaram ao Reino de Bergenna, e o grupo foi obrigado a abandonar a estrada o quanto antes e buscar refúgio na primeira hospedaria que viram pela frente. Por sorte, essa primeira hospedaria pertencia a amável senhora Thea, uma mulher que era a própria definição da palavra diminutivo, visto que ela era muito velhinha, muito baixinha, muito magrinha e tinha um cabelo muito branquinho escondido por baixo de uma touca de renda azul marinho, que por sinal, combinava com o seu vestido.

"Precisa de alguma ajuda aí embaixo, senhora Thea?" A mulher, que passava um pano de chão no piso da recepção da estalagem, olhou surpresa para a escadaria assim que escutou a voz de Kristoff. O piso estava todo molhado, e o jovem loiro sabia bem que fora ele um dos responsáveis por aquela bagunça. Na hora em que entraram na hospedaria, ele e Anna estavam completamente encharcados, molhados da cabeça aos pés, e deixaram o piso da estalagem todo empoçado.

"Ajuda? Não, não, meu rapaz! Não precisa se incomodar!" A senhora respondeu enquanto torcia o pano ensopado num balde, retirando o excesso de água. "A clientela diminuiu muito por causa da chuva forte, e você e a sua esposa são os primeiros fregueses que tenho em dias! Já estava ficando cansada de não ter nada para fazer, e é uma maravilha poder retornar ao trabalho!" Os olhos dela, pretinhos feito jabuticaba, de repente, se fixaram na trouxa que o rapaz carregava em mãos. "Por acaso é a roupa molhada de vocês?"

"Ah, é sim! Queria saber onde posso estendê-las."

Ela abanou uma mão enrugada no ar. "Já disse para não se preocupar com essas coisas. Deixe-as aí mesmo ao pé da escada que, mais tarde, irei lavá-las e pendurá-las. Tenho uma área coberta nos fundos da hospedaria, que é onde instalei a sua rena. Se quiser posso levá-lo até lá para dar uma olhada nela."

"Ah, sim! Seria ótimo dar uma olhada em Sven! Ele nunca foi muito fã de chuva... e... bem... tem certeza mesmo a respeito da trouxa de roupas? Está bem pesada! Eu poderia, pelo menos, carregá-la para a senhora." Falou, olhando com uma certa preocupação para a diminuta mulher. E ele não estava exagerando nem um pouco em relação ao peso da trouxa. Só o vestido de Anna parecia pesar toneladas, e Kristoff entendia agora porque a Princesa ficara tão cansada que fora correndo para a cama depois de ter tomado um banho bem quentinho. Caminhar com o vestido encharcado daquele jeito, certamente, não fora uma tarefa nada fácil.

"Absoluta! Deixe essa trouxa aí que eu me viro depois!"

Dando de ombros, Kristoff terminou de descer os degraus e fez como Thea lhe pedira. "Há quanto tempo está chovendo assim, hein?" Perguntou, intrigado, apoiando a trouxa de roupas no chão e pousando uma mão sob o queixo forte. Seus olhos se dirigiram para janela da sala, que estava aberta, e ele observou a chuva que caía lá fora.

"Chovendo? Há muitos dias, já até perdi as contas! O porto foi fechado pois as ondas estavam muito fortes e muito altas também, e ninguém ousava se arriscar pelo mar bravio. Tem estado fechado desde então." Dando uma boa olhada no assoalho de madeira, a velha senhora exibiu um sorriso satisfeito ao perceber que o chão já estava bem seco. "Mas, sabe? Não posso reclamar de muita coisa. Até onde sei, a situação em Bergenna não está tão ruim se comparada aos reinos vizinhos. Está até boa demais!"

A colocação dela fez Kristoff se assustar. "Por que diz isso?"

Thea carregou o balde cheio de água suja e o rodo de madeira e os deixou atrás do balcão da recepção. Limpando as mãos no avental encardido amarrado em sua cintura, se virou para Kristoff. "Veja Elvaram, por exemplo! O porto não está apenas fechado, mas alagado... e pelo que chegou aos meus ouvidos, algumas barreiras caíram pelo caminho, dificultando a passagem de carroças e carruagens. Dizem por aí que a carruagem do Visconde e da Viscondessa de Farkoitt atolou pelo caminho e eles ficaram muitas horas na chuva até serem resgatados. Imagine só aquela mulher pedante e fresca na chuva! Deve ter matado o marido de tédio! Haha! Mas isso é só fofoca, e você sabe como é fofoca, não sabe? As pessoas tendem a exagerar um pouco."

Kristoff anuiu de leve, sem nem prestar muita atenção na história sobre o azarento casal de nobres, seus pensamentos seguindo por outro rumo. Com a boca seca e sentindo-se um tanto quanto apreensivo, se forçou a fazer mais uma pergunta, no entanto, temia muito a resposta que iria escutar. "E quanto a Arendelle? Por acaso a senhora ouviu alguma... err... fofoca a respeito de Arendelle? É para lá que estamos indo. Na verdade, tinha esperanças de prosseguir viagem amanhã bem cedo e chegar em Arendelle ao anoitecer."

"Arendelle? Por acaso ficou louco?" Os olhos de Thea se esbugalharam. "Não, não, não, não! Não podem ir a Arendelle! É perigoso demais!"

"Por quê? O que aconteceu?" Kristoff sentiu as palmas das mãos suadas e trêmulas, e um calafrio lhe subiu pela coluna. "Por favor, diga-me o que sabe!"

"Arendelle está inundada! É impossível chegar até lá. E garanto ao senhor que isso não é fofoca alguma! É a mais pura verdade. Arendelle está completamente embaixo d'água!"

"Embaixo d'água...?" Isso era exatamente o que Kristoff estava pensando, mas não foi ele quem vocalizou as palavras, proferidas de forma suave e muito, muito baixinha. Seu rosto se virou para o lado, seguindo o som, e ele arregalou os olhos ao ver que era Anna quem havia falado aquilo. A Princesa estava no topo da escadaria, enrolada num cobertor amarronzado, e tinha o rosto pálido e assombrado. "Ai, meu Deus. A minha irmã... Elsa..."

O corpo dela cambaleou para o lado e os olhos azuis rolaram nas órbitas para atrás da cabeça. E Kristoff, mesmo subindo a escada com toda a velocidade, suas pernas saltando dois, três degraus de vez, não conseguiu segurá-la a tempo. E Anna foi ao chão com um baque surdo.

"ANNA!"

_~ Frozen ~_

"Aha! Aí está você!"

Gerda procurou Kai por quase todo o castelo. No salão principal, na sala de reuniões, na cozinha, na copa, mas, apenas quando chegou no estúdio que pertencera ao Rei Agdar, e que agora era o estúdio da Rainha Elsa, que ela o encontrou. Pela janela do estúdio, viu um grupo composto por cinco homens próximo aos muros do castelo, e reconheceu de pronto a forma rechonchuda do Conselheiro. Suspendendo um pouco a barra do seu vestido verde musgo, desceu a escadaria e deixou o palácio às pressas, juntando-se rapidamente ao grupo de cavalheiros no átrio externo do castelo.

"Gerda! Mas o que está fazendo aqui fora?" Kai indagou assim que terminou de tragar um charuto.

"O que estou fazendo? Procurando por você, ora bolas! Agora, faça-me o favor de vir comigo! Tenho um assunto urgente para tratar com você, Kai."

O homem pareceu ultrajado. "Não sei se notou, mas estou muito ocupado agora!" Ele empertigou a coluna e olhou rapidamente para os seus companheiros, o Duque de Grimstad, o Administrador Tammes, e mais dois homens fardados, que Gerda reconheceu como sendo dois majores do Exército Real.

"Ah é? E ocupado com o quê, exatamente? Fumando charuto com os seus amigos?" Ela rebateu, ácida feito um limão, e os homens retesaram um pouco a coluna. Kai, em especial, sentiu o pescoço esquentar.

"Senhorita Gerda..." O Duque se dirigiu a ela, fazendo uma mesura curta e tentando agir como conciliador naquela situação tão embaraçosa. "...na verdade, eu e os cavalheiros estamos aproveitando a estiagem para avaliarmos o estrago causado pela chuva." E, como para reforçar suas palavras, aproximou uma lanterna à querosene da muralha que, neste momento, era a única coisa entre o castelo e o mar, e que, por sinal, estava cheia de enormes rachaduras. "Como pode ver, os muros do castelo não vão aguentar o abuso do mar por muito tempo. Se a água não começar a recuar, teremos sérios problemas."

"_Mais_ problemas, você quer dizer, não é?" Tammes resmungou, dando uma baforada após tragar um charuto. "Como se já não tivéssemos que lidar com problemas o suficiente, ainda tem essa porcaria de muro que, com certeza, deve ceder a qualquer minuto!"

A Governanta arregalou os olhos e levou uma mão à boca, horrorizada. "Mas isso é terrível! Se o muro ceder, então... então... oh, Deus! Mas que infortúnio!"

O Conselheiro franziu o cenho, olhando feio para Tammes. "O muro não vai ceder, Gerda. Estou certo de que o senhor Tammes está apenas exagerando quanto a isso, não é mesmo, Tammes?" O Administrador bufou ao escutar aquelas palavras e ganhou mais uma encarada feia de Kai. "Mas, de qualquer forma, estamos planejando fortificá-lo com sacos de areia. Montar uma segunda barragem... sabe, só por precaução, minha querida."

"E acha que isso vai dar certo? Os sacos de areia serão suficientes para conter a força da água?"

"Bem... certeza, certeza, não temos, mas, no momento, é tudo o que podemos fazer, senhorita." O Duque respondeu, seus olhos azulados severos. "Infelizmente, a chuva nos deixou ilhados aqui no castelo, e nossos recursos são muito limitados." Um movimento chamou a atenção do General, que se virou para o lado e estendeu os braços, sinalizando com as mãos. "Ah, finalmente vocês chegaram! Vamos, vamos, temos que aproveitar enquanto não volta a chover! Rápido, rapazes, rápido!"

Cerca de dez soldados apareceram, carregando pesados sacos de areia em duplas. Gerda e os demais cavalheiros se afastaram do muro enquanto os soldados empilhavam os sacos um sobre o outro e de encontro à muralha, formando uma pequena barreira.

"Kai..." Ela disse, dessa vez, bem baixinho, parando ao lado do Conselheiro. "... eu sei que você está ocupado, mas eu preciso muito lhe falar em particular. É um assunto urgente... e muito sério. O Duque e o senhor Tammes já estão cuidando da situação por aqui, e eu preciso de verdade que você me ajude com outra situação. Por favor, Kai!"

O Conselheiro virou o rosto para o lado, encarando Gerda com um misto de preocupação e surpresa, e seus olhos amendoados se suavizaram com a visão do rosto aflito da Governanta. "General!" Exclamou alto, enlaçando o braço de Gerda no seu e dando alguns tapinhas carinhosos nas costas da mão dela. "Preciso resolver um assunto com Gerda. Importa-se de cuidar disso sozinho?"

"Ei! Ele não está sozinho!" Tammes resmungou, de novo, e o Duque sorriu para Kai.

"Vá em frente, meu amigo. Temos tudo sob controle por aqui."

O Administrador grasnou, correndo a mão pela barba áspera. "_Por enquanto_, você se esqueceu de dizer, General! _Por enquanto,_ temos tudo sob controle!"

Fazendo pouco caso de Tammes e percebendo que aquela era a sua deixa, Kai deu as costas ao grupo e deixou que Gerda o guiasse até o castelo. "O que foi, Gerda? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei."

"Não sabe?" Ele parou de repente, ficando bem na frente da Governanta e fitando-a com incredulidade. "Como assim, não sabe? Por que me chamou, então?"

Gerda cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho zangado. "Eu saberia de alguma coisa se você ou Elsa parassem de manter segredos e me contassem o que diabos está acontecendo neste castelo! Mas como vocês adoram manter tudo só para vocês mesmos, posso afirmar que eu não sei de nada do que está se passando por aqui!" O desabafo terminou com um grito sofrido, e os olhos de Kai se esbugalharam perante a cena.

"Gerda, meu chuchuzinho, do que você está falando? Que segredos são esses? E o que Elsa tem a ver com isso?"

"Ela tem tudo a ver, Kai! Ela está... ela está... ela está doente, não está? Há dias que ela está sempre cansada, e se apoiando nas coisas, e pálida e infeliz! E ela está... piorando. E eu não sei o que ela tem e nem como posso ajudá-la..."

A expressão no rosto do Conselheiro ficou muito séria, e ele pegou as mãos de Gerda entre as suas. "O que aconteceu com Elsa?" Mas a mulher não respondeu. Ao invés disso, começou a chorar, o que só serviu para deixar Kai mais aflito do que já estava. "Gerda! Gerda, por favor, olhe para mim!O que aconteceu com ela? O que aconteceu com a Rainha?" Tentou de novo, e a Governanta fungou algumas vezes antes de conseguir respondê-lo.

"V-Vamos... e-eu vou levar você até ela! Elsa precisa de ajuda."

_~ Frozen ~_

"Hans...? O que está fazendo aqui?"

As palavras foram pronunciadas com bastante dificuldade, e Elsa não pode evitar de perceber o quanto sua voz soara fraca.

"Err... bem... este é... este é o meu quarto." Hans respondeu, sua voz baixa e rouca.

Elsa piscou várias vezes após escutar a resposta e, com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu se sentar na cama, apoiando suas costas na cabeceira do móvel. Devagar, seus olhos azuis vagaram pelo pequeno e simplório cômodo e não demorou muito até ela notar que o rapaz estava certo.

"Oh... entendo." Ela o encarou por um instante e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem ao perceber o quão próximo dela ele estava. Sem contar o fato dele estar sentado na cama onde ela estava deitada – e que era, por sinal, a cama dele. "Então, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?"

"Bem, essa é uma longa história..." Ele coçou a nuca e esboçou um sorriso fraco.

Elsa mordiscou o interior da bochecha. "O quão longa...?"

"Você desmaiou e eu a trouxe até aqui."

"Só isso?" A Rainha ergueu uma sobrancelha, e o ruivo pareceu dar de ombros. "Não pareceu tão longa assim."

"É... mas na hora em que tudo aconteceu pareceu uma eternidade. Acredite em mim."

"Sinto muito por lhe causar qualquer tipo de inconveniente." Ela murmurou. Sentia-se encabulada pela situação pra lá de inesperada na qual se encontrava e a presença de Hans ali, tão perto dela, a fazia se sentir muito estranha; vulnerável, constrangida e um tanto quanto insegura dela mesma e de suas ações. E Elsa não gostava de se sentir assim. Prendendo a respiração, tentou se mover sobre o colchão e sair da cama, mas Hans a impediu, segurando-lhe o pulso com firmeza, porém sem machucá-la. "O que pensa que está fazendo, Hans?"

"Não deveria se levantar, Elsa." Ele a lançou um olhar intenso, e Rainha sentiu seu coração disparar de repente. Mas afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que se sentia assim? "Você desmaiou do nada... e ficou desacordada por vários minutos. Deveria repousar um pouco mais."

"Concordo." Respondeu com a voz ligeiramente estrangulada. "E é por isso que acho que eu deveria ir para o _meu_ aposento, onde poderei repousar melhor, não concorda?"

Mas Hans nada respondeu, apenas continuou a fitá-la, estudando-a com aqueles olhos verdes e imperativos e que faziam Elsa se sentir... petrificada.

Como se fosse uma estátua de gelo.

"O que você tem?"

Ele indagou, de repente, mas Elsa balançou a cabeça, sem entender o que ele havia falado. "Como...? O que disse?"

"Você... tem alguma coisa errada com você, não é?" Hans tornou a perguntar, e Elsa estremeceu ao sentir a mão dele soltar o seu pulso fino e viajar até o seu cabelo mesclado de loiro platinado e loiro escuro. Os dedos dele envolveram uma pequena mecha mista, como se brincando com o cabelo sedoso, e um sopro entrecortado de ar deixou os lábios da Rainha. "Há dias que você não está bem. Sempre abatida e sem forças, sem contar que já a vi desmaiar duas vezes. Você está doente?"

"Estou... morrendo." As palavras saíram sem dificuldade alguma, como um suspiro único. Aquele era um assunto terrível para a Rainha, sobre o qual ela conversara apenas com Kai, e mais ninguém. No entanto, por algum motivo, sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de dividir seu drama pessoal com Hans.

Por algum motivo – motivo o qual ela não era sequer capaz de compreender – falar com Hans era simplesmente... fácil.

"Morrendo?" A súbita inquietação que surgiu no rosto dele a pegou desprevenida, pois ela não esperava tal reação por parte do rapaz. Claro, sabia em seu âmago que ele, apesar das desavenças do passado, não lhe representava mais nenhum perigo, entretanto, também não esperava que ele passasse a se preocupar com ela. "Como sabe disso? Como sabe que pode estar morrendo?"

Hans se levantou e passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro no quarto, ora ou outra lançando a Elsa um olhar consternado. E ela, na mesma hora, sentiu falta da presença dele, do corpo dele ali tão perto do dela.

O pensamento logo a envergonhou, pois não deveria pensar essas coisas, muito menos a respeito dele.

"Apenas sei. Eu posso... sentir." Respondeu pausadamente, evitando encará-lo. Passou a olhar, então, para as próprias mãos, que descansavam em seu colo. "Uma vez, foi-me dito que meu poder apenas cresceria. Que se tornaria imenso..." As palavras, mais uma vez, saltavam-lhe boca afora, como se tivessem vida própria, e Elsa não mais conseguia controlá-las. "...e ele está sim crescendo. Posso sentir. Mas..."

"Mas...?"

"Meu corpo não é mais capaz de contê-lo. Não pode mais suportá-lo." Fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, o peso em seus ombros diminuindo enquanto suas palavras fluíam. "Sempre que uso minha magia, sempre... que uso o meu poder, sinto meu corpo se enfraquecer, como se... como se minha magia sugasse as minhas forças. Acho que é como se a minha magia precisasse da minha energia, da minha vida."

Hans se aproximou da cama e engoliu em seco. "Sempre foi assim? Quero dizer, sua magia sempre foi tão... exigente?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em negação. "Não. Nunca foi assim. Mas agora... agora é. Minha magia ficou exigente demais, mais do que eu posso suportar, e eu sei que ela simplesmente não vai parar de... de querer sempre mais." Com vagareza, ergueu sua mão que não estava enluvada e a encarou por um momento. Começou a movimentar seus dedos, como se balançasse um taça de vinho que não existia. Naquele momento, pequenas faíscas azuladas começaram a se formar em sua mão, a passear por entre seus dedos finos, a rodopiar no ar e a assumir o formato de lindos flocos de gelo. E Elsa observava tudo com olhos enormes, extremamente fixada pela beleza que sua própria magia era capaz de criar. Uma beleza mortal. "E não vai parar até ter me consumir por completo."

"Então não deveria usá-la!" E, num segundo, Hans estava ali mais uma vez, sentado na cama e segurando-lhe o pulso com uma firmeza que era, ao mesmo tempo, assustadora e desconcertante. A magia se desfez no mesmo instante, e Elsa prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos, fitando o rapaz com assombro. "Se a magia a está matando, Elsa, não a use mais."

"Quem pensa que é para me dizer o que fazer?" Perguntou, sentindo-se subitamente ofendida.

"Alguém que, pelo visto, tem mais bom senso que você, _Alteza_."

Elsa tentou puxar o braço e se ver livre de Hans, mas ele não a libertou. "Solte-me. Agora, Hans."

E ele a largou com pressa, mas não se afastou nem um centímetro sequer, permanecendo ali, cara a cara com a Rainha. "Não deveria ser tão displicente consigo mesma. Se sabe que usar a magia lhe faz mal, por que a usa então? É muita tolice da sua parte... e você nunca me passou a impressão de ser uma mulher tola. Muito pelo contrário, Elsa."

As palavras dele a deixaram emudecida, tão emudecida que Elsa não conseguia pensar numa só resposta, numa só réplica, num só argumento.

Na verdade, ela não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse o homem na sua frente.

Sentindo-se subitamente exausta, fechou os olhos, sua cabeça tombando para frente. "Por que está fazendo isso, Hans? Por que se importa? Depois de tudo o que houve, depois de tudo o que fez... por quê? O que foi que mudou?" Perguntou num suspiro que era meio frustrado, meio cansado e meio inseguro. "Você não deveria se importar."

"Não. Eu não deveria." Os dedos dele tocaram-lhe o queixo, fazendo-a erguer o rosto e encará-lo bem nos olhos. A mão dele era áspera, mas Elsa achou o toque bom e reconfortante, e respirou fundo ao sentir a mão dele passear pelo seu rosto e repousar em sua nuca. Algo estranho brotou dentro do seu corpo, algo que era quente e totalmente desconhecido, algo que ela temia e, ao mesmo tempo, ansiava, e era perturbador demais perceber aquilo. Sentiu a outra mão dele também repousar em sua nuca, os dedos fortes dele se entrelaçando em seu cabelo loiro, e seu coração começou a bater tão forte que Elsa, por um instante, por um breve instante, achou que fosse morrer. "E eu não sei o que mudou, mas..." O hálito dele roçou-lhe a pele, a boca, o lábio, e a sensação foi pura agonia. Uma tortura que parecia nunca ter fim. "...mas ...por Deus! Eu me importo!"

E a tortura, de repente, acabou. Os lábios dele desceram sobre os dela num beijo urgente e um pouco desajeitado, mas que gerou um verdadeiro turbilhão dentro de Elsa. Tentou afastar, sufocar o desejo que sentia dentro de si e que ardia e queimava feito fogo, mas era impossível. Os lábios dele eram macios e deliciosos, e o contato tão íntimo era algo como nunca antes havia experimentado. Sem nem se dar conta de suas próprias ações, levou as mãos à nuca dele, seus dedos se entrelaçando no cabelo vermelho de Hans, e se sentiu como num sonho. Sim, sabia bem que não deveria fazer aquilo, não deveria ceder aos seus impulsos, aos seus desejos, e nem que deveria sentir tais coisas relacionadas a Hans. Mas sentia.

E o pior: gostava muito do que estava sentindo. Gostava tanto que chegava a ser aterrorizante.

Perdida e entregue à sensação prazerosa, gemeu suavemente ao sentir o beijo se aprofundar. A língua dele massageou a sua própria, e seus dedos cravaram com um pouco mais de força na pele do rapaz. Ouviu-o grunhir em resposta, um som gutural e selvagem e fantástico, que fez a mente dela rodopiar. Durante toda a sua vida, durante todos os anos em que se escondeu de tudo e de todos e que se obrigou a se afastar das pessoas, nunca soube o quanto havia reprimido, o quanto mantivera uma parte de si escondida e protegida por trás de uma muralha de gelo que ela mesmo havia construído.

Uma muralha que, pelo visto, não era assim tão indestrutível quanto julgara ser.

E então, assim como tudo havia começado, tudo terminou. Sentiu a boca dele descolar da sua, as mãos dele a libertarem, o corpo dele se afastar. Piscou e piscou, várias e várias vezes, tentando compreender o que acontecera, como acontecera, por que acontecera e por que estava chegando ao fim. Mas seus pensamentos estavam em desordem, seu coração palpitava e seu corpo ainda estava quente demais.

"Eu... sinto muito. Não deveria ter feito isso."

Ouviu a voz de Hans, rouca e baixa e incrivelmente tentadora, mas não compreendeu as palavras. Não sabia o porquê dele se desculpar, não conseguia descobrir o motivo, pois para ela não havia motivo algum para se sentir daquele jeito. Mas ele estava ali, aflito e nervoso e correndo as mãos com pressa pelo cabelo vermelho, massageando o rosto cansado e sentindo-se culpado e envergonhado por algo que não deveria nem se culpar e nem se envergonhar, pois ela também tinha a sua parcela de culpa no que acabara de acontecer. E como tinha!

Se ele fosse sentir culpa e vergonha deveria, ao menos, dividir o fardo com ela.

"Hans..." Murmurou debilmente, mas ele se manteve inquieto, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto.

"Desculpe-me. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Não deveria me aproveitar de você dessa forma."

"O quê...?" Balbuciou, mas o rapaz nem lhe escutou. Ainda tenso, abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, completamente transtornado, deixando uma boquiaberta e estupefata Elsa sentada sobre a cama.

* * *

><p>NA: Ahhhhh! Capítulo gigante! Sério! Me deu uma canseira daquelas! Mas adorei escrever a cena do beijo (espero que também tenham gostado de lê-la)!

E para os novos leitores... sejam bem-vindos! :)

Então, pessoas, vamos ao que interessa. Já disse que estou de férias e, neste fim de semana, vou viajar e ficar muitos dias fora, por isso, vou fazer o possível para adiantar a fic nesta semana ainda, pois ficarei bastante tempo sem postar (acho que retorno no começo de junho, lá pelo dia 04 ou 05). Por isso, não estranhem se eu demorar a atualizar a história.

No mais... vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!

Bjos bjos!


	20. Capítulo 20

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20<p>

"Kai! Kai, me espere!" Gerda sibilou o mais alto que conseguiu enquanto praticamente corria pelos corredores atrás do Conselheiro, que andava a passadas longas e muito rápidas, estando bem a frente da ofegante mulher. "Kai, seu cabeça dura, eu já disse para me esperar! Não aja feito uma criança!" Sem conseguir alcançá-lo, Gerda suspendeu as saias do vestido e, com uma expressão determinada no rosto, acelerou o passo, seus pezinhos se movendo a todo vapor. "Quer fazer o favor de parar com isso, seu velho rabugento! Está sendo deveras irracional!"

"Irracional?" A ofensa fez o Conselheiro parar abruptamente e se virar para encarar a mulher esbaforida. "Irracional, Gerda? Você teve a coragem de deixar a Rainha sozinha com Hans, e ainda tem o atrevimento de me chamar de irracional? Pelo amor de Deus, mulher! Onde estava com a cabeça?"

"Não podia deixá-la sozinha! Ela estava inconsciente."

"Já ouviu aquele velho ditado, minha cara: antes só do que mal acompanhado?"

"Pedi a ele que cuidasse dela! Só isso! Não sei por que você ficou tão furioso..."

Kai correu as mãos pelo cabelo ralo e bufou de leve. "Não sabe por que eu fiquei tão furioso? Convenhamos, Gerda."

"Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, homem! Tenha um pouco de fé no pobre rapaz! Não vê que ele está arrependido?"

"Isso é inacreditável." Ele disse, sentindo-se, de repente, exausto. Com um suspiro profundo, deu às costas a Gerda e tornou a caminhar pelo corredor, indo em direção ao quarto onde deveriam estar Hans e Elsa. Quando Gerda disse que Elsa havia desmaiado, Kai teve vontade de ir voando até a Rainha, de tão aflito que ficara com a notícia. Mas, quando a mulher disse que deixara a Rainha sob os cuidados de Hans, o Conselheiro quase teve um ataque do coração e, assim que se recuperou, saiu em disparada ao encontro de Elsa. "Já me basta que todo o reino resolveu enlouquecer de vez e promover Hans de traidor a herói do dia para a noite, agora me vem você com essa ideia maluca de arrependimento! Ora essa..."

"Hans a salvou! Você precisa, pelo menos, admitir isso!" Ela voltou a correr atrás do Conselheiro. "E, se ele é tão perigoso assim, por que não vejo mais guardas no encalço dele? Certamente o General não baixaria a guarda se o rapaz ainda representasse alguma ameaça ao reino e à Rainha."

"E você acha que o Duque é idiota o bastante para mandar prender um homem ao qual todos chamam de herói? Quer que se inicie um motim dentro do castelo? A situação por aqui já está ruim o suficiente... e não precisamos de uma revolta popular por causa daquele sujeito. Tudo o que o Exército pode fazer é ficar de olho nele, e você não está ajudando nem um pouco, ainda mais quando resolve deixar Elsa sozinha com ele sem que ninguém saiba."

Gerda estreitou os olhos enquanto tentava acompanhá-lo. "Eu sei que parece loucura, mas... mas algo me diz que ele está diferente... Mudado! E, mesmo que ele negue, porque ele é um rapazinho muito do teimoso, se me permite dizer, eu acho que ele está tentando se redimir! Se você ao menos conseguisse esquecer o que aconteceu há três anos e enxergasse o que está acontecendo agora!"

"E o que está acontecendo agora?" Ele parou de novo e cruzou os braços, encarando Gerda com uma fúria contida assustadora. "Vamos, diga-me, o que está acontecendo agora, hein?"

Ela tentou, tentou mesmo não se deixar intimidar por Kai, mas não conseguiu. Ao responder, tudo o que fez foi gaguejar. "Eu... eu... b-bem... você e... e ele..."

"O seu erro é querer esquecer o passado, Gerda. Mas nós não podemos esquecer o passado... nós temos que aprender com ele."

Gerda inflou o peito, respirando profundamente. "Você está certo." Disse de uma vez só, como se liberando todo o ar contido em seus pulmões. "Você está certo, Kai, mas..."

"Ótimo! Sempre tem que ter um 'mas', não é mesmo?!"

"Mas..." Ela prosseguiu, fingindo que não tinha escutado a resposta dele. "Dê uma chance ao rapaz, por favor. É tudo o que peço."

Aborrecido, o Conselheiro massageou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. Já sentia uma dor de cabeça daquelas se aproximando. "_Só_ isso?"

"Kai..."

"Está bem." A resposta dele a surpreendeu, e Gerda esboçou um sorriso pequeno, porém esperançoso. "Está bem, mas..."

"Hn... E agora é você que vem com o tal do 'mas'!"

"Mas, eu espero que... eu só espero que ele não a decepcione, Gerda. Não gostaria que o passado voltasse a se repetir. Seria... seria uma lástima." As palavras dele foram pronunciadas baixinhas e carregavam um pouco de cansaço. A cena fez Gerda se emocionar, e a Governanta, agora mais calma, pousou a mão no braço dele, acariciando-o com ternura.

"Não haverá decepção alguma. Estou com esse pressentimento..."

"Acho que está apostando alto demais num pressentimento, minha querida."

"E eu acho que quem não arrisca, não petisca!" Ela deu uma piscadinha infame demais, e Kai achou impossível conter uma risada diante daquilo. E então, de uma hora para outra, o semblante da Governanta ficou mais sério e fechado, e ela puxou Kai com força pelo braço. "Agora, vamos logo, seu velho tolo! Temos que ver como Elsa está... e não aceito que esconda mais nenhum segredo de mim, ouviu bem?! Quero saber o que está acontecendo com a minha Rainha, e ai de você se continuar me escondendo esses detalhes importantes!"

O Conselheiro até que abriu a boca para respondê-la, todavia, na hora em que vocalizaria sua réplica, viu Hans sair de um dos quartos no final do corredor. Kai parou na mesma hora, assim como Gerda, e os dois ficaram apenas olhando o ruivo que, por sua vez, não aparentava estar nada bem. Hans tinha um olhar perdido e um tanto quanto assombrado, perturbado talvez, e não parecia ter notado a presença dos dois criados de maior confiança da Rainha, no entanto, caminhava em direção a eles. Kai teve a vaga impressão de que o jovem estava prestes a desmoronar.

"Hans? Está tudo bem?" Foi Gerda quem perguntou, com aquela voz fina e ansiosa, e o rapaz piscou algumas vezes e ergueu o rosto, finalmente se dando conta de que não estava sozinho no corredor.

"Ela está acordada." Hans engoliu antes de responder, mas, mesmo assim, a voz dele saiu rouca e trêmula. Incerta. "E eu... eu só... eu sinto muito, mas preciso de um pouco de ar. Com licença."

E, assim, ele seguiu pelo corredor até sumir completamente da vista de Kai e Gerda, que se olharam com estranheza após a súbita saída do rapaz. Preocupados, andaram rápido até o quarto, apenas para se depararem com uma Elsa que, assim como Hans lhes dissera, estava mesmo desperta, mas que tinha um olhar tão perdido – ou até mais – que o ruivo, bochechas muito coradas e uma respiração ofegante e entrecortada. A Governanta correu até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado e fazendo-lhe mil e uma perguntas, mas Elsa continuava sentada sobre a cama, quieta e boquiaberta, com olhos vidrados, o rosto quente e os dedos tocando, de leve, lábios vermelhos e ligeiramente inchados.

Kai não sabia o que exatamente a intuição de Gerda lhe dizia, mas ele, em particular, teve um péssimo pressentimento.

_~ Frozen ~ _

O primeiro sentido que retornou a Anna assim que ela começou a despertar foi a audição. Claro, ela não era capaz de discernir muito bem os sons que pareciam girar ao seu redor, muito menos conseguia identificar os donos das várias vozes que escutava, mas conseguia sim ouvir uma coisa ou outra, uma palavra ou outra, um ruído ou outro. E então, de repente, os sons foram se tornando mais claros, mais limpos e bem menos ruidosos, como se passados por um filtro, e as vozes tornaram-se mais fáceis de serem entendidas e reconhecidas. Ouviu a voz macia e aflita do seu marido, Kristoff, assim como ouviu também a voz fanhosa e muito característica de Olaf. E ouviu uma terceira voz, que era meia esganiçada e velha e esquisita, e isso a preocupou um pouco, porque ela não se lembrava de quem poderia ser o dono daquela voz, ou, mais precisamente, a dona, já que era uma voz feminina.

"Hmmm..." Gemeu suavemente, percebendo que estava deitada sobre algo macio e muito confortável, e se esforçou para abrir os olhos. O cômodo onde estava não aparentava ser muito iluminado, mas, mesmo assim, aquele pouco de luminosidade a incomodou, e Anna fez uma careta.

"Anna... ei, Anna... consegue me escutar...?" Era Kristoff quem estava chamando por ela, disso tinha certeza e, apesar da voz soar distante, longínqua, a Princesa se agarrou a ela e a seguiu. "Anna... abra os olhos, por favor..."

"Kristoff..." Murmurou num tom de voz diminuto e frágil, suspirando logo em seguida. Com um pouco mais de esforço, abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes, um sorriso trêmulo despontando em seus lábios ressecados assim que o rosto do seu marido deixou de ser um borrão de cores e se tornou uma visão mais nítida e verdadeira. "Oi..."

"Oi!" Ele respondeu, quase que impaciente, e segurou a mão dela entre as dele. "Como se sente?"

"Não sei... como deveria me sentir?"

"Como alguém que ficou inconsciente por vários e vários minutos, minha cara mocinha!"

Dessa vez, não foi Kristoff quem a respondeu, mas sim a misteriosa dona daquela mesma voz esganiçada de antes. Sentindo sua cabeça querendo começar a doer, Anna fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de olhar para o lado. Deparou-se, então, com uma mulher muito baixinha e magricela, e a Princesa finalmente se lembrou de quem era aquela senhora: Thea, a dona da estalagem.

"E não vamos nos esquecer do fato de você ter batido a cabeça durante a queda! Algo me diz que esse galo vai cantar por alguns dias!"

"O quê? Galo? Cantar? Do quê...?" Thea se aproximou dela e pressionou uma bolsa de gelo na lateral do rosto de Anna, que resmungou um pouco, tanto por causa da dor quanto por causa do súbito frio. "Ai! O que está fazendo?"

"Cuidando de você, Princesa Anna! Se não colocar gelo agora, sua cabeça vai doer bastante mais tarde. Isso sem contar o roxo que vai ficar."

"Mas eu não entendo..." Ela murmurou, confusa e um pouco hesitante. Sua mente estava nebulosa, suas memórias, caóticas e desconexas, e ela tinha a impressão de que havia algo muito importante de que deveria se lembrar, mas do qual não conseguia se lembrar de jeito nenhum. "O que aconteceu?"

"Você não se lembra?" Kristoff perguntou, olhos castanhos repletos de preocupação e agonia. As mãos dele apertaram a sua com um pouquinho mais de força, dedos ásperos e grandes massageando os seus, finos e frágeis. "Você desmaiou... e me preocupou bastante!"

"Oh." E, de repente, sentiu a névoa que encobria sua mente se dissipar. Suas lembranças voltaram com força e clareza, e fizeram o estômago de Anna embrulhar. Lambendo os lábios, a Princesa se dirigiu à dona da hospedaria. "O que nos disse é verdade, senhora Thea? Sobre Arendelle estar embaixo d'água...?"

A velha senhora exibiu um sorriso triste enquanto segurava a bolsa de gelo contra o rosto machucado de Anna. "Não se preocupe com isso agora, está bem!"

"Ela está certa, Anna!" Olaf falou, aproximando-se da Princesa, seu corpo feito de neve balançando enquanto andava. "Você tem que se preocupar com a sua própria saúde primeiro! Se não, como faremos quando chegarmos em Arendelle? Teremos que cuidar de Elsa, de você, e do alagamento! Serão três problemas ao invés de dois!"

"Só que eu não sei como não me preocupar, Olaf! A minha irmã deve... Elsa deve... ela... ela deve estar precisando de ajuda! Claro que ela está precisando de ajuda!" Anna se remexeu um pouco, e notou que estava deitada sobre um velho canapé amarronzado. Franzindo um pouco o cenho, tentou se sentar, apoiando as costas no espaldar baixo e acolchoado, mas o movimento brusco a fez sentir uma vertigem horrível, e ela precisou deitar mais uma vez. "Será que vocês não entendem? É a minha irmã e... poxa vida! Eu preciso muito retornar a Arendelle."

"Mas não agora!" Thea disse, sua voz soando forte e muito mandona, fato que surpreendeu a todos. "Agora você vai fazer o favor de se acalmar e ficar quietinha aqui, repousando! Você, mocinha, já teve muita emoção num único dia e, levando em conta a sua atual condição, não deveria abusar tanto assim das emoções. Isso não lhe faria nem um pouco bem."

Kristoff, Anna e Olaf trocaram olhares que eram incertos e confusos, e os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. "Que condição?"

"Ora, ora, mas que pergunta mais bobinha!" A velha senhora abanou as mãos no ar, como se fizesse pouco caso da dúvida do trio. E então, como se falasse algo extremamente banal, exclamou, sorridente. "Ela está grávida!"

"Eu estou o quê?"

"Ela está o quê?"

"Oba! Um bebê!"

* * *

><p>NA: Olá, olá! Estou recebendo um feedback maravilhoso em relação à história, e gostaria de agradecer a todos por isso! Me dedico muito às fics que escrevo, e acho fantástico conhecer um pouco a opinião dos leitores a respeito das histórias postadas! Então, muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, ou que favoritaram, ou que comentaram, ou que estão recomendando para os amigos. Vocês são incríveis! :)

No mais... vejo vocês em junho! Um grande abraço e até mais ver!

Laarc


	21. Capítulo 21

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 21<p>

"Poderia repetir, por favor, o que acabou de nos dizer, senhora Thea? Acho que não entendi direito." Kristoff conseguiu dizer após um longo e perturbador silêncio. Sentindo sua cabeça rodopiar, tateou o canapé e se sentou na beirada do assento acolchoado, seus olhos amendoados cravados na figura diminuta da dona da hospedaria.

"Repetir o quê? Que a Princesa está grávida?" A mulher estreitou os olhos, mirando atentamente o casal. Tanto o rapaz quanto a moça tinham olhos extremamente arregalados e seus rostos exibiam uma expressão de pura surpresa. "Oh! Vocês... vocês não sabiam, não é mesmo?"

"Não. Não sabíamos." A resposta de Anna foi um sussurro fraquinho, e a moça, inconscientemente, pousou uma mão sobre sua barriga reta. "Eu estou... esperando um bebê..." Ela murmurou, maravilhada e com olhos brilhando, e Kristoff a encarou rapidamente e se levantou, passando a caminhar agitado pelo pequeno salão da hospedaria. Visivelmente tenso, abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Olaf se adiantou e o interrompeu, aproximando-se de Anna e abrindo um sorriso enorme.

"Poooxa! Mas que notícia incrível!" O boneco de neve exclamou, olhando com alegria para a Princesa. "Imagine só se nascer uma mini-Anna! Ou um mini-Kristoff! Que maravilha!" E então, se aproximou ainda mais da moça e sussurrou baixinho contra a barriga dela, como se conversando com o bebê que estava crescendo ali. "Eu, particularmente, acho que uma mini-Anna seria melhor. Porque a sua mãe é muito mais bonita e muito mais legal que o seu pai!"

Obviamente, Kristoff escutou aquilo, o que fez o rapaz bufar e rolar os olhos. "E como a senhora pode saber? Como pode ter certeza disso? Chegamos aqui há poucas horas e já nos diz coisas do tipo!"

A pequena senhora pareceu fazer pouco caso da pergunta do loiro e abanou uma mão no ar, um gesto que ela fazia com tanta frequência que já estava começando a irritar Kristoff. "Um dom que possuo."

"Um dom?" Ele rebateu, cruzando os braços.

"Sim, um dom!" A descrença que ainda estava estampada no rosto de Kristoff não afetou a mulher idosa, que falava sobre seu dom com muito orgulho. "Desde criança, consigo sentir quando há uma nova vida germinando dentro de uma mulher. E, se duvida de mim, saiba que já fiz centenas de previsões desse tipo, e nunca, nunca me enganei!"

Ele lhe lançou um olhar presunçoso e muito duvidoso. "Claro, claro, porque, de repente, a senhora virou vidente! Desculpe, mas nada disso me convenceu!"

"Kristoff..." Anna murmurou, ajeitando-se no canapé e descansando as costas no encosto baixinho. "...eu acho que ela está certa."

"O quê?"

"Ela está certa." A Princesa tornou a dizer, sua voz soando um pouco mais forte e, também, mais firme. "Digo... isso faz sentido."

O loiro arregalou os olhos. "Faz?"

"Sim, faz." Ela fez uma pausa curta, mas que foi suficiente para retomar o fôlego, e logo prosseguiu. "Pense bem! A náusea, o enjoo matinal, a fraqueza, sem contar que... que..."

"Sem contar o quê?" Ele a apressou, ansioso."

As bochechas de Anna assumiram um tom mais rubro, e ela olhou para o chão, sentindo-se muito envergonhada. "Bem... eu... err... o meu sangramento está... atrasado."

A breve e tímida confissão de Anna fez o rosto de Kristoff ficar completamente desprovido de cor. "Quão atrasado?"

"Hum... uns dois meses."

"Por Deus!" O rapaz puxou uma cadeira de palha que estava no canto da sala e praticamente desabou sobre ela. Descansando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, deixou sua cabeça tombar para frente, procurando respirar devagar e num ritmo constante. Quando falou, sua voz era séria e pausada. "Dois meses, Anna? Dois meses? E durante esses dois meses, sei lá, não passou por sua cabeça que seria bom dividir essa _pequena _informação comigo?"

Ela se remexeu mais no canapé e, com um pouco de esforço, se pôs de pé. "Eu pensei que não fosse nada importante! Achei que fosse um atraso normal, porque... porque atrasos acontecem o tempo todo... eu acho..."

"Você acha, né?"

"É! Eu acho!"

Testemunhar a discussão entre Anna e Kristoff fez o sorriso de Olaf minguar a uma velocidade assombrosa. Com uma expressão preocupada – e também um pouco confusa – caminhou até a pequenina senhora Thea, parando bem ao lado dela. Como se confidenciasse à mulher um segredo, perguntou num sussurro. "O que esses dois meses significam? O que está atrasado?"

Sem tirar os olhos do casal, que ainda discutia fervorosamente, a dona da hospedaria respondeu num tom de voz tão baixo quanto o do boneco de neve. "Significa que o bebê já está a caminho a um certo tempo. Dois meses... talvez um pouquinho mais."

"Humm... que coisa estranha!" Olaf exclamou, inocentemente. "Não faz muito tempo que eles se casaram, umas duas semanas talvez. E eu sempre achei que os bebês deveriam vir bem depois do casamento. Isso não faz sentido algum."

As palavras de Olaf fizeram a mulher arquear uma sobrancelha. 'Então os dois pombinhos resolveram consumar o casamento _antes_ do casamento! Que casal moderno! No entanto, se suas famílias fossem conservadoras e tradicionalistas, certamente isso causaria um certo atrito e alguma confusão. E, talvez, fosse essa a causa da discussão.' Ela logo pensou, mas nada disse sobre aquilo. Com um suspiro profundo, encarou os dois pela última vez e, lançando um olhar ao boneco de neve, se virou e passou a caminhar em direção à porta. "Vamos, Olaf... é melhor deixá-los a sós."

"A sós? Tem certeza?"

"Sim, sim! Agora, mexa-se! Eles precisam de um pouco de privacidade para acertarem as coisas."

Claro que Olaf não queria deixar Kristoff e Anna a sós, mas, depois de relutar um pouco, seguiu a senhora Thea para fora da sala. Antes da porta de madeira se fechar, fitou mais uma vez o jovem casal recém-casado, seus olhos grandes e bem pretinhos repletos de tristeza e preocupação. Nunca vira os dois discutirem daquela forma, e a cena inédita o deixou deprimido. Anna estava mais pálida do que de costume e parecia muito abatida, ao passo que Kristoff estava agitado e visivelmente irritado. E, quando a porta finalmente se fechou, o boneco mágico exalou um suspiro desanimado e caminhou, devagar, até o quarto onde estavam alojados, rezando para que aquela discussão terminasse logo e que tudo ficasse bem.

_~ Frozen ~_

Cansado e sedento, o Duque de Grimstad levou um cantil cheio de água à boca e deu alguns goles generosos, quase secando o recipiente em questão de meros segundos. O vento que soprava estava bastante frio, mas, ainda assim, o General suava muito por conta da intensa atividade física realizada, a brisa fresca pouco colaborando para refrescá-lo. Tirando um lenço branco do bolso da calça, limpou o excesso de suor da testa e se sentou sobre uma pilha de sacos de areia recém dispostos contra o muro do castelo, tentando, aos poucos, retomar o fôlego e as forças. Próximo a ele, vários outros soldados também descansavam; uns bebendo água, outros comendo algum lanche rápido, e mais alguns alongando os músculos fatigados. Todos exibiam um semblante que era bastante cansado – esgotado, quase – mas o General sabia que, por mais estafados que estavam, deveriam sim concluir aquele serviço. A tarefa de fortificação do muro do castelo não estava nem na metade ainda, no entanto, o Duque tinha esperanças de que conseguiriam terminar tudo até o final do dia.

"Não acredito que voltará a chover."

A fala chamou atenção do militar loiro, e o Duque olhou para o lado, apenas para dar de cara com o Administrador do Porto. "Acha mesmo?" Indagou, suas sobrancelhas grossas bem franzidas. Ainda era início da tarde, mas o céu estava muito escuro, coberto por nuvens carregadas. Por um momento, pensou que o Administrador estava ficando louco ao dizer que não iria mais chover.

"Sim, sim! O tempo está mudando, não vê? O vento está ficando mais forte." O senhor Tammes respondeu de pronto, tirando um frasco de metal da cintura e levando-o à boca. Assim como o General havia feito, o Administrador deu uma golada generosa, fazendo uma careta ao engolir o líquido. "Ah, nada como um pouco de gim para recuperar as forças."

O Duque fez uma cara de reprovação. "Se o vício do fumo não o matar, Tammes, a bebida com certeza o fará!"

"Pois então morrerei um homem feliz!" Ele riu da própria piada, expondo dentes amarelados e coçando a barba áspera. Balançando um pouco a cabeça, olhou para céu escuro e apontou para uma região em particular. "Está vendo, General? Algumas nuvens começaram a se dissipar. O vento está carregando as nuvens para longe daqui."

Intrigado, o militar observou o firmamento com cuidado e muita atenção e, depois de algum tempo, conseguiu perceber exatamente o que Tammes lhe falava. "Eu acho que essa foi a melhor notícia que recebi nos últimos dias."

"Tenho de concordar. Já não aguentava mais essa chuva maldita. Entretanto, esse vento ainda me preocupa. Está mais forte do que de costume... e Arendelle nunca foi lugar de muito vento."

"O que sugere, então?"

Com uma mão no queixo, Tammes considerou a pergunta do Duque de Grimstad enquanto avaliava a situação local. Por trás da lente dos óculos, seus olhos castanhos se estreitaram enquanto observava a atual muralha erguida com sacos de areia. "Acho que precisamos erguer um reforço mais alto e mais estável do que este. O mar vai começar a recuar a qualquer instante, mas, enquanto não recua, ainda representa um grande perigo para nós, principalmente se o vento ficar mais forte." Fez uma pequena pausa e bebeu um pouco mais de gim. "E eu sei que ele ficará mais forte."

O Duque alongou os dedos, estalando-os todos. "Bem, se é assim, de volta ao trabalho, certo? Afinal, não temos tempo a perd-" E então, ele parou de falar. Seus olhos claros se estreitaram um pouco e se fixaram em alguma coisa que estava próxima ao portão do castelo que dava acesso ao pátio. Ou melhor: se fixaram em alguém em particular.

"Ei, o que houve?" Tammes perguntou, confuso pelo comportamento do General. Seguindo o olhar do militar, seus velhos olhos logo encontraram o motivo da súbita preocupação do homem. "Ah, o garoto das Ilhas do Sul."

E Tammes estava certo, porque era mesmo Hans quem estava ali, andando sem rumo pelo pátio escuro, com ombros murchos, postura fraca e olhos cansados e assustados. Ele parecia estar muito abatido, tinha os cabelos desalinhados e possuía um andar que era tenso e hesitante ao mesmo tempo. Em uma palavra, estava péssimo.

"Hn! Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, General, isso daí é feito de uma mulher, tenho certeza!" Disse com um escarro, cruzando os braços e recostando-se contra a muralha. "O pobre diabo está perdidinho."

Se possível, os olhos do Duque se estreitaram ainda mais, nunca deixando a figura miserável de Hans. Copiando o gesto do Administrador, também cruzou os braços. "Acha mesmo?"

"Se acho? Ah, sim! Acho! Nada como um belo rabo-de-saia para derrubar um sujeito. E esse daí está igual ao muro do castelo: prestes a cair a qualquer minuto." A gargalhada escandalosa de Tammes ganhou uma encarada feia do Duque, que nunca apreciou muito o humor-negro do seu colega.

"Pare de dizer essas coisas, pelo amor de Deus, Tammes! Se as pessoas escutarem isso, logo logo entrarão em pânico!"

"Mas é a pura verdade!" O homem retrucou. "Olhe só para ele! Coitado! É mesmo um pobre diabo!"

E o Duque olhou de novo para Hans...

...e teve de concordar com Tammes, pois a cena era mesmo de dar pena.

Claro, tinha suas reservas em relação ao príncipe exilado – e, talvez, sempre as teria, uma vez que jamais se esqueceria do acontecido de três anos atrás – todavia, precisava admitir que, desde o mal entendido no calabouço, o ruivo não lhe causara mais nenhum tipo de problema. Hans podia andar livremente pelo castelo, no entanto, não abusara em momento algum de sua liberdade e nem da confiança que fora nele depositada, não exibira comportamento suspeito e não causara nenhum tipo de atrito com soldados da Guarda Real. No entanto, apesar do comportamento aparentemente exemplar do sujeito, seria insensatez da parte do Chefe das Armas de Arendelle baixar completamente a guarda, por mais mudado que o rapaz demonstrasse estar. Como ele conversara com Kai, o mais prudente a ser feito era mesmo ficar de olho naquele rapaz.

E ele sabia justamente como fazer aquilo.

"Você sabe o que sempre me distraía quando uma mulher me pesava a mente?" Perguntou, de repente, olhando Tammes de soslaio.

"Humm... pergunta difícil, mas algo me diz que você combina muito com uísque." O Duque fez uma careta, e Tammes tentou uma outra opção. "Conhaque, talvez?"

"Você só pensa em bebida, não é?" Questionou, rolando os olhos. "Trabalho, Tammes. Estou falando de trabalho."

"Ah. Bem, isso também funciona... De vez em quando."

Com um sorriso de canto e balançando um pouco a cabeça, se afastou do Administrador e seguiu até onde estava Hans. O rapaz estava recostado na parede do castelo, com olhos fechados e cabeça baixa, completamente alheio à presença do militar. Quando o General falou, sua voz grossa soou como um trovão, e Hans se sobressaltou, tamanho o susto que levou.

"Posso saber o que está fazendo por aqui, senhor Hans?"

O rapaz estava assustado, isso era perceptível, entretanto, se esforçou para demonstrar um pouco de dignidade e orgulho. "Só vim tomar um pouco de ar. Não estou fazendo nada demais."

"Nada, hein!" O General exclamou, seu sorriso se tornando um pouco mais debochado. "Talvez eu tenha um problema com o fato de você não fazer nada."

Hans retesou a coluna e assumiu uma postura mais defensiva. "Eu não estou procurando confusão, senhor."

"Eu sei que não está." A resposta do Duque confundiu o ruivo, que ficou sem reação diante das palavras do Chefe das Armas. "Mas também não acho justo que um jovem forte como você fique aqui sem fazer nada sendo que vários outros estão dando um duro danado." Ao dizer aquilo, sua expressão mudou totalmente, tornando-se mais suave e bem menos hostil. Dando uns tapinhas no ombro de Hans, apontou para um local próximo à muralha, onde vários soldados já haviam retomado o trabalho braçal.

"O que eles estão fazendo?"

"Fortificando o muro. Essa muralha é bem forte, mas não foi construída para suportar o abuso que vem suportando nos últimos dias. Estamos nos precavendo para que não ocorra mais nenhum desastre por aqui."

"É uma ideia boa." Hans respondeu, com a mão no queixo, olhos verdes fixos na enorme muralha de pedra. Por um momento, quedou-se em silêncio, apenas observando a cena, como se analisasse o que se passava ali e, após um certo tempo, virou o rosto para o General, encarando-o com seriedade. "Então... precisa de mão de obra?"

_~ Frozen ~_

"Você deveria ter me contado, Anna! Deveria ter me dito o que estava acontecendo."

A Princesa bufou e massageou as têmporas. "Mas eu não sabia que estava grávida, Kristoff! Como poderia ter contado alguma coisa a você?"

"Mas seu... sua... sua... essa sua 'coisa de mulher' estava atrasada! Deveria ter me contado sobre isso, pelo menos."

"Mas não contei! Não contei, está bem! E se é um pedido de desculpas que você quer, então, aí vai: eu sinto muito. Pronto." Disse, sentindo-se subitamente estafada por causa daquela discussão que parecia não ter fim. "Não sabia que estava grávida, mas agora eu sei! Nós descobrimos juntos, Kristoff e, sinceramente, não sei porque você ficou tão nervoso por saber que teremos um filho! Essa é uma notícia maravilhosa!" Quando ele nada respondeu, Anna fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça para os lados. "Se está preocupado sobre o que os outros vão pensar quando descobrirem, digo que está se preocupando à toa. Sim, consumamos o nosso amor antes de nos casarmos oficialmente, mas já tínhamos conversado sobre isso várias vezes e-"

"Não é isso, Anna!" Ele a interrompeu, e a moça se calou na mesma hora. "Não é nada disso. Eu amo você e não me arrependo de nada do que fizemos. Sim, apressamos as coisas, eu sei, mas estávamos mais do que cientes do que poderia acontecer."

"Então, o que o preocupa? Diga-me, por favor!" Ela deu alguns passos curtos em direção a ele, mas, ainda assim, manteve-se um pouco afastada. "Por que você não me parece... feliz com a notícia?"

Kristoff expeliu um sopro de ar e ergueu o rosto, fitando Anna com olhos consternados. "Tem muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, Anna, e... eu não sei, mas... mas estou achando difícil lidar com tudo isso. Primeiro, descobrimos que sua irmã está doente, depois não conseguimos retornar à Arendelle porque o porto está fechado. Seguimos pelo continente e acabamos presos nessa estalagem por causa da chuva forte, sem contar o fato de Arendelle estar embaixo d'água! E agora, como se já não tivéssemos problemas suficientes, descobrimos que você está grávida. Como quer que eu fique calmo tendo de lidar com tudo isso ao mesmo tempo?"

O loiro parou de falar e aguardou pela resposta de Anna, mas ela nada respondeu. Completamente em silêncio, mirou Kristoff com assombro, como se tentando assimilar as palavras dele, mas não conseguindo. Para ela, aquelas palavras era feias, cruéis, e não faziam o menor sentido. E então, depois do que parecia durar uma eternidade, Anna finalmente falou, sua voz tão baixa e frágil e pequenina que o rapaz mal a escutou.

"Problema...?"

"O quê?"

"Você disse 'problema'. Você usou a palavra 'problema'." Ela repetiu, e ele anuiu no mesmo instante.

"Sim, foi o que eu disse. Temos problemas demais." A afirmação dele fez o estômago dela embrulhar.

Obrigando-se a engolir a bile que já queimava-lhe a garganta, perguntou. "É isso o que esse bebê significa para você? Um problema?"

Aquilo fez Kristoff congelar. Sentindo a boca seca, lambeu os lábios antes de responder. "Anna, não foi isso-"

"Você listou vários problemas... e lembro-me perfeitamente de que a minha gravidez constava nessa sua lista."

A voz dela soara fria e impessoal, e Kristoff sentiu algo ruim varrer o seu corpo ao escutar sua esposa falar daquela maneira tão distinta. Anna era uma moça doce, espirituosa e gentil, mas agora, estava séria e áspera, e aquele comportamento não combinava nem um pouco com ela.

"Anna, você não entendeu..."

"Eu entendi tudo, Kristoff." Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto pálido dela e, naquela hora, Kristoff tentou se aproximar da moça, mas ela deu um passo para trás assim que ele deu um passo a frente. O recuo dela fez o coração do loiro doer, e uma sensação horrível tomou conta dele.

"Não faça isso, Anna."

Secando aquela única lágrima com as costas da mão, a Princesa se virou e seguiu, apressada, em direção à porta da sala. "Por favor, não me siga." Pediu assim que ouviu passos em sua direção. A pequena súplica fez o rapaz estancar de repente, e Anna prosseguiu até porta. "Preciso ficar sozinha agora... e acredito que um pouco de solidão também lhe fará muito bem. Talvez o ajude a lidar com esse novo _problema_ que surgiu." A amargura presente nas palavras dela fez Kristoff se encolher, e ele não tentou mais nem segui-la e nem arrazoar com ela. Derrotado, a viu abrir e fechar a porta da sala, deixando-o sozinho ali. A sensação de abandono que brotou dentro dele foi imensa e pesada e tão, mas tão avassaladora e imperativa que o jovem adulto, sem forças para continuar de pé, sucumbiu à exaustão e sentou-se no chão mesmo, sem se importar com mais nada.

Pois nada ali parecia importar mais.


	22. Capítulo 22

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22<p>

"Pronto, aqui está, alteza! Tenho certeza que uma sopa bem quentinha a fará se sentir melhor."

Elsa se ajeitou sobre a cama, sentando-se e apoiando as contas contra a cabeceira do móvel. Com um sorriso agradecido, pegou a pequena tigela de sopa que Gerda lhe oferecia, o cheiro agradável de vegetais cozidos e muito bem temperados fazendo o seu estômago vazio roncar baixinho.

"Muito obrigada, Gerda. O cheiro está ótimo." Disse, ainda sorrindo para a Governanta. Provando um pouco da comida, emitiu um pequenino gemido de prazer. "E o gosto também está maravilhoso."

"Obrigada, alteza!" A Governanta respondeu, fungando um pouco e limpando os olhos umedecidos com um lenço de tecido. Kai contara a Gerda tudo o que sabia a respeito da doença de Elsa, e a mulher chorara copiosamente do início ao fim do relato. Devido ao desespero dela, o Conselheiro precisou parar várias vezes para tentar consolar a mulher que parecia inconsolável, vez ou outra a abraçando e dizendo que ficaria tudo bem, já que ele, aparentemente, tinha um plano: estava apenas esperando as coisas voltarem ao normal em Arendelle para, então, entrar em contato com Elvaram, uma vez que os melhores médicos da região residiam no reino vizinho. E Kai estava mais do que convencido de que um médico seria capaz de curar a Rainha.

Elsa, por sua vez, não disse uma única palavra sequer durante a exposição do Conselheiro, mas ouviu tudo calada, com um sorriso forçado no rosto e uma dor aguda no coração. Sabia que a esperança que ele nutria pela recuperação dela era tola e em vão, uma vez que não havia cura para o mal que a afligia. Mas, se ele queria continuar acreditando naquilo, que acreditasse então. Ela não o negaria isso.

"Posso trazer mais, se quiser! Afinal, é importante que você fique bem nutrida até o médico chegar, pois sabe Deus quando as coisas por aqui voltarão ao normal!"

As palavras de Gerda fizeram o apetite de Elsa desaparecer, mas, apesar do seu estômago parecer ter dado um nó de repente, ela, ainda assim, se forçou a engolir mais um pouco da sopa. "Obrigada. Seria ótimo, Gerda." Mentiu, sentindo um aperto no peito. O rosto redondo da Governanta estava vermelho por causa do choro forte, no entanto, os olhos escuros dela exibiam uma confiança imensa. Assim como Kai, a mulher parecia possuir uma fé quase que cega de que a recuperação da Rainha era possível.

"Que bom! Que bom!" Disse, exibindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Contente pela resposta que ouvira, nem percebeu que a tigela de Elsa ainda estava praticamente cheia, já que a Rainha não conseguira comer quase nada. "Vou até a cozinha buscar mais um pouco! Não me demoro!"

"Não precisa ter pressa. Vou demorar um pouco até terminar este prato."

"Ah, mas é claro! Que ideia a minha!" A Governanta se afastou da cama e caminhou em direção à porta do quarto. "Vou ver como estão as coisas na cozinha e volto mais tarde com um pouco mais de sopa, está bem?" Elsa acenou em resposta, e a criada continuou. "Ficará bem sozinha? Posso chamar Kai para lhe fazer um pouco de companhia enquanto me ausento."

"Não será necessário, Gerda. Já estou me sentindo bem melhor. De verdade!"

A mulher não parecia tão convencida assim com a resposta da Rainha, mas teve de se contentar com aquilo. "Se é o que diz... Mas, bem, de qualquer forma, voltarei daqui a pouco com mais um pouco de sopa."

Elsa observou a criada deixar o aposento real, e suspirou fundo quando, finalmente, ficou sozinha. Desde que Kai e Gerda a encontraram no pequeno cômodo ocupado por Hans e a ajudaram a retornar ao seu próprio quarto, a Rainha não tivera um único segundo sequer a sós, e a súbita solidão a fez se sentir imensamente aliviada a princípio. Entretanto, o alívio imediato que sentiu após a saída da Governanta foi desaparecendo aos poucos, sendo substituído por um pânico sufocante. Sentia-se muito mal; não fisicamente, já que seu corpo parecia estar se recuperando bem de toda a agitação ocorrida no início do dia, no entanto, o mesmo não poderia ser dito do seu emocional. A mera lembrança do beijo que trocara com Hans era capaz de fazer seu coração bater forte e de fazer seu corpo todo esquentar. Nunca antes sentira-se de tal forma, tentada e desejosa e um pouco sem controle de si mesma, e aquela gama de sensações – para ela até então completamente estrangeiras e desconhecidas – a deixava muito assustada.

Assustada porque ela gostara muito do que havia experimentado. Gostara de sentir a proximidade do corpo de Hans, do calor aconchegante que se propagava do corpo dele para o seu próprio, e do toque firme e pesado que ele possuía. Gostara da sensação dos lábios macios dele sobre os seus, das mãos grandes e atenciosas tocando o seu rosto, dos dedos cuidadosos penteando o seu cabelo. Gostara da voz dele, do jeito como ele dizia seu nome, e do hálito fresco roçando a sua pele. Gostara de tudo e, agora, ansiava por mais. Na verdade, ansiava tanto por mais que chegava a doer!

E se odiava por isso!

De repente, a imagem de Anna cruzou a sua mente, e Elsa emitiu um pequeno grito de desespero. Trêmula, largou a tigela de sopa de qualquer jeito, que caiu por sobre o carpete que cobria o piso, sujando-o todo. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, embaçando a sua visão, e a Rainha se encolheu sobre a cama, deitando e abraçando os joelhos com força contra o peito apertado. E chorou muito, seus ombros sacolejando e seu corpo pequeno tremendo. Ela sentia uma agonia ferrenha crescer dentro de si, uma culpa que era tão grande e horrível e monstruosa que a deixava sem ar. Não queria sentir-se daquela forma em relação a Hans. Não queria gostar da companhia dele, não queria ansiar pelo toque dele, não queria que seu coração disparasse loucamente sempre que pensava nele, e muito menos queria pensar nele. Mas pensava nele. E muito! Sentia-se traída pelo seu corpo e pelo seu coração, e aquilo era horrível, mas não tão horrível quanto a sensação hedionda de que estava a trair a sua irmã com o homem que tanto a machucara no passado.

"Ah, alteza, desculpe incomodá-la, mas sou muito tola! Acredita que me esqueci d-... por Deus, majestade! Elsa!" A porta do quarto se abriu sem aviso, e Gerda entrou no cômodo sorridente e muito tagarela. No entanto, assim que viu Elsa toda encolhida na cama – como se fosse um bichinho acuado – e debulhando-se em lágrimas, seu sorriso se desfez, e a criada correu até a Rainha. "Elsa, Elsa, pelo amor de Deus! O que aconteceu?" Perguntou, aflita, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Todavia, por mais que perguntasse, tudo o que Elsa fazia era chorar e chorar e chorar ainda mais. "Por favor, diga-me! O que houve? Está se sentindo mal? Elsa, criança, diga alguma coisa!"

"E-Eu sou uma i-irmã horrivel!" A voz de Elsa soara estrangulada e sofrida, mas Gerda ouviu bem o que ela disse, no entanto, não compreendeu a mensagem.

"O quê? Claro que não! Querida, por que diz isso?"

Elsa afundou o rosto no travesseiro, suas palavras saindo abafadas. Entre soluços, disse. "Ela vai me odiar! Vai me odiar tanto quando souber!"

"A Princesa Anna vai...? Deus Todo Poderoso! Do que você está falando?"

"Por que tinha de ser ele? Por que tinha de ser _justamente_ ele? Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém! Então, por que ele?"

E foi assim, como num estalo repentino, que Gerda compreendeu tudo. Lembrou-se de quando encontrou Hans no corredor, do olhar perdido dele, da vergonha e da dúvida que estavam mais do que estampadas no rosto bonito do jovem ruivo. Lembrou-se de como encontrou Elsa no quarto dele, sentada sobre a cama com uma expressão que era, ao mesmo tempo, espantada e extasiada. Lembrou-se de como os cabelos dela estavam ligeiramente bagunçados, de como suas bochechas estavam coradas demais para alguém que acabara de se recuperar de um desmaio, e de como os lábios dela estavam nitidamente inchados e vermelhos. E se lembrou também dos olhos sérios de Kai, que observara a Rainha com um pouco de reprovação, muita surpresa e bastante receio e preocupação. Não percebera nada na hora, estando focada demais na saúde da moça para se importar com qualquer outra coisa, mas, agora, compreendia bem.

Agora, compreendia muito bem.

Suspirou profundamente, seu próprio coração doendo pela Rainha. E sentiu-se uma verdadeira tola por não ter notado antes que alguma coisa especial começou a surgir entre Elsa e o Príncipe exilado. "Ela irá entender." Elsa ergueu o rosto e fitou a Governanta com assombro, seu nariz vermelho por causa do choro forte e suas bochechas ensopadas de lágrimas. "Anna é uma menina que tem um coração de ouro, Elsa. Ela irá entender."

"Não... não, não. Ela vai me odiar, Gerda!" Revirou-se na cama, sentando-se. "Eu sei que ela vai me odiar! Até eu já me odeio por isso!"

"Não diga essas coisas, minha Rainha!" Gerda, sentindo seus olhos já lacrimejando, abraçou Elsa com força, seus braços gorduchos envolvendo com uma ternura maternal o corpo da jovem e aflita Rainha de Arendelle. A moça chorou ainda mais forte nos braços da criada, soluçando e tremendo. Gerda a consolou como pôde, engolindo as próprias lágrimas enquanto sussurrava amenidades no ouvido dela. "Shhh... não fique assim. Tudo vai se acertar... você vai ver. Tudo ficará bem."

"Como? Como pode achar que as coisas terminarão bem? Anna nunca me perdoará..."

"Não subestime o amor que sua irmã sente por você." Gerda murmurou suavemente, penteando as poucas mechas loiro platinadas que restavam no cabelo da Rainha que, agora, já estava quase que inteiramente tomado por fios loiro escuros. Ouviu a moça soluçar e fungar de levinho, e tornou a falar. "Ela poderá se sentir triste no começo, talvez um pouco... humm... surpresa pela sua escolha, mas nunca, jamais poderá odiar você. E tenho certeza de que ela irá entender."

"Eu não sei como ela pode suportar uma irmã como eu. Já a desapontei tantas vezes... já a machuquei tanto! Anna não merece uma traidora como irmã."

"Elsa, Elsa, não faça isso com você mesma."

"Mas é a verdade." Falou num sussurro entrecortado, se desprendendo dos braços da Governanta. "Sei que o que fiz foi errado... mas eu gostei. Eu gostei tanto! Eu nunca me senti assim antes e... e por um instante nada mais parecia importar! Éramos apenas nós dois... eu e ele... e nada mais importava para mim." Envergonhada, Elsa fechou os olhos, inspirando e expirando profundamente. Sentia-se horrível, mas descobriu que falar ajudava a diminuir um pouco o aperto em seu peito. "E sabe o que é pior? Eu quero muito que ele me beije de novo!" E desatou a chorar mais uma vez, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Sentiu Gerda abraçá-la novamente e não ofereceu resistência alguma, apenas permitiu-se ser mais uma vez envolvida pelos braços aconchegantes da mulher.

"Ah, minha querida... quando o coração resolve aprontar, ele realmente apronta, não é?"

"Hn! Por mim ele poderia continuar sem aprontar nada!" Conseguiu dizer, entre um soluço e outro. "Oh, Gerda! Sinto-me tão perdida! O que eu faço agora?"

"O que você _quer_ fazer?"

"Honestamente? Eu não sei. Eu... não faço a menor ideia."

E Gerda, que também não fazia a menor ideia do conselho que poderia oferecer à Rainha, fez a única coisa que realmente podia fazer: ofereceu a ela um ombro amigo para que pudesse chorar à vontade.

_~ Frozen ~ _

"As mulheres são mesmo muito estranhas! Você tinha que ter visto, Sven! Ela estava sendo completamente irracional... e daí eu não podia dizer nada – nada mesmo – que ela começava a distorcer minhas palavras. Estou lhe dizendo: irracional, totalmente, imensamente e absurdamente irracional. Oh, quer outra cenoura, não é? Aqui está, amigão."

Esticando o braço, Kristoff pegou uma cenoura que estava num pequeno cesto de palha e a aproximou da boca de Sven. A rena, deitada confortavelmente sob a parte coberta da área de serviço da hospedaria, moveu a cabeça com um pouco de preguiça, mas deu uma dentada forte na hortaliça laranja, comendo-a com prazer. O rapaz, então, sentou-se próximo à rena e descansou as costas no lombo do grande animal, suspirando fundo enquanto olhava a chuva que caía com força.

"Acho que não custava nada ela ter sido um pouco mais compreensiva, sabia? Digo... eu estou nervoso, poxa, estou mesmo!" Desabafou, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo loiro claro. "Tínhamos planejado viajar para relaxar um pouco, mas nós estamos fazendo tudo, exceto relaxar! A cada dia nos deparamos com um problema novo e... e... e eu não sei mais o que fazer!"

Sven emitiu um som longo e baixinho, que Kristoff logo interpretou como sendo um _'tenha força, meu amigo! As coisas logo ficarão melhor, você vai ver!'. _Agradecido_,_ deu uns tapinhas carinhosos no dorso da rena. "Valeu pela força, amigão, mas está sendo difícil ter um pouco de otimismo. Ainda mais com tanta coisa ruim acontecendo. A doença misteriosa de Elsa, essa chuva que não acaba mais, estradas interditadas, o reino inundado e... e... ai, Deus! Como se já não tivesse uma montanha de problemas... me aparece uma gravidez!"

Dessa vez, Sven bufou com força, emitindo um som forte e indignado. Kristoff franziu o cenho na mesma hora.

"Ah, não! Até você, Sven!?"

A rena bufou de novo e balançou um pouco a cabeça, cutucando o rapaz loiro com sua enorme galhada.

"Ei, ei! Pare! Mas que saco! Por que está fazendo isso?" O animal emitiu um som semelhante a um relincho, e Kristoff, pondo-se de pé, se afastou dele.

_'Não deveria ver isso como sendo um problema.'_

"Agora você está agindo igualzinho a Anna! Vocês dois estão distorcendo as minhas palavras. Inacreditável!"

Sven o encarou._ 'Mas foi exatamente o que você disse.' _

"Não foi não!" O alpinista cruzou os braços e, dessa vez, foi ele quem bufou. "Será que vocês não conseguem compreender o que se passa pela minha cabeça? Eu estou com medo, entendeu! Pra falar a verdade, eu estou com tanto medo que nem sei direito o que fazer!" Ele estava muito agitado, com a postura tensa, mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, respiração errática e rosto bem vermelho. "Por mais que a senhora Thea tenha falado que está sendo praticamente impossível chegar em Arendelle, eu sei que Anna não vai desistir da viagem, porque para ela não tem adversidade no mundo capaz de mantê-la afastada da irmã. Eu sei que ela vai querer ir lá de qualquer jeito, com chuva ou sem chuva, reino inundado ou não. E eu estou preocupado porque não sei o que vamos encontrar pelo caminho! Estradas esburacadas, barreiras caídas, caminhos inundados... eu não sei! Isso sem contar o temporal! E agora... poxa vida... agora a minha preocupação dobrou, porque eu não tenho que me preocupar só com Anna, mas com um bebê também!"

Frustrado e nervoso e muito, muito cansado, Kristoff suspirou fundo, tentando, ao mesmo tempo, se acalmar e retomar o fôlego. Sven, por sua vez, o escutava em completo silêncio.

"Você já pensou se acontece alguma coisa, Sven? E se ela pegar alguma doença por causa da chuva? Se sofrermos algum acidente pelo caminho? E se uma barreira resolver desabar justamente quando estivermos passando? E se Anna se machucar? O que eu faço?"

Mais uma vez, Kristoff parou de falar, fechando os olhos e massageando-os com as pontas dos dedos. A rena se aproximou dele bem devagar e esfregou o focinho nas costas largas do rapaz, um gesto que era bem carinhoso. O loiro se virou acariciou o pelo amarronzado.

"Eu estou apavorado, Sven, e a última vez que eu me senti assim foi quando eu vi Anna se jogar na frente de uma espada e se transformar uma estátua de gelo." Sven bufou bem de levinho, e Kristoff sentiu o corpo do animal vibrar ao emitir o som suave. "Ela acha que eu não gostei de saber da novidade, mas não é isso. Eu gostei! Na verdade, ter um filho com a Anna... ter uma família com ela é algo que eu sempre quis desde... desde o momento em que eu me dei conta de que estava apaixonado por ela! Mas... ai, mas que droga! Eu estou tão assustado com tudo isso que deixei o medo me controlar. E agora a Anna está zangada comigo, provavelmente me odiando e sentindo-se arrependida por ter aceitado se casar com o maior idiota do mundo!"

"Eu não o odeio. E muito menos estou arrependida por ter me casado com você, Kristoff." As palavras, pronunciadas tão baixinhas, fizeram o rapaz se virar com rapidez, apenas para dar de cara com Anna. Ela estava a poucos passos dele, trajando um vestido verde musgo simples com um xale cinza cobrindo os braços finos. Já tinha desfeito suas tranças, e seu cabelo loiro escuro estava solto, cascateando por sobre seus ombros e emoldurando-lhe o rosto delicado. "Deveria ter me contado isso antes. Não sabia que se sentia assim."

Ele corou um pouco ao vê-la e olhou para o chão, sentindo-se bastante envergonhado. Não percebera a aproximação de Anna e muito menos sabia que ela testemunhara o seu pequeno desabafo.

"Não tinha visto você aí." Kristoff murmurou, sem graça, e ela se aproximou dele.

"Eu sei que não." A Princesa mordiscou um pouco o lábio inferior e exalou um suspiro profundo. "Me desculpe, sabe, pelo que aconteceu antes. Eu deveria te-"

"Não." Ele a interrompeu, chacoalhando a cabeça. "Eu que devo lhe pedir desculpas, Anna, por ter feito você pensar que... que eu considerava o bebê um problema. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não o considero um problema. Eu nunca... por Deus, Anna, eu nunca... eu... ai, caramba! Você ainda está no começo da gravidez e eu sei que já amo essa criança."

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto dela, e uma lágrima de emoção escorreu pela bochecha da moça. Kristoff se aproximou dela de mansinho, levando uma mão ao rosto fino e usando seu dedo polegar para secar aquela única lágrima. A Princesa fechou os olhos e suspirou sob o toque dele, e o loiro se inclinou para frente, abaixando um pouco a cabeça e plantando um beijo na testa dela, depois mais um na ponta do nariz sardento, até que, por fim, beijou-lhe os lábios rosados.

"Nunca mais quero brigar com você." Ele disse assim que seus lábios se descolaram, e Anna o abraçou, descansando a cabeça contra o peito do rapaz.

"Eu também não quero brigar com você. Nunca mais."

"Que bom."

"Também acho."

"Ahhhhh! E eu também acho isso muito, muito, muito bom!" Olaf surgiu de repente – e do nada também – pulando e sorrindo e balançando seus bracinhos de graveto como se não houvesse amanhã. Anna e Kristoff se assustaram tanto com a repentina aparição do boneco de neve que se afastaram na hora, os dois mirando a pequena criatura mágica com surpresa. "Estou tão feliz por ver que vocês dois fizeram as pazes!"

"Credo... mas de onde ele surgiu?" Kristoff sussurrou para Anna, que apenas sacudiu os ombros, sem saber a resposta para aquela pergunta.

"Nossa, meu coração está em êxtase!" Olaf exclamou, esboçando um sorriso gigante. "Estou tão, mas tão feliz! Agora que fizeram as pazes, nós três podemos voltar a ser uma linda e maravilhosa família!"

"Nós _três_?" Kristoff logo perguntou, cruzando os braços e arqueando um sobrancelha grossa. Sven, por sua vez, bateu os cascos no chão, indignado por ser excluído do grupo.

"Ah é! Quatro com você, Sven." Olaf se apressou em corrigir e, assim que olhou para Anna, se viu obrigado a se corrigir mais uma vez. "Na verdade, nós cinco, não é mesmo, bebê mini-Anna?"

"Ei! Poderia muito bem ser um mini-Kristoff!" O loiro reivindicou, e Olaf não tardou a rebater.

"Não, não! Vai ser uma mini-Anna. Tenho certeza! Aceite a derrota!"

O alpinista bufou, o que fez Anna gargalhar e Sven relinchar alto. "E por que acha isso? Da mesma forma que o bebê pode ser uma mini-Anna, ele também pode ser um mini-Kristoff."

"Ou poderia ser um de cada!" A fala da diminuta senhora Thea – que, assim como Olaf, também aparentara ter surgido do nada – fez todos ali se calarem, um silêncio sinistro pairando no ar enquanto todos a encaravam, boquiabertos e assombrados. Até que ela sorriu e abanou uma mão magricela e enrugada no ar. "Ah, não me olhem com essas caras assustadas! Estou apenas brincando!"


	23. Capítulo 23

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>NA1: Várias músicas me serviram de inspiração para a fic, principalmente para o capítulo de hoje. Queria conseguir escolher uma apenas e colocar um trechinho dela antes do início do capítulo, mas, como não consegui me decidir sobre qual usar, vou apenas citá-las:

'Dust to dust', 'Go' e 'Eavesdrop' são todas da mesma banda, The Civil Wars, e são muito perfeitas (ainda mais porque são cantadas em dueto *suspira profundamente*). Se não conhecem, deem uma conferida, não irão se arrepender!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 23<p>

Hans se surpreendeu apreciando muito a companhia do Duque de Grimstad. Não tivera uma boa primeira impressão do sujeito, afinal, como ter uma boa primeira impressão de alguém que praticamente o atirou dentro do calabouço? A princípio, julgara o General como sendo um homem sisudo, fechado e muito esnobe, mas não poderia estar mais enganado a respeito do caráter de uma pessoa. Por trás de um rosto de feições endurecidas e de uma farda repleta de medalhas e condecorações, existia um sujeito simples, trabalhador e, até mesmo, muito bem humorado. Se Hans fosse descrevê-lo em poucas palavras, com certeza _justiça_, _honra_ e _dever_ estariam compondo essa lista seleta.

Trabalhou ao lado do Duque durante toda a tarde, vez ou outra trocando algumas palavras – ou muitas palavras – com o Chefe das Armas de Arendelle. O homem se mostrou ser muito inteligente – visto que dominava assuntos das mais diversas áreas – sagaz e bastante compreensivo, além de ter oferecido a Hans conselhos valiosos que o príncipe exilado não só aceitara, como também apreciara enormemente. Vez ou outra, se flagrara recordando-se do seu falecido pai, o antigo Rei das Ilhas do Sul, e seu peito doía uma dorzinha estúpida ao perceber que nunca em sua vida havia conversado com seu próprio pai com tanta naturalidade quanto conversara com o General. Era estranho e, de uma certa forma, até engraçado notar algo do tipo, mas sentia-se muito à vontade ao lado do homem, e por mais que se esforçara para não pensar no assunto, de vez em quando surpreendera-se se questionando mentalmente se era daquela forma que um filho deveria se sentir em relação ao pai e, se sim, por que nunca conseguira manter um bom relacionamento com seu genitor.

Quando percebia, então, que seus pensamentos e considerações pessoais começavam a interferir no seu rendimento, os afastava sem cerimônias. E retomava o trabalho.

Ao final do dia, todos os envolvidos na fortificação do muro se reuniram próximo ao portão que dava acesso ao castelo para reporem as forças, comendo e bebendo um pouco, entretanto o momento que deveria ser de relaxamento e descanso depois de um dia de trabalho pesado se converteu num de pura algazarra e alegria, uma vez que, de uma hora para outra, o vento forte carregou as nuvens escuras para longe, limpando o firmamento e trazendo de volta o Sol ao reino de Arendelle.

E o Sol, que se pôs logo em seguida, dando lugar a um céu sem Lua, mas que, em compensação, estava bastante estrelado, foi recebido com sorrisos amplos, cantorias e muita, mas muita comemoração. O mar não havia começado a recuar e ainda cobria boa parte do Reino, mas ninguém parecia se importar mais com a ameaça que a água representava, já que, naquele momento, tudo o que importava era o céu sem nuvens e o astro-rei iluminando e aquecendo, mais uma vez, a magnífica Arendelle.

Quando o cansaço finalmente pesou em suas costas, Hans optou por se afastar do grupo de homens e mulheres que festejavam no pátio, alguns cantando, outros dançando, e mais alguns apenas rindo e se divertindo às custas dos colegas mais desinibidos. No entanto, antes de se retirar, fez questão ir até o General e agradecê-lo pessoalmente. E tinha mesmo vários motivos para se sentir grato ao homem. Sentira-se muito bem trabalhando ali, útil e como se fizesse mesmo parte daquela comunidade, e fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim. Por mais que estivesse cansado e até mesmo um pouco dolorido por causa do exigente trabalho braçal, sentia-se revigorado e muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, e sabia bem que fora o labor do dia que o ajudara. Além disso, ocupar o tempo com trabalho também fora algo que lhe fizera imensamente bem, visto que lhe distraíra a mente das suas atuais preocupações.

Durante toda a tarde, não pensara uma só vez em Elsa, no entanto, sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, precisaria encará-la. Bem... que fosse mais cedo então, afinal, nunca foi muito fã de prolongar o próprio sofrimento.

Tomou a decisão de procurar pela Rainha assim que terminou seu banho e se vestiu. Queria conversar um pouco com ela, perguntar se estava se sentindo melhor e, também, contar a ela sobre algumas decisões que ele havia tomado. E talvez o mais difícil de tudo: precisava se desculpar por aquele beijo.

Não, talvez não. Este seria, sem sombra de dúvidas, o assunto mais difícil de se abordar.

_~ Frozen ~_

Sentindo um pouco de frio, Elsa fechou o livro que estava lendo e o colocou sobre a escrivaninha. Cobrindo-se com um xale de renda branca e esfregando um pouco os braços com as mãos, levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou sem muita pressa até a janela do estúdio. O céu noturno não tinha Lua, mas estava lindo de qualquer jeito, todo pincelado de pequeninas estrelas, e Elsa não pôde evitar que um suspiro lhe escapasse ao admirar a bela paisagem. Sentindo o vento soprar e bagunçar-lhe um pouco o cabelo trançado, deixou de encarar o firmamento e se apressou em fechar a janela. Não ventava mais dentro do estúdio, mas ainda assim sentia bastante frio, por isso mesmo, aproximou-se da lareira e a acendeu, revolvendo com o auxílio de um atiçador a lenha que já começava a queimar. Sorriu ao sentir o calor gostoso das chamas e optou por continuar sua leitura ali mesmo, bem próxima ao fogo. Voltou a escrivaninha e, de posse de seu livro, sentou-se sobre o tapete felpudo que ficava na beirada da lareira, ajeitando o vestido lilás de musselina que usava.

Tentou retomar a leitura, ou melhor, tentou começar a ler de verdade aquele livro, mas não conseguia se concentrar, e a leitura não a prendia de forma alguma. Por um instante, ergueu o rosto, seus olhos azuis observando atentamente o movimento fluido das pequena labaredas, que pareciam dançar por entre os tocos incandescentes, e fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente ao escutar o estalar suave do fogo e o crepitar da madeira, que soavam como uma relaxante melodia aos ouvidos dela.

E Elsa precisava muito relaxar.

Aquele dia estava sendo particularmente difícil para ela.

"Espero não estar incomodando."

Ela abriu os olhos num susto, prendendo a respiração e virando-se apressada para olhar para trás. O movimento súbito e desajeitado fez com que ela derrubasse o livro no chão, e Hans se encolheu um pouco por saber que fora ele a causa do sobressalto dela.

"Sinto muito, não tive intenção de assustá-la, Elsa"

"Você não me assustou." Rebateu quase que na mesma hora, levando uma mão ao peito, como se para controlar o seu coração palpitante. O único detalhe era que, apesar de alegar que não se assustara com a repentina aparição do jovem, ela parecia estar mesmo bastante assustada, com olhos azuis ligeiramente arregalados, rosto pálido e mãos trêmulas.

De qualquer forma, Hans não questionou a veracidade da resposta dela e pareceu aceitar a sua palavra.

"Então... eu... humm..." Ele hesitou um pouco antes de falar, murmurando e balbuciando palavras quaisquer. "Eu... eu estava procurando por você. Pensei que poderia encontrá-la aqui."

Ela piscou algumas vezes e ajeitou o xale rendado sobre os ombros. Tentou falar, mas sentia a boca seca demais. Lambeu os lábios. "Por quê? O que quer?"

Dessa vez, não houve hesitação alguma na fala de Hans. "Estava preocupado. Queria saber se estava se sentindo melhor."

A resposta dele fez o coração dela dar um rodopio, seguido por uma cambalhota, um salto acrobático e, no final, ainda acabou por atirar-se num precipício. "Sinto-me bem melhor, obrigada." Tinha certeza de que sua voz soara um pouco tremida e meio esganiçada, mas era o melhor que podia fazer. Seu íntimo estava inquieto, agitado, e sentia como se houvesse uma tempestade em seu interior, todavia, o fato de que Hans parecia estar tão nervoso e, até mesmo, tão encabulado quanto ela própria era algo estranhamente reconfortante.

"Fico contente em ouvir isso. E..." Ele fez uma pequena pausa. "...bem, há outro assunto que gostaria de tratar com você. Na verdade, há algo que gostaria que soubesse."

"Está bem. Prossiga."

"Importa-se se eu me sentar? Estou um pouco cansado. Hoje foi um dia um pouco puxado."

_Sim, importo-me bastante. Por acaso não percebe o meu desconforto? Por favor, vá embora e deixe-me encarar minha vergonha e os meus erros em paz! _Foi o que uma parte dela queria muito dizer, no entanto, não foi essa a sua resposta.

"Fique à vontade."

"Obrigado."

Elsa o observou com cuidado enquanto ele se sentava sobre o tapete, e não soube se se sentia aliviada ou desapontada por ele não escolher se sentar ao lado dela, mas sim, a uma certa distância. Viu o rapaz se ajeitar um pouco sobre o tecido felpudo e se sentar de forma que abraçasse as pernas compridas de encontro ao peito, seus olhos verdes cravados na lareira. As chamas do fogo bruxulearam no rosto dele, e Elsa, por um instante, achou que nunca mais pararia de fitá-lo.

"Conversei com o seu Chefe das Armas hoje. Um ótimo sujeito, por sinal."

"Oh, o Duque. Sobre o que conversaram?"

Hans piscou demoradamente e suspirou antes de falar. "Vou retornar às Ilhas do Sul quando a situação no porto se normalizar."

A resposta dele a surpreendeu, mas Elsa fez o possível para não demonstrar o quanto fora atingida por aquelas palavras. "Você vai se entregar, não vai?"

"Sim, é isso o que pretendo fazer." Havia um pouco de tensão na postura dele, mas sua voz soava resignada, como se ele já tivesse se conformado com a ideia e sabia que não havia como fugir do futuro que o aguardava. "Não cumpri nem metade da minha pena, e ainda me restam alguns bons anos na prisão. Quatro, se não estou enganado."

"Você sabe que, provavelmente, passará por um novo julgamento quando voltar, não sabe? Por ter fugido e... por ter vindo até aqui. Talvez... talvez a sua pena aumente alguns anos."

"Eu sei. Mas já está passando da hora de enfrentar as consequências dos meus atos. Sei bem o que fiz, ou melhor, compreendo que o que fiz foi errado, e estou mais do que disposto a pagar pelo... meu desvio de caráter. "

Pela primeira vez desde que tocaram naquele assunto, Hans deixou de observar as chamas tremeluzentes e fixou seus olhos verdes nos olhos azuis da Rainha. Havia determinação no olhar dele, assim como também havia ali uma poderosa mistura de coragem, abdicação e integridade. Ele estava falando sério, já tinha tomado sua decisão e estava mais do que disposto a seguir com aquilo, e Elsa surpreendeu-se sentindo orgulho dele. E surpreendeu-se ainda mais por também sentir uma pontada de medo e um quê de tristeza.

Ela esperava que sentisse um alívio tremendo ao saber que ele estava indo embora e que, provavelmente, não mais retornaria a Arendelle. Deveria estar contente por saber que, muito em breve, Hans estaria saindo da sua vida para nunca mais voltar. Deveria sentir-se alegre, radiante, feliz, qualquer coisa! Mas não se sentia assim.

"O Duque disse que, no caso de um novo julgamento, testemunharia a meu favor para que minha pena não fosse estendida. Mas não aceitei. Eu cometi erros gravíssimos e... pretendo pagar por minhas faltas."

"É uma decisão muito nobre." Elsa murmurou, desviando o olhar do dele e encarando um ponto qualquer no tapete. Passara o dia todo chorando e amaldiçoando a presença de Hans em Arendelle, todavia, saber que ele pretendia partir em breve a deixara com uma sensação de vazio dentro de si.

Sentia-se pior do que nunca.

"Estou planejando partir assim que as atividades portuárias voltarem ao normal e... e quero que saiba que, enquanto permanecer em Arendelle, não pretendo lhe causar nenhum tipo de problema. Se necessário, manterei distância."

E agora ele estava sendo todo nobre e cheio de consideração e honra, e aquilo tudo estava acabando com Elsa.

"Isso é tudo?" A Rainha perguntou de repente, um pouco zangada, um pouco infeliz, e um pouco ríspida.

"Na verdade, não. Tem outra coisa."

Ela não respondeu nada, ao invés disso, permaneceu em silêncio e sem encará-lo, apenas esperando que ele retomasse a palavra. Estava cansada e triste e aborrecida, e queria muito que ele conversasse tudo o que tinha para conversar com ela e a deixasse sozinha.

Por Deus, como queria ficar sozinha!

"Gostaria de me desculpar." Ele falou, baixinho, com a voz rouca e profunda. Mantinha os olhos ainda pregados na figura de Elsa, e ela se remexeu um pouco ao perceber que ele não parava de observá-la. "Eu passei dos limites hoje mais cedo e me aproveitei da sua condiç-"

"Por favor, Hans, pare com isso." Ela comandou, e ele se calou imediatamente. "Não acho que deveria se desculpar comigo pelo que aconteceu, já que..." Ela engoliu um pouco de saliva antes de prosseguir. "...já que eu também carrego a minha parcela de culpa."

O rapaz sacudiu um pouco a cabeça, visivelmente confuso. "O quê...?" A pergunta dele foi um murmúrio suave. "Por que diz isso? Você obviamente não..."

Ela riu uma risada estranha, que não carregava nada de alegria ou felicidade, mas sim bastante desespero. Sentindo-se, ao mesmo tempo, corajosa e estúpida, ergueu o rosto e encarou o ruivo. "Eu sou uma mulher muito tola." As palavras dela em nada contribuíram para reduzir a confusão estampada de forma tão visceral no rosto bonito dele, e Elsa sorriu um sorriso que era pura agonia. "Porque, desde que você me beijou, tudo o que quero é que me beije de novo."

A princípio, Hans não moveu nenhum músculo sequer, não emitiu nenhum som e muito menos disse alguma palavra, e Elsa até pensou que ele, talvez, não a tivesse escutado – ou que estivesse paralisado pelo choque causado ao escutar a confissão dela. Mas então, quando menos esperava, ele começou a se mover... e foi a vez de Elsa de ficar paralisada. Ele se aproximou dela com vagareza, caminhando de joelhos sobre o tapete até ficar de frente para a moça. A respiração dele era profunda, e o olhar, tão intenso que chegava a ser perigoso.

"Você não sabe do que o está falando..." Falou com aquela mesma voz rouca que fazia o interior de Elsa se revirar como um mar agitado.

Ela lambeu os lábios. "Sei exatamente do que estou falando, Hans"

"Então devo concordar com o que disse, majestade." Ele ergueu a mão e deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e suspirar. "É mesmo uma mulher muito tola se é isso mesmo o que você quer."

Sentir os lábios dele sobre os dela mais uma vez foi algo maravilhoso, e Elsa se rendeu com uma facilidade que chegava a ser absurda. A forma como se sentia em relação a Hans a assustava muito, pois nunca antes sentira algo semelhante; algo que era carnal, físico e libidinoso, mas que também era intenso, excitante e... romântico. Era perigoso se envolver com alguém como ele, sabia bem, mas também sabia muito bem que não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Já estava envolvida.

Sua testa se enrugou um pouco quando sentiu os lábios dele se desprenderem dos seus, e já ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido quando, de repente, sentiu aqueles mesmos lábios pressionados contra o seu pescoço. Tirou o xale para lhe dar mais acesso à carne e gemeu suavemente quando sentiu a boca dele contra a sua clavícula.

A sensação de tocar e de ser tocada tão intimamente por outra pessoa era nova para ela, já que nunca se permitira se aproximar de ninguém dessa forma. Da mesma forma que nunca permitira que ninguém dela se aproximasse. Mas Elsa descobriu que gostava – e muito – de ser tocada por Hans. Ele tinha mãos grandes, fortes e decididas, e essas mãos percorriam o corpo dela como se conhecessem cada pedacinho dele. Sentiu, então, aquelas mesmas mãos sobre as suas costas e abriu os olhos na hora em que os dedos dele começaram a desabotoar seu vestido.

"Espere." Ele grunhiu contra a pele dela e Elsa espalmou as mãos bem de fraquinho no peito dele. "Hans, pare, por favor."

E ele parou. Na verdade, ele fez bem mais do que parar, já que Elsa o sentiu retesar todo e começar a se afastar dela.

"Sinto muito, não dev-"

"Pare de se desculpar." Ela o silenciou, pressionando seu dedo indicador contra os lábios do rapaz. "Por favor, não se desculpe mais."

"Mas..."

"Shhh..." A Rainha se levantou e, quando ele também fez menção de se levantar e segui-la, ela o pediu que não o fizesse, mas sim que continuasse ali sentado.

Esperando por ela.

Devagar, caminhou até a porta, sorrindo um pouco quando olhou por cima do ombro e viu a confusão no rosto de Hans. E parou quando chegou na porta do estúdio. Sim, estava assustada – muito assustada de fato – e sabia que o mais correto a fazer seria parar por ali mesmo.

Mas ela queria parar?

_"O que você ___quer___ fazer?" _

A pergunta que Gerda lhe fizera mais cedo naquele mesmo dia ecoou por entre seus pensamentos, e Elsa nem se deu conta de que falara a resposta em voz alta.

"Eu não quero parar."

"O que disse?"

Piscou um pouco e olhou para Hans mais uma vez. Ele estava tão bonito, com as feições iluminadas pelo fogo brando da lareira, o cabelo vermelho um pouquinho bagunçado, o rosto corado e as roupas amarrotadas, que o sorriso de Elsa se alargou um pouco mais ao vê-lo. Dedilhou a chave encaixada na fechadura e respirou fundo antes de girá-la e trancar a porta.

"Disse que não gostaríamos de... receber nenhuma visita inesperada, não é mesmo?"

Sabia que não deveria seguir com aquilo, mas também não queria parar. Já tinha cometido um erro após o outro, já tinha cedido ao desejo e se entregado de corpo e alma, então... então qual o problema de cometer apenas mais um errinho? Só mais um! A situação, para ela, não poderia ficar pior do que já estava, então, qual seria o problema de se entregar só mais um pouco? De ceder só mais um pouco...

"Não, não gostaríamos." Os lábios dele se contorceram num sorriso pequeno, e ele fez um movimento curto com a cabeça. "Vamos, volte aqui. Já sinto a sua falta."

E Elsa podia jurar que nunca vira nada mais bonito do que o sorriso de Hans naquele momento.


	24. Capítulo 24

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem

* * *

><p>Capítulo 24<p>

_Toc toc toc_

Kristoff fez uma careta e se remexeu um pouco sobre a cama quando escutou as batidas na porta. Sem vontade alguma de levantar, murmurou alguns resmungos contra o travesseiro.

_Toc toc toc_

"Hmm, Kristoff... me diga que não tem ninguém batendo na porta, por favor..." Ouviu Anna murmurar, sonolenta, enquanto se aconchegava no corpo dele, o cabelo comprido dela roçando o seu peito nu.

_Toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc_

As batidas ficaram mais e mais insistentes, e o loiro, bufando de raiva, se levantou rápido e, após vestir uma calça meio que às pressas, correu até a porta, resmungando por todo o caminho.

"É isso! Para mim já chega! Se for Olaf, de novo, choramingando por causa de algum pesadelo absurdo, eu juro que, dessa vez, vou mesmo atirá-lo numa fogueira, Anna, e você não vai me imped-... Oh! Ei, senhora Thea!" Não foi o boneco de neve que ele viu quando abriu a porta do quarto, mas sim a pequenina dona da hospedaria. E o mau humor do rapaz desapareceu completamente, cedendo lugar à pura confusão. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sim, sim! Vamos logo, rapaz! Apresse-se!" Ela começou a disparar palavras e, com uma agilidade e uma força que Kristoff não fazia ideia que uma senhora naquela idade poderia possuir, avançou para cima dele, puxando-o pelo braço para fora do cômodo. "Vamos, vamos! Não fique aí parado!" Tornou a dizer com sua voz levemente esganiçada. Olhando por cima do ombro, viu que Anna começava a se levantar da cama. "Você também, Princesa! Levante-se logo!"

"Kristoff! Senhora Thea, o que está fazendo?" Anna exclamou, surpresa e aturdida e sentindo-se tão confusa quanto o marido. Nenhum dos dois sabia o motivo do estranho comportamento da mulher.

"Opa, opa, senhora Thea! Calma aí! O que está acontecendo? Por que tanta pressa?" O rapaz perguntou, lutando um pouco contra a eufórica dona da estalagem e, ao mesmo tempo, lançando olhares desesperados para a esposa, como se dissesse a ela _'Me ajude! Socorro! Uma mãozinha aqui seria muito bem vinda, obrigado!'_

"É o sol! E a chuva!" A mulher quase que bradou, em completo êxtase. "O sol voltou e está lindo! Ah, tantos dias sem nem um único raio de sol sequer... tantos dias de chuva e céu nublado e padecimento e depressão e estradas interditadas e plantações arruinadas e essa estalagem vazia e..."

"Senhora Thea! Pare!" Kristoff deu um puxão forte e, finalmente, conseguiu soltar o seu braço.

Thea, por sua, vez, saiu andando aos tropeços até conseguir se estabilizar e, quando o fez, girou sobre os calcanhares para ficar de frente para Kristoff. "Por quê? O que houve?"

"_O que houve?_" Ele repetiu a pergunta dela. "_O que houve_ é que a senhora está muito agitada." A palavra que o rapaz queria mesmo usar era 'histérica', ou, até mesmo, 'insana', mas não achou que seria uma boa ideia chamar a dona da hospedaria de doida varrida, por mais que ela estivesse mesmo lhe passando essa impressão. "Olha, é ótimo que a chuva tenha parado e que sol esteja de volta, mas se a senhora se acalmar e ter um pouco só de paciência, então eu e Anna vamos retornar ao nosso quarto, vestir alguma coisa mais apropriada e, depois, vamos todos descer e... err... comemorar o... humm... ahh.. a volta do sol com a senhora. E aí? O que me diz?"

Ela o encarou por um tempo e fez um movimento estranho com as sobrancelhas. Revirando o bolso do seu avental, pegou uns óculos de armação triangular e lentes muito grossas e, ajeitando-os sobre o nariz, estreitou os olhos, mirando Kristoff e Anna com intensidade. Seus olhinhos pretos passearam por toda a figura da Princesa – que estava paralisada no meio do corredor, com o rosto levemente assustado e o corpo esbelto envolto num lençol branco – até que chegaram em Kristoff. Ajeitando os óculos mais uma vez, mirou o loiro dos pés à cabeça. Ele estava descalço e vestia apenas uma calça amarronzada. A mulher tossiu, sem graça. "Embora concorde com o seu raciocínio, preciso admitir que não seria nada mal se você continuasse do jeito como está. Afinal... já faz tantos anos que não vejo tanta juventude assim!"

"O quê?!" Ele esgoelou, seu rosto todo vermelho. Atrás dele, Anna parecia sofrer de um súbito ataque de riso, o que o deixou mais desconcertado ainda. "Anna, por favor! Quer parar com isso!"

A Princesa cobriu a boca com as mãos, achando impossível parar de rir. "Kristoff, desculpa, mas a sua cara... ai, Kristoff, você tinha que ter visto a sua cara!"

"Isso não tem graça nenhuma, Anna!" Bravo e resmungando palavras ininteligíveis, deu meia volta e entrou no quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Ainda no corredor, Anna secou algumas lágrimas causadas pelo riso forte. "Desculpe por isso, senhora Thea!" Falou, sentindo dor nas bochechas de tanto que rira. "Ele é muito tímido."

A mulher só faltou revirar os olhos. "Vocês, jovens de hoje em dia, tsk tsk... todos muito tímidos e recatados e cheios de dedos! Na minha época... ah, na minha época, como as coisas eram diferentes!" Suspirou, sonhadora e nostálgica, mas logo balançou a cabeça rapidamente para os lados, como se para se desfazer das lembranças que surgiam. Sorrindo para Anna, espanou uma mão no ar. "Mas... ora ora, Princesa! Vá logo vestir alguma coisa! O sol está de volta a Bergenna, e isso é motivo para comemoração!"

_~ Frozen ~_

Hans acordou devagar. Sentia seu corpo um pouco dolorido, mas também estranhamente revigorado e satisfeito. Sonolento, esfregou uma mão no rosto e abriu os olhos, piscando inúmeras vezes para que se acostumassem com a luz do ambiente.

E ouviu um gemido.

Olhou para o lado na hora e sorriu um daqueles sorrisos abobalhados ao se deparar com a figura de Elsa. Ela estava completamente nua, deitada de bruços e toda esparramada sobre o tapete macio do estúdio, provavelmente sentindo-se muito à vontade ali. Suspirava e ressonava baixinho, dormindo feito um bebê, e Hans permitiu-se observá-la por um tempo. Ou melhor, contemplá-la.

Uma mulher como aquela nascera para ser contemplada.

Aproximou-se sem pressa e, afastando um pouco o cabelo dela, beijou-lhe o ombro. Ouviu-a suspirar e gemer, e sorriu ainda mais quando ela se virou e abriu aqueles belos olhos azuis.

"Bom dia, majestade."

Elsa se espreguiçou e abriu-lhe um sorriso enorme – que era também um pouco sonolento e preguiçoso – e Hans abaixou o rosto para beijá-la nos lábios.

"Bom dia..." Ela murmurou contra os lábios dele, o que o fez sentir um pouco de cócegas. Riu e a beijou com um pouco mais de firmeza, debruçando-se sobre ela.

"Dormiu bem?" Perguntou, sua voz saindo ligeiramente rouca. Alguns fios de cabelo vermelho caíram por sobre o seu rosto, e ele fechou os olhos quando Elsa ergueu uma mão e afastou as pequenas mechas ruivas com delicadeza. Os dedos dela eram macios e o toque, suave e terno.

Ele gostava muito quando ela o tocava.

"Muito bem, obrigada." Ela se remexeu e se levantou um pouco, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos. "Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que o chão pudesse ser tão confortável!" Disse com um quê de travessura na voz, e Hans riu alto ao escutar a resposta dela.

"Vivendo e aprendendo, não é?!" E então, o sorriso dele começou a esmaecer, e o rosto bonito do rapaz ficou mais sério e pensativo. "Elsa..."

"O quê foi?"

A súbita mudança na expressão de Hans fez Elsa fitá-lo com um pouco de preocupação. Os olhos dela se suavizaram e a moça ergueu a mão mais uma vez, acariciando o rosto dele.

"Hans, o que foi?"

"Você está bem, não está?"

Ela franziu o cenho. "Claro que estou. Por que não estaria?"

Ele saiu de cima dela e se sentou no chão. Antes de falar, lambeu os lábios. "Quero dizer... você está bem com o que aconteceu entre nós. Digo, com o que nós dois fizemos... Você... você está bem mesmo, não é?"

"Já disse sim. Eu estou bem. Está tudo muito bem." Ela se aproximou dele e, afastando um pouco o cabelo avermelhado, beijou-lhe a testa. "Você se preocupa demais."

O ruivo suspirou. "Acho que me preocupo mesmo, mas não posso evitar." Desviando um pouco o rosto, olhou para o lado, piscando quando viu a enorme porta do estúdio. Engoliu em seco. "Acha que alguém tentou abrir aquela porta hoje?"

"Se Gerda já acordou, então... provavelmente sim." Ela ficou séria por um instante, visivelmente tensa e absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, mas logo afastou as preocupações e sorriu para Hans, levantando-se e caminhando até alcançar algumas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. "Importa-se de me ajudar a abotoar o vestido?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Por quê? Você está tão bem do jeito que está!"

"Hans!" As bochechas dela coraram na mesma hora, e a moça sorriu um sorriso que era um misto de acanhamento, satisfação e surpresa. Fazendo um biquinho meio indignado, pegou as roupas dele e as embolou todas, formando uma grande bola de tecido e a jogando contra ele.

"Ei! É isso que eu ganho por fazer um elogio? Você é uma Rainha muito difícil de se agradar, hein!" Ele vestiu as calças e abotoou a camisa amarrotada, e seguiu até Elsa, que parecia travar uma verdadeira batalha contra os botões do vestido de musselina. "Calma, calma... estava apenas brincando, Elsa. É claro que vou ajudá-la com isso, embora precise dizer que foi muito mais divertido desabotoar esse vestido..."

Ela o olhou por cima do ombro. "Alguém aqui acordou bem engraçadinho hoje, hein!"

"Digamos que tive uma noite muito boa e acordei de bom humor." Respondeu com uma risada discreta.

"É mesmo?"

"É, é mesmo." Terminando de abotoar o vestido, Hans a abraçou pelas costas e, abaixando um pouco o rosto, descansou os lábios contra a pele sedosa do pescoço de Elsa. E inalou profundamente, o cheiro dela, fresco e suave, fazendo-o se sentir nas nuvens.

Quando despertou naquela manhã, minutos atrás, Hans temeu, verdadeiramente, descobrir que tudo o que vivera ao lado de Elsa na noite anterior não passara de um sonho erótico bastante vívido. Todavia, abrir os olhos e vê-la ali, ao seu lado, lhe encheu de esperanças e felicidade. Sim, não lhe restava mais dúvida agora e sabia – bem como já admitia – que nutria sentimentos muito fortes pela Rainha.

Ao pensar sobre o assunto, Hans se deu conta de que não foi nada difícil se apaixonar por Elsa. Pelo contrário, foi fácil demais. Ela era uma excelente governante; muito bondosa, muito justa, muito dedicada e, acima de tudo, altruísta. Era pacífica e reservada, mas sabia ser muito firme em suas decisões e na sua palavra. Ela era forte, independente, decidida e correta. Uma verdadeira líder. Mas... não foi por essa Elsa que Hans se apaixonou, porque essa era a Elsa que estava exposta para todos verem e contemplarem. Essa era a Rainha de Arendelle; invulnerável e inalcançável.

A Elsa por quem Hans se apaixonou era a mulher que existia por trás dessa grande imagem de realeza e poder, e que ele tinha certeza de que pouquíssimas pessoas conheciam. A Elsa que ele aprendeu a amar sem dificuldade alguma era uma mulher linda e encantadora, um pouco tímida e insegura, mas que sabia ser brincalhona e muito ousada quando queria – e, a julgar pela noite anterior, surpreendentemente desinibida. Ela era solitária e cautelosa, uma mulher assombrada pelo fardo mágico que carregava desde que nascera. Mas também era gentil, atenciosa, amável e dona de uma personalidade cativante.

Ela era única e, naquele exato momento, ela era dele.

Mas é claro que um momento como aquele, tão mágico e tão surreal e tão fantástico, não poderia nunca durar pela eternidade. Tê-la ali com ele, poder tocá-la, beijá-la e amá-la era, para o rapaz, um verdadeiro sonho. Mas um sonho do qual Hans estava prestes a despertar... apenas para despencar dentro do que se mostraria ser o seu pior pesadelo.

"Elsa, que barulho é esse?"

"Barulho?"

Ele ergueu o rosto e desfez o abraço, seus braços libertando o corpo pequeno da Rainha. Olhou para trás, em direção à janela do estúdio, e seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Hans? O que aconteceu? Que _barulho_...?"

Ouviu Elsa perguntar, mas as palavras dela não lhe conquistaram a atenção. Intrigado, deu meia volta e seguiu, cauteloso, em direção à janela. Pelo canto do olho, viu Elsa fazer menção de segui-lo e ergueu uma mão, como num pedido silencioso para que ela continuasse bem onde estava. E ela o obedeceu, ficando parada no meio do estúdio, fitando-o com perceptível preocupação.

"Tem certeza de que não consegue ouvir?" Ele tornou a perguntar, seus olhos se estreitando ainda mais enquanto se aproximava da janela. "Parece uma... não sei explicar. Parece que o vidro está... vibrando."

Não.

O vidro não estava apenas vibrando. Ele estava... tremendo.

Tremendo muito.

E, no instante em que viu a primeira trinca se formar e se espalhar pela superfície do vitral, soube exatamente o que viria a seguir.

"Oh, não."

Hans não soube ao certo o que ouviu primeiro, já que o grito de Elsa se misturou ao barulho horrendo do vidro da janela se espatifando em milhares de pedaços e ao som insuportável das rajadas de vento que começaram a entrar no cômodo. Fechou os olhos com força e cobriu o rosto com o braço, tentando se proteger da chuva de cacos de vidro que, indubitavelmente, o acertaria, entretanto, sentiu apenas uma fisgada de leve no antebraço direito. Ao seu redor, o vento zumbia enfurecido e parecia disposto a derrubar tudo o que havia na sua frente, já que o barulho de coisas caindo e quebrando era tanto que encheu os seus ouvidos. Respirando com um pouco de dificuldade e sentindo seu coração bater na garganta, abriu os olhos com medo e aflição, apenas para descobrir que um fino escudo de gelo se interpunha entre ele e a janela quebrada.

Um escudo de gelo?

"Elsa!" Gritou e correu até ela, andando aos tropeços e quase caindo várias vezes pelo caminho. O vento estava forte demais e, vez ou outra, precisou erguer o braço para proteger o rosto das rajadas violentas, mas conseguiu chegar até a moça, que estava ajoelhada no chão, estendendo uma mão na direção dele.

"Hans!"

Ela gritou de volta ao vê-lo se aproximar, e Hans a puxou pela cintura, correndo como um louco para fora do cômodo. Chegando até a porta, lutou contra a chave até que conseguiu virá-la e, depois do que parecera uma verdadeira eternidade, destrancar a porta.

Quando, finalmente, conseguiu sair do estúdio, caiu no chão com tudo, levando Elsa consigo. Não estava mais no meio do vendaval, mas ainda escutava aquele zumbido horrível no seu ouvido, ainda sentia seu coração bater desenfreado, e ainda arfava e ofegava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Ao seu lado, Elsa parecia estar tão abalada quanto ele próprio, o corpo dela tremendo todo.

"Você me salvou." Ele conseguiu dizer, após um esforço enorme. Seu pulmão queimava e sua garganta ardia tanto que tinha a impressão de ter engolido fogo. "Você me salvou, Elsa. Obrigado."

"Mas você se feriu..." Ela apontou para manga da camisa dele, que estava rasgada e manchada de vermelho. "Não fui rápida o suficiente."

Hans inspecionou o machucado e sorriu para a moça, tranquilizando-a. "É só um arranhão, nada preocupante."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, descrente. "Tem certeza? Parece profundo."

"Tenho certeza. Estou bem, de verdade. Mas eu garanto que seria muito pior se você não tivesse erguido aquela barreira de gelo para me proteger dos estilhaços. Eu estava perto demais da janela." Ele se levantou e, em seguida a ajudou a se pôr de pé. "Então... obrigado, de novo."

Elsa anuiu rapidamente e forçou um sorriso. "O que aconteceu? De onde surgiu tamanha ventania? Isso não pode ser normal, não acha?"

"Concordo com você." O ruivo ainda estava um pouco sem fôlego, e cada palavra que dizia era pronunciada com enorme dificuldade. "Já vi vendavais antes, mas nada parecido com isso. Uma tempestade de vento como essa não pode ser algo normal, Elsa."

_~ Frozen ~_

"Você sabe que eu nunca mais volto a Bergenna, não sabe?"

"Ah, Kristoff, não precisa ficar assim tão mau humorado! Ela não disse por maldade. Considere aquilo como um... como um... elogio?"

"Uh hum... claro." Ele resmungou, cruzando os braços. A alguns metros de distância, a senhora Thea e Olaf corriam feito dois malucos pela rua na qual estava localizada a hospedaria, cantando e sorrindo e cumprimentando outras pessoas que, porventura, passavam por ali para admirar o dia ensolarado. "Eu queria muito ver se você ia levar assim tão na esportiva se fosse um velho caquético que tivesse feito aquele tipo de comentário sobre a sua '_juventude_'!

Anna abriu a boca na hora, indignada. "Kristoff! Isso aí já foi malvadeza da sua parte. Primeiro, a senhora Thea não é uma velha caquét-"

"Ei! Vocês dois!" A mulher gritou do outro lado da rua. "Parem de ficar aí de conversinha fiada e venham aproveitar o sol!" Quando nenhum dos dois fez o menor sinal de movimento, a senhora Thea correu até eles e os puxou pelo braço até o meio da rua. "Ahhh, mas que maravilha!" Inspirou e expirou profundamente, sorrindo de satisfação. "Sabem qual foi a última vez que eu vi o sol? Hn, nem me lembro mais, já faz tanto tempo! A chuva castigou Bergenna por tantos dias que até já perdi a conta!"

Irritado, Kristoff conseguiu se afastar da enérgica dona da estalagem e parou ao lado da sua esposa, sussurrando no ouvido dela. "Sabe, ao invés de ficarmos aqui escutando essa mulher maluca delirar sobre o sol, nós deveríamos estar aproveitando a estiagem para adiantar a nossa viagem!"

E é claro que a senhora Thea, antenada do jeito que era, escutou aquilo.

"Mulher maluca delirar sobre o sol? Hn... isso não foi muito delicado da sua parte, sabia, meu jovem?"

"Não, não foi mesmo." Anna concordou com a senhora e deu um baita de um safanão no braço de Kristoff, que resmungou na mesma hora. "Mas, senhora Thea, malcriação do meu marido à parte, eu preciso mesmo concordar com ele."A Princesa tornou a dizer, calma e conciliadora. "Como não estávamos aqui na região quando a chuva começou, não fazemos ideia do sofrimento pelo qual a senhora passou! Posso apenas imaginar o quão horrível deve ter sido perder a sua clientela assim, do dia para noite, bem como ficar sem fregueses por tanto tempo. E estamos muito contentes por saber que a tempestade acabou e que o sol está de volta." A diminuta dona da estalagem mirava Anna com olhos enormes e emocionados, e até mesmo o mau humor de Kristoff começou a evaporar conforme Anna falava. "Todavia... não podemos ficar aqui e comemorarmos o fim da chuva com a senhora. Precisamos muito chegar a Arendelle. Muito mesmo! E seria bom demais poder aproveitar essa trégua que a chuva nos deu!"

"Humm... vocês querem mesmo ir a Arendelle, não é?!"

"Sim! E com urgência! A minha irmã, a Rainha, está passando por um momento muito delicado, e... e ela precisa de mim! Ela precisa muito de mim! E eu preciso muito saber como ela está!"

A mulher abaixou a cabeça e suspirou fundo. "Entendo. Mas vocês sabem que, só porque parou de chover, não significa que a estrada até Arendelle esteja em boas condições, não sabem?! Pelo que ouvi falar, mais da metade do reino estava embaixo d'água, salvo o castelo e algumas regiões mais elevadas, e essa quantidade de água não some assim, de um dia para o outro."

"Estamos cientes de que poderão surgir algumas dificuldades pelo caminho." Kristoff falou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Anna. "Mas seremos cuidadosos."

"Bem, vocês venceram!" A senhora Thea murmurou. "Sinceramente, não gostaria que fossem, pois as condições da estrada até lá me preocupam um pouco, mas entendo a necessidade de vocês e não irei impedi-los." Anna a respondeu com um sorriso e um abraço bem caloroso, o qual a pequenina dona da hospedaria respondeu com prazer. Kristoff, por sua vez, se limitou a um breve aperto de mão. "Desejo boa sorte a vocês, meus jovens, e que Deus os ajude! Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça! Meus parabéns, é um menino!"

_~ Frozen ~_

O salão principal do castelo estava um caos.

De um lado para o outro havia pessoas correndo, algumas chorando e outras, mais escandalosas, gritando. Alguns soldados do Exército Real tentavam acalmar a população que estava à beira da histeria, mas era praticamente impossível, visto que até mesmo eles estavam amedrontados pela tempestade de vento que começara, em poucas palavras, do nada. O dia amanhecera ensolarado e belo em Arendelle; com um céu sem nuvens, um sol forte e muito brilhante, e uma brisa fresca. O problema todo, então, começou de repente, com a brisa se transformando, de uma hora para a outra, em rajadas de vento assustadoramente fortes, pegando todos de surpresa. Do lado de fora do castelo, as poucas árvores que não haviam sido cobertas durante a invasão do mar estavam, agora, caídas, e algumas tiveram até mesmo as suas raízes arrancadas do solo. Muitas janelas foram quebradas por causa do vendaval – o que resultou num número significativo de feridos – e algumas torres foram destelhadas. E o muro, que era a única coisa que havia entre o mar agitado e o castelo, estava repleto de rachaduras e sofria muito com os constantes impactos das ondas, que tinham se tornado enormes e furiosas. O reforço erguido com os sacos de areia não parecia ter sido de grande ajuda, já que, durante toda a extensão do muro, era possível ver vários sinais de vazamento, o que era bastante preocupante.

Se o muro cedesse, o mar invadiria o castelo.

Apesar do pânico crescente e da dificuldade em comandar e tranquilizar o povo, o Exército conseguira, ao menos, reunir grande parte dos feridos num único local, aos fundos do grande salão. E foi justamente ali que Elsa e Hans encontraram Gerda e Kai. O Conselheiro, infelizmente, estava entre um dos feridos, e encontrava-se deitado, inconsciente, sobre uma maca improvisada, com alguns arranhões no braço e um corte na perna.

"Kai!" Elsa exclamou assim que viu o homem desmaiado sobre o catre. "Gerda, o que aconteceu com ele?"

"Ah, alteza! Estava tão preocupada com você! O mundo, de repente, parecia estar acabando, e eu não a encontrava de jeito algum! Você está bem? Por acaso não se machucou, não é mesmo?"

"Estou bem, Gerda! Juro! Nada me aconteceu." Ela respondeu, pegando a mão da Governanta entre as suas e a apertando de leve. "Mas estou preocupada com Kai. Ele não me parece bem..."

A mulher revirou os olhos. "Ah, como se você não o conhecesse! É só ver um pouquinho de sangue que já faz uma cena. Estávamos bem até minutos atrás, mas daí alguém comentou que havia sangue nas roupas dele e o homem desmaiou na hora!" Gerda suspirou, enfadada, no entanto, Elsa ainda assim conseguiu perceber que havia um pouco de preocupação nos olhos escuros da criada. "São arranhões leves, Elsa. Cortes superficiais apenas. Claro que, manhoso do jeito que é, vai resmungar por vários dias, mas tenho certeza de que ficará bem."

A Rainha sorriu, sentindo-se mais tranquilizada. "Obrigada. Fico contente em ouvir isso."

"Mas e esse rapazinho aí? O que temos nesse braço, hein, senhor Hans?" Sem esperar por um convite, Gerda pegou o braço do ruivo e deu uma boa olhada na ferida.

"Não é nada sério, Gerda. Apenas um arranhão." Ele a respondeu, olhando com pavor para o salão. Ao seu redor, havia pessoas com machucados horríveis; cortes enormes nos rostos, mãos e braços, hematomas grotescamente coloridos e até mesmo algumas torções. Crianças gritavam e choravam, tremendo de dor, homens e mulheres estancavam cortes profundos e que sangravam abundantemente, e pessoas idosas ocupavam catres e algumas macas improvisadas, todos exibindo algum machucado feio. Comparado com aqueles ferimentos, Hans logo pensou, o seu corte não era nada.

Porém, a julgar pela careta no rosto da Governanta, ela não parecia ter a mesma opinião que o rapaz. "Apenas um arranhão? Não sei não, me parece um pouco profundo." Aproveitando que a manga da camisa dele já estava rasgada, abriu mais o tecido com facilidade, expondo totalmente o corte. Balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. "Vamos lavar isso aqui, está bem?!" Ele abriu a boca para contradizê-la, mas Gerda o interrompeu. "Eu vou pegar o senhor Hans emprestado, está bem, alteza? Preciso só limpar esse corte e cobri-lo com uma atadura. Prometo demorar um minutinho apenas."

A Rainha consentiu devagar. "Demore o tempo que precisar, Gerda."

Enquanto a Governanta encarregava-se de cuidar do braço ferido de Hans, Elsa aproveitou para dar uma volta pelo salão e analisar a situação.

E o que viu a fez se arrepiar toda.

O medo era tanto que chegava a ser palpável. As pessoas estavam em pânico, todas com muito receio do vento forte que ainda rugia do lado de fora do castelo. Os soldados estavam cansados e, assim como o restante da população, um pouco amedrontados, mas trabalhavam arduamente para atender às necessidades de todos. Nos cantos do salão, era possível ver algumas famílias reunidas: maridos consolando esposas, mães protegendo filhos, irmãos abraçando irmãos. A cena fez os olhos de Elsa arderem e ela nem sequer percebeu quando ergueu uma mão e secou uma lágrima que já se acumulava no cantinho do olho.

"Minha Rainha! Que bom vê-la sã e salva!" Ouviu de repente e se virou, sorrindo aliviada ao encontrar o Duque de Grimstad no salão principal.

"General! Por favor, dê-me boas notícias."

"A única boa notícia que tenho até agora é que ainda estamos todos vivos, alteza. Mas não falemos disso aqui." Enganchando o braço no dela, a conduziu até uma área mais deserta do salão, e mais afastada de todo o movimento. "Infelizmente, as notícias não são nada boas, majestade. Estou fazendo o possível para controlar o pânico e a histeria, mas, sinceramente, não vejo saída para a nossa atual situação." Ele murmurou, e Elsa sentiu o peito apertar ao notar o quão abatido o homem aparentava estar. "Essa tempestade de vento pegou a todos de surpresa... e está causando estragos demais."

"Já tem uma lista de avarias?"

Ele correu a mão pelos cabelos loiros. "Pelo menos vinte janelas quebradas, mas acho que, até o final do dia, esse número pode dobrar. As torres da ala norte foram destelhadas, o teto do estábulo está destruído, e... e..." O General engoliu em seco. "... identificamos incontáveis pontos de vazamento no muro do castelo. Acredito que ele cederá a qualquer momento."

Elsa prendeu a respiração. "Impossível."

"Não, minha Rainha. Sinto dizer, mas... é possível."

"E o reforço que fizeram? Deve ter ajudado em alguma coisa, não? Afinal, tanto trabalho..."

O homem balançou a cabeça. "O reforço não foi de muita ajuda, ainda mais com o mar do jeito que está. As ondas estão monstruosas, Elsa, e algumas foram grandes o bastante para ultrapassar a altura do muro e alagar uma parte do pátio."

"Por Deus! Por acaso esse terror não vai ter fim?" Ela exclamou, cobrindo a boca com as mãos trêmulas. "General, se o mar invadir, tomará primeiro o pátio e todo o salão principal. As pessoas não podem continuar por aqui. Elas devem ser imediatamente realocadas para os pisos superiores."

"Sim, já pensei nisso, mas estou procurando fazer essa realocação aos poucos." Como se para confirmar o que dizia, apontou para escada, onde alguns soldados guiavam um grupo de cerca de dez pessoas até o andar de cima. "Quando a ventania começou, as pessoas se desesperaram e tivemos alguns problemas com... pisoteamentos. Não quero que algo assim se repita, então orientei os soldados a fazerem essa realocação bem devagar e sem comentar a possibilidade do muro ruir. Não quero mais pânico do que já temos."

"Concordo." Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder. De repente, ouviu um estrondo medonho e soube, na mesma hora, que era uma onda batendo de encontro ao muro. Elsa nunca testemunhara uma guerra, e imaginou se era assim que os canhões soavam; terríveis e cruéis e opressivos.

Tirânicos e incontestáveis. Como a morte.

"Ei, você! Não, não! O que pensa que está fazendo!?" Ouviu o General falar de repente, e voltou a encará-lo, apenas para vê-lo conversando com um dos seus soldados. Ele a fitou mais uma vez e murmurou alguma desculpa, afastando-se da Rainha enquanto discutia fervorosamente com aquele mesmo soldado de antes.

Sentindo, repentinamente, falta de ar, Elsa se aproximou de uma das janelas quebradas, desviando dos cacos de vidro que cobriam o chão. Do lado de fora do castelo, o vento continuava forte, arrastando galhos quebrados pelo pátio e assustando os cavalos que ainda estavam por lá, mas que, aos poucos, eram guiados pelos cavalariços para dentro do salão. Sem conseguir encarar mais o terror que sua vida se tornara, fechou os olhos, inspirando e expirando lenta e pausadamente.

Não poderia deixar aquela tempestade vencer.

Não poderia perder Arendelle para o mar.

Não poderia se entregar sem lutar.

Mas o que ela poderia fazer?

"Elsa! Estava procurando por você." A voz de Hans a fez abrir os olhos. Encarando o ruivo, forçou um sorriso, mas que foi fraco demais e não o convenceu. "Você está bem? Parece pálida..."

Foi quando que, de repente, ela teve uma ideia.

E soube exatamente o que deveria fazer.

Levando uma mão à cabeça, massageou as têmporas, fazendo uma careta, como se sentisse dor. "Não, não estou me sentindo muito bem. Poderia me ajudar a chegar até o meu quarto? Acho que preciso me deitar."

"Claro, mas que pergunta! Vamos, vou ajudá-la."

Ele a pegou pelo cotovelo e a guiou através o salão e, também, escada acima. E, por todo o caminho, Elsa sentiu seu coração pesar. Não que estivesse mentindo para ele, visto que ela não se sentia mesmo muito bem, mas precisava admitir que estava exagerando um pouco... ou melhor, interpretando um pouco.

Ou bastante.

No entanto, precisava fazer aquilo.

Elsa não estava disposta a deixar aquela tempestade vencer. E não deixaria! Não perderia Arendelle para o mar e muito menos desistiria sem lutar. Porque ela iria lutar! Mas antes, precisava se certificar de que Hans ficaria bem.

Assim como precisava se certificar de que ele não interferiria em seus planos.


	25. Capítulo 25

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>"<em>So crawl on my belly until the sun goes down<br>I'll never wear your broken crown  
>I can take the road and I can fuck it all away<br>But in this twilight our choices seal our fate"_

_- Broken crown_, Munford and Sons

* * *

><p>Capítulo 25<p>

"Pronto, aqui estamos nós." Hans disse suavemente enquanto abria a porta do quarto real e guiava Elsa para dentro do amplo cômodo, seus olhos seguindo a figura da moça enquanto ela andava a passos muito curtinhos e vagarosos.

Assim que Gerda terminou de tratar seu braço, limpando a ferida com uma solução à base de ervas medicinais e cobrindo-a com um pano limpo, Hans saiu pelo salão a procura da Rainha, encontrando-a, minutos depois, parada bem próxima a uma das inúmeras janelas quebradas, mirando fixamente o pátio devastado do castelo. O rosto dela estava pálido, os olhos, enormes e assombrados, e os ombros, tão rígidos quanto uma barra de ferro.

Não era à toa que ela lhe dissera não se sentir bem. Porque ela não parecia mesmo estar nada bem.

"Que bom que o vendaval não quebrou a janela do seu quarto. Estava com receio de chegar até aqui e me deparar uma cena tão ou até mesmo mais feia do que a que testemunhamos no estúdio." Ele comentou, seus olhos percorrendo e avaliando todo o ambiente. Caminhando até a cama, puxou os lençóis e afofou os travesseiros, como se preparando a cama para Elsa se deitar. "Venha, Elsa, você precisa deitar e repousar um pouco. Pelo que vi lá no salão, o General parecia ter toda a situação sob controle e- Hmpf!"

O beijo que ela lhe deu foi repentino e violento e surpreendeu muito Hans, que não esperava por aquilo. Mas ela o beijou mesmo, pegando-o pelo colarinho da camisa, unindo os seus corpos e colando os seus lábios com tanta firmeza e com tanta necessidade que Hans ficou até sem fôlego. Sentiu as mãos dela pelo seu corpo; rápidas, ágeis e frenéticas, como se não conseguissem se decidir o que tocar primeiro e, por isso, tentavam tocar tudo ao mesmo tempo. Dedos finos apertavam seus músculos com força, beliscando e molestando a pele, e unhas compridas eram pressionadas com tanto vigor que ele até chegou a imaginar se elas deixariam marcas.

"Elsa!" Ele exclamou, ligeiramente ofegante, assim que conseguiu romper o beijo, embora seus rostos ainda permanecessem muito próximos, suas boca quase se tocando. "Não que não estivesse gostando, mas... uau! O que houve?" Perguntou, exibindo um sorriso ansioso e um olhar que era preocupado e confuso. Não conseguia compreender porque ela estava se comportando daquela forma.

"Shhh..." Ouviu-a sussurrar, o hálito fresco roçando-lhe o queixo e os lábios e fazendo-lhe sentir cócegas. "Não fale... apenas... não fale..." As mãos dela se firmaram em sua nuca, dedos afundando em seu cabelo, e ela o beijou de novo. "Por favor, Hans... eu... eu preciso disso... por favor, apenas não fale mais."

"Claro... o que você quiser."

Foi fácil ceder ao pedido de Elsa, relaxar sob o toque exigente e firme dela e se perder um pouco no prazer que aquele beijo lhe proporcionava, ainda mais quando a moça parecia colocar tanta energia e tanto vigor no gesto íntimo. Era algo bom, gostoso, ardente e muito excitante, e Hans já havia até começado a responder o beijo com aquele mesmo entusiasmo demonstrado por Elsa quando, de repente, o rapaz percebeu que havia ali algo além de desejo e furor.

Algo que não era bom.

Todavia, antes que Hans pudesse identificar o que exatamente era o 'algo ruim' que sentira, Elsa rompeu o beijo e o abraçou, afundando o rosto no peito dele. Sentiu as mãos dela em suas costas, os dedos delicados percorrendo toda a extensão da sua coluna e fazendo seus músculos dorsais se retesarem de leve.

"Nós teríamos sido ótimos juntos."

A princípio, não compreendeu totalmente as palavras dela, mas sentiu algo estranho brotar em seu íntimo; algo que era frio e, ao mesmo tempo, vazio.

Não gostou da sensação.

"Elsa...?"

Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele, um sorriso tenso presente naqueles lábios bonitos. "Mas nós não podemos ficar juntos, não é? Não, não podemos. Não iria dar certo... nunca daria certo." Ela fez uma pausa, e ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, abaixando o rosto e descansando a testa sobre a testa dela. "Há todo esse... ...passado entre a gente, Hans. E ele iria interferir. Sempre iria interferir."

"Eu sei." O rapaz conseguiu responder, sentindo o peito apertar e a garganta constringir tanto que ele temia sufocar a qualquer momento. Precisava concordar com ela, porque havia mesmo um passado entre os dois. Um maldito passado que era culpa dele, e dele apenas. "Eu sei."

"Eu gostaria muito de tê-lo conhecido sob diferentes circunstâncias..." O cantinho dos lábios dela tremeram um pouco e os olhos azuis brilharam. "...mas não o conheci." Devagar, a moça começou a desfazer o abraço e pousou uma mão de leve no rosto Hans. E fechou os olhos, esticando-se um pouco para beijar-lhe a bochecha. "Mas, apesar de tudo, eu quero que saiba que... que foi muito bom enquanto durou. Muito bom mesmo. E obrigada... por tudo."

Elsa se afastou dele, e Hans, ao vê-la se distanciar, fez menção de segui-la, de ir até ela, mas não conseguiu. Confuso por sua súbita e inesperada falta de mobilidade, piscou repetidas vezes e olhou para os próprios pés, apenas para ver que suas pernas estavam firmemente atadas por grossas correntes de gelo que o prendiam do tornozelo até o joelho.

Nem sequer percebera quando ela fizera aquilo.

"Elsa..." Havia alguma coisa na voz dele que nem ele mesmo conseguia identificar. Um pouco de torpor e incredulidade, talvez.

E decepção.

"Por que fez isso?"

"Sinto muito." Ela disse por cima do ombro, mas, depois, teve ao menos a decência de se virar para encará-lo nos olhos.

"Por quê, Elsa?"

"Tem algo que preciso fazer." Ela tentou parecer firme, mas foi traída pelos seus olhos, que estavam imensos e repletos de pavor, e que se desviaram do rosto dele e fitaram, rapidamente, a janela do quarto.

Hans seguiu o olhar dela.

"E fazer o quê, Elsa? Se atirar nessa tempestade? É isso o que precisa _tanto_ fazer?" Ele não queria soar zangado, mas estava tão furioso que mal podia se controlar. Sentia-se traído e enganado e muito, muito desapontado. Não esperava que ela o ludibriasse dessa forma, mas foi exatamente o que ela fez. "Foi por isso que fez _isso_ comigo? Para que eu não pudesse impedi-la de _se matar_?"

As costas de Elsa se enrijeceram e o rosto dela ficou mais pálido do que já estava. Quando respondeu, entretanto, sua voz soou resignada.

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a hora de nos despedirmos iria chegar."

Hans balançou a cabeça, sua raiva começando a dar lugar ao medo. "Não precisa ser assim, você sabe que não precisa." Ele engoliu em seco e apontou para as pernas atadas. "Me solte, por favor. Me solte agora, Elsa."

"Eu sinto muito." O suspiro que escapou dos lábios dela foi tão sofrido que Hans sentiu aquela dor latejar dentro do seu próprio coração. Sem ter mais coragem de encará-lo, Elsa deu meia volta e seguiu em direção à porta. "Sinto muito mesmo."

"Elsa!" Ele gritou e estendeu o braço na direção dela, numa tentativa louca e irracional de alcançá-la; tudo o que conseguiu, no entanto, foi se desequilibrar e cair no chão, um baque surdo medonho reverberando pelo quarto.

"Hans!" Elsa ouviu o barulho do corpo dele caindo e batendo contra o piso, e foi instintiva a forma como os olhos dela se arregalaram e se encheram de horror. Deu alguns passos rápidos em direção a Hans, mas parou antes de chegar na metade do caminho, cerrando os punhos e prendendo a respiração, controlando o seu corpo e obrigando-se a não se aproximar mais. Dando um passo para trás, começou a recuar.

"Por favor." Ele implorou, em pânico. Sem tirar os olhos de cima da Rainha, conseguiu se firmar sobre os cotovelos e começou a rastejar até ela. "Você não pode fazer isso. Você não pode lutar contra essa tempestade, Elsa."

"Mas eu posso tentar, e isso é mais do que fiz até agora."

Ela deu mais um passo para trás e Hans balançou a cabeça, rastejando um pouco mais e fazendo uma careta quando colocou muito peso sobre o braço ferido. Ao vê-la parar ao lado da porta, socou o chão com as costas do punho. "Por favor, não vá! Não faça isso..."

"Sinto muito." Desculpou-se pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez, e uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. "Sinto muito de verdade, mas isso é para o seu próprio bem." Ela tirou a chave da porta e a abriu, encarando Hans pela última vez. Tentou arrazoar com ele, provar que o que ela estava fazendo tinha sentido. Só que, para ele, não tinha sentido algum. "Por favor, não tente fugir. Você estará seguro aqui e... ...e o gelo vai derreter aos poucos, você vai ver. Logo estará livre."

E então, Hans sentiu tudo a sua volta parar: o tempo, o som, os seus pensamentos, a sua própria respiração. Como se tudo tivesse, de repente, congelado.

A cena que se desenrolava, para ele, era como um _déjà vu _bizarro e horrendo, só que, dessa vez, não era uma fraca e impotente Anna quem estava caída no chão, revirando-se em desespero e agonia. Esse alguém era ele! Da mesma forma que não era ele agora quem tinha o total controle da situação, visto que essa pessoa era Elsa.

Mas que ótimo dia para ser assombrado pelos erros do passado!

"Adeus, Hans." Ela fechou a porta sem ao menos esperar por uma resposta dele, e o rapaz bufou e rugiu e gritou quando ouviu o barulho suave da chave rodando na fechadura pelo lado de fora.

"Volte aqui, Elsa! Não faça isso! Essa não é a solução! Volte!" Vociferou, socando o chão e encarando a porta com olhos esbugalhados.

E o que ele esperava com aquilo? Que a porta abrisse? Que Elsa voltasse? Que ela finalmente percebesse que estava cometendo um erro?

Tolo...

Ela não iria voltar.

"_Por favor, não tente fugir. Você estará seguro aqui e... ...e o gelo vai derreter aos poucos, você vai ver. Logo estará livre."_

Não, ela não iria voltar. Mas ele iria tentar sim fugir e, depois que conseguisse escapar daquele quarto, uma tempestade de vento seria o menor dos problemas que Elsa precisaria enfrentar.

_~ Frozen ~_

"_Volte aqui, Elsa! Não faça isso! Essa não é a solução! Volte!"_

Elsa jogou a chave da porta no chão e se recostou contra a parede do corredor, conseguindo escutar muito bem a voz abafada de Hans. Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto e ela secou todas com rapidez, esfregando o rosto com as mãos trêmulas. Por um momento, sentiu-se fraquejar e olhou para a chave jogada no chão, mas logo balançou a cabeça e se obrigou a afastar qualquer pensamento que pudesse convencê-la a voltar atrás em suas decisões.

A sobrevivência de Arendelle dependia dela... e, por isso, ela não poderia voltar atrás.

Terminando de secar o rosto, inspirou profundamente e estufou o peito, seguindo pelo corredor, um passo firme após outro. Desceu as escadas até o salão e ficou mais aliviada ao notar que o primeiro piso do castelo estava mais vazio e que muitos moradores já tinham sido realocados para os andares superiores. Avistando o Duque de Grimstad, aproximou-se dele.

"Duque!" Exclamou, erguendo o queixo e estreitando os olhos. "Preciso que me faça um favor. Na verdade, eu lhe darei uma ordem, e espero que siga a risca o que lhe mandarei fazer."

"Majestade, o que pretende...?"

"Eu posso salvar Arendelle, General." Aquilo fez o Duque arregalar os olhos. "Sei o que precisa ser feito para salvar o reino, mas não conseguirei fazê-lo sem a sua ajuda. Posso contar com você?" Ele fez uma mesura curta, porém respeitosa, e gesticulou para que ela prosseguisse. "Quando eu chegar no pátio, preciso que tranque o portão principal e que o deixe trancado até segunda ordem. O acesso ao pátio ficará proibido a qualquer morador de Arendelle. Melhor, o acesso a todo o primeiro piso do castelo será proibido."

O militar engoliu em seco. "Tem certeza sobre isso, alteza? Pretende mesmo encarar esse vendaval? Sozinha?"

"Com certeza. Mas não se preocupe comigo, preocupe-se apenas com o povo de Arendelle."

"Se é isso o que quer."

"Sim, é isso o que eu quero. Não sei se o vento vai piorar, por isso quero todos afastados das janelas. E, em hipótese alguma... em hipótese alguma eu..." A garganta dela, de repente, travou, e foi muito difícil continuar aquela frase.

"Rainha Elsa...?"

"Eu não precisarei de ajuda. Logo, é terminantemente proibido que qualquer pessoa deixe o castelo para ir ao pátio tentar me ajudar, estamos entendidos? Não quero ninguém se arriscando à toa por mim, muito menos bancando o herói."

"E por acaso acha isso sensato?"

Ela o encarou com firmeza, seus olhos azuis sérios e decididos. "Se é sensato ou não, não vem ao caso. Mas essa é a minha decisão, essa é a minha vontade e, como Rainha de Arendelle, ordeno que siga a risca a minha vontade, General. Estamos entendidos?"

"Estamos, embora devo confessar que será contra a minha vontade que a obedecerei, majestade."

"Que assim seja." A Rainha, então, suspirou fundo e se aproximou do militar, seu rosto se suavizando, e seus olhos mais calmos. "Fernand..." Sentiu ele retesar quando tocou-lhe o braço e o chamou pelo primeiro nome. Nunca se referia ao Duque pelo primeiro nome. "...se algo me acontecer, quero que fique no comando de Arendelle até a minha irmã retornar de viagem."

"Elsa... não diga isso."

"Por favor." Ela suplicou. "Por favor, apenas diga que sim."

O homem abaixou a cabeça e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Está bem." Murmurou e balançou a cabeça. "E que Deus me perdoe por permitir que você cometa a loucura que está prestes a cometer, seja ela qual for."

Elsa teve vontade de acalmá-lo, de tranquilizá-lo dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Mas não conseguiu. Ao invés disso, apenas o agradeceu.

"Obrigada, Fernand."

"Não me agradeça." Ele respondeu com pesar, mas logo em seguida ergueu o rosto e se forçou a sorrir. "E, Elsa... não sei que loucura tem em mente, mas quero que saiba que desejo-lhe sorte."

A Rainha também sorriu – um sorriso forçado e triste, mas um sorriso de qualquer forma – e lhe deu as costas, seguindo com rapidez em direção ao portão que a levaria ao pátio. Quando o alcançou, viu que ainda havia um cavalariço lá fora tentando controlar três cavalos bem agitados, um deles sendo justamente a sua égua de montaria.

"Geada!" Exclamou, o vento forte carregando suas palavras. Trançando o cabelo, prendeu-o no alto da cabeça com uma passadeira dourada e correu até o cavalariço. "Eu vou pegar essa garota emprestada, está bem?" Foi preciso gritar para que o rapaz a escutasse, já que o vento estava forte demais e fazia muito barulho. O cavalariço, um garoto loiro muito magrinho, se assustou um pouco ao ver a Rainha ali fora, mas entregou a ela as rédeas da égua, que relinchou feliz ao ver sua dona. "Há mais alguém por aqui além de você?"

"Não, só eu!" Ele gritou em resposta, se esforçando para segurar as rédeas dos outros dois cavalos. "E esses são os últimos cavalos!"

Elsa acenou em resposta e apontou para o portão. "Então se apresse! Entre logo! O Duque vai trancar o portão em breve!"

"Sim, senhora, majestade!"

A Rainha o ajudou a guiar os dois animais – que estavam bem assustados, por sinal – até os portões do castelo e, quando viu que todos estavam em segurança, montou em Geada e se afastou um pouco da entrada. O jovem cavalariço lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado, e Elsa o respondeu com um que era pura determinação.

"Duque!" Gritou contra o vento. "Feche os portões!"

E, como havia comandado, os portões foram fechados.

Com o coração batendo na garganta e a respiração forte e pausada, Elsa fez Geada dar meia volta, ficando de frente para o imenso muro que rodeava o castelo – e que era, agora, tudo o que havia entre Arendelle e o mar indômito.

"Agora, garota, estamos por nossa conta."

_~ Frozen ~_

"Espere até eu pôr minhas mãos em você, Elsa! Ah, sim! Você vai se ver comigo..."

Hans resmungou e gemeu e rosnou e cuspiu. Ainda tinha as pernas fortemente atadas pelas correntes de gelo e esforçava-se para rastejar pelo chão como se fosse um animal. Vez ou outra era obrigado a colocar um pouco o peso do corpo sobre o braço ferido, e aquilo o fazia contorcer-se em dor.

Rangia os dentes, fechava os olhos e suava frio.

E rastejava um pouco mais.

"Sua garota teimosa, onde estava com a cabeça...?"

Havia uma lareira no canto do quarto, e era lá que ele queria chegar. Tinha certeza de que as correntes derreteriam rapidamente se conseguisse acender o fogo e, assim, já teria resolvido metade do problema.

A outra metade, ou, mais especificamente, como faria para sair do quarto, ainda permanecia um grande mistério para o ruivo, mas ele não se preocuparia com isso pelo momento.

Já tinha coisas demais com as quais se preocupar.

"Se essa tempestade não a matar, Elsa, eu certamente o farei!" Cuspiu as palavras, tamanha era a raiva que sentia, e se arrastou mais, ofegando e suando bastante pelo caminho. E fechou os olhos, encostando a testa no chão e sentindo a raiva ceder lugar ao medo, que fez suas entranhas se revirarem. "Oh, por favor, não morra! Faça a estupidez que tiver de fazer, mas não morra!"

Foi quando que, de repente, ouviu alguma coisa e olhou para trás, curioso e muito ansioso.

Tinha certeza de que escutara alguém mexendo na porta do quarto.

"Senhor Hans! Mas o diabos lhe aconteceu?"

"Gerda!" Ele suspirou e riu e quase chorou de emoção e alívio quando viu a Governanta abrir a porta. "Minha heroína!"

_~ Frozen ~_

Não estava dando certo.

Nada do que fazia estava dando certo!

A princípio, Elsa julgara que seria uma boa ideia usar a sua magia para fortalecer a muralha do castelo, todavia, agora, compreendia com pesar que aquela ideia não tinha sido tão boa assim. Sabia, claro, que talvez não teria forças suficientes para revestir o muro todo com gelo, por isso, se encarregou de apenas vedar os buracos existentes e reforçar as partes mais fracas, mas aquilo de nada estava adiantando.

Apesar dos seus esforços, o vento permanecia forte e, do outro lado do muro, o mar continuava indômito, com suas ondas monstruosas e ferozes que, vez ou outra, venciam a altura da grande muralha, surpreendendo tanto Elsa quanto Geada, e obrigando-as a recuar com rapidez.

Infelizmente, elas nem sempre eram tão rápidas assim, e a força da água as atingia, o impacto inesperado quase derrubando a Rainha de sua montaria inúmeras vezes.

De repente, o vento pareceu se intensificar, ficando forte o suficiente para arrastar alguns galhos de árvores e os lançar de encontro a Elsa. Com um puxão forte nas rédeas, fez Geada sair do caminho dos galhos, mas, mesmo assim, a montaria acabou por se assustar um pouco e emitiu um guincho horrível, batendo os cascos no chão.

"Calma! Calma, garota! Está tudo bem!" Elsa tentou tranquilizá-la, debruçando-se sobre o animal e dando tapinhas de leve em sua lateral. "Calma, Geada. Não vou deixar nada de ruim lhe acontecer, garota!"

A égua ainda relinchou um pouco e bufou também, mas não estava mais tão agitada quanto antes, e um sorriso tremido brotou nos lábios de Elsa ao perceber que ela estava se acalmando.

"Isso... isso, Gê, muito bom..." Estava ficando sem fôlego já, e as palavras tornavam-se cada vez mais e mais difíceis de serem articuladas e pronunciadas; assim como estava cada vez mais difícil de respirar.

Engraçado... nunca imaginou que fosse capaz sentir falta de ar no meio de tanto vento.

"Estou cansando rápido demais." Comentou, baixinho, para si mesma, olhando para o muro remendado com placas de gelo.

Sim, ela estava cansada – exausta, na verdade – e a impressão que tinha era que tudo o que havia feito até então não adiantara de nada. Remendar o muro e fortalecê-lo com gelo não resolvera o seu problema e só servira para duas coisas: deixá-la mais cansada e fazê-la perder um tempo precioso. Analisando a situação com mais cuidado, percebeu com uma enorme tristeza que havia feito a mesma coisa que o Duque; ela usando a magia para reforçar a muralha, e ele, os pesados sacos de areia.

Mas remendar e reforçar o muro não salvaria Arendelle.

Pois agora, para Elsa, estava mais do que claro que só havia uma única maneira de salvar Arendelle, e essa maneira era extirpar o mal pela raiz.

Para salvar o reino, ela precisava dar fim naquela tempestade.

"_Você não pode lutar contra essa tempestade, Elsa."_

Não, ela sabia que não poderia lutar contra aquela tempestade. Não seria capaz de controlar nem o vento e nem a água do mar, porque nem o vento e nem a água eram os seus elementos. No entanto, ela poderia mudar um pouco aquela situação, não poderia? Se conseguisse, talvez, se aproveitar daquela tempestade e transformá-la em alguma coisa associada a gelo e neve, como uma grande nevasca, poderia, então, controlá-la? Seria ela capaz de brincar de tal forma com as forças da Natureza? Teria forças suficientes para começar tal feito? E, se tivesse, teria, então, forças suficientes para terminar o que havia começado? Ou deixaria Arendelle sucumbir ao poder da nevasca criada por ela?

Por um momento, sentiu-se fraquejar, e a dúvida cresceu em seu coração, mas respirou fundo e se obrigou a afastar todo o tipo de pensamento que a fizesse vacilar, pois não poderia se dar ao luxo de ter dúvida.

Naquele momento, a dúvida era fatal.

"_Você não pode lutar contra essa tempestade, Elsa."_

"_Mas eu posso tentar..."_

"Não. '_Tentar'_ não é uma opção para mim." Ela murmurou, desmontando de Geada e olhando para o céu. "Eu tenho que conseguir. E eu vou conseguir." Estendeu os braços bem acima da cabeça e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se somente na sua magia. Sentiu a temperatura ao seu redor mudar, cair, despencar, e sentiu um frio devastador a envolver. De repente, percebeu que estava gelada até os ossos, tanto que chegava a doer, mas não poderia deixar aquilo a incomodar.

Não poderia deixar que nada a incomodasse.

"Pois é, Geada." Disse, quase que ofegante, mas com uma sombra de um sorriso nos lábios. "Pelo visto teremos mais um inverno fora de época aqui em Arendelle."


	26. Capítulo 26

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p><em><em>"The undoubted queen, protector of this dominion."<em>_

Capítulo 26

Foi com um suspiro carregado de alívio que Hans, finalmente, se viu livre das pesadas e fortes correntes de gelo que atavam suas pernas. Assim que viu Gerda entrar no quarto, contou a ela o que Elsa tinha feito – como também o que a Rainha pretendia fazer – e pediu ajuda à criada para se livrar dos grilhões mágicos o mais rápido possível. Gerda, por sua vez, não perdeu tempo em acender a lareira e ajudar Hans a se aproximar do fogo, entregando ao rapaz, também, um atiçador de metal, que o jovem ruivo usou para quebrar o gelo que derretia devagar, apesar do calor.

"Ainda não consigo acreditar no que Elsa fez!" A Governanta tinha um olhar perdido e descrente, e ora fitava Hans, ora fitava a janela do quarto. Com um gritinho nervoso, ergueu os braços sobre a cabeça e sacudiu as mãos no ar. "Por que ela faria uma coisa dessas? Por quê?"

Hans a olhou de soslaio, espanando, apressado, os restos de gelo que salpicavam suas pernas, mas nada disse. Ao tentar se pôr de pê, chiou um pouco quando descobriu que suas pernas estavam, além de muito frias, também um pouco dormentes, provavelmente por ficarem em contato com o gelo por tanto tempo. Ainda no chão, esfregou-as com as mãos, tentando aquecê-las.

"Isso é tão estranho! Elsa não é assim... e nem nunca foi! Por que cometer uma loucura dessas de uma hora para outra? Por que resolver atirar-se no meio desse vendaval horrendo? Ainda mais doente do jeito que está! No que ela estava pensando?" A criada continuou perguntando a si mesma, porém em voz alta, como se esperando que a resposta que ela não conseguia encontrar viesse, de repente, de algum lugar. "Se não a conhecesse bem, diria até que ela possui um desejo de morte!" Fez o sinal da cruz uma meia dúzia de vezes ao terminar a frase e apertou com força o pingente dourado em forma de crucifixo que carregava pendurado no pescoço, e que estava sempre escondido sob a gola alta dos vestidos que usava. O príncipe das Ilhas do Sul, por sua vez, estremeceu ao ouvir tais palavras.

Sinceramente, aquilo era algo que o rapaz já havia cogitado, mas que temia ser a verdade. Lembrava-se bem de quando Elsa contara a ele sobre os problemas que vinha enfrentando com seus poderes mágicos, assim como lembrava-se bastante de como ela parecera convicta de que aquela misteriosa doença causada por sua magia, muito em breve, lhe tiraria a vida.

_"Como sabe disso? Como sabe que pode estar morrendo?" _

_"Apenas sei. Eu posso... sentir. Minha magia ficou exigente demais, mais do que eu posso suportar, e eu sei que ela simplesmente não vai parar de... de querer sempre mais. Ela não vai parar até ter me consumir por completo." _

Se ela realmente acreditava que a magia a mataria em breve, se estava tão crente assim da morte certa, Hans desconfiava de que Elsa estaria mais do que disposta a gastar suas últimas forças tentando salvar o reino que jurara proteger.

O pensamento o fez cerrar os punhos e ranger os dentes.

Por mais nobre que fosse a causa, Hans não se sentia nem um pouco inclinado a permitir que Elsa arriscasse a própria vida.

Depois de muito custo – e ignorando o ligeiro formigamento que ainda sentia nos membros inferiores – o rapaz conseguiu se pôr de pé e caminhar com certa dificuldade até a porta do quarto, sinalizando para que a Governanta o acompanhasse.

"Vamos! Não podemos perder mais tempo." Disse sem olhar para a criada, mas Gerda estreitou um pouco os olhos ao perceber como a postura dele estava rígida e como a voz dele soava estranhamente controlada. "Precisamos encontrar a Elsa agora, Gerda, antes que..." Não conseguiu terminar a frase e sentiu como se as palavras, de uma hora para a outra, haviam se acumulado em sua garganta, bloqueando-a. Seu peito doeu muito, como se uma força invisível o apertasse, espremendo o seu coração, comprimindo os seus pulmões e revirando as suas entranhas. Uma súbita e violenta falta de ar o obrigou a parar e buscar apoio no batente da porta.

"Senhor Hans...?" Sentiu a mão de Gerda sobre seu braço e abriu os olhos cansados para mirar a criada. Viu otimismo no rosto redondo dela, que exibia-lhe um sorriso esperançoso. "Nós vamos encontrá-la, tenha fé! Estou certa de que a Rainha está bem."

Ele a respondeu com um sorriso tenso e um olhar ansioso, e logo, logo deixaram o quarto real, praticamente correndo em direção ao salão principal.

Nenhum dos dois, no entanto, notou que a temperatura ambiente parecia cair consideravelmente a cada minuto que se passava. Muito menos repararam na fina camada de gelo que já crescia e começava a se espalhar pelo peitoril da janela.

_~ Frozen ~_

Elsa fechou os olhos com força ao sentir o vento congelante a atingir, todavia, por mais que sentisse frio, obrigou-se a não estremecer, permanecendo firme e forte bem onde estava. Ao seu lado, Geada bufava, relinchava e se empinava sobre as patas traseiras, assustadíssima com a brusca mudança no clima. Vez ou outra, a Rainha murmurava algumas palavras visando tranquilizar o animal apavorado, mas nada parecia funcionar; e a égua continuava mais agitada do que nunca.

Inspirando profundamente e retendo o fôlego, Elsa estufou o peito e abriu os olhos azuis, sorrindo vitoriosa ao ver que a tempestade de vento, por fim, se transformara numa furiosa tempestade de neve – uma nevasca que, apesar de se mostrar feroz, sem sombra de dúvidas se dobraria facilmente aos caprichos da Dama do Gelo. Decerto que Elsa sentia-se cansada e um tanto quanto atordoada – provavelmente pela quantidade que magia que vinha usando sem parar – mas não se permitiria ceder à fraqueza.

Ainda tinha muito a ser feito, e Elsa não poderia sucumbir à exaustão antes de terminar o que havia começado.

Fitando Geada, aproximou-se do animal alvoroçado com muita tranquilidade e acariciou-lhe o pelo branco. "Não se preocupe. Tudo ficará bem, garota, você vai ver." A égua resmungou e bateu os cascos no chão, que afundaram sobre a fina camada de neve que já cobria o pátio externo do castelo. "Essa tempestade logo chegará ao fim."

Deu mais alguns tapinhas carinhosos no lombo da montaria e, com um suspiro, se afastou dela. Subindo um pouco a barra do vestido, levantou o joelho e bateu o pé com força no chão, criando uma coluna de gelo que se ergueu sob seus pés e a elevou até ultrapassar a altura do enorme muro que rodeava o castelo.

Lá do alto, a cena que se revelou aos seus olhos era terrível e fez seu coração bater descompassado.

A água do mar misturada à água da chuva torrencial que castigara Arendelle nos dias anteriores cobria quase que toda a vila ao redor do castelo, deixando à mostra apenas os telhados das casas, as lamparinas apagadas nos topos dos postes, a copa de algumas árvores que não se dobraram à força do vendaval, e, também, as torres que existiam próximas ao cais do porto. Imaginou como estariam as ruas e as construções quando a água recuasse por completo, e pensou se Arendelle teria condições de se reerguer após tamanha catástrofe, ou se o reino pereceria, incapaz de sobreviver após aguentar tanta destruição. Sentiu a dúvida, traiçoeira que era, retornar, crepitando no fundo dos seus pensamentos, bem como no fundo do seu coração, mas balançou a cabeça para os lados, afastando-a mais uma vez. O movimento fez seu coque se desfazer, e o vento sacudiu fortemente seu cabelo que era agora, com exceção de algumas poucas mechas, loiro escuro.

Lidaria com um problema de cada vez, e o primeiro deles era a tempestade.

Já estava passando da hora de dar um fim naquela tempestade.

Estreitando os olhos, notou que boa parte da água que cobria Arendelle já começara a congelar, e Elsa fez um movimento forte com os braços e com as mãos, como se empurrando o vento frio da nevasca em direção ao mar. Viu a água se agitar e oscilar ferozmente por causa da repentina ventania, mas também viu as cristas das ondas se congelarem antes que viessem a se quebrar. Percebendo que a água parecia se congelar mais rapidamente, tornou a impulsionar o vento frio em direção ao mar, seu rosto sério e grave devido à extrema concentração.

E então, suspirou aliviada assim que percebeu que havia conseguido congelar tudo.

Fechando os olhos, levantou os braços acima da cabeça e estendeu às palmas em direção ao céu. E, bem devagar, os baixou; o vento diminuindo e a neve se assentando à medida que ela descia os braços até a lateral do seu corpo. Sentiu quase que instantaneamente a mudança na atmosfera, a calmaria súbita fazendo o seu coração se acalmar também. À sua volta, o vento forte e gélido não mais castigava a sua pele e nem bagunçava os seus cabelos; o ruído provocado pelo vendaval cessara e apenas um zumbido fraco, porém insistente, permanecera em seus ouvidos; Geada não mais resfolegava e relinchava; e, apesar do frio perdurar - e a incomodar bastante - sabia que, naquele momento, era ela quem estava no controle da situação.

Finalmente!

Abriu os olhos e se permitiu sorrir, contente por seu plano ter funcionado. Claro, duvidara de si no começo, pois não sabia se teria condições de dobrar uma tempestade como aquela. Mas conseguiu dobrá-la. Conseguiu vencê-la.

Agora, precisava apenas fazer o mar recuar, livrando Arendelle do excesso de água.

_~ Frozen ~_

Hans correu até não poder mais, suas pernas doendo e seus pulmões ardendo bastante. Gerda conseguira acompanhá-lo até certa parte do caminho apenas, mas a criada logo foi deixada para trás, incapaz de manter o mesmo ritmo do jovem ruivo.

Quando avistou a escadaria que levava ao salão principal, aumentou ainda mais o passo, seus olhos esverdeados cravados no portão principal, que estava trancado.

"Ei, garoto! Onde pensa que está indo?"

Foi surpreendido pela figura enorme do Duque de Grimstad, que praticamente pulou na sua frente e o impediu de continuar descendo as escadas.

"Preciso achar a Rainha, General!" Ele respondeu, ofegante e cansado, seus olhos turbulentos varrendo o salão. "Por acaso a viu? Sabe onde ela está?"

O militar permaneceu em silêncio, mas Hans viu muito bem o momento em que ele fixou o olhar no portão principal.

Sentindo um frio súbito – e um medo feroz – esfregou os braços com as mãos. E engoliu em seco, mirando o General com pavor. "Ela está lá fora...?"

O Duque estreitou a coluna, sua postura tensa. "Ela me deu ordens para não interferir."

"Não pode estar falando sério!" Hans retrucou, tentando se desvencilhar do homem que lhe bloqueava o caminho. Entretanto, o Duque era como uma rocha sólida, e não tinha pretensão alguma de sair do caminho. "General, deve me deixar passar."

"Como lhe disse, não posso permitir que saia do castelo. A Rainha me deu a ordem de manter o portão trancado... e trancado ele permanecerá. Agora, siga-me. Temos que voltar lá para cima." O Duque pegou Hans pelo braço e fez menção de subir a escadaria, mas o rapaz, com um movimento brusco e quase que violento, se soltou, mirando o militar com um misto de raiva e revolta.

"Não! Não posso acreditar que tenha aceitado ficar aqui enquanto Elsa está lá fora! Sozinha ainda por cima!"

O homem prendeu a respiração e, em seguida, a soltou bem devagar. Ouvindo o barulho de passos, olhou para o topo da escada e, ao avistar cerca de cinco soldados que se aproximavam dos dois, ergueu a mão – um pedido silencioso para que parassem bem onde estavam. Massageando as têmporas, encarou Hans.

"Ordens são ordens, meu rapaz." A voz dele soou turbulenta e, também, um pouco triste.

Estava mais do que evidente que o General não estava feliz em obedecer o que lhe fora ordenado.

"E, além do mais, creio que está subestimando a nossa Rainha, Hans." Olhou para o portão mais uma vez e esfregou os braços ao sentir muito frio. "Ela pode parecer uma mulher frágil... mas possui muito poder. E digo ainda que, se há alguém aqui que tem condições de enfrentar essa tempestade e vencê-la, esse alguém é a Rainha Elsa."

"General, com todo o respeito, mas você não entendeu a situação!" Hans respondeu, estando, agora, menos agitado; mas não menos preocupado. "Elsa não pode usar os seus poderes!"

"Como disse? E por que não?"

O rapaz fechou os olhos e exalou um suspiro sofrido. "Os poderes dela estão matando-a aos poucos, General. Quanto mais magia Elsa usa, mais fraca fica." O militar arregalou os olhos, e Hans o fitou com um pouco de pena. "Mas você não sabia disso, não é?"

O Duque cerrou os punhos. "Acho que ela se esqueceu de me contar esse _pequeno_ detalhe."

"Só há um jeito de Elsa conseguir dobrar esse vendaval, e é usando magia. Mas se ela o fizer, poderá morrer! Por isso que precisamos impedi-la! Agora!" Hans implorou, aflito e muito temeroso. Tinha bastante receio de que o militar continuasse inabalável e que se recusasse a abrir os portões que davam acesso ao pátio, mas a resposta que ouviu o surpreendeu.

"Por Deus! Se Elsa quiser me dispensar do cargo por insubordinação, que me dispense! Não ficarei mais de braços cruzados!" Praticamente arrastando Hans consigo, desceu a escada e correu até o portão. "Vamos, rapazes!" Berrou, chamando os demais soldados reunidos no topo da escadaria. "Vamos abrir esse maldito portão e ajudar a nossa Rainha!"

_~ Frozen ~_

"Eu já fiz isso antes... posso muito bem fazer de novo." Elsa fez daquelas palavras um mantra, repetindo-as e repetindo-as. "Eu posso fazer isso. Sei que posso."

Lembrava-se bem do acontecido de três anos atrás, quando congelou Arendelle com sua magia. E lembrava-se muito bem de como fizera para descongelar o reino, dissipando o gelo em questão de segundos. Claro, naquela época ela não estava doente e fraca, e muito menos sentia-se quase que exaurida de forças sempre que usava um pouco do seu poder mágico. Todavia, independente da sua atual situação, independente do frio que sentia, de quase não conseguir se firmar em pé e de sentir seu corpo à beira de um colapso, era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Arendelle encontrava-se, mais uma vez, completamente congelada pela magia de Elsa, e a Rainha precisava se desfazer de todo aquele gelo.

Decidida, olhou para o céu e estendeu os braços para os lados. Fechando os olhos e conjurando os seus poderes, procurou respirar lentamente, e tornou a erguer os braços até unir as mãos acima da cabeça. Ao seu redor, a magia fluía com rapidez, porém graciosamente, envolvendo o reino por inteiro e fazendo o gelo e a neve que cobriam Arendelle desaparecer aos poucos. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que uma parte da água que invadira a vila ao redor do castelo já tinha recuado, mas boa parte do porto ainda permanecia embaixo d'água. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, concentrou-se em criar uma pequena nevasca com rajadas de vento fortes o suficientes para empurrar a água restante em direção ao mar, o que se provou ser uma tarefa difícil e exaustiva. Não conseguiu, claro, livrar-se se toda a água, mas, pelo menos, fez com que ela recuasse um pouco mais, deixando apenas metade do porto submerso, o que já era uma vitória e tanta. Sobre sua cabeça, o céu não tinha nuvens, e o sol brilhava a todo o vapor. Se o dia continuasse assim, Elsa logo pensou, a água começaria a evaporar e o mar recuaria por conta própria.

Com um movimento suave das mãos, fez a coluna de gelo sob seus pés baixar devagar. De volta ao solo do pátio, concluiu a tarefa de dissipar o gelo restante e sorriu aliviada ao ver que o reino não encontrava-se mais em perigo.

Ela vencera a tempestade e salvara Arendelle!

"Eu consegui!" Murmurou para si mesma, com um sorriso fixo no rosto. "Eu consegui!" Ouviu Geada relinchar e se aproximou da montaria, correndo os dedos pela crina do animal. "Está tudo bem, Geada... eu disse que a tempestade logo acabaria. Está tudo bem..."

Colocou a mão sobre a sela de Geada e tentou montá-la, mas sentiu um mal-estar imediato e não conseguiu nem pôr o pé sobre o estribo. Piscou forte, tentando clarear a visão e afastar a repentina tontura, mas sempre que abria os olhos percebia que menos conseguia enxergar. De repente, sentiu os lábios ressecados e a língua esponjosa, sua boca toda seca. Apoiando-se na lateral da água, olhou para o céu de novo, a luz do sol ofuscando-lhe a vista, e abraçou os braços ligeiramente anestesiados.

Apesar do sol forte, sentia seu corpo enregelado.

"Elsa!"

Podia jurar que alguém chamara o seu nome, mas aquela voz que ela não conseguiu reconhecer se misturou aos sons que Geada emitia, e Elsa se sentiu momentaneamente confusa. De repente, a vertigem que a assaltou foi insuportável, e ela se sentou no chão, achando impossível permanecer em pé. Sentindo ainda muito frio, abraçou-se com mais força, notando que tremia toda. Tremia de bater o queixo.

"Elsa!"

Ouviu de novo alguém chamar por ela e ergueu a cabeça, estreitando os olhos enquanto tentava enxergar alguma coisa, mas tudo o que via era um mar de borrões coloridos.

Um redemoinho de cores.

E então, como num momento de clareza súbita, reconheceu a voz que tanto chamava por ela, assim como viu com perfeição a pessoa que corria em sua direção.

Sorriu.

"Eu consegui, Hans..." Balbuciou tão baixinho que nem mesmo ela conseguiu escutar as próprias palavras.

Viu o rapaz tentar se aproximar, assim como viu Geada empinar e ficar de pé sobre as patas traseiras. Ouviu o animal bufar e resfolegar, e ouviu também o jovem suplicar para que a montaria se acalmasse e permitisse que ele se aproximasse de Elsa.

A partir daí, no entanto, seu mundo perdeu sentido. E não viu e nem ouviu mais nada.


	27. Capítulo 27

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 27<p>

Quando era apenas uma menininha, Gerda ficou órfã de pai.

Ela não passava de uma criança de nove ou dez anos de idade quando uma epidemia de febre tifoide se alastrou pela Europa – tirando não apenas a vida do seu querido pai, mas também a de milhares de pessoas por todo o continente – todavia, apesar da pouca idade que tinha e de não ter convivido muito com o homem, lembrava-se muito bem dele. Lembrava-se de um sujeito de sorriso gentil e olhos carinhosos, que tinha a voz suave e uma risada gostosa. Lembrava-se de um homem muito trabalhador e que não tinha ambição alguma no coração; um homem que era, acima de tudo, otimista e paciente, e que dizia sempre: _não deixe o mau tempo assustá-la, pequena Gerda, porque é_ _depois da tempestade que vem a bonança_.

Gerda nunca antes havia duvidado daquela frase e cresceu acreditando que tempos de calmaria e felicidade sempre viriam depois das adversidades e dificuldades que a vida lhe reservava. Todavia, agora, a Governanta não estava mais tão confiante assim no velho ditado.

A tempestade que durara vários dias e que espalhara caos e destruição por toda Arendelle tinha, finalmente, cessado. O reino, depois do que parecera ser uma verdadeira eternidade, não mais era vítima nem da chuva torrencial e nem do vento furioso, e muito menos se encontrava coberto pelo mar revolto. Era esperado, logicamente, que os moradores de Arendelle comemorassem o fim de tamanha atribulação, entretanto, quando o temporal passou, a desolação que se abateu sobre o povo foi imensa.

Porque a salvação de Arendelle exigiu um preço alto demais.

Gerda murmurou alguma coisa antes de fechar a cortina do quarto real e se afastar da janela. Do lado de fora, a ausência de nuvens deixava visível um céu pontilhado de estrelas prateadas, dando a impressão de que o firmamento escuro estava todo cravejado de pequenos e belos diamantes. Contudo, a cena encantadora não conquistou o coração atormentado da criada. Com um olhar melancólico, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado da cama onde Elsa estava deitada, cobrindo a mão gelada da moça com a sua, que estava mais aquecida.

E suspirou fundo ao observar a forma adormecida da Rainha.

Elsa não despertara – e mal se movera – desde que Hans e o General a encontraram desmaiada no pátio do castelo, após ela ter, sozinha, enfrentado e vencido a terrível tempestade que quase destruiu Arendelle.

De repente, teve a ligeira impressão de ouvir um barulho vindo da porta do quarto, e tornou a se levantar, caminhando devagar até lá. Estreitou os olhos e se concentrou, no entanto, não ouviu mais nada. Imaginou que, talvez, estivesse escutando coisas e pensou em voltar para o lado de Elsa e continuar a vigília, mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto e logo se viu com a mão sobre a maçaneta dourada, girando-a e abrindo a porta do quarto apenas para se certificar de que não havia ninguém ali e que o cansaço estava a lhe pregar peças.

Só que, na verdade, havia sim alguém ali.

"Oh, senhor Hans." Gerda falou baixinho e se forçou a sorrir, o que foi uma tarefa muito difícil. Cansada e sonolenta, esfregou os olhos e fitou o rapaz ruivo que estava próximo à porta do quarto. "Deseja alguma coisa?"

"Queria saber se... se houve alguma mudança." Ele titubeou um pouco, sentindo-se receoso e esperançoso ao mesmo tempo. Quando Gerda o respondeu com um 'não' bastante tristonho, no entanto, o jovem sentiu sua esperança definhar e o medo crescer.

Ele temia por Elsa.

E temia pelo pior.

"Não acha estranho ela não ter acordado ainda?" Ele perguntou, parando na frente da porta, seus olhos verdes não mais fixos na criada, mas sim cravados na cama que havia no meio do quarto – ou melhor, na moça deitada sobre aquela cama. "Da última vez que desmaiou, Elsa ficou desacordada por alguns minutos apenas. Mas agora... ela está inconsciente há horas. Isso não pode ser normal, Gerda."

"Elsa exigiu muito de si mesma hoje, Hans, e ela precisa de muito repouso. Só Deus sabe o quão exausta ela ficou depois de ter usado tanta magia..."

"Humm..." O rapaz ficou pensativo por um instante. "Você acha que ela acordará em breve?"

"Mas é claro que sim!" Mais uma vez, a criada se esforçou para sorrir, tentando, assim, transmitir um pouco de confiança ao rapaz ao seu lado, no entanto, não conseguiu.

E como poderia se ela mesma duvidava das próprias palavras?! Por mais que se tentasse cultivar pensamentos otimistas e acreditar na recuperação da Rainha, havia uma voz traiçoeira em sua mente que lhe dizia sem parar que, dessa vez, Elsa não ficaria bem.

"De qualquer forma," A criada retomou a fala, fazendo o possível para afastar os pensamentos ruins. "...agora que as estradas não estão mais inundadas, o General enviou um mensageiro a Elvaram. Se tudo der certo, o médico chegará, no mais tardar, amanhã ao anoitecer. Tenho certeza de que ele poderá ajudar a Rainha, porque Elvaram tem os melhores doutores da região." E então, sentiu o cansaço do dia pesar em seus ombros e nas suas pálpebras, e a mulher piscou demoradamente, cobrindo a boca com as mãos a fim de esconder um bocejo.

"Você parece cansada." Hans comentou, voltando a encarar Gerda.

"E estou." Ela o respondeu, virando o rosto e olhando triste para a forma desacordada da Rainha de Arendelle. "Hoje foi um dia complicado."

"Foi mesmo." Devagar, Hans colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da Governanta. "Vá descansar um pouco, Gerda. Eu ficarei de vigília."

A mulher hesitou. "Tem certeza?" Perguntou, seus olhos vagando de Hans para a figura adormecida de Elsa e, por fim, voltando a se fixarem em Hans. "Você também me parece um pouco cansado."

"Tenho certeza. E eu estou bem, de verdade."

Ela bocejou de novo, seus olhos lacrimejando por causa do sono. "Bem, se é assim... Acho que algumas horas de sono não me farão mal. Mas, se Elsa acordar, insisto que me chame imediatamente!"

O jovem sorriu, tranquilizando-a. "Se ela acordar, você será a primeira a saber."

"Obrigada."

Gerda se foi logo em seguida, e Hans a seguiu com os olhos até perdê-la de vista quando ela virou a esquina do corredor. Prendendo a respiração, entrou no quarto real e fechou a porta, caminhando até cama de Elsa e sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dela.

Por um instante, ficou ali sentado apenas olhando-a, mas não gostou do que viu.

Elsa estava pálida demais, sua tez branca contrastando com o cabelo loiro escuro que lhe emoldurava o rosto. As manchas escuras sob seus olhos evidenciavam o quanto ela estava fatigada, além de conferirem à moça uma aparência terrivelmente doentia. Estava praticamente imóvel sobre a cama e, se não fosse pelo lento subir e descer do peito, denunciando sua respiração fraca, ela passaria a impressão de estar morta.

O pensamento fez um arrepio descer pela coluna de Hans como um fio de água gelada, e o rapaz estremeceu todo.

Com um suspiro, levantou-se da cadeira e se sentou na beirada da cama. Percorreu o rosto inerte e desbotado da Rainha com as costas dos dedos, seu coração apertando ao perceber o quão gelada ela estava.

Engoliu em seco.

"O que você fez hoje foi muito estúpido, sabia?" Murmurou enquanto acariciava o rosto dela. "Estúpido e... e incrível. Mas não pense que só porque venceu aquela tempestade e salvou a todos nós, que eu não estou zangado com você, Elsa. Porque eu estou muito, muito zangado." Ele piscou demoradamente, sentindo-se cansado e abatido e bastante temeroso por ela. "Eu achei que você fosse morrer... e eu descobri que não posso suportar a ideia de perder você." Engoliu um pouco de saliva e, de repente, riu uma risada seca e fria, carregada de desespero e tristeza ao invés de alegria. "É irônico, não acha?! Afinal, eu já tentei matar você duas vezes... e só Deus sabe quantas vezes sonhei em retornar a Arendelle para me vingar de você."

A confissão o fez sentir um remorso enorme, e aquelas palavras deixaram na boca de Hans um gosto amargo terrível. Por um instante, teve vontade de não dizer mais nada, mas não conseguiu. Precisava falar.

Simplesmente, precisava falar.

"Quando penso sobre isso, sobre a raiva que eu sentia e sobre o ódio que fervia dentro de mim, a impressão que tenho é que tudo isso aconteceu há muitos e muitos anos. Ou até mesmo em outra vida, pois não me sinto mais assim em relação a você." Penteou algumas mechas dela, os fios loiros enrolando-se na ponta dos seus dedos. "Mas não. Faz um pouco mais de uma semana que retornei a Arendelle. Dias atrás tudo o que eu mais queria era ter a oportunidade de poder me vingar de você. Eu queria... matá-la, Elsa. E você sabia disso." Sentindo a boca seca, lambeu os lábios. "Mas você nunca me tratou como o inimigo que eu era. Nunca me odiou, por mais que eu merecesse o seu ódio. Pelo contrário. Você me tratou sempre com bondade e compaixão. Você confiou em mim quando nem mesmo eu confiava em mim. E você me perdoou antes mesmo de me dar conta de que precisava do seu perdão." Fez uma pequena pausa e inspirou fundo. Quando retomou a palavra, sua voz soou embargada de emoção, e um sorriso pequeno surgiu no seu rosto soturno. "Você conheceu o pior de mim. Conheceu as minhas falhas e os meus erros, mas me perdoou mesmo assim... e me aceitou."

Calou-se mais uma vez e, por um bom tempo, permaneceu calado, seus olhos nunca se desgrudando do rosto da Rainha. Com ternura, pegou uma mão dela entre as suas, ora massageando os dedos enregelados da moça, ora pressionando cuidadosamente o dedão na palma dela, fazendo movimentos circulares e vagarosos. E então, ele levou a mão dela até os lábios, beijando-a demoradamente.

"Alguma coisa mudou dentro de mim... e eu sei que foi você a responsável por essa mudança. E eu lhe serei eternamente grato por isso." Devagar, baixou a mão dela, mas não a soltou. Debruçando-se um pouco sobre a moça, aproximou o rosto do dela e lhe beijou a testa, sussurrando contra a pele dela, sua voz ligeiramente rouca. "Você precisa acordar, Elsa. Por favor... prometa-me que vai acordar em breve. Prometa-me que vai ficar bem."

O pedido de Hans, no entanto, pairou no ar, pois os ouvidos de Elsa permaneciam surdos não só para as palavras dele, mas para tudo ao redor dela.

_~ Frozen ~_

"Você acha que ela estava falando a verdade, Anna?"

"_Quem_ estava falando a verdade sobre _o quê_?"

"O que a senhora Thea disse sobre o bebê ser um menino! Você acha que é verdade? Acha que é um menino mesmo? Ou será que ela estava só mexendo com a minha mente?"

"Kristoff... eu não sei..."

"Eu espero mesmo que ela não tenha falado aquilo só para mexer com a minha cabeça, porque, caramba! Um menino! Nossa... poxa vida! Vai ser tão legal!"

Anna balançou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu, achando muita graça da expressão abobalhada e sonhadora estampada no rosto do seu marido. Quando descobriram que ela estava grávida, a reação violenta de Kristoff a fez pensar que ele não queria o bebê, e isso quase a destruiu. Todavia, percebeu que se equivocara ao interpretar a reação dele, e, agora, ouvindo-o falar com tanto entusiasmo a respeito da vida que crescia dentro dela, era impossível conter a felicidade que aquecia o seu peito.

"Você já imaginou as possibilidades?"

"Possibilidades?" A Princesa perguntou, terminando de trançar o cabelo e se preparando para montar em Sven. Toldando os olhos com as mãos, para protegê-los da luz do sol, olhou para o horizonte, seu sorriso se alargando ainda mais quando viu o contorno do castelo. O grupo tinha cruzado a fronteira entre Bergenna e Arendelle na noite anterior, mas, como ainda faltava muito para chegar ao castelo, Kristoff achou que seria melhor montar um acampamento e seguir viagem somente quando raiasse o dia, uma vez que ele não sabia como estava a situação das estradas e não queria correr riscos desnecessários. "Que possibilidades?"

O rapaz colocou uma mochila nas costas e passou o olho rapidamente pela clareira onde haviam montando o acampamento, apenas para se certificar de que não deixavam nada para trás. Dando uns tapinhas carinhosos no dorso de Sven, passou pela rena e, ficando na frente dela, se pôs a puxá-la pelas rédeas. "Eu poderia ensinar a ele tudo o que eu sei sobre o comércio de gelo! Seria incrível! Nós iríamos coletar gelo juntos, andar de trenó pelo reino, escalar montanhas! Eu poderia até mesmo comprar um filhote de rena para ele! Você acha que ele gostaria de ter uma rena? Ah, mas que pergunta! É claro que ele adoraria ter uma rena!"

"É impressão minha ou o Kristoff me parece um pouquinho... humm... empolgado com o bebê?!" Olaf, que caminhava ao lado de Sven, sussurrou em tom conspirador para Anna, que, por sua vez, pressionava os lábios fortemente um contra o outro, como se evitando um sorriso.

"Eu acho que não é só impressão sua, Olaf!" Ela sussurrou em resposta, enquanto Kristoff ainda falava pelos cotovelos, completamente alheio ao cochicho entre Anna e Olaf. "Ele me parece mesmo muito empolgado!"

"É meio assustador, não é?"

"Honestamente?" A Princesa observou o marido por um instante e mordiscou o lábio inferior. Podia jurar que nunca o vira tão feliz, e a visão a fazia se sentir nas nuvens. "Não, não é assustador, Olaf. É maravilhoso!"

"Humm... se você diz. Mas eu ainda acho que um Kristoff assim todo felizão é algo muito esquisito!" O boneco de neve respondeu e continuou a caminhar ao lado de Sven, até que, de repente, algo completamente inesperado aconteceu com ele.

Olaf, subitamente – e inexplicavelmente – parou.

Parou de andar, parou de se mover e parou de falar.

"Olaf?" Anna perguntou, fitando-o sob as pestanas, mas o boneco de neve não se mexeu e nem a respondeu. "Olaf?!" Insistiu e o chamou mais uma vez, porém, mais uma vez, o boneco permaneceu tão imóvel quanto uma estátua. Aflita, olhou por cima do ombro para Olaf, que ficava cada vez mais distante, uma vez que não mais acompanhava o grupo, e tentou fazer a rena parar. "Sven, Kristoff, parem! Tem alguma coisa errada com o Olaf!"

O grito de Anna fez a rena estancar na mesma hora, e a Princesa aproveitou para desmontar e correr em direção ao seu amigo paralisado. Kristoff, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, se virou e caminhou apressado até a esposa.

"Anna, o que houve?"

"Alguma coisa está errada com o Olaf! Ele parou de se mexer, parou de falar..."

O loiro coçou o queixo, estudando o boneco de neve com atenção. "Parou de falar, é? E eu achando que esse dia nunca iria chegar!"

"Kristoff!" Anna lhe deu um baita de um safanão no braço, e o rapaz resmungou de dor. "Estou falando sério! Apenas... olhe para ele! Ele parece... parece... sem vida. E ele não era assim antes."

"Você está certa. Isso é mesmo estranho." Aproximando-se do boneco de neve, passou a mão na frente do rosto dele, mas Olaf não mostrou reação alguma. "Ei, Olaf! Consegue me escutar?"

"Ele não responde!"

"Não... não responde mesmo. Ele por acaso já fez isso antes? Já ficou... sei lá! Imóvel desse jeito?"

"Não! Nunca o vi ficar assim!" A Princesa se apressou em responder. "Ele estava conversando normalmente até minutos atrás. Não sei porque isso aconteceu e nem como aconteceu."

"Humm... Acho que tive uma ideia de como fazê-lo voltar ao normal."

Tentando arrancar alguma reação de Olaf, Kristoff puxou um dos braços de graveto dele e depois o outro, esperando que a criatura mágica reagisse à provocação. Mas Olaf permanecia tão imóvel quanto um boneco de neve comum.

"Essa é a sua ideia? Desmembrá-lo? Como espera que ele volte ao normal assim?"

"Só estou provocando ele, Anna. Fique calma, tá! Não vou machucá-lo." Após recolocar os bracinhos de graveto nos seus devidos lugares, o alpinista teve outra ideia. Franzindo o cenho, pousou a mão sobre o nariz de cenoura e o puxou com tudo. "Vou contar até três, Olaf, e se até lá você continuar com essa brincadeira sem graça, vou dar o seu nariz para o Sven comer!" E, como se para confirmar a ameaça, aproximou a hortaliça do focinho da rena, que lambeu os beiços com vontade.

No entanto, o boneco de neve nem sequer piscou.

"Um..."

Anna prendeu a respiração.

"Dois..."

Sven salivou e bateu os cascos no chão, seus olhos cravados na cenoura que Kristoff segurava.

"Dois e meio... Vamos, Olaf! Se você não sabe matemática, saiba que _dois e meio_ está muito próximo do _três_." O rapaz parou a contagem e esperou por alguma reação por parte de Olaf, mas, quando nada aconteceu, continuou contando. "Dois e três quartos... qual é!? Não estou brincando! Se você não se mexer agora, Sven vai mesmo comer o seu nariz! E se você acha que eu vou arrumar outra cenoura para substituir essa aqui, você está muito enganado! Você vai acabar ficando sem nariz, e eu sei que você odiaria ficar sem um nariz."

"Kristoff..." Anna murmurou, seus olhos arregalados e o rosto pálido. "Isso não está funcionando. E por que não está funcionando? Por que ele não se mexe mais?"

"Ele está só brincando com a nossa cara, Anna." Kristoff tentou tranquilizá-la, mas sua resposta soou muito tensa. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com o boneco de neve, e não fazia ideia de como poderia ajudá-lo a voltar ao normal. "Vamos, Olaf! Essa sua brincadeira não tem graça nenhuma e só está servindo para nos atrasar, então, faça um favor a todos nós e pare já com isso, ouviu bem!"

"Eu não acho que ele esteja apenas brincando, Kristoff!" A princesa fungou, uma sensação muito ruim percorrendo o seu corpo. Com a mão trêmula, secou uma lágrima que já escorria por sua bochecha rosada. "Ele parece tão sem vida."

E parecia mesmo.

Inerte. Inanimado.

Sem vida.

Aquele pensamento assustou a todos, e Anna cobriu boca com as mãos, abafando um soluço choroso.

"Anna! Anna, por favor, não chore!" Mas de nada adiantava, porque mais lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela bochecha dela, e o próprio Kristoff já sentia seus olhos pinicando. "Droga, Olaf! Viu o que você fez? A Anna está chorando por sua causa! Satisfeito?" Bufou, zangado e furioso e um pouco triste. Irritado, chutou um monte de terra e grama, que acabou por se espalhar por todos os lados, respingando até mesmo no boneco de neve.

"Ei! Por que fez isso?"

E então, de repente, tão sem aviso quanto havia parado de falar e de se mover, Olaf voltou ao normal, balançando seus bracinhos de graveto e limpando a terra que tinha sujado o seu corpo.

Anna prendeu o fôlego quando o viu e correu até ele, prendendo-o num abraço muito forte.

"Olaf! Você voltou!"

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, mas retornou o abraço. "Voltei? E eu tinha ido a algum lugar?"

"Se foi ou não, eu não sei! Mas que você nos deu um baita de um susto, ah, nos deu sim!" Kristoff disse, sentindo-se muito aliviado pelo boneco de neve ter voltado ao normal. E então, se deu conta do que tinha falado e pigarreou, apressando-se em se corrigir. "Quer dizer, você deu um baita susto na Anna! Não em mim! Você não me assustou nem um pouco!"

"Humm...?" Olaf respondeu, ainda sem entender muita coisa. Desfazendo o abraço, se afastou de Anna e fitou Kristoff, seus olhos se estreitando ao notar a cenoura que o rapaz segurava segurava. Desconfiado, colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e emitiu um guincho de terror ao perceber que aquela cenoura era o seu nariz. "O MEU NARIZ! O que você está fazendo com o meu nariz?"

"Calma, Olaf!" Anna passou as mãos pela bochecha sardenta e secou as últimas lágrimas. Aproximando-se de Kristoff, pegou a cenoura das mãos dele e a ajeitou no rosto do boneco mágico. "Aqui, prontinho!" Ele soltou um suspiro aliviado e sorriu contente por ter seu querido nariz de volta. "O que aconteceu com você, Olaf? Nós ficamos muito preocupados!"

"Corrigindo: Anna ficou preocupada! Eu, por outro lado, nem me alterei!" Kristoff fez questão de retificar, cruzando os braços e tentando agir com indiferença; Anna o olhou de esguelha e arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se dissesse _'e quem você acha que engana?',_ o que fez o rapaz vacilar e corar um pouquinho.

Olaf, alheio os olhares que Anna e Kristoff trocavam, piscou, ainda confuso sobre o que tinha lhe acontecido. "Mas eu não sei do que vocês estão falando! Nós estávamos indo para o castelo e, de repente, o Kristoff chutou um monte de terra em cima de mim e pegou o meu nariz sem que eu percebesse! E por que você fez isso?" Perguntou ao loiro, lançando a ele um olhar feio. "Não sabia que é falta de educação arrancar o nariz dos outros?"

Kristoff bufou e até abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, mas Anna foi mais rápida do que ele. "Você não se lembra mesmo de nada? Você parou de se mover, Olaf! Na verdade... a impressão que eu tive foi que você virou um boneco de neve normal, sabe! Inanimado!"

"Mas eu não sou um boneco de neve normal! E eu não sou inanimado! Eu estou vivo!" Olaf exclamou, horrorizado por ser comparado a um boneco de neve comum. "Eu sou uma criatura mágica! Eu existo graças a magia de Elsa e... e... oh, não. Eu acho que é pior do que eu pensava..."

Anna balançou a cabeça, confusa. "E o que é pior do que você pensava?"

"Eu acho que ele está falando sobre Elsa. Ou melhor, sobre essa doença dela." Foi Kristoff quem ofereceu a resposta, já pensando numa possível explicação para o que tinha acontecido ao boneco de neve. "Você depende da magia de Elsa para continuar existindo, não é mesmo?" Dirigiu a pergunta a Olaf, que assentiu, seus olhinhos tristes e preocupados. "E você nos disse que ela está doente, não é?! Disse que a magia dela a estava deixando doente e fraca, e isso também está afetando você. Primeiro, foi a sua nevasca, que ficava ora forte, ora fraca. E agora..."

"Agora ele quase deixou de existir. Sem a magia de Elsa, Olaf é apenas um boneco de neve comum." Anna concluiu, uma expressão assombrada em seu rosto delicado. Apreensiva, virou o rosto para o lado e fitou o contorno do imenso castelo de Arendelle, que se destacava no horizonte, e sentiu uma súbita fraqueza nas pernas.

Só não desabou no chão porque Kristoff, percebendo o desconforto dela, a amparou bem a tempo.

"Eu preciso ver a minha irmã. Preciso saber como ela está."

Com o semblante sério e muito determinado, Kristoff assentiu e a pegou no colo, montando em Sven logo em seguida. Segurando com firmeza as rédeas, fez a rena correr o mais rápido possível.

"Não se preocupe, Anna. Já estamos quase lá."

_~ Frozen ~_

Gerda estava perambulando pelo pátio devastado do castelo quando ouviu o som de cascos batendo no chão, indicando a aproximação de um animal. A princípio, pensou se tratar do mensageiro que fora enviado a Elvaram no dia anterior, e correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam até alcançar o portão principal, ansiosa por ter notícias do reino vizinho. No entanto, quando viu que não era um cavalo que se aproximava – mas sim uma rena que lhe era muito familiar – e que não era o mensageiro quem estava montado no animal – mas sim a Princesa Anna e Kristoff – pensou estar alucinando.

E esfregou os olhos com força.

"Devo estar vendo coisas..." Balbuciou, abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe. Descrente, acompanhou a rena com os olhos até o animal estancar bem ao seu lado, e só descobriu que não estava ficando louca quando Anna desmontou e a abraçou com força.

"Gerda! É tão bom vê-la!"

"Princesa Anna!" Exclamou, um tanto quanto aturdida, respondendo o abraço com um pouco de hesitação. "Não que não esteja feliz em vê-la, mas... o que está fazendo aqui? Por que retornou tão cedo da viagem?"

"Estou aqui por causa da minha irmã. Sei que ela não está bem... e quero muito vê-la! Pode me levar até ela, Gerda? Por favor!"

Os olhos da Governanta se suavizaram, e ela tomou as mãos da Princesa entre as suas, apertando-as gentilmente. "Mas é claro, Princesa! Vamos, me acompanhe."

A Governanta guiou Anna e Kristoff até o quarto de Elsa e, pelo caminho, contou ao casal não apenas sobre a misteriosa doença da Rainha, mas também sobre a furiosa tempestade que desabou sobre Arendelle logo depois que os dois partiram para Dreinm. Claro que eles já tinham visto o estrago e o rastro de destruição deixados pelo temporal, mas ainda assim se assustaram muito com o relato de Gerda. Anna, em particular, se sentia péssima por ter deixado o reino justamente quando Elsa mais precisava de ajuda, e se sentiu ainda pior ao saber que Elsa arriscara a própria vida para salvar Arendelle da fúria da natureza.

"Eu não deveria nunca ter deixado o reino! Se eu soubesse que a minha irmã estava doente, eu... eu..."

"Ah, Princesa! Não deve se martirizar pensando nos _se's_ da vida! Isso não faz bem. O que importa é que você está aqui, agora! E tenho certeza que, quando a Rainha despertar, ficará muito feliz em vê-la!" A criada se aproximou da porta do quarto e, quando sua mão cobriu a maçaneta, estando mais do que pronta para girá-la, lembrou-se de um detalhe muito importante.

Elsa não estava sozinha no quarto.

Porque Hans ainda estava lá dentro.

Oh, Céus!

"Gerda? Está tudo bem?" Kristoff perguntou, parando ao lado de Anna. "Você ficou pálida de repente."

"Ah, sim, sim... estou muito bem, senhor Kristoff! Está tudo muitíssimo bem." A criada gaguejou de nervoso, já sentindo suas mãos molhadas de suor. "É que eu me lembrei de... err... uma coisa! Vocês poderiam esperar só um pouquinho enquanto eu... eu... bem, eu não sei! Apenas fiquem aqui no corredor enquanto eu me certifico de... de... humm... apenas fiquem aqui fora enquanto eu resolvo um probleminha, está bem?!"

"Esperar aqui fora? Por quê?" Anna perguntou. "Eu só quero ver se a minha irmã está bem! Por favor, Gerda, abra logo a porta."

Gerda tentou permanecer calma. Tentou mesmo... só não conseguiu. "E eu vou abri-la, Princesa, mas antes, preciso entrar sozinha no quarto." Anna abriu a boca para discutir, mas a Governanta ergueu uma mão, como se pedindo a ela que tivesse um pouco de paciência. "Apenas confie em mim, está bem! Eu só preciso de um minuto!"

Exasperada, Anna cruzou os braços. "Um minuto para quê?"

Para evitar um completo desastre, um escândalo e, provavelmente, um inevitável derramamento de sangue, a Governanta logo pensou. "Um minutinho, Princesa, é tudo o que lhe peço!" Girando a maçaneta, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto o mais rápido que conseguiu, fechando a porta com tudo na cara de Kristoff e Anna.

"AimeuDeusaimeuDeusaimeuDeusaimeuDeusaimeuDeus..." Sem saber o que fazer, se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro dentro do amplo cômodo, sentindo-se totalmente perdida e sem rumo. "Gerda, você precisa se acalmar e resolver essa situação! Controle-se, mulher!" Disse a si mesma, respirando profundamente e procurando se tranquilizar. Com um olhar decidido, marchou até Hans, que, em algum momento da vigília, tinha pegado no sono e, agora, cochilava enquanto sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama. Sacudindo-o pelos ombros, tentou despertá-lo. "Senhor Hans! Senhor Hans, acorde!"

"Humm... o quê...? Gerda?" Ele resmungou, sonolento, abrindo os olhos bem devagar. "O que houve? Elsa..."

"A Rainha ainda não acordou." A Governanta se apressou em responder, olhando rapidamente para a Rainha adormecida. "Mas isso não importa agora."

"Não importa?" Hans perguntou, confuso. "Mas é claro que imp-"

"Não!" A resposta dela foi um sussurro ríspido "Temos que resolver um pequeno problema antes." Com passos rápidos, se afastou do rapaz e se aproximou do armário de madeira nobre que ficava no canto do quarto. "Você precisa se esconder. Acha que cabe aqui dentro?"

O ruivo arregalou os olhos. "O quê?"

"Eu acho que cabe!" Ela respondeu por ele, abrindo uma das portas do armário e empurrando os vestidos que estavam pendurados para o canto. "Venha, rápido! Não podemos perder tempo!"

Hans a encarou como se ela tivesse ficado louca. "Gerda, eu não vou entrar nesse armário." Disse, pausadamente, enfatizando cada palavra.

"Não?" A mulher suspirou, resignada. "Embaixo da cama, então? Ou talvez atrás das cortinas? Acho que elas são compridas o suficiente para lhe esconder os pés."

"Mas do que você está falando?" Correndo as mãos pelo cabelo, marchou até a mulher, parando bem na frente dela. "Por que está tentando me esconder?"

"Porque se ela ver você aqui, Hans, vai fazer uma cena daquelas! E um escândalo é a última coisa da qual Elsa precisa nesse momento."

"Ela?" O ruivo perguntou, com as sobrancelhas muito franzidas. "Ela quem?"

A Governanta sacudiu as mãos no ar. "Anna!"

"Anna...?"

"Sim! Anna! A Princesa Anna! E ela está atrás daquela porta morrendo de vontade de ver a irmã."

Hans sentiu a cor sumir do seu rosto. "A Princesa Anna está aqui?" A resposta da criada foi um aceno rápido, e o rapaz cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Eu ouvi dizer que ela estava viajando e que só voltaria no final do mês. E ainda faltam muitos dias até o final do mês, Gerda."

"Eu também achava a mesma coisa, mas ela ficou sabendo que a Rainha estava doente e voltou mais cedo."

"Droga..." Ele murmurou e coçou a nuca. "Eu não esperava por essa."

"Acho que ninguém esperava." A criada, então, o pegou pelo pulso e começou a puxá-lo em direção ao armário. Todavia, Hans se desprendeu da mão dela e deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se da mulher. "O que pensa que está fazendo? Precisa se esconder antes que ela passe por aquela porta e veja você aqui dentro!"

"Não. Eu não vou me esconder." A voz dele soou suave, porém decidida, e Gerda quase arrancou os próprios cabelos de tanta aflição. "Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu precisaria mesmo encarar a Princesa."

"Então que seja mais tarde, Hans! Que seja qualquer hora, menos agor-"

Mas a Governanta nem conseguiu terminar de falar, porque, de repente, a maçaneta girou.

A porta abriu.

E Gerda sentiu uma súbita dor no peito. Não teve dúvidas de que estava à beira de um ataque do coração.

Será que o médico se importaria em atendê-la também?

"Gerda, já se passaram mais de cinco minutos e... e..." E a voz de Anna morreu assim que ela entrou no quarto da irmã. Ela estava preocupada com Elsa e ansiava por ver a irmã mais velha, todavia, nem sequer a notou. Pois os olhos azuis da Princesa passaram direto pela moça deitada sobre a cama e se fixaram no rapaz de cabelo vermelho e ombros ligeiramente caídos que estava em pé no centro do cômodo.

Um rapaz cujo rosto ela nunca esqueceu, por mais que desejasse - e muito - apagá-lo de vez da memória.

"Olá, Anna."

"Hans...?"


	28. Capítulo 28

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 28<p>

"Senhor Kristoff! Pelo amor de Deus, pare com isso agora mesmo!" Gerda gritou, horrorizada, cobrindo a boca com as mãos e correndo em direção a Princesa Anna, pegando-a pelo braço e implorando para que a moça colocasse um pouco de juízo na cabeça do marido. Petrificada, viu o loiro erguer o punho fechado e desferir um baita de um soco no rosto de Hans; o golpe sendo forte o suficiente para atirar o príncipe exilado para fora do quarto real e derrubá-lo com tudo no chão do corredor. "Princesa, você precisa interferir! Caso contrário, eles vão acabar se matando!" Aflita, olhou para Hans, que estava gemendo de dor e fazia um esforço enorme para se levantar, e murmurou debilmente. "Ou melhor... o senhor Kristoff vai acabar matando o senhor Hans!"

"Acha mesmo?" Anna perguntou, correndo para fora do quarto para acompanhar de perto a briga entre os dois rapazes, seus olhos azuis brilhando de satisfação ao ver o ruivo levar outro soco ao tentar se levantar, o que acabou por pregá-lo mais uma vez no chão. "Isso não seria tão ruim assim. Na verdade, acho que Kristoff estaria fazendo um favor a Arendelle! Ou melhor, ao mundo!"

"Não acredito que pense tal barbaridade!" A Governanta exclamou, seus olhos pretinhos esbugalhados. De repente, viu Hans se levantar e correr feito um touro selvagem para cima de Kristoff, acertando uma cabeçada no queixo do alpinista e derrubando-o no chão como se o loiro fosse um enorme saco de batatas. Ao seu lado, Anna soltou um pequeno grito de pavor e correu para perto do marido.

"Kristoff!"

Quando entrou no quarto de Elsa e se viu cara-a-cara com Hans, Anna teve a impressão de que não mais possuía controle sobre o seu corpo. Suas pernas congelaram, seus braços ficaram estranhamente dormentes, sua boca secou de imediato, seus olhos se arregalaram, sua voz sumiu e os seus pensamentos pararam de fazer o menor dos sentidos.

Até mesmo o seu coração, por um breve e curto segundo, pareceu parar de bater.

Uma letargia ruim a envolveu, dominando cada célula do seu corpo e deixando-a paralisada, sem ação. Em sua mente, perguntas sem respostas rodopiaram loucamente, deixando a Princesa tonta e sem ar, e as lembranças amargas dos acontecimentos de três anos atrás se revolveram em seu íntimo. Por um instante – que foi horrível e assustador – teve a impressão do chão se desfazer sob os seus pés e de despencar num abismo sem fim. Quis gritar, mas não conseguiu. E também quis – e muito – se atirar sobre Hans e socá-lo da mesma forma como fizera anos atrás, mas também não conseguiu. Não conseguiu fazer coisa alguma, apenas permanecer tão imóvel quanto uma estátua, encarando com olhos incrédulos aquele rapaz que, um dia, havia judiado tando do seu coração. No entanto, se a jovem Princesa se viu completamente paralisada, o mesmo não pôde ser dito de Kristoff.

Porque o jovem loiro, na hora em que seguiu Anna para dentro do quarto e se deparou com Hans, sentiu algo que era, ao mesmo tempo, quente e frio percorrer o seu corpo. Foi como um rancor antigo que existia bem no fundo do seu ser, uma força violenta e quase que animalesca que circulou em suas veias e aqueceu o seu sangue.

Ou o fez ferver.

E o rapaz, que era geralmente tão pacato e manso, se viu controlado por uma fúria cega, arrebatadora, que estava dormente até então, mas que irrompeu feito um vulcão em erupção no instante em que viu Hans. E ele nem sequer percebeu quando se afastou de Anna e, com o punho em riste, partiu com tudo para cima do ruivo.

"Kristoff! Você está bem?" A Princesa se agachou ao lado dele e o ajudou a se sentar no chão. Quando o loiro não a respondeu, mas apenas gemeu de dor e fez uma careta sofrida, ela virou o rosto na direção de Hans, fuzilando-o com os olhos. "Viu só o que você fez! Você o machucou!"

A poucos passos de distância, o ruivo limpava, com as costas da mão, um filete de sangue que escorria pelo seu queixo, seus olhos verdes estreitos e sua respiração ofegante. "Eu dificilmente tenho culpa nisso! Eu não estava procurando confusão, Anna, e muito menos tinha intenção de começar uma briga. Mas o seu abominável homem das neves de estimação simplesmente resolveu pular em cima de mim como um animal selvagem!"

"Do que foi que você me chamou, seu patife miserável?" A pergunta foi um rosnado, e Kristoff empurrou de leve uma espantada Anna para o lado, procurando afastá-la enquanto ele tentava, com muita dificuldade, se pôr de pé para atacar Hans mais uma vez.

"Olha, me desculpe." Hans respondeu com sinceridade, estreitando a coluna e estendendo as mãos em um gesto de rendição. Não havia malícia nas suas palavras, e a súbita fúria causada pela adrenalina na hora da briga já estava começando a dissipar. "Eu não quero brigar com você. De verdade, não quero. Se vocês apenas me deixas-"

"Ah, não?" O alpinista o interrompeu, rangendo os dentes. "Se não queria mesmo confusão, então não deveria ter vindo até Arendelle! Você não é bem vindo aqui!"

"Não é bem vindo mesmo!" Anna reforçou, aproximando-se mais uma vez do marido e amparando-o. Seus olhos, no entanto, não desgrudavam da forma de Hans. "E o que é que você está fazendo aqui, Hans? Não deveria estar apodrecendo em alguma prisão muito, muito longe daqui?"

O ruivo sentiu a boca secar e lambeu os lábios. Tentou responder, falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas as palavras lhe faltaram. Suas mãos estavam suadas e geladas, e ele sentia um frio ruim na barriga, na base da coluna, nas pernas, nos braços.

No corpo todo.

Sabia que, em algum momento, precisaria mesmo encarar Anna, mas descobriu que ainda não estava pronto para defrontar-se com as consequências dos erros cometidos no passado.

"Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? Que escarcéu todo é esse?"

A voz grave e alta do General, de repente, reverberou pelo corredor, e o alívio que Hans sentiu ao escutá-la foi instantâneo.

E enorme.

Todavia, quando viu a expressão enfurecida estampada no rosto do Duque – que marchava a frente de um grupo de cerca de seis ou sete soldados – sentiu seu alívio se transformar em temor. O General avançava com rapidez pelo corredor, o som de passos fortes e decididos ecoando pelas paredes do castelo. Com sobrancelhas muito franzidas, punho cerrado, mandíbula travada e músculos tensos, parou a poucos passos de onde estavam Hans, Kristoff, Anna e Gerda, avaliando-os com um olhar endurecido. Zangado, cruzou os braços.

"Inacreditável! Vocês estavam brigando?" Ninguém disse uma só palavra, e o Chefe das Armas de Arendelle estreitou os olhos ao fitar os dois rapazes, que murcharam visivelmente à intensidade daquele olhar. "Deveriam se envergonhar! A Rainha está terrivelmente doente, e essa hostilidade entre vocês é tudo o que ela **não** precisa no momento! Então, façam-me o favor de parar com essa palhaçada e comecem a se comportar feito os adultos que realmente são!"

"Sentimos muito por isso, General." Foi Hans quem tomou a iniciativa e se desculpou por todos, murmurando as palavras, envergonhado. Gerda assentiu meio que sem jeito, concordando com o ruivo, e Anna e Kristoff se entreolharam, sentindo um enorme embaraço.

"E deveriam sentir muito mesmo! Um comportamento como esse é inadmissível!" O Duque de Grimstad bronqueou, continuando a repreender o grupo. De repente, virou-se para Hans e dirigiu a ele suas próximas palavras, e o rapaz, que já estava abatido, murchou mais ainda ao escutá-las. "E você, meu jovem! Eu esperava mais de você!"

A Princesa piscou – uma, duas, três vezes – pensando, a princípio, que não tinha escutado direito o que o militar falara. Quando o viu se aproximar, imaginou que ele fosse render Hans e trancafiá-lo no calabouço do castelo. No entanto, ao notar a forma como o Duque fitava o príncipe das Ilhas do Sul – com um misto de decepção e afeição paternal – arregalou os olhos, descrente e um tanto quanto indignada. "Espere um minuto! Você disse que esperava _mais_ dele? DELE?" Retrucou na hora, dando um passo a frente e chegando mais perto do militar. Com um olhar acusador, apontou para Hans, que permanecia em silêncio e de cabeça baixa, olhos cravados no chão. "Como assim você esperava mais dele? Tudo o que se pode esperar dele é _mais maldade_ e _mais traição_!"

"E mentiras." Kristoff completou e cruzou os braços, e Anna balançou vigorosamente a cabeça, concordando.

"Sim! E mentiras! Por acaso eu já mencionei as mentiras? Este... sujeito deveria estar preso! E por que é que ele não está preso?" Ela perguntou, olhando fixamente para o General. E, quando ele não se moveu, e muito menos a respondeu, a Princesa quase arrancou os próprios cabelos de tão impaciente que estava. "Vamos! O que está esperando? Prenda-o antes que ele tente fugir, ou roubar a Coroa, ou... ou... ou matar alguém!"

Um tanto quanto aflita pela situação, Gerda se aproximou da Princesa e pousou uma mão sobre o ombro dela. "Princesa Anna, eu acho que você deveria se acalmar e..."

"Não! Eu não acho que eu deveria me acalmar!" Ela deu uma boa olhada ao seu redor, e o misto de pena e tristeza que viu nos rostos de todos que a cercavam a assustou um pouco. Para o seu consolo, Kristoff parecia tão lívido e confuso quanto ela própria. "Eu acho que alguém deveria me explicar o que o meu ex-noivo do mal está fazendo aqui no castelo e por que ninguém está fazendo nada para prendê-lo! Ele é uma ameaça para o reino!"

"Princesa..." Gerda retomou a palavra, tentando soar o mais complacente possível. Aquela era uma situação difícil e muito desconfortável, e por mais que ela sabia que Anna tinha todo o direito do mundo de hostilizar e questionar a presença de Hans em Arendelle, a criada sentia seu peito doer pelo rapaz.

Havia se afeiçoado muito a ele.

"Você não está sendo justa. Durante a sua ausência, muitas coisas aconteceram, e o senhor Hans... ele... ele provou que está mudado."

Anna e Kristoff abriram a boca na mesma hora para retrucar, mas a Pricesa foi mais rápida. "O que quer dizer com isso? Ele está mudado? Por acaso foi isso o que _ele_ disse a vocês?" Ofegante, olhou para Hans e colocou as mãos na cintura. Esperava que o rapaz a encarasse de volta e que tentasse se defender, mas ele continuava parado, com a cabeça baixa e o rosto pálido; abatido e emudecido, come se aceitasse todas as acusações dela. "Por acaso já se esqueceram do que ele fez comigo? Já se esqueceram do que ele fez com Elsa? Ele quase matou a minha irmã! E o que ele estava fazendo no quarto dela? Se você a machucou, Hans, eu juro que..."

"Princesa." O Duque a interrompeu, dando um passo curto para perto da descontrolada moça. "Se não acredita nele, por favor, acredite em mim quando lhe digo que este rapaz não representa mais perigo algum ao reino, muito menos à sua irmã. Se você puder apenas se acalmar e nos ouvir, tenho certeza de que poderemos explicar o q-"

"Pare de dizer que eu devo _me acalmar_!"

A súbita explosão dela assustou todos, principalmente Kristoff. O rapaz nunca tinha visto Anna daquele jeito, tão furiosa e fora de si; com as mãos trêmulas, o rosto vermelho e suado, e os olhos enormes e cheios de lágrimas. Por um instante, achou que ela fosse passar mal e, temeroso pela condição dela, esqueceu toda a raiva que sentia em relação a Hans e se aproximou da esposa, extremamente preocupado. "Anna, o General está certo." Murmurou ao lado dela, falando com suavidade. "Você precisa se acalmar."

"Não acredito! Até você, Kristoff?"

"Anna, por favor." Pediu, com cuidado e ternura. Devagar, pegou as mãos dela entre as suas, apertando-as de leve. "Eu estou tão confuso quanto você, e também quero entender o que está acontecendo aqui, mas acho que não conseguiremos as respostas se não escutarmos o que eles têm a nos dizer." Falou, seus olhos indo rapidamente de Gerda para o General, e do General para Hans. Encarou o ruivo por um instante até que, com um suspiro cansado, desviou o olhar e voltou a fitar a esposa, sussurrando bem baixinho para que só ela o escutasse. "Além disso, lembra-se do que a senhora Thea nos disse sobre abusar muito das emoções? Essa agitação toda não fará bem nem a você e nem ao..."

"Oh!" Anna demorou pouquíssimos segundos para entender as implicações da fala dele e, quando o fez, fechou os olhos, mordiscou o lábio inferior e assentiu bem devagar. Sentiu quase que imediatamente a fúria se dissipar, e uma exaustão sem precedentes surgiu em seu lugar, deixando-a tão fraca que precisou se apoiar no marido para permanecer de pé. "Você está certo... me desculpe. Mas é que nada disso faz sentido. De todas as coisas que imaginava, eu... eu nunca... Eu não queria encontrá-lo aqui."

"Eu sei. E eu também não." O loiro a abraçou e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. Ainda mantendo-a em seus braços, encarou Hans sob as pestanas, seu cenho muito franzido. "Mas, se me lembro bem, o General disse que poderia nos explicar o que está acontecendo, não é mesmo, General? E eu espero que esta seja mesmo uma ótima explicação."

Mas o Duque de Grimstad nem teve tempo de abrir a boca porque, naquele instante, o mensageiro que fora enviado a Elvaram no dia anterior apareceu correndo pelo corredor do castelo, esbaforido e ofegante. O homem estancou quando, finalmente, avistou o General que o enviara em missão, bradando a plenos pulmões.

"O médico!"

Exausto – provavelmente por ter viajado de Arendelle até Elvaram, e de Elvaram até Arendelle sem parar para descansar – o rapaz apoiou uma mão na parede e inspirou e expirou com força para retomar o fôlego, dizendo alto e bom som.

"Como ordenado, senhor General, o médico de Elvaram está aqui!" E fez uma mesura espalhafatosa e desengonçada para apresentar ao grupo – que, agora, estava emudecido e assistia com espanto o desenrolar da cena – o desconhecido senhor que surgia por trás dele.

O tal do médico era um sujeito alto, comprido e velho; com uma barba e um bigode brancos muito bem aparados, óculos redondos sobre um nariz aristocrático, olhos pequenos e observadores e um cabelo ralo, escondido sob um chapéu _bowler_. Trajava uma comprida casaca aberta que deixava a mostra um colete amarronzado cheio do botões dourados, e segurava em uma das mãos uma maleta de couro. O doutor caminhou até o grupo e estudou cada um dos presentes, seus olhinhos se estreitando um pouco mais ao observar os rostos ensanguentados de Hans e Kristoff, a feição pálida e muito abatida de Anna, e os olhos esbugalhados de Gerda. Antes de falar, pigarreou e arqueou uma sobrancelha, sentindo-se um tanto quanto confuso.

"Então... qual de vocês eu devo atender primeiro?"


	29. Capítulo 29

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 29<p>

Foi com o estômago doendo – e roncando alto – que Anna deixou o quarto de Elsa naquela madrugada e se dirigiu, rápida e ligeira, até a cozinha do castelo. Pensou, a princípio, que a fome exagerada que a atacou tão de repente fosse culpa da sua gravidez, mas lembrou-se de que não comera nada o dia todo, estando nervosa demais para ter apetite.

E como ela não poderia ficar nervosa com tudo o que acontecera?

Chegar em Arendelle e se deparar com Hans a deixou totalmente desestabilizada. Não esperava encontrar o seu ex-noivo ali, e muito menos esperava que todos ao seu redor parecessem defender o ruivo – afinal de contas, ele era um vilão e não merecia ser defendido pelo povo que ele enganara no passado. Tentou, mas tentou de verdade mesmo, entender o motivo dele ter voltado a Arendelle depois de tanto tempo, no entanto, apesar do Duque ter-lhe prometido explicar a situação, nenhuma resposta oferecida lhe satisfizera. Todos falavam que Hans não representava mais perigo algum a Arendelle, mas sempre que ela perguntava como ele fora parar ali, por que ele resolvera voltar ao reino, ou o que ele estava fazendo no quarto de Elsa, as resposta começavam a ficar muito vagas e imprecisas, e Anna sabia que todos ali estavam a esconder alguma coisa dela.

Alguma coisa muito importante.

A sensação de que estava sendo mantida no escuro era horrível e a incomodava muito, e Anna tinha a impressão muito ruim de que ninguém ali queria lhe contar o que estava de fato acontecendo.

Se ela quisesse saber a verdade, deveria descobri-la por conta própria.

No entanto, apesar de todas as suas dúvidas, perguntas e receios, optou por adiar suas investigações e se forçou a deixar um pouco de lado a desconfiança que sentia, pois a presença de Hans em Arendelle não era o seu único problema no momento.

E, muito menos, o maior deles.

"Humm... vejamos o que temos aqui..." Com passos curtos e silenciosos, Anna adentrou a cozinha escura e tateou a mesa até que suas mãos se depararam com uma bandeja cheia de bolinhos de chocolate – naquela tarde, Gerda fizera questão de preparar um banquete daqueles por causa da visita do Doutor Alviss, o tal médico de Elvaram, que mal mal teve tempo de apreciar a famosa, e muito apetitosa, comida da Governanta. Salivando, devorou três quitutes de uma vez só, mastigando tudo com tanta pressa que quase se engasgou. Após lamber a ponta dos dedos, pegou uma bandeja pequena e a encheu com bolinhos. "Acho que vou levar um pouco para Elsa. Aposto que, quando ela acordar, vai estar com muita fome!" Murmurou, esperançosa, preparando-se para deixar a cozinha e retornar ao quarto da irmã mais velha.

Depois que o médico examinou Elsa e admitiu não saber o que fazer para ajudá-la – muito menos o que poderia fazer para despertá-la daquele assombroso estado de inconsciência profunda – Anna decidiu que passaria o restante do dia, bem como da noite, ao lado dela, de vigília. Tinha ainda uma infinidade de perguntas em relação a Hans – e não gostava do fato do príncipe das Ilhas do Sul estar ali no castelo – mas convenceu a si mesma de que não deveria se preocupar com o rapaz enquanto estava mais do que óbvio que era a sua irmã quem mais precisava de ajuda.

No momento, Elsa seria a sua prioridade.

De bandeja em mãos, seguiu pelo corredor escuro do castelo, seus passos sempre silenciosos. Não pretendia parar durante o caminho, pois queria voltar rápido para o quarto da irmã, entretanto, ao chegar no salão principal, estancou ao lado do corrimão da grande escadaria central, seus olhos embotados pela emoção e seu coração pesado. Ao contrário do restante do castelo, o salão não se encontrava imerso na penumbra daquela madrugada, mas sim iluminado pela luz fraquinha de milhares de velas, todas dispostas em um altar improvisado, montado mais cedo naquele dia em homenagem à Rainha. Durante toda a tarde, centenas de pessoas ali se reuniram, umas deixando flores e outras acendendo velas, mas todas orando e rogando a Deus pela recuperação da Rainha Elsa. A própria Anna já tinha acendido duas velas naquela tarde, e já havia até colocado a bandeja de bolinhos sobre um dos degraus da escadaria para, então, poder se aproximar do altar e acender a terceira quando, de repente, o som de passos vindo da outra extremidade do salão a fez mudar de ideia. Por algum motivo, não quis ser vista por quem quer que estivesse ali, e buscou refúgio nas sombras da escadaria, encolhendo-se atrás do corrimão. Atenta, observou um vulto se mover pelo salão, e seus olhos se alargaram quando a misteriosa pessoa se aproximou do altar, tornando-se visível agora que estava iluminada pela luz bruxuleante das pequenas chamas.

"Mas o que é que você está fazendo aqui, Hans...?" Murmurou baixinho para si mesma, seus olhos azuis fixos no rapaz, vigiando-o com cautela e desconfiança. Sorrateiramente, deu alguns passos para frente, tomando muito cuidado para ainda se manter escondida.

Não queria que Hans soubesse que ela estava ali, muito menos que o espionava.

"O que é que você está tramando agora?" Sussurrou, suas finas sobrancelhas tão franzidas que quase se tocavam.

De repente, apoiou sua mão no degrau da escada, e seus dedos tocaram de leve a bandeja de bolinhos que havia colocado ali. Algo se contorceu em seu peito ao se lembrar de que havia deixado Elsa sozinha no quarto, e a Princesa mordeu forte o lábio inferior. Sentia-se dividida entre retornar ao quarto da irmã e permanecer ali vigiando Hans, pois, ao mesmo tempo em que não achava prudente deixar a Rainha sozinha, achava ainda menos prudente deixar Hans perambulando livremente pelo castelo naquela madrugada.

Tinha receio de que o rapaz planejasse fazer algo de ruim enquanto todos no castelo dormiam.

Todavia, por mais que ela o considerasse suspeito – e por mais que ela esperasse algum comportamento suspeito por parte dele – Hans nada fazia. Apenas permanecia ali, parado e silencioso em frente ao altar, seu rosto exibindo um semblante triste e abatido, e seus ombros muito caídos

A melancolia que emanava dele quase a fez sentir pena.

Quase.

E então, ele se moveu, e Anna se espremeu ainda mais contra o corrimão da escada, seguindo-o sempre com os olhos. Viu o rapaz se agachar ao lado de uma caixa que havia no chão e pegar alguma coisa, e ela, curiosíssima, se esforçou para tentar definir o que ele segurava. Viu então quando o ruivo fez um movimento brusco com as mãos e tornou a se aproximar do altar, e foi com perplexidade – e descrença – que a Princesa percebeu que ele acendia uma vela.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Murmurou mais uma vez para si mesma, mal acreditando no que via. "Se isso faz parte da sua encenação de vilão arrependido, saiba que não há ninguém aqui além de você para enganar." Sua acusação foi um sussurro que só ela escutou, mas tão logo deixou os seus lábios, tão logo um pensamento perigoso a assaltou assim de pronto.

Afinal, havia sim alguém ali além dele.

Havia ela.

Nervosa e com o coração palpitante, Anna recuou e se espremeu ainda mais contra o corrimão, buscando refúgio nas sombras e cobrindo a boca com as mãos. Assustada, fechou os olhos com força e procurou inspirar e expirar pausadamente, uma única pergunta girando e girando em seus pensamentos, repetindo-se sem parar.

Será que ele sabia que ela estava ali?

Tentando ficar mais calma – ou um pouquinho só menos aflita – abriu os olhos e caminhou lentamente para frente, criando coragem para continuar a observar Hans. Imaginou descobri-lo encarando-a de volta, com um sorriso dissimulado nos lábios e maldade estampada no olhar, mas não foi isso o que a Princesa encontrou quando voltou a pousar nele seus olhos azuis. Ao contrário do que imaginara, Hans parecia estar totalmente alheio ao fato de estar sendo vigiado, e permanecia ali, parado em frente ao altar com aquela mesma expressão triste de antes.

A cena fez Anna se sentir confusa, pois não compreendia bem o que via.

A princípio, não acreditara em absolutamente nada do que ouvira sobre o rapaz. Não acreditara que ele não mais era considerado uma ameaça, e muito menos acreditara que ele pudesse estar mudado.

Então, por quê?

Por que ele parecia mesmo tão mudado?

Seria possível que o que diziam sobre ele era verdade?

"Também não conseguiu dormir?"

A voz grave a sobressaltou, e Anna, assustada, levou uma mão ao peito e tornou a recuar. Seu coração voltou a disparar feito louco, mas a Princesa fez todo o possível para permanecer em silêncio. Ao notar que aquelas palavras não haviam sido dirigidas a ela, comprimiu os lábios numa linha fina e se esgueirou pelas sombras da escadaria. Com o coração batendo forte, viu uma figura que era bem maior do que Hans cruzar o salão e se aproximar do rapaz, o som ritmado de passos fortes ecoando pelo salão vazio e mal iluminado. Assim como o príncipe das Ilhas do Sul fizera, o outro homem também se agachou e pegou uma vela de dentro da caixa que havia no chão, acendendo-a e colocando-a com cuidado sobre o altar. A luz das velas ali dispostas tremeluziu no rosto severo do sujeito, e Anna o reconheceu de pronto.

Uma sensação ruim a percorreu e, se antes ela estava começando a sentir suas suspeitas em relação a Hans minguarem devagarzinho, as sentiu retornarem com força total. Não fazia a menor ideia do por que Hans e o Duque de Grimstad estavam se encontrando durante aquela madrugada, mas foi impossível ignorar a desconfiança que se firmou em seu peito.

Estreitando os olhos, observou os dois homens com muita cautela, sua mandíbula travada e suas mãos suadas agarrando com força o tecido do vestido que usava.

Só faltava o próprio Chefe das Armas de Arendelle estar envolvido em algum esquema sujo de traição.

"Sabe, rapaz, acho que já acendi umas três dessas hoje... mas um pouco de fé nunca é demais, não é mesmo?" A voz do Duque de Grimstad era baixa, mas mesmo assim reverberou pelo salão vazio, chegando com facilidade aos ouvidos muito atentos da Princesa, que deu mais um passo em direção aos dois, não querendo perder nenhum detalhe daquela conversa, para ela, tão suspeita.

"Não. Acho que nunca é demais mesmo." Ela ouviu a voz de Hans logo em seguida, levemente rouca, e o viu se mexer um pouco e se posicionar bem ao lado do General. Por um momento, os dois ficaram apenas observando o altar em silêncio, ambos sérios e pensativos. "O povo de Arendelle a adora. Todos estão muito preocupados."

"Elsa é muito querida por todos nós." O militar afirmou, orgulho e carinho se mesclando à tristeza já presente em sua voz. "E uma excelente Rainha também. Arendelle não seria o mesmo sem ela."

"Acha que ela acordará logo?"

O Duque suspirou fundo, seu corpo rígido e apreensivo. "Tomara que sim. Já está inconsciente há mais de um dia."

"Espero que esteja certo." Hans fez uma pequena pausa, e Anna se permitiu relaxar um pouco. Até então, não conversaram sobre nada suspeito, e ela experimentou uma pontada de remorso por ter imaginado que o General pudesse fazer parte de alguma trama contra Elsa. E então, ouviu quando Hans voltou a falar, e balançou a cabeça, concentrando-se mais uma vez na conversa alheia. "Eu... eu estava pensando..."

"Estava pensando no quê?"

"Estava pensando em partir só depois que Elsa despertasse. Sabe, queria me certificar de que ela ficaria bem, mas... mas agora as coisas mudaram. Não posso mais ficar aqui. Não seria justo."

"E não seria justo com quem exatamente, Hans?"

A postura do rapaz se tencionou um pouco, a coluna dele se estreitando. "Com a Princesa Anna."

Prendeu a respiração ao escutar o seu próprio nome e limpou os ouvidos com o dedo mindinho. Não poderia ter escutado direito, poderia?

"Não acha que está sendo um pouco precipitado? Talvez ela entenderia se você explicasse as coisas. Já tentou... conversar com ela?"

"Claro que não!" O rapaz riu uma risada que era nervosa e triste. "A evitei o dia todo... e eu sei que ela deve ter feito o mesmo. Ela não me quer por perto, General, e nunca poderei culpá-la por isso. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, também não iria querer um inimigo por perto." O militar correu os dedos pelo cabelo loiro, mas nada disse, e Hans logo retomou a palavra. "Anna já tem muito com o que se preocupar... e eu sei que a minha presença aqui será apenas mais um item numa extensa lista de problemas. Não quero ser um aborrecimento para ninguém."

"Bem, devo admitir que é uma decisão muito nobre e altruísta da sua parte, mas não sei se já levou em consideração o fato do nosso porto estar completamente destruído. Não temos condições de levá-lo às Ilhas do Sul, Hans."

"Eu sei. E já pensei nisso também. Conversei mais cedo com o Doutor Alviss e... e ele me disse que o porto de Elvaram voltou ao normal tão logo a tempestade terminou. Poderei ir até lá a cavalo e embarcar num navio para o arquipélago. Pelo que ele me disse, uma embarcação para as Ilhas do Sul deixa o porto todos os dias pela manhã."

O militar descansou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. "Se é o que quer, vou providenciar uma escolta para acompanhá-lo durante a viagem. Se pudesse, eu mesmo o escoltaria, mas não posso deixar o reino na situação em que está. Sei que a Rainha me pediu para ficar no comando até que a Princesa retornasse de viagem, mas, como você mesmo disse, Anna já tem muito com o que se preocupar. Não seria prudente, e nem justo, colocar tanta responsabilidade assim nos ombros dela. Prefiro ficar por aqui e ajudá-la no que for preciso."

"Acho que é a decisão correta."

Anna ouviu tudo e se sentiu estranha. Havia uma parte dela que queria acreditar em Hans, no entanto, havia também essa outra parte dela que lhe dizia sem parar que tudo não passava de um truque.

Já fora enganada por ele uma vez, e seria muito tola se se permitisse ser engana de novo.

"Mas ainda acho que deveria conversar com a Princesa, Hans" A voz do General chegou até os ouvidos dela mais uma vez. "Sim, Anna tem seus motivos para estar desconfiada, mas acho que se conversarem..."

"E o que exatamente espera que eu diga a ela? _Ei, Anna! Lembra-se de mim? Sou eu, Hans, o canalha que mentiu para você e que tentou matar a sua irmã!_" Hans o interrompeu, a voz dele subitamente ríspida, e Anna sentiu algo se contorcer em seu peito. "_Sabe da novidade? Eu fugi da prisão e voltei a Arendelle para me vingar da sua irmã, mas acabei desistindo da ideia porque eu... porque eu... Droga!_" Cansado, exalou um suspirou exasperado e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. "...porque eu me apaixonei por ela."

"Ai, meu Deus!" Anna exclamou baixinho e cobriu a boca com as mãos, a descoberta deixando-a estarrecida.

Ou melhor, em estado de choque.

Ainda ouvia as vozes dos dois homens – sussurros e murmúrios graves se espalhando pelo salão vazio – mas não prestava atenção em mais nada do que diziam. A última frase dita por Hans ainda se repetia em sua mente sem parar e, para Anna, nada mais importava.

_Eu me apaixonei por ela._

"Ai, meu Deus..." Ela balbuciou, debilmente, apoiando a mão no corrimão da escada.

_Eu me apaixonei por ela._

Isso era mesmo verdade?

_Eu me apaixonei por ela._

E se fosse, Elsa, por acaso, sabia disso?

_Eu me apaixonei por ela._

E se, por acaso, ela já soubesse disso, o que pensava a respeito?

_Eu me apaixonei por ela._

"Acho que foi estupidez da nossa parte, sabe? Começar algo que nunca poderia terminar bem." Ouviu a voz de Hans de repente, rouca e infeliz e desolada, e ergueu o rosto bem a tempo de ver o General se aproximar do rapaz e pousar uma mão sobre o ombro dele. "De qualquer forma, isso não importa mais."

Tinha certeza de que o General respondeu alguma coisa, mas, novamente, experimentou daquela sensação ruim de não conseguir mais compreender as palavras que os dois trocavam. Em seguida, ouviu os sons de passos ficando mais e mais distantes e, quando tornou a olhar para o salão, não viu mais sinal nem de Hans e nem do Duque.

"Ai. Meu. Deus." Murmurou pelo que deveria ser a décima vez. Com dificuldade, subiu as escadas, apoiando-se no corrimão sempre que sentia suas pernas fraquejarem.

Não percebeu quando chegou ao quarto de Elsa. Mas chegou. Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e caminhou devagar até a cama na qual a Rainha dormia aquele sono terrivelmente profundo. E fitou a irmã, seu peito se comprimindo tanto, apertando tanto, constringindo tanto que chegava a doer.

Muito.

Tanto que ela quis chorar.

"É verdade?" Perguntou, mas a sua resposta foi um silêncio pesado. Opressor, até. "O que ele disse é verdade, Elsa?" Fitou a irmã por um tempo, seus olhos azuis embotados. "É por isso que ninguém queria me contar o que estava acontecendo, não é?" Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto, mas Anna a secou rápido com as costas da mão. Devagar, sentou-se na beirada do colchão e, logo em seguida, deitou ao lado de Elsa, seus dedos finos penteando com ternura o cabelo da moça. Com delicadeza, segurou entre os dedos a única mecha platinada que restara naquele emaranhado de fios loiro escuros. "Mas você me contaria a verdade, não é? Você confiaria em mim dessa vez?" Fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, seu corpo cansado e sua voz sonolenta. "Quando você acordar, Elsa, você me contaria o que aconteceu? Eu acho que... acho que estou me sentindo um pouco magoada agora, e um pouco confusa também e... e eu acho que posso até estar um pouco zangada e preocupada, mas eu juro que vou escutá-la. Juro que vou tentar entender o que aconteceu. Eu só preciso que... que você acorde e que... e que confie em mim. Por favor, Elsa... por favor..."

Anna dormiu ali mesmo, deitada ao lado da irmã; com o coração pesado, lágrimas secando em seu rosto sardento e mãos envolvendo cuidadosamente aquela preciosa mecha platinada. E, quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto, despertou bem devagar, suas pálpebras se abrindo vagarosamente e seus olhos azuis se deparando com um par de olhos igualmente azuis, que a encaravam com perceptível curiosidade.

"Anna...? O quê...?"

E a felicidade que sentiu ao ver a irmã finalmente desperta foi tanta que toda a mágoa e tristeza sentidas na noite anterior, agora, não pareciam passar de um sonho distante... quase que esquecido.

"Elsa! Você acordou!"


	30. Capítulo 30

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 30<p>

Kristoff caminhava ao lado de Olaf pelos corredores do castelo naquele início de manhã. Tinha acordado muito cedo – antes mesmo dos primeiros raios de sol surgirem por entre as nuvens – e já sentia crepitarem em seu corpo a fraqueza e o cansaço devido a noite muito mal dormida. Com os olhos ardendo por causa do sono, parou ao lado do corrimão no topo da escadaria e os coçou com a ponta dos dedos.

"Isso é muito estranho, você não acha?" Ouviu Olaf sussurrar ao seu lado, e abriu os olhos, sua visão um tanto quanto embaçada e desfocada.

"Do que está falando, Olaf?" Perguntou, cobrindo a boca com a mão para esconder um bocejo enorme. Seus olhos lacrimejaram um pouco, e o loiro piscou rapidamente a fim de clarear a visão.

"Ele está indo embora e, por isso, todos estão com a maior cara de enterro." O boneco de neve murmurou, sua confusão estando mais do que nítida, e Kristoff, finalmente, entendeu sobre o que a criatura mágica falava.

Uma fúria violenta perpassou o seu corpo como um raio assim que viu o mesmo que Olaf via, e o rapaz cerrou os punhos, forte.

"Não deveriam estar todos comemorando o fato dele estar voltando para... humm... a prisão? Afinal, ele é o vilão do história, não é?"

"É, ele é o vilão." Kristoff resmungou, as palavras se embaralhando um pouco em sua língua. Com o cenho franzido, começou a descer a escadaria, seus dedos tamborilando pelo corrimão, e seus olhos castanhos fixos na cena que se desenrolava bem no meio do salão principal do castelo.

A maioria das velas dispostas sobre o altar improvisado no dia anterior estavam apagadas, e pequenas poças de cera endurecida, que havia derretido durante a madrugada, cobriam o piso. E, ali ao lado, estava reunido um grupo de cerca de meia dúzia de pessoas. Só que não era uma meia dúzia de pessoas quaisquer. Ali estavam Kai – que tinha ataduras enroladas nos dois braços e o rosto marcado por arranhões – Gerda, o Duque de Grimstad, o senhor Tammes e, até mesmo, o Doutor Alviss, todos apertando a mão e dando tapinhas no ombro de Hans, despedindo-se, com tristeza, do ruivo.

A Governanta, em especial, fungava e secava o canto dos olhos com um lencinho de tecido, o nariz dela completamente vermelho.

"Isso não pode estar certo!" Kristoff comentou baixinho, parando na metade da escadaria para observar o grupo com atenção, seus olhos mais do que fixos em Hans, que estava de costas para o loiro. "Não sei o que aconteceu em Arendelle durante os dias de tempestade, mas tenho a impressão de que todos estão escondendo algo da gente. Também percebeu isso, Olaf? Olaf!"

"Humm? O quê?" O boneco de neve retrucou com a voz mais fanhosa do que o normal, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e seu lábio inferior um pouco trêmulo. Kristoff fez uma cara de enfado e desgosto, e Olaf fungou.

"Eu não acredito, Olaf! Você está chorando?"

"Não posso evitar! Eu sempre choro quando vejo alguém chorando." Ele se defendeu rapidamente, voltando a descer os degraus, o alpinista bem no seu encalço. "Sou um boneco de neve muito sensível."

"Aham, claro que é..." Kristoff grunhiu um pouco e revirou os olhos, mas havia um sorriso pequenininho no canto dos seus lábios. Todavia, quando terminou de descer as escadas e chegou ao salão, seus lábios se retorceram e seu sorriso morreu, pois viu Hans se virar devagar e, pela primeira vez desde a vergonhosa briga do dia anterior, os dois rapazes se encararam. Os olhos amendoados do loiro, endurecidos e cheios de animosidade, se chocaram com os olhos verdes do Príncipe exilado, e Kristoff se sentiu vacilar um pouco. Sinceramente, esperava ser respondido com um olhar de superioridade ou de semelhante malquerença, mas não viu nada disso na expressão do ruivo. Viu apenas dor, mágoa e vergonha – muita vergonha – e o loiro se sentiu tão mal que se obrigou a virar o rosto e seguir seu caminho, tentando, ao máximo, evitar todos ali presentes.

"Ah, senhor Kristoff!" Só que Gerda, obviamente, não o deixou seguir com aquele plano de passar desapercebido. Tanto que, assim que o notou, saiu correndo em sua direção. "Não sabia que já estava acordado, senhor Kristoff!" A Governanta disse, ainda fungando um pouco, os olhos dela marejados, e as bochechas e o nariz, bem vermelhos. "O senhor está indo até a cozinha? Está com fome? Eu ainda não arrumei a mesa para o desjejum, porque o senhor Hans está de partida e eu fiquei um pouco envolvida na despedida e... hum..."

"Está tudo bem, Gerda. Está muito cedo para o desjejum e, também, não estou com tanta fome assim." O que não era bem a verdade, já que ele estava morrendo de fome. No entanto, a Governanta parecia tão desconsolada e agitada – principalmente com aquela cara toda vermelha por causa do choro – que Kristoff achou melhor não preocupá-la com coisas como 'a mesa do café da manhã'. "Então, _ele_ está mesmo indo embora, não é? Bem, para mim, já vai tarde."

Os olhos da mulher – que já estavam arregalados – se arregalaram ainda mais, e ela cruzou os braços, repreendendo Kristoff na mesma hora. "Não deveria dizer essas coisas, senhor Kristoff." Ele também cruzou os braços e grunhiu alguma má resposta, mas Gerda nem se importou e continuou com o sermão. "Muita coisa aconteceu enquanto o senhor e a Princesa Anna estavam fora e... e Hans, ele... ele não é o mesmo Hans que veio a Arendelle há três anos. Ele está mudado. Você poderia, ao menos, dar uma chance a ele ao invés de continuar hostilizando-o."

O rapaz ficou calado por um instante, pensativo, e, antes de responder, esfregou as mãos no rosto. "Dar uma chance a ele? É mais fácil falar do que fazer, Gerda."

"Nós todos demos uma segunda chance a ele, e não foi assim tão difícil quanto você pensa ser." O semblante da Governanta se suavizou um pouco quando ela virou o rosto na direção do ruivo, que conversava baixinho com o Kai e o Doutor Alviss no centro do salão. "Até mesmo a Rainha Elsa concedeu a ele uma segunda chance, e eu acho que ela o perdoou muito antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse sequer pensar no assunto."

Mais uma vez, Kristoff ficou em silêncio e, no final, acabou dando de ombros e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, apertando os dedos um contra os outros. Estava cansado, faminto, um pouco sonolento, e bastante preocupado com Anna e Elsa, e tudo o que mais queria no momento era poder dar um basta naquela discussão a respeito de Hans. O Príncipe exilado estava voltando às Ilhas do Sul e, se Deus escutasse as preces de Kristoff, o patife não poria os pés em Arendelle nunca mais. Suspirando fundo, pendeu a cabeça para frente, seu pescoço tão vergado e seus ombros tão encolhidos que mais pareciam sustentar o mundo, e piscou várias e várias vezes, sentindo-se subitamente confuso ao olhar para o chão e ver algo que, até pouquíssimos segundos atrás, não estava ali.

"Mas o que é isso?" Murmurou, tentando compreender o que via.

Não percebera até então, mas estava pisando sobre uma imensa poça d'água.

"Por Deus! Que aguaceiro é esse?" Dessa vez, foi Gerda quem questionou, sentindo-se tão confusa quanto Kristoff. "De onde veio tanta água assim?"

O rapaz, a princípio, também se fez a mesma pergunta, pois não fazia ideia de como poderia ter aparecido tanta água no piso do salão de uma hora para a outra. Pensou se aquilo poderia ter sido obra da chuva, mas não chovia desde que Elsa usara a magia para dar um basta na tempestade, e Kristoff se viu sem possíveis respostas. Foi quando que, perdido em pensamentos e questionamentos, deparou-se com algo que era, no mínimo, muito estranho.

Pois bem no meio daquele misterioso aguaceiro, uma familiar cenoura – bem gordinha e alaranjada – boiava.

O calafrio sinistro que percorreu toda a extensão da sua coluna foi inevitável, e Kristoff sentiu frio apesar do calor que fazia naquela manhã. Seus pelinhos da nuca se eriçaram e, com a boca seca e as mãos suadas, ergueu o rosto e olhou ao seu redor, temeroso.

E não viu Olaf em lugar algum.

"Não pode ser..."

A compreensão do que tinha acontecido o atingiu de tal forma que Kristoff não soube como agir. Desorientado, baixou o olhar mais uma vez, seus olhos cravados na tão familiar cenoura que estava caída bem no meio daquela imensa poça d'água. Com o coração batendo forte, olhou para os próprios pés, que pisavam sobre a poça, e deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se daquela água. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar e a cabeça girar, e ergueu o rosto novamente, apavorado.

"Senhor Kristoff? O que houve? Está se sentindo bem?"

Ouviu a voz de Gerda – ligeiramente preocupada – mas não conseguiu respondê-la. Um nó enorme e dolorido se formou em sua garganta, e ele descobriu que não conseguia falar nada. Ouviu bem quando a Governanta repetiu a pergunta – soando mais preocupada do que antes – e ouviu também quando ela chamou pelo médico, que veio correndo ao encontro deles, pegando-o forte pelo braço e fazendo dezenas de perguntas. E Kristoff queria respondê-lo. Queria dizer que ele estava bem, que o problema não era com ele! Queria dizer para se afastarem e não pisarem naquela poça, pois aquela não era uma poça qualquer. Queria dizer que Olaf havia derretido... e que ele nem sequer notou quando aquilo aconteceu.

Ele nem sequer percebeu quando o seu amigo se transformou numa maldita poça d'água.

Mas, mesmo estando momentaneamente paralisado, se esforçou para falar. Apesar de estar se sentindo desorientado e atordoado pelo ocorrido, lambeu os lábios ressecados, engoliu um pouco de saliva para umedecer a garganta seca e, até mesmo, chegou a abrir a boca. Todavia, antes que ele pudesse emitir qualquer som, um grito reverberou pelo castelo inteiro.

Foi um grito abominável – cheio de dor e agonia e pavor – que fez os olhos dele se arregalarem, o corpo retesar e o coração doer. Ainda sem conseguir se mexer, percebeu um movimento súbito no salão, e piscou ao ver Hans correr em direção à escada, o ruivo subindo os degraus a uma velocidade alucinante. Viu o General e o Conselheiro seguirem o Príncipe, saltando degraus e mais degraus escadaria acima, e demorou um pouco para compreender o que estava acontecendo.

E quando o fez – quando aquela horrível paralisia o abandonou de vez e quando finalmente foi capaz de reagir, registrando e entendendo a situação – foi a vez dele de correr escadaria acima.

Porque ele tinha certeza de que fora Anna quem gritara.

~ Frozen ~

"Elsa! Você acordou! Ai, eu estou tão feliz!" O sorriso que despontou no rosto da Princesa Anna foi tão grande que fez as bochechas dela doerem, todavia, a dor não a incomodou.

A felicidade que sentiu ao ver a irmã desperta era tamanha que ela tinha certeza de que nada poderia incomodá-la naquele momento.

"Isso é maravilhoso! Você não sabe o quão preocupada eu estava! Quando Olaf me disse que você estava doente eu fiquei desesperada e tentei voltar o mais rápido possível! E, quando cheguei aqui, o médico disse que não sabia o que você tinha, daí eu fiquei arrasada, mas... mas agora você despertou e eu tenho certeza de que vai ficar bem!" Ela exclamou, sorrindo e falando pelos cotovelos. Ajeitando-se sobre o colchão, sentou-se ao lado da irmã, que ainda permanecia deitada, e pegou-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas, apertando-a de levinho. "Tenho tanto para lhe contar, Elsa! Tanta coisa aconteceu nesses últimos dias! Você não faz nem ideia!"

Ela parou por um momento, sorrindo enormemente, e, eufórica, encarou a irmã, que mal se mexia sobre a cama. Viu Elsa piscar demoradamente e fitá-la com olhos cansados e um tanto quanto nublados, e o sorriso de Anna minguou um pouquinho assim que ela percebeu que sua irmã não parecia estar tão bem quanto julgou estar a princípio.

"Elsa, está se sentindo mal? Quer que eu chame o médico? Ah! Mas onde eu estava com a cabeça? É claro que eu tenho que chamar o médico, afinal, foi o que ele me pediu para fazer: avisá-lo assim que houvesse qualquer mudança! E eu tenho certeza que você acordar depois de dormir por não sei quanto tempo é uma grande mudança!" Ela soltou a mão da irmã e se pôs de pé, mas não se afastou da cama. "Você ficará bem? Vou apenas chamar o Doutor Alviss... tenho certeza de que não irei demorar!"

Um pouco apreensiva, esperou por uma resposta, mas Elsa parecia nem tê-la escutado. Preocupada e com o coração batendo um pouquinho mais forte, viu a irmã piscar mais algumas vezes, o olhar dela perdido.

Distante.

"Elsa... você está bem, não está?

"Anna?" A voz da Rainha soou fraca e muito rouca, como se a garganta dela estivesse completamente arranhada, e Anna sentiu um aperto no peito. "Eu estou... sonhando...?"

"Sonhando?" A Princesa encarou a irmã por um instante e, logo depois, voltou a se sentar sobre a cama. "Não, não, Elsa! Isso não é um sonho! Eu estou aqui! Estou mesmo aqui. Eu e Kristoff voltamos assim que soubemos sobre a sua doen-"

"Deve ser mesmo um sonho... ...você não pode estar aqui..."

"Elsa! Por que está dizendo isso? Por acaso não ouviu uma palavra do que eu lhe disse?" Mas parecia que não, pois Elsa continuava a fitar Anna com uma expressão que era perdida e confusa, os belos olhos azuis da Rainha, agora, cinzentos e foscos, sem brilho algum. "Eu estou bem aqui, Elsa! Estou aqui do seu lado! Ou melhor, na sua frente!"

Anna tentou arrazoar com ela mais uma vez, mas a tentativa foi em vão, pois Elsa não parecia capaz de registrar nada que a irmã falava. Percebendo que palavras não a atingiam, Anna pensou em pegá-la pelos ombros e chacoalhá-la com força até que Elsa fosse capaz de despertar daquele assustador estado de letargia, entretanto, a Rainha parecia tão frágil daquele jeito – pequena e doente e anêmica – que Anna acabou desistindo da ideia, temendo machucá-la de alguma forma.

"Elsa..." Falou mais uma vez, devagar e resignada, o nome da irmã deixando os seus lábios como um suspiro único. "Eu estou bem aqui. Você não está sonhando."

Lambeu os lábios, ansiosa, rezando para que houvesse alguma mudança no semblante da irmã. Mas não houve mudança alguma. Elsa apenas piscou – o gesto, demorado demais, como se as pálpebras dela pesassem toneladas – e entreabriu os lábios para falar, seus olhos apagados fitando o nada.

"Tanto aconteceu durante a sua ausência... tanto que nem sei por onde começar. Teve dias em que eu desejei que você estivesse aqui comigo, mas... acho que foi melhor você não... ...não estar aqui." Respirou fundo, retomando o fôlego com dificuldade. "Eu fiz algo horrível... e imperdoável."

"Elsa..."

"Eu traí você, minha irmã."

Anna arregalou os olhos. "Não, não, não, Elsa! Do que você está falando? Você não me traiu!" Respondeu rápido, pegando as mãos da irmã e apertando-as entre as suas. "Ouviu bem? Você não me traiu, pois eu sei que você nunca faria algo assim."

"Você precisa acreditar em mim, Anna, quando eu digo que nunca quis lhe causar nenhum mal... mas, no final, eu causei. Já percebeu que eu estou sempre machucando você...?"

"Por favor, Elsa, você precisa parar de falar essas coisas! Você precisa me ouvir!"

Todavia, a Rainha prosseguia com seus delírios febris, jamais assimilando as súplicas da irmã, por mais que Anna tentasse se fazer ser ouvida. "Eu sinto muito, Anna... eu sinto muito de verdade." Uma lágrima grossa rolou pelo rosto pálido de Elsa, e Anna a secou com rapidez, seus próprios olhos já embotados. "Você vai me odiar quando descobrir o que eu fiz..."

"Elsa..." A voz da Princesa soou um pouquinho estrangulada, e ela precisou engolir o choro antes de falar. Sua irmã não tinha tocado no nome de Hans, no entanto, de alguma forma, Anna sabia que era sobre ele que ela estava falando. Cansada, fechou os olhos por um momento, e a cena do Príncipe e o Duque de Grimstad conversando ao lado de um altar repleto de velas ressurgiu na mesma hora em sua mente, as palavras trocadas pelos dois durante a madrugada reverberando em seus pensamentos.

_Eu me apaixonei por ela._

E, ao ver a irmã daquele jeito, arrependida e mortificada pelas próprias ações, Anna desconfiava de que não fora apenas Hans quem acabara se apaixonando.

"Sei que o que fiz foi errado, sei que eu não deveria me sentir assim por causa dele... ainda mais depois de como ele fez você sofrer, mas... ...mas alguma coisa aconteceu entre nós. Alguma coisa... especial. Anna... ele não é mais o mesmo. Eu acho que... ele está arrependido, e eu acho que ele quer se tornar uma pessoa melhor, e eu... eu acabei me aproximando muito dele." Elsa gemeu um pouco, e Anna teve a impressão de que ela estava tão fraca que até mesmo falar era algo que exigia muito da Rainha. "Mas eu sei que nada disso justifica o meu erro e... e eu vou entender se você não quiser me perdoar..."

E, se antes ela apenas desconfiava, agora, tinha certeza.

"Se você está falando sobre o Hans, eu... eu já sabia. Eu já sabia sobre vocês dois." Lambeu os lábios e engoliu um pouco de saliva, umedecendo a garganta.

Pensou na mágoa que sentiu na noite passada, no rancor que ainda guardava de Hans, na perturbação interior que experimentou ao descobrir que o seu ex-noivo estava apaixonado pela sua irmã, e na consternação que lhe acompanhou até a cama e lhe embalou o sono naquela noite. Pensou em tudo e descobriu que não estava zangada. Ou triste. Ou com raiva. Estava apenas um pouco confusa, ainda incerta do que realmente acontecera entre Hans e Elsa, e nada mais.

"Eu não a odeio por causa disso!" Exclamou, emoções e sentimentos se transformando facilmente em palavras. "Você entendeu? Eu não a odeio, Elsa! Como eu poderia odiá-la? Você é a minha irmã... a minha família... e eu amo você."

E então, algo aconteceu, porque os olhos de Elsa ganharam um pouco mais de brilho – tornando-se mais azuis do que cinzentos – assim como ganharam um pouco mais de foco. Piscando devagar, a Rainha se remexeu sobre a cama e, quando voltou a abrir os olhos, Anna percebeu, contente, que eles não estavam mais tão apagados e nublados como antes.

"Anna?" Pela primeira vez desde que despertara, Elsa olhava diretamente para Anna, como se, finalmente, percebesse que a irmã estava mesmo ali, ao seu lado. "Você está aqui..."

"Eu estou!" Respondeu com um sorriso lacrimoso. "Eu estou aqui! Estou aqui com você, Elsa." Chorando e fungando, passou as mãos pelo rosto ensopado, secando as lágrimas. "E eu já sei o que aconteceu... Eu sei sobre você e Hans." Anna viu Elsa prender o fôlego e empalidecer ainda mais, o corpo debilitado da Rainha ficando rígido como uma rocha. Tenso por causa do medo. Viu a irmã abrir a boca, provavelmente para se explicar e pedir mais uma vez por perdão, mas não permitiu que ela falasse uma palavra sequer. "Mas eu quero que saiba que eu não estou brava com você, e nem a odeio, Elsa."

"Você... não me odeia...?"

"Está brincando? Claro que não! Bem, é claro que você ainda me deve várias explicações – e boas explicações, eu já adianto – e eu devo admitir que o seu gosto para homens é bastante preocupante e questionável, mas... Elsa! Como pôde pensar que eu odiaria você?" Elsa não disse nada, apenas fitou a irmã, seus olhos enormes e cheios de lágrimas. "Além do mais..." Anna fungou e coçou o nariz, sorrindo enquanto falava. "...você me magoa profundamente se acha que eu a odiaria por causa de um almofadinha das Ilhas do Sul."

"Anna..." Elsa também sorriu; um sorriso pequeno e muito cansado. Com um esforço sem igual, ergueu uma mão e acariciou o rosto de Anna com as pontas dos dedos, a Princesa estremecendo um pouco ao sentir o quão fria estava a mão de Elsa.

Fria feito o gelo.

"Eu não a odeio, Elsa, e nem nunca vou odiá-la. Porque você é a minha irmã... e eu a amo muito."

"Anna, minha irmãzinha linda..." Murmurou as palavras, que soaram tão altas quanto um sussurro. Com uma ternura sem fim, fitou os olhos azuis da Princesa e, com um esforço sobre humano, suspirou. "...eu a amo tanto..."

Um sorriso pequeno perdurou nos lábios de Elsa por alguns segundos e, bem devagar, ele foi minguando e minguando, até sumir. Os lábios da Rainha se entreabriram e ela fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que a mão dela desabou sobre a cama, sem vida. As feições dela, pálidas, assumiram um tom que beirava o cinzento e que contrastava de uma forma que era, ao mesmo tempo, bela e horrenda com o cabelo de coloração loiro escuro.

"Elsa?" Anna engoliu em seco e perguntou, suas mãos emoldurando o rosto inexpressivo e muito gelado da irmã. "Elsa, o que houve?" Tentou chacoalhá-la bem, mas bem de levinho, mas Elsa não reagia mais.

Não abria os olhos... não falava... não se movia.

"Elsa! Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Eu não entendo... Você estava bem! Você estava bem, Elsa! Fale comigo, vamos!" Exigiu, angustiada e desesperada, com o peito estrangulado e o rosto ensopado.

Chamou mais vezes pela irmã, chorando e gritando e implorando, mas nada adiantava. Assustada, correu até a porta do quarto e gritou pelo médico – ou por ajuda, não estava bem certa – e voltou rápido para a beira da cama, ajoelhando-se ao lado da irmã e chamando novamente por ela. Foi quando que, com a respiração presa na garganta e com o coração em pedaços, viu a última mecha platinada de Elsa mudar de cor, assumindo uma coloração mais escura.

"Nãonãonãonãonão..." Enterrou as mãos no cabelo da irmã, segurando aquela única mecha entre os dedos, como se, assim, pudesse impedi-la de mudar de cor.

Mas não pôde.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo... não, não pode!" Balbuciou entre lágrimas, suas mãos trêmulas agarradas ao corpo enregelado da irmã. De repente, ouviu alguém entrar no quarto e se aproximar de onde estava, mas não se importou. Ouviu uma voz perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas Anna não conseguia mais falar.

Só chorar.

E, depois disso, não teve mais certeza de nada, apenas que, em algum momento, Kristoff apareceu e a carregou para fora do quarto, sussurrando centenas de vezes em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem, pois o médico já estava cuidando de Elsa. No entanto, por mais que quisesse acreditar nele, não conseguia.

Depois de ter visto a vida deixar o corpo de Elsa, sabia que nada ficaria bem.


	31. Capítulo 31

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 31<p>

Elsa não estava morta, disso Hans tinha certeza.

Apesar de Anna repetir e repetir que a irmã havia morrido, Hans sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Lembrava-se com perfeição do momento em que escutou aquele grito pavoroso ecoar por todo o castelo, da velocidade com qual subiu as escadas, e de quando abriu a porta do quarto da Rainha. Lembrava-se da forma como encontrou a Princesa – praticamente agarrada à irmã – gritando e chorando copiosamente, completamente desorientada e destroçada, balbuciando sem parar palavras que, para ele, não faziam sentido algum. Lembrava-se bem de que correu até a beirada da cama – seu coração desenfreado e sua respiração entrecortada – e se sentou ao lado de Elsa, debruçando-se sobre o corpo imóvel da Rainha e tocando-lhe, com urgência e ternura, o rosto frio. E lembrava-se do medo intenso que sentiu ao aproximar o rosto do dela, assim como tinha certeza de que jamais se esqueceria do alívio que varreu o seu corpo no instante em que sentiu o hálito dela contra a sua pele.

Elsa estava respirando.

"_Ela não está morta, Anna. Ela está respirando."_ Ele havia dito à Princesa, todavia, Anna não parecia ter escutado uma palavra sequer, e continuava a chorar e a se lamentar, os soluços dela preenchendo o quarto todo. Tentou arrazoar várias vezes com a moça, mas de nada adiantava, pois ela parecia estar num mundo a parte, aprisionada pela própria tristeza e alheia a tudo mais ao seu redor.

Em algum momento, Hans se lembrava bem, ouviu a voz do Doutor Alviss e viu o médico entrar no quarto acompanhado de Kai, do Duque e do senhor Tammes, todos muito sérios e aflitos. O médico se aproximou da cama com rapidez e se debruçou sobre Elsa, pressionando os dedos médio e indicador na lateral do pescoço dela e franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto se concentrava. E, depois disso, foi uma confusão só de sons e vozes e gestos, e Hans se viu perdido num redemoinho de movimentos e ruídos. Alguém – e Hans nem sabia mais a quem a voz pertencera – havia perguntado se Elsa ficaria bem, mas o Doutor não respondeu nada, apenas pediu para lhe trouxessem a maleta com seus instrumentos de trabalho e, com gestos ríspidos, expulsou todos do quarto e fechou a porta.

Que permaneceu fechada por um bom tempo.

Esperar pelo veredicto do Doutor Alviss foi pura angústia e sofrimento. O grupo se reuniu no corredor, em frente a porta do quarto Real, um exibindo um semblante mais preocupado que o outro, mas todos com olhos apreensivos fixos na porta. Por vários minutos, ninguém ousou falar nada, e o choro fraquinho de Anna era o único som ouvido. Sentindo-se subitamente exaurido de forças, Hans correu as mãos pelo cabelo ruivo e caminhou devagar até o final do corredor, recostando-se contra o batente da janela, fechando os olhos e suspirando fundo.

"Não posso acreditar... a minha irmã... a minha irmã está morta..." Ouviu a voz lamuriosa de Anna e abriu um pouco os olhos. Viu Kristoff abraçá-la com um pouco mais de força, assim como o viu sussurrar alguma coisa no ouvido dela, provavelmente tentando acalmá-la. Ao lado do casal, o Duque, Kai, Gerda e o senhor Tammes trocavam olhares entristecidos e muito alarmados, e Hans nem sequer percebeu quando se afastou da janela e se juntou a eles.

"Ela não está morta, Anna."

A Princesa ergueu o rosto na hora, fitando-o com olhos vermelhos e banhados de lágrimas, e o terror presente no olhar dela foi algo tão horrível de se ver que Hans sentiu vontade de desviar o rosto.

Mas não o fez.

"O quê...?"

"Elsa não está morta." Ele repetiu suavemente, seus olhos verdes cravados nos olhos azuis dela. "A sua irmã não está morta, Anna."

Nos braços do marido, a Princesa se retesou um pouco, o corpo pequeno dela ficando tão rígido quando uma estátua, e Kristoff, notando o desconforto tremendo da esposa, a abraçou com mais força ainda e encarou Hans com antipatia.

"Por que não nos deixa em paz?" Cuspiu as palavras repletas de rancor. "Você não deveria estar a caminho das Ilhas do Sul, Hans? Achei que estivesse nos fazendo um favor e deixando Arendelle de uma vez por todas!" Kristoff disse, entre dentes, ameaçador e nervoso. Hans ergueu as mãos no ar, como se sinalizando que não queria confusão, e Gerda e o Duque já estavam começando a falar que não era hora para rivalidades, quando, de repente, Anna colocou, de leve, uma mão sobre o ombro tenso do marido, acalmando-o.

"Kristoff, está tudo bem." O loiro a encarou com um misto de descrença e confusão, e ela o respondeu com um sorriso pequeno e um tanto quanto trêmulo. Fungando um pouco, secou o rosto marcado de lágrimas com as costas das mãos e, fitando Hans mais uma vez, perguntou com uma certa urgência. "Você tem certeza disso, Hans? Porque eu estou quase certa de que a vi morrer!"

A resposta dele foi um aceno curto e lento. "Eu sei que cometi muitos erros com você, Anna, assim como sei que não lhe dei muitos motivos para acreditar na minha palavra e muito menos confiar em mim, mas..." Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e recorreu à memória. Lembrou-se da sensação do hálito de Elsa contra a sua pele, assim como lembrou-se da sensação do subir e do descer do peito dela sob a palma da sua mão. Elsa estava viva. "...mas eu juro que o que eu lhe digo é a verdade. A sua irmã não está morta, pois ela estava respirando quando eu entrei no quarto." Ao seu redor, ouviu vários suspiros aliviados e, sentindo a garganta subitamente seca, engoliu um pouco de saliva antes de continuar. "Eu não sei o que você viu lá dentro e nem mesmo o que aconteceu para que chegasse a tal conclusão, mas eu tenho certeza de que Elsa estava respirando. A sua irmã está muito doente, mas ela não está morta, Anna."

A princípio, ela nada disse, apenas o fitou com escrutínio, como se o estudasse minuciosamente. Hans até mesmo pensou que ela fosse rechaçá-lo ou expulsá-lo dali, pois ela tinha todo o direito de fazê-lo, ainda mais depois de todo o mal de ele lhe causara e depois de todas as mentiras que lhe contara. Entretanto, nada disso aconteceu, pois os olhos dela se suavizaram e ela o encarou com ternura e gratidão, o que o surpreendeu bastante.

"Nós estávamos conversando." Anna confessou subitamente, a voz um pouco rouca por causa do choro forte. "Quando eu acordei, Elsa estava olhando para mim e... e eu achei que ela fosse ficar bem. Nós conversamos um pouco e, de repente, ela simplesmente parou." Ela estremeceu, como se um vento frio a tivesse atingido de súbito, e se abraçou, esfregando os braços com as mãos. "Acho que nunca senti tanto medo antes. Eu achei que... que ela... bem, eu imaginei o pior." Ela suspirou fundo, como se, com o gesto, pudesse expelir um pouco da tristeza que pesava em seu peito. E então, um sorriso lacrimoso e grato se firmou nos seus lábios ligeiramente pálidos, e Hans se sentiu um pouco perturbado ao perceber que aquele sorriso era direcionado a ele. "Obrigada."

Sem conseguir achar palavras para respondê-la, apenas assentiu de levinho com a cabeça, quando, de repente, ouviu o repentino clique da maçaneta sendo girada e o rangido da porta se abrindo, e Hans – bem como todos ali presentes – se virou em direção à porta do quarto. O Doutor Alviss deixou o cômodo em silêncio, com um olhar cabisbaixo e ombros murchos, e o ruivo sentiu seu estômago se contorcer num nó ao ver a expressão derrotada do médico.

"Doutor...? Como ela está?" Foi Anna quem perguntou, deixando os braços de Kristoff e correndo em direção ao médico. A voz dela soou um pouco estrangulada e um pouco ansiosa, mas os olhos azuis da Princesa brilhavam com esperança renovada.

Todavia, o médico parecia bem desanimado. "A Rainha vive, Princesa Anna. Mas, infelizmente, não está nada bem." Respondeu, esfregando as mãos no rosto cansado. "A saúde dela está deteriorando mais rápido do que eu previ, e temo dizer que..." Ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, mas não para recuperar o fôlego.

Para reunir coragem.

"...temo dizer que não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la. Verdade seja dita, em todos os meus anos exercendo Medicina, eu nunca vi nada parecido com isso! Elsa está esgotada fisicamente, desidratada, hipotérmica... E, por mais que tentemos tratá-la, nada parece funcionar, e ela apenas piora. Não sei, mas é como se houvesse alguma coisa sugando a vida dela."

"É a magia." Hans disse, sentindo-se tão frustrado e tão cabisbaixo quando o médico. O ruivo estava quase certo de que Elsa ficaria bem, mas, agora, assim como Anna fizera, ele começava a temer pelo pior. "Ela me disse há alguns dias que a magia a estava consumindo. A magia, pelo que entendi, cresceu tanto que o corpo dela não consegue mais suportá-la."

"E a deixou doente." Anna completou, com a cabeça baixa e o olhar cravado no chão.

"Magia, vocês dizem..." O médico colocou a mão sob o queixo, pensativo. "Sabem, muitos colegas de profissão me ridicularizariam e até mesmo me julgariam louco por sugerir algo do tipo, mas... se a doença de Elsa está relacionada à magia, talvez a cura também esteja. Já pensaram nessa possibilidade?"

"Está sugerindo uma cura... mágica?" Foi Kai quem perguntou, seus olhos amendoados muito arregalados. "Você acha que a magia pode ajudar a Rainha?"

"Acho a ideia válida." O Doutor respondeu, pinçando o bigode com a ponta dos dedos. "Ainda mais agora que não temos mais opções. A Medicina não pôde ajudar a Rainha Elsa, mas talvez a magia possa. Além do mais, não custa nada tentar, não é?"

"Eu concordo com o Doutor, mas... se for este o caso, o que faremos então?" O Duque questionou, intrigado. "Onde poderemos encontrar alguém que entenda de magia e que saiba como ajudar a Rainha?"

Por um instante, houve silêncio, todos estando muito sérios e pensativos. Até que, de repente, Kristoff estalou os dedos e exclamou, assustando todo o grupo. "Vovô Pabbie!" O alpinista riu alto e deu um tapa na própria testa. "Como não pensei nisso antes! É claro que eu sei quem pode ajudá-la! Os Trolls podem!"

"Sim, os Trolls!" Gerda e Kai falaram ao mesmo tempo, e Anna fitou o marido com expectativa.

"Kristoff, você acha que Pabbie pode mesmo ajudar a minha irmã?"

O rapaz coçou um pouco a nuca e caminhou até a Princesa. "Bem, ele ajudou você, não é? Pabbie salvou a sua vida quando você era pequena e nos ajudou há três anos quando você foi atingida pela magia de Elsa!" Anna prendeu a respiração, e Kristoff pegou as mãos dela entre as dele. "Anna, se a magia for mesmo a solução para a doença da sua irmã, eu tenho certeza de que Pabbie, melhor do que ninguém, saberá o que fazer."

A Princesa aquiesceu e encarou o marido com determinação. "Então, precisamos levá-la até ele. Temos que ir até o Vale das Rochas Vivas agora mesmo."

_~ Frozen ~_

Depois de decidido que deveriam levar Elsa até a morada dos Trolls o mais rápido possível, uma enorme discussão teve início. A princípio, o General pensou em reunir todo o exército e enviar uma tropa até as montanhas escoltando a Rainha, no entanto, logo abandonou a ideia. A condição de Elsa piorava a cada minuto, e uma viagem em comboio gastaria muito mais tempo do que uma viagem com poucas pessoas – e todos sabiam bem que não poderiam se dar ao luxo de perderem mais tempo do que já haviam perdido. Kristoff, então, sugeriu que ele mesmo levasse Elsa até o Vale das Rochas Vivas, uma vez que ele não só conhecia o caminho, como também seria recebido sem problemas pelos Trolls. E isso deu início a uma discussão ainda mais fervorosa, pois nem Anna e nem Hans queriam sair de perto de Elsa.

"_Eu não vou deixá-la. Preciso saber se ela ficará bem." _Hans havia dito de um jeito que não deixava espaço algum para discussão. _"Se o plano é levar Elsa até as montanhas, eu irei com ela." _

"_E eu também vou." _Anna dissera na mesma hora, terminando de ajeitar suas tranças e cobrindo seus ombros com sua capa preferida de viagem._ "Ela é a minha irmã e precisa de mim, ainda mais agora que está tão doente."_

Kristoff não se opôs à companhia de Anna, mas não gostou nem um pouco da ideia de Hans acompanhá-los até o Vale das Rochas Vivas. No entanto, foi obrigado não apenas a tolerar a presença do antigo rival, como também a escutar a própria esposa defender o pilantra e apoiar a presença do dito cujo na viagem, e tudo isso só contribuiu para deixá-lo extremamente ranzinza e mal-humorado.

E foi bem assim que ele ficou do instante em que deixaram o castelo até o instante em que chegaram à morada dos Trolls.

"Você está zangado comigo, não está?"

"Não."

"Não? Pois eu acho que está."

"Não estou zangado, Anna..."

"Se não está zangado, então está aborrecido. Tem de estar."

Kristoff exalou um sopro de ar e apertou um pouco mais as rédeas de Sven, mas não a respondeu. Apesar do estrago causado pela chuva forte e pela invasão do mar, as estradas naquela parte do reino não tinham sido muito danificadas, e a viagem até o Vale das Rochas Vivas prosseguia sem problemas – ou melhor, quase sem problemas. Kristoff e Anna estavam montados em Sven e, um pouco atrás, Hans cavalgava um robusto cavalo Fjord de pelo marrom claro e crina branca, o corpo pequeno e desfalecido de Elsa aconchegado nos braços do Príncipe das Ilhas do Sul.

"Nós estamos viajando a quase duas horas, e você não trocou nem uma palavra comigo! E, por mais que tente negar, você está sim zangado. Você faz essa coisa estranha com as sobrancelhas quando fica aborrecido, Kristoff! Nunca me enganou e não é a partir de agora que vai começar a enganar. Vamos, me diga, por que está tão aborrecido?" Anna sussurrou com insistência, seus braços circulando a cintura do marido. De repente, viu Kristoff olhar rapidamente para trás e fechar a cara, e ela seguiu o olhar dele, descobrindo, na mesma hora, o motivo de tanto mau humor.

E é claro que o motivo tinha de ser Hans.

"É o Hans, não é? Kristoff, já conversamos sobre isso..."

"Olha, Anna, me desculpe se eu estou achando um pouco difícil confiar no canalha que mentiu para você, a abandonou para morrer e, no final da história, ainda tentou partir sua irmã ao meio." Ele bufou, irritado, e apertou as rédeas de Sven com tanta força que seus dedos ficaram brancos. "Eu não sei porque você resolveu confiar nele da noite para o dia, e muito menos porque todos em Arendelle parecem aceitá-lo com tanta naturalidade, mas eu sei que eu não consigo confiar nele." Olhou mais uma vez para trás, olhos castanhos se estreitando ao se depararem com a figura do ruivo. "E você não fica preocupada por ele estar carregando a sua irmã? Ela ainda está inconsciente, sabia? Se ele tentar machucá-la, Elsa não terá como se defender."

Anna mordiscou um pouco o interior da bochecha e tornou a olhar para trás. Ela não sabia ao certo o que Kristoff estava vendo quando olhava para Hans, mas não lhe restava dúvida de que a desconfiança e a antipatia que o rapaz sentia pelo Príncipe estavam influenciando – e muito – a visão dele. Porque o que ela via quando olhava para trás era algo que nunca antes imaginara ver. Havia alguma coisa na postura de Hans, uma mescla de seriedade, determinação e zelo, assim como havia algo na forma como ele segurava Elsa... e na forma como olhava para ela também, com ternura, gentileza e carinho, como se a Rainha fosse algo que ele julgasse ser... precioso demais. E era estranho vê-lo assim depois de tudo o que acontecera há três anos, muito, muito estranho mesmo, pois não conseguia associar o Hans de agora com o Hans do passado.

Tinha a impressão de que eles eram pessoas completamente diferentes.

_Queria me certificar de que Elsa ficaria bem..._

_Eu me apaixonei por ela._

_Eu acho que ele está arrependido, e eu acho que ele quer se tornar uma pessoa melhor..._

_Eu acabei me aproximando muito dele. _

Lembrou-se das palavras ditas pela irmã, assim como se lembrou da confissão de Hans, e fechou os olhos, apoiando o rosto nas costas de Kristoff.

"Também não é fácil para mim, ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas... Kristoff, Elsa me disse algo que me fez pensar, e eu acho que ela estava certa."

"E o que ela lhe disse?" Murmurou e virou o rosto para fitar a esposa.

"Ela acha que ele está arrependido. E sabe de uma coisa? Por mais estranho que possa parecer, eu também acho isso."

Kristoff franziu o cenho. "E eu acho que ele já se fez de santo uma vez."

"Kristoff!" Anna o repreendeu baixinho, vez ou outra lançando um olhar a Hans, que seguia não muito atrás deles. "Eu sei que Hans fez coisas horríveis, mas, se ele está mesmo arrependido, não acha que ele mereça uma segunda chance?"

"Não é isso, Anna. Todo mundo merece uma segunda chance." Ele disse com firmeza. "Mas acho que não custa nada ficarmos de olhos abertos. Não podemos baixar muito a guarda. Eu só... só não quero que nem você e nem Elsa se machuquem de novo por causa dele."

"Ele não irá nos machucar." A resposta dela foi um sussurro suave. Olhou para trás uma última vez, um sorriso agraciando seus lábios ao ver Hans abaixar o rosto de leve e dizer alguma coisa para Elsa, que permanecia inconsciente nos braços dele. Aconchegando-se, encostou a bochecha nas costas do marido e fechou os olhos. "Algo me diz que ele não é o mesmo Hans que conhecemos há três anos. E ele não irá nos machucar... Acredite..."

Kristoff pareceu não gostar muito da resposta dela e resmungou alguma coisa sobre mulheres serem todas iguais e príncipes emplumadinhos, e Anna precisou pressionar os lábios um contra o outro para não rir.

Depois disso, a viagem prosseguiu relativamente tranquila e em silêncio. O grupo fez uma pequena parada nas proximidades de um córrego, onde as montarias puderam beber um pouco de água e, quando finalmente chegaram no Vale das Rochas Vivas, o sol já estava a pino, marcando o final da manhã e o início da tarde. Puxando as rédeas, Kristoff fez a rena diminuir o ritmo da marcha e lançou um olhar a Hans, um comando silencioso para que o rapaz fizesse o mesmo. Trotaram até alcançarem um terreno de vegetação esparsa e solo rochoso, e Kristoff desmontou, ajudando Anna a desmontar logo em seguida.

"Então... Aqui é o tal do Vale das Rochas Vivas?" Hans perguntou, ainda sentado no lombo do cavalo, e Kristoff, pela primeira vez durante a viagem, lhe dirigiu a palavra.

"Isso mesmo." O loiro correu os dedos pelo cabelo e se aproximou de Hans, pegando Elsa no colo para que o rapaz pudesse desmontar. "Eu cresci aqui. Os Trolls me criaram."

"Oh!" As sobrancelhas do ruivo se arquearam. "Isso é... diferente, eu acho." Avistando um arbusto de galhos relativamente fortes, amarrou nele as rédeas do cavalo e deu uns tapinhas de leve no dorso do belo animal. "Deve ser bom crescer num lugar assim... com tanta liberdade."

Kristoff deu de ombros. "Foi bom, eu acho. Não tenho do que reclamar." Murmurou, sem muita vontade de continuar conversando com Hans. Sua aversão pelo Príncipe não era nenhum segredo, todavia, estava fazendo esse esforço enorme que era tolerar o sujeito somente porque Anna lhe pedira. "Mas vamos deixar de conversa fiada." Exclamou de súbito, ajeitando Elsa nos braços e seguindo em frente. "Quanto antes encontrarmos Pabbie, melhor."

Anna e Hans seguiram logo atrás dele; a Princesa com um olhar que era, ao mesmo tempo, temeroso e esperançoso; e Hans com uma expressão perturbada no rosto. De repente, o trio sentiu o chão estremer sob seus pés, e Kristoff e Anna sorriram, pois já sabiam o que esperar.

Hans, por sua vez, não sabia. E empalideceu.

Muito.

"Olhem! Olhem! Kristoff e Anna! Kristoff e Anna voltaram!"

A confusão que se seguiu foi imensa, com direito a muita gritaria, cantoria, abraços desajeitados e rochas redondas rolando de um lado para o outro e mudando de forma, assumindo a aparência de estranhas criaturas humanoides, que falavam e gesticulavam sem parar.

"Kristoff e Anna! Kristoff e Anna!" Os pequenos Trolls repetiam e repetiam, e a única coisa que Hans conseguia pensar no meio de tanta algazarra era que, só agora, ele entendia o porquê daquele lugar se chamar Vale das Rochas Vivas. Nunca antes um nome fizera tanto sentido.

"Pessoal! Ei, pessoal! Calma, por favor! Vocês precisam se acalmar e fazer um pouco de silêncio." A voz de Kristoff ecoou pelo vale, e as agitadas criaturinhas se calaram na mesma hora – o que foi um verdadeiro milagre, por assim dizer. "Nós também estávamos com muitas saudades de todos vocês, sem contar que temos muitas novidades para compart-"

"Novidades! Novidades! Kristoff e Anna têm novidades para nós!"

E a algazarra, que nem bem tinha cessado, retornou com força total.

"Que novidades?" Perguntavam uns. "Contem! Contem! Queremos saber!" Imploravam outros. "Nós adoramos novidades!" Exclamavam mais alguns. E Kristoff grunhiu e revirou os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco impaciente.

"Ei! Eu já disse para fazerem silêncio!" Ele pediu mais uma vez, falando o mais alto que conseguia. Quando os Trolls voltaram a se calar, sorriu aliviado. "Obrigado! Bem, como estava dizendo – ou melhor, tentando dizer – nós temos muitas novidades para compartilhar com todos vocês, mas, antes, precisamos falar com o Vovô Pabbie." E então, Kristoff suspirou fundo e a voz dele ficou baixa e levemente rouca. "Nós precisamos de ajuda, ou melhor, a Rainha Elsa precisa muito de ajuda. A vida dela está em perigo, e Pabbie é a nossa única esperança."

Os Trolls se entreolharam, preocupados e inquietos, e começaram a se afastar um pouco, dando espaço ao grupo. E, em meio àquela multidão de pequenas criaturas rochosas que se afastavam e se afastavam cada vez mais, uma única rolou em direção a Kristoff – como um peixe que nadava contra a correnteza – e parou bem na frente do rapaz.

"Ah, eu estava mesmo me perguntando quando vocês apareceriam por aqui. Por favor, Kristoff, deixe-me vê-la!" O velho rei dos Trolls murmurou, gesticulando para que Kristoff se abaixasse. O loiro fez como comandado e, bem devagar, se ajoelhou e deitou Elsa com cuidado no chão. Estreitando os olhos, Pabbie observou a Rainha com muita cautela, seus dedos cinzentos penteando as mechas escuras dela. "Humm... Huummmm..."

Anna se aproximou dele, apreensiva. "Vovô Pabbie... como ela está?"

"Nada bem, temo dizer, Princesa. Todavia, ainda há esperança para a Rainha!"

"Essa é uma notícia maravilhosa, Vovô!" Os olhos dela brilharam com lágrimas de felicidade, e um sorriso enfeitou o rosto sardento.

"Certamente que é." O velho Troll mirou o rosto pálido da Rainha por um instante, a voz gentil dele reverberando pelo vale. "A Rainha do Inverno... Ela veio aqui, vocês sabiam? Foi logo antes da Grande Tempestade chegar em Arendelle. Ela estava se sentindo doente... muito doente, e queria respostas. Ela estava procurando... uma cura. Mas, na época, eu não sabia muito a respeito do mal que afligia a nossa Rainha, e, infelizmente, não lhe dei as respostas certas."

"Ela achava que estava morrendo. Disse que... não havia cura para isso." Hans falou de repente, sua voz suave e carregada de melancolia. "Mas agora, você nos disse que há um modo de salvá-la. Então, por favor, cure-a." O rei dos Trolls assentiu bem devagar e o fitou por um instante e, sorrindo para o rapaz, fez um gesto com as mãos, pedindo para que ele se aproximasse. Entretanto, Hans permaneceu parado bem onde estava, e alguns Trolls se posicionaram atrás dele e o empurraram para frente.

"Vocês esperam que eu a cure?" Pabbie perguntou, e todos balançaram a cabeça para cima e para baixo, cheios de expectativa.

"Por favor, Vovô Pabbie!" Anna praticamente implorou. "Se ainda há esperanças, por favor, ajude a minha irmã."

Pabbie suspirou fundo e parou na frente da Princesa, encarando-a com olhos cheios de compaixão. "Sim, Princesa, ainda há esperança para a Rainha do Inverno, mas não sou eu quem detém o destino dela nas mãos. Eu não posso ajudar a sua irmã."

"O quê? Como assim não pode? Você pôde me ajudar quando eu era apenas uma garotinha, então... então por que não pode fazer o mesmo por ela?"

"Ela está certa, Vovô!" Kristoff apoiou a esposa, não compreendendo o porquê de Pabbie lhes dizer aquilo. "Não pode fazer por Elsa o mesmo que fez por Anna? Não pode curá-la?"

"Infelizmente, não posso, pois curar Elsa é algo que vai muito além da minha capacidade." Ele respondeu calmamente, encarando com bondade cada um dos três. "A magia de Elsa é gananciosa e exigente; sempre foi e sempre será assim, porque essa é a sua natureza. Os poderes da Rainha nunca irão parar de aumentar, de exigir e de demandar mais e mais energia dela... e é por isso que a sua irmã ficou tão doente, Princesa, porque o corpo dela não consegue mais seguir esse mesmo ritmo de crescimento. Havia outrora equilíbrio entre o corpo e a magia de Elsa, mas não mais." Um suspiro cansado escapou dos lábios cinzentos do velho Troll e, após uma breve pausa para recuperar o fôlego, ele retomou a palavra. "A magia se tornou um fardo pesado demais... um fardo tão pesado, mas tão pesado que Elsa não mais consegue suportá-lo sozinha. Por isso, para que ela viva, é preciso que ela divida a magia com alguém."

Anna arregalou os olhos, incapaz de compreender completamente o que ele falava. "Dividir a magia? O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Exatamente o que eu disse, Princesa. Dividir, repartir, compartilhar... e tornar o fardo dela mais leve." Ele falou com naturalidade enquanto andava devagar. "E é por isso que eu não posso ajudá-la, pois eu não sou capaz de suportar essa magia dentro de mim. Todavia... ele pode."

E, para espanto de todos, Pabbie parou bem na frente de Hans, apontando um único dedo na direção dele.


	32. Capítulo 32

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 32<p>

"E é por isso que eu não posso ajudá-la, pois eu não sou capaz de suportar essa magia dentro de mim. Todavia... ele pode."

"O quê...?" Hans perguntou num sopro de ar, sentindo ligeiramente atordoado pela notícia. E, a julgar pela forma como Anna e Kristoff o miravam, o casal estava tão ou mais surpreso do que o ruivo. "O que foi que disse?" Hans tornou a perguntar, no entanto, Pabbie nem teve tempo de respondê-lo, pois Anna também lhe falava com urgência.

"Ele? Ele pode ajudar a minha irmã?" A Princesa perguntou a Pabbie e, logo em seguida, virou-se para Hans, empertigando a coluna, estufando o peito e colocando as mãos na cintura. "Você pode ajudá-la? Por que não nos disse antes?" A Princesa exigiu, e Hans, ainda espantado, gaguejou.

"Mas eu... eu... eu não posso, quer dizer, não sei! Deve haver algum engano!" O rapaz estava completamente aturdido, com as feições pálidas, os olhos ligeiramente esbugalhados e as mãos trêmulas. "Acredite, se eu soubesse como ajudar Elsa, com certeza já a teria ajudado. Mas eu não posso, Anna!" Desviando o olhar da Princesa, encarou o Troll. "E você está errado. Deve ter se enganado, porque eu não posso ajudá-la."

"Não, não, meu rapaz. Não há engano algum." Apesar do pavor estampado na face de Hans, o rei dos Trolls parecia bastante tranquilo e seguro de suas respostas. "Se há alguém aqui capaz de ajudar a Rainha Elsa, esse alguém é você, Hans Westergaard, Príncipe Exilado das Ilhas do Sul ."

"Isso não pode ser verdade!" E, se Pabbie parecia convicto de que estava certo, Hans parecia ter certeza absoluta de que aquilo não passava de um terrível e colossal engano. "Você falou sobre compartilhar a magia dela, mas isso não é possível, porque eu não tenho e nunca tive magia! Eu não sei porque acredita que eu seja a resposta para esse problema, mas ainda acho que está enganado."

"Eu preciso concordar com ele, Vovô." Kristoff interviu. "O que você falou não faz o menor sentido."

"Mas é claro que faz." Pabbie, então, caminhou até Hans, parando bem na frente dele. "E, se você não estivesse tão assustado, certamente já teria percebido que o que eu disse faz todo o sentido do mundo."

"Sinto muito, mas sou obrigado a discordar. Ainda acho que isso não faz sentido algum." Hans teimou, balançando a cabeça para os lados, seu olhar perdido e, ao mesmo tempo, aterrorizado. "E, mesmo se fizesse, por que eu? Você mesmo disse não ser capaz de ajudá-la, então, por que eu seria se nem mesmo tenho magia?"

"Essa é uma pergunta muito boa." Anna falou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos de Kristoff. "Por que ele? O que ele tem de especial?"

O velho Troll sorriu com paciência e bondade e fez um movimento ligeiro com as mãos, pedindo para que Hans se abaixasse. Havia hesitação na postura do Príncipe, tanto que ele demorou um pouco para atender ao pedido do Troll, mas, ao se ver sem saída naquela situação, acabou por fazer como lhe fora ordenado e se ajoelhou no chão. Pabbie, então, estendeu uma mão em direção a Hans e, bem devagar, pressionou a palma pedregosa contra o peito do ruivo, seu sorriso se alargando um pouquinho mais e seus olhos escuros se suavizando. "Você não notou, não é mesmo? Não percebeu o que aconteceu aí dentro..."

Hans franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não notei o quê?"

"O seu coração, meu rapaz."

"O meu coração? Do que você está falando?" O ruivo perguntou, e Anna e Kristoff se entreolharam, provavelmente se perguntando a mesma coisa.

"O seu coração não está mais congelado. Mas esteve. O seu coração, Hans, esteve congelado por tempo demais." Pabbie explicou, seus olhos grandes cheios de compaixão. Com um suspiro profundo, deu alguns passos para trás, se afastando um pouco de Hans, mas ainda olhando atentamente o rapaz. "Às vezes, há solidão em nossas vidas. E, às vezes, essa solidão é tanta que ela acaba por nos invadir, se alastrando pelo nosso coração feito uma erva daninha e sufocando o nosso espírito, enfraquecendo-o como uma doença fatal. A solidão, meus caros, é algo terrível."

Ele parou de falar e ergueu uma mão acima da cabeça, conjurando imagens pavorosas em pleno ar – sombras com sorrisos cruéis e garras afiadas, e criaturas fantasmagóricas das mais horrendas. Anna, amedrontada pelas visões, estremeceu toda, e Kristoff a abraçou, preocupado e também um pouquinho assustado.

"Ninguém gosta de se sentir sozinho, assim como ninguém gosta de _ser_ sozinho, porque a solidão dói... machuca... fere; nos causa um sofrimento tremendo. E, para não sentir mais essa dor causticante que é a dor do abandono e da rejeição, nós criamos uma muralha em torno do nosso coração. Nós descobrimos – e essa é uma descoberta infeliz e ilusória – que se não nos importarmos com mais ninguém além de nós mesmos, essa solidão não machucará tanto, pois ninguém mais terá importância em nossa vida. Assim, nos tornamos egoístas, apáticos e indiferentes a tudo... e a todos. E o pior, nos tornamos pessoas frias, porque existe o frio dentro de nós. Com o passar do tempo, essas emoções ruins crescem, se fortalecem e tomam forma... e, sem sequer percebermos, o frio se torna real e passa a envolver o nosso coração."

"Um coração congelado..." Anna sussurrou de repente, e Pabbie anuiu enquanto a fitava.

"Exatamente, Princesa. Um coração congelado." Encarando Hans mais uma vez, o velho Troll prosseguiu. "Não é difícil imaginar algo assim acontecendo, não é mesmo, Príncipe Hans? Uma criança que cresceu sem receber atenção, ou carinho, ou... amor. Um garoto sem amigos, mas com muitos deveres e com muitas responsabilidades. Um jovem que só queria a chance de poder provar seu valor, mas que nunca foi considerado bom o bastante nem por seus pais, nem por seus irmãos, e nem por ele mesmo. Não, não é nem um pouco difícil de imaginar a solidão que esse jovenzinho deve ter sentido, não é? E não é difícil de imaginar o frio que cresceu dentro dele... ou o quão gelado o seu coração ficou ao longo dos anos."

Novamente, Pabbie fez uma curta pausa e fitou Hans com uma intensidade desconcertante. Entretanto, o ruivo permaneceu calado, seus olhos verdes – atentos, sérios e um tanto quanto perturbados – fixos no rei dos Trolls, como se assimilando cada palavrinha proferida pela sábia criatura.

"Como eu lhe disse, havia outrora gelo dentro de você. O frio cresceu em seu interior e envolveu o seu coração, congelando-o completamente. E o seu coração esteve congelado por tempo demais, Hans, mas não está mais. É um tanto quanto irônico quando pensamos no assunto, não acha, rapaz? Pois a pessoa que derreteu o gelo que cobria o seu coração foi justamente Elsa, a Rainha que transforma em gelo tudo o que toca!" E então, de repente, Pabbie tornou a se aproximar de Elsa, e sorriu um sorriso pequeno e um pouco triste ao mirar a Rainha. "O que eu estou tentando lhe dizer – bem como lhe provar – é que se há alguém aqui que pode ajudar a Rainha Elsa, Hans, se há alguém que é capaz de dividir com ela o fardo que a magia se tornou, esse alguém é você. Pois o seu coração esteve congelado por tanto tempo que você aprendeu a conviver com o frio. Então, acredite em mim quando digo que você pode fazer isso, porque você pode. Mas, a escolha agora é toda sua, afinal, não é apenas o destino da Rainha que está em jogo, mas o seu próprio destino também."

Houve um silêncio pesado e perturbador, quebrado apenas pelo trinado de um ou outro pássaro e pelo ruído fraco de algumas folhas se arrastando por causa do vento ameno que soprava do sul. Hans, que havia se tornado o centro das atenções, mantinha a cabeça baixa, seu olhar cravado no chão pedregoso e suas costas muito curvadas, como se suportassem o mundo.

E então, de repente, ele falou.

"Você concorda com isso?" Perguntou com a voz rouca e baixa, mas que reverberou por todo o Vale das Rochas Vivas, tamanho era o silêncio que pairava ali. Seus olhos, que antes encaravam o chão, estavam cravados, agora, nos olhos de Anna, e a Princesa prendeu o fôlego ao perceber que era ela a quem ele havia se dirigido. "Se o que ele disse é verdade, e eu posso mesmo salvar Elsa, então é exatamente isso o que farei, Anna. Mas acho que não posso tomar essa decisão sozinho." Com passos lentos, porém decididos, ele se aproximou de Elsa e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Estreitou os olhos e estudou, por um instante, aquele rosto bonito, mas que estava tão pálido e tão imóvel.

Engoliu em seco.

"Afinal, estamos falando sobre os poderes dela, e... e eu não sei se... se ela permitiria..."

"Eu acho que ela adoraria." A voz o surpreendeu, e ele ergueu o rosto, seus olhos verdes se deparando com Anna, que, em algum momento, se aproximara e que, agora, estava ajoelhada bem ao seu lado. "Ninguém o obrigará a fazer nada, Hans, e nenhum de nós o culpará caso isso não funcione, mas..." Fez um pausa e suspirou fundo, e Hans nada disse durante o breve silêncio. "...eu acho que Elsa não se importaria de dividir a magia com você. Muito pelo contrário, na verdade, acho que ela adoraria."

"Anna..." Ele disse quase que sem fôlego, arrebatado pelas palavras dela e pelo que elas significavam. Nunca imaginou que Anna pudesse confiar nele depois de tudo o que acontecera, mas ela confiava.

Plenamente.

"Eu não lhe pedi perdão ainda, mas eu já o deveria ter feito há muito tempo, Anna. Você não merecia passar pelo que eu a fiz passar." Desviando o olhar do dela, fitou Kristoff por um instante, seus olhos sinceros. "Nenhum de vocês merecia, e eu sinto muito por todo o mal que os causei."

"Está tudo bem."

Foi a resposta afável dela, mas o que Hans realmente escutou foi _'eu o perdoo'._ Ele assentiu em reposta, movendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo num aceno curto e lento, e seus ombros, de repente, sacolejaram muito. Suas mãos tremeram e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e então, sentiu a presença de Anna mais uma vez ao seu lado, e ouviu novamente a voz amena dela.

"Ei, está tudo bem."

"Obrigado." Ele respirou fundo e passou a mão sobre os olhos umedecidos. "Obrigado. E... eu juro que não irei tirar proveito da sua confiança dessa vez, e nem nunca mais."

"Eu sei que não vai, Hans." A Princesa baixou o olhar e fitou o rosto doente da irmã. "Elsa confia em você. E eu também confio." Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, mas Anna a secou rapidamente. Esforçando-se para sorrir, voltou a encará-lo. "Então, você sabe o que deve ser feito?"

Hans balançou a cabeça para os lados e exalou um suspiro muito cansado, quase derrotado. "Sinceramente, não. Não faço a menor ideia do que devo fazer."

"Bem..." Ela titubeou um pouco antes de falar, e brincou com as pontas das tranças. "...é apenas um pensamento bobo, mas... você acha que seria tarde demais para tentar aquele beijo de amor verdadeiro? Eu sei que não deu certo entre a gente, mas talvez funcione com vocês dois."

As palavras dela o deixaram momentaneamente paralisado – e horrorizado – pois tudo o que Hans conseguia pensar era se ela não tinha enlouquecido de vez, porque _'não deu certo entre a gente'_ não começava nem a descrever o que de fato acontecera entre ele e a Princesa. Lembrou-se de uma Anna fraca e enregelada deitada sobre o divã do estúdio, implorando para que ele lhe desse o beijo que lhe salvaria a vida. Lembrou-se das palavras que dissera a ela, da crueldade que havia demonstrado e do choque que tomou conta das feições da moça ao saber que havia sido traída. Lembrou-se de tudo, e as recordações fizeram o seu peito doer. Teve vontade de pedir perdão mais uma vez, pois Anna não merecera passar por nada daquilo, todavia, sentiu a mão dela sobre o seu ombro e viu gratidão e confiança naqueles belos e enormes olhos azuis.

_Eu o perdoo._

Reuniu coragem e inspirou profundamente.

"Você está errada, Anna. Esse não é um pensamento bobo." A respondeu, sorrindo, e se debruçou sobre Elsa, suas mãos emoldurando o rosto inerte da Rainha, seus dedos acariciando a pele fria e seus lábios descendo sobre os dela cheios de esperança, desejo, carinho e amor.

Quando finalmente a beijou, fechou os olhos.

E, quando os lábios dela se moveram sob os seus, quando a sentiu responder o beijo, ele sorriu, seu coração em chamas.


	33. Capítulo 33

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 33<p>

A ideia de Anna, ao contrário do que ela mesma havia pensado, provara-se não ser nada boba, pois funcionara com perfeição e, no instante em que os lábios de Hans tocaram os de Elsa, as mudanças observadas nas feições da Rainha foram quase que instantâneas; o rosto que ficou mais corado e saudável, as marcas escuras das olheiras que desapareceram rapidamente, o cabelo que, de loiro escuro, tornou-se, mais uma vez, loiro platinado.

E os olhos de Elsa – que permaneceram fechados por tanto tempo – flutuaram entre o abrir e o fechar por um breve momento até que, por fim, se abriram de vez, revelando um azul que era intenso e perfeito... e cheio de vida.

Depois disso, foi só felicidade, com direito a muitos abraços, gritos de comemoração, risadas e lágrimas de alegria. Anna havia praticamente pulado em cima da irmã, abraçando-a com tanta força que Elsa quase ficou sem fôlego, e os Trolls, animados e contentes, fizeram uma roda em torno das duas, entoando alegres cantigas e rodopiando de um lado para o outro. Kristoff, um tanto quanto relutante, apertou a mão de Hans, e os dois rapazes agradeceram pela ajuda de Pabbie, afinal, sem os conselhos do velho Troll, ninguém saberia o que fazer para salvar a vida da Rainha. Deixaram o Vale das Rochas Vivas um pouco depois e viajaram rápido, chegando ao castelo antes do sol se pôr. Foram recebidos com mais alegria ainda, e uma enorme comemoração teve início quando todos viram que a Rainha de Arendelle não apenas vivia, mas também parecia gozar de plena saúde. O festejo, que começou ao entardecer, durou a noite toda, com cantorias, cirandas, quadrilhas, danças e muita algazarra. Elsa, mesmo se sentindo um pouco cansada por causa de toda a comoção, havia participado das agitadas quadrilhas, brincado com algumas crianças e dançado uma valsinha ou outra com Kai, com o General e, até mesmo, com Olaf – quando Kristoff comentou sobre o que acontecera ao boneco de neve, Elsa nem perdeu tempo e bastou um movimento rápido das mãos para que a criaturinha mágica ressurgisse, como se jamais houvesse derretido. Quando Elsa se deu por vencida e resolveu se retirar, os festejos estavam longe de acabar, mas isso pouco importou. Ela estava exausta e bastante sonolenta, e o seu último pensamento antes repousar a cabeça no travesseiro e fechar os olhos foi que não se lembrava de ter visto Hans durante a festa. O que foi uma pena, pois teria adorado dançar com ele.

Em algum momento durante a noite, Elsa sonhou.

Sonhou com o seu castelo de gelo e teve a impressão de experimentar de um _déjà vu_, pois estava certa de que já havia tido aquele mesmo sonho outrora. Lembrava-se muito bem de, certa vez, ter sonhado com um enorme castelo de gelo que derretia aos montes, transformando-se em água pura, assim como também se recordava de ter visto um Hans todo feito de gelo no mesmo sonho. No sonho atual, entretanto, o castelo não mais derretia, mas mostrava-se resistente e impressionantemente belo; uma construção que consegui ser, ao mesmo tempo, inabalável e delicada. Descobrindo-se sozinha, resolveu, então, procurar por Hans, pois algo lhe dizia que ele deveria estar ali também. Subiu e desceu as escadarias gigantescas, percorreu os amplos salões, e esquadrinhou todos os ambientes, mas não viu nem sinal do rapaz. Desanimada, caminhou até a varanda da torre mais alta e pousou as mãos sobre o parapeito esculpido de gelo, seus olhos se arregalando ao se depararem com uma paisagem que era, no mínimo, inesperada: o mar. Quase sem fôlego, admirou a vista magnífica; a calmaria que o cenário lhe proporcionava e o espetáculo que era aquela imensidão azul. E então, bem ao longe, viu as velas infladas de uma grande embarcação que se distanciava mais e mais da costa, e uma única lágrima escorreu por seu rosto alvo, pois sabia, de alguma forma, que, naquele navio, estava Hans.

_"Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a hora de nos despedirmos iria chegar." _

Indo embora... para nunca mais voltar.

Acordou muito cedo no dia seguinte, com um gosto amargo na boca e uma sensação de pesar no peito. O sonho – agora quase esquecido – não passava de um borrão de imagens diversas, por isso mesmo, não associou a ele o súbito mal estar que experimentava. Imaginou, então, a princípio, que aquela sensação ruim fosse alguma reminiscência da doença que quase lhe tirara a vida, e resolveu testar a própria magia, mas descobriu que conseguia usá-la sem problema algum. Pabbie lhe explicara que, para que ela continuasse vivendo, fora necessário que Hans absorvesse o excesso de magia que a estava deixando doente, mas que isso em nada influenciaria na intensidade do seu poder, que continuava tão grande quanto ela era capaz de lembrar.

Sem compreender o porquê de se sentir daquele jeito tão estranho, balançou a cabeça para os lados e tentou afastar a sensação ruim que invadira o seu peito e que parecia comprimir o seu coração. De frente para o espelho do seu toucador, trançou o seu cabelo loiro platinado, penteando cada mecha com carinho redobrado e, com um sorriso nos lábios e um movimento rápido das mãos, deixou que a magia a vestisse, seus dedos percorrendo, satisfeitos, o tecido cintilante que envolvia o seu corpo. Dando uma última olhada no espelho, inspirou fundo e estufou o peito, contente com o que via e, sem pensar mais, deixou o quarto, caminhando pelo corredor comprido e descendo a escadaria que levava ao salão principal. E foi bem ali, faltando apenas um par de degraus para terminar de descer as escadas, que Elsa parou de repente, pois viu que Hans estava lá, no meio do salão e de costas para ela, caminhando até o portão que dava acesso ao pátio. Respirando fundo, recuperou a mobilidade das pernas e aumentou um pouco o passo, seguindo-o.

"Hans!" Ela chamou por ele, sua voz ecoando pelo salão vazio e silencioso naquele início de manhã. Sentiu que aquela mesma sensação ruim de antes retornava, mas esforçou-se para mascarar o súbito mal-estar e sorriu lindamente quando o viu parar e se virar, olhando para ela. "Eu procurei por você ontem a noite, mas não o vi em lugar algum. Não quis festejar conosco?"

Ele evitou os olhos dela, isso Elsa percebeu muito bem, assim como também notou que ele hesitou antes de respondê-la, colocando os mãos nos bolsos da calça e curvando a coluna. De repente, ouviu o som alto de cascos de cavalos e, esticando um pouco o pescoço, viu, lá fora no pátio, três Guardas Reais montados, dois jovens cavalariços puxando alguns cavalos já selados e um servente carregando uma enorme bolsa de viagem. Com a testa franzida e o coração a galope, encarou Hans mais uma vez, o silêncio dele a deixando ansiosa.

"O que está havendo?" Indagou, crispando os dedos de nervosismo. Esperou pela resposta dele, mas, antes que Hans pudesse sequer abrir a boca para respondê-la, ouviu a voz gentil do Doutor Alviss, que os saudava.

"Bom dia, bom dia!" Elsa olhou para o lado e viu o médico acenar enquanto se aproximava. "Ah, Rainha Elsa, é maravilhoso vê-la assim tão bem!" O Doutor exclamou, dentes amarelados expostos num sorriso largo e sincero.

Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Obrigada, Doutor Alviss. E um bom dia para o senhor também!"

O médico suspirou, desanimado. "Ah, eu agradeço pela gentileza, mas não creio que o meu dia será bom. Retorno agora para Elvaram, e prevejo longas horas sobre o lombo de um cavalo." Inconscientemente, esfregou os braços flácidos. "Receio ainda não ter me recuperado totalmente da última cavalgada..."

"Eu não sabia que o senhor estava de partida." Elsa o respondeu, e o médico assentiu no mesmo instante.

"Pois estou, ou melhor, estamos." Ele apontou com a cabeça para Hans e, após ajeitar os óculos redondos sobre o nariz, consultou um belo relógio de bolso que carregava acorrentado ao colete. "O senhor Hans estava me aguardando. Espero não ter me atrasado muito."

"Oh... Ele estava...?" Elsa murmurou e virou o rosto para Hans, que ainda tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e a cabeça baixa, olhos cravados no chão. O Doutor, ao perceber a súbita tensão no ar, murmurou alguma coisa e, um tanto quanto desconcertado pela situação, deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Hans e despediu-se de Elsa com uma mesura que foi curta e desajeitada, afastando-se dos dois o mais rápido que pôde. A Rainha seguiu o médico com os olhos e o viu abordar os Guardas que estavam no pátio. Tornando a encarar Hans, engoliu em seco antes de dirigir-lhe a palavra. "Hans?"

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a hora de nos despedirmos iria chegar."

"Você está voltando para as Ilhas do Sul." Foi uma afirmação, pois somente um tolo não perceberia o que estava acontecendo. Hans nada disse, mas suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, sua cabeça baixa. "Quando não o encontrei ontem a noite, imaginei que estivesse cansado demais para as danças e, por isso, se retirara mais cedo, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu, foi? Você estava me evitando."

"Elsa..."

"E agora estava indo embora sem se despedir de mim. Por quê, Hans?"

Ouviu-o resmungar alguma coisa, provavelmente algum impropério, e o viu correr as mãos pelo cabelo vermelho, bagunçando-o ligeiramente.

"Não deveríamos tornar isso mais difícil do que já é."

As palavras dele a fizeram estremecer, e Elsa, abraçando-se, esfregou as mãos nos braços. "Não precisa ser assim." Tentou argumentar com ele, mas, bem no fundo, imaginava que suas tentativas de fazê-lo abandonar a ideia de retornar à prisão seriam todas em vão. Já haviam conversado sobre o assunto, e ela sabia bem o quão determinado ele estava. "Hans, tem de haver outro jeito."

"Não há outro jeito." Ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça para os lados e cruzando os braços. "Já conversamos sobre isso, e... e eu realmente preciso ir. Cometi muitos erros no passado, Elsa, e preciso pagar por minhas transgressões."

"Se por acaso você acha que ainda tem algum débito com Arendelle, ou com a minha família, ou comigo, saiba que não tem mais. Os seus erros já foram perdoados, e você não precisa nos provar mais nada."

Ele ergueu os olhos de repente, seu rosto bonito sério e sombrio. "Mas ainda há uma pessoa que não me perdoou: eu mesmo. E é por isso que preciso voltar, porque tenho um débito comigo mesmo... e com a minha própria moral. Eu preciso cumprir minha sentença."

Dando-se por vencida, a Rainha aquiesceu com um aceno curto e bem rápido, e respirou profundamente, tentando, em vão, diminuir um pouco a dor que se alastrava em seu peito. "Bem, se não posso fazê-lo mudar de ideia, acho que só me resta agradecer pelo que você fez por mim." Ela disse, sentido-se subitamente sufocada. Tentou manter a compostura e parecer forte, indiferente até, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas e sua voz soava pesada e arranhada, embargada pela emoção que ameaçava vir à tona a qualquer momento. "Obrigada por salvar a minha vida."

"Não precisa agradecer por isso."

"Preciso sim." Ela retrucou na mesma hora, teimosa. "Pabbie me explicou o que você fez e... e é claro que eu preciso agradecer! Imagino que não tenha sido uma escolha fácil."

"Na verdade, foi fácil demais, pois só havia uma escolha a ser feita." Hans murmurou e seus olhos se encontraram por um instante. "Eu nunca a deixaria morrer, Elsa."

O calor que varreu o seu corpo foi algo indescritível, e Elsa sentiu uma vontade enorme – quase que uma compulsão – de pular em cima dele e beijá-lo até que os dois ficassem tontos pela falta de ar. Mas não o fez. Pelo contrário... apenas fincou os pés no chão e se forçou a permanecer ali, parada.

Certa de que enlouqueceria se continuassem a conversar sobre aquilo, achou mais sensato mudar de assunto.

"Você já notou alguma diferença?" Perguntou de repente, e Hans enrugou a testa, sem entender ao certo do que ela falava. "Digo, em relação à magia..."

"Ah. Não, ainda não." O rapaz deu de ombros, mas a preocupação do rosto dele era nítida. "Me sinto bem normal para falar a verdade. O Troll me disse que a magia poderia demorar para se manifestar, então, não acredito que ela deva dar as caras por agora." Mais uma vez, ele correu a mão pelo cabelo vermelho e franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas quando um pensamento o assaltou de súbito. "Acha que o meu cabelo ficará branco ou coisa do tipo quando isso acontecer?"

Por mais que se sentisse triste, foi impossível não rir da expressão que ele fez, e Elsa balançou a cabeça para os lados. "Não faço ideia. Acho que só o tempo dirá." Mordendo o lábio inferior e massageando os nós dos próprios dedos, continuou. "Hans, lembre-se do que fazer quando a magia começar a se manifestar, está bem! Você não pode ter medo, pois o medo é o..."

"...pior inimigo. Eu sei, Elsa." A Rainha anuiu rapidamente quando ele terminou a frase por ela e pressionou os lábios numa linha fina. "E não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo."

"Sim, claro que vai."

Houve um silêncio muito desconfortável depois, uma vez que nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que falar, ou como agir. A despedida era inevitável, e o receio que tinham de se tocar era mais que palpável, assim como era perceptível a distância que se firmara entre os dois. Como Hans mesmo dissera, não seria sensato tornar aquilo mais difícil do que já estava sendo.

De repente, um cavalo relinchou lá no pátio, o que chamou a atenção dos dois, e o ruivo respirou profundamente. "Eu devo ir. É uma viagem longa até Elvaram."

"Eu sei."

"Então... humm..." Ele hesitou e, por fim, tentou esboçar um sorriso. "Obrigado, por tudo. E adeus." Fez uma mesura curta, porém educada, e deu meia volta, caminhando a passos largos em direção ao pátio, cruzando o portão em questão de segundos.

Elsa nada disse e, sem querer assistir a despedida, fez tal como ele havia feito e também deu meia volta, caminhando, apressada, em direção à escadaria. Sentia-se péssima, com o peito apertado e estranhamente vazio, os olhos pinicando e a garganta dolorida, e mal via a hora de voltar ao seu quarto e permanecer deitada pelo restante do dia. Caminhou rápido, respirando com dificuldade e, vez ou outra, levando uma mão ao rosto para secar uma lágrima que ameaçava cair. Cruzou todo o salão principal e, quando pisou no primeiro degrau da escada, a voz de Anna a fez parar bem onde estava.

"Eu não posso acreditar! Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, é assim que vai terminar?" Olhou para cima e encontrou a irmã no topo da escadaria, ao lado de Olaf. Ela estava enrolada num robe verde água e tinha os cabelos loiros soltos e bem bagunçados, como se tivesse acabado de acordar e fugido da escova. Seus olhos azuis estavam estreitos, a testa franzida e os lábios contorcidos num biquinho indignado "Você o está deixando ir? Simples assim?"

"Você estava bisbilhotando, Anna?" A Rainha perguntou, ultrajada, de queixo erguido e mãos na cintura, e Olaf, ao perceber a súbita troca de faíscas entre as irmãs, logo se intrometeu, sacudindo suas mãozinhas de graveto.

"Bisbilhotando? Claro que não, Rainha Elsa! Jamais faríamos algo tão baixo!" O boneco de neve asseverou, agindo todo diplomático e tal. Remexendo seu corpinho redondo de neve, começou a descer a escada. "É que Anna acordou se sentindo muito mal, com enjoos e vômitos e todas essas coisas nojentas que o bebê causa, e daí nós decidimos ir até a cozinha preparar um chá quando, coincidentemente, chegamos até aqui e nos deparamos com vocês!" Terminando de descer toda a escada, ele parou bem na frente de Elsa e exibiu um sorriso gigantesco. "Não fazíamos ideia de que você estava no meio de um dilema emocional."

Elsa piscou várias e várias vezes, pasma. "Você, por acaso, disse... _bebê_? Que bebê?"

"Olaf!" Ouviu Anna exclamar, injuriada. "Você não deveria contar!" O boneco de neve cobriu a boca com as mãozinhas de graveto, e soltou um ganido, mas já era tarde demais. "Eu estava esperando pelo momento certo para contar a ela!"

"Anna!" Elsa exclamou. "Que bebê?"

Ajeitando o robe, a Princesa também desceu a escada. "Isso não é importante, Elsa! Bem, não que o bebê não seja importante, porque ele é muito, muito, muito importante, mas o que eu quero dizer é que, agora, ele não é assim _tão_ importante!"

"É importante para mim, então eu vou repetir só mais uma única vez: que bebê? "Elsa cruzou os braços, seus olhos estreitos. "Não me lembro de haver nenhum bebê ontem."

A Princesa mordeu o lábio. "Na verdade, havia sim um bebê ontem, mas é que com toda a comoção e você quase morrendo e depois voltando à vida, eu meio que não achei propício para o momento..."

"Anna!"

"Elsa!" Gritou, aflita. "Será que podemos deixar o tópico do bebê para mais tarde e nos concentrarmos num assunto bem diferente agora?"

"Não! Não podemos! Você está grávida? Quando...? Como...? Argh! Quando descobriu isso!"

"Há alguns dias..."

"Há alguns dias? Mas você saiu em lua de mel _há alguns dias, _então...oh, Deus..." A Rainha murmurejou, pálida e um tanto quanto atordoada pela notícia. Muito devagar, criou coragem para perguntar. "De quantos meses você está grávida?"

E Anna esboçou um sorriso meio amarelado. "Uns dois."

"Dois?"

"Talvez três!" Foi Olaf quem respondeu dessa vez, tentando ajudar – mas atrapalhando ainda mais, a julgar pela expressão horrorizada no rosto de Elsa.

"Três?"

"Urgh! Elsa, pelo amor de Deus! Será que não entende que o bebê pode esperar, mas o seu verdadeiro amor não?! E ele está indo embora de Arendelle para nunca mais voltar! Você vai mesmo deixar uma tragédia dessa acontecer?"

Elsa fechou a boca e inspirou muito, mas muito fundo mesmo, seus olhos enormes e seu rosto sério. "Você não deveria se meter nisso!"

"Claro que deveria! E vou continuar me metendo, ainda mais quando você parece ter perdido a capacidade de pensar direito!" Ofendida, a Rainha franziu as sobrancelhas e encarou a irmã caçula, seus olhos enfurecidos, mas, também, muito tristes. "Eu não acredito ainda que você vai deixar as coisas terminarem assim!"

Abatida, Elsa baixou o olhar. "Foi a escolha dele, e devemos respeitá-la. Hans vai se entregar."

"Sim, claro. Ele quer voltar para a prisão e cumprir o restante da sentença, isso eu consigo entender." Ela fez uma pausa e coçou o queixo. "Na verdade, não consigo entender. Como alguém pode estar tão determinado a voltar para a prisão? Só pode ser doido!" Anna e Olaf trocaram olhares como se um soubesse o que o outro pensava, e Elsa colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Anna!"

"Ai, desculpa! Mas, como eu estava dizendo... Elsa, se não estou enganada, e eu tenho certeza que não estou, Hans ficará preso por quatro anos, e não pelo restante da vida! E depois desses quatro anos? O que ele fará? Para onde irá?"

Elsa suspirou. "Não sei, Anna. Provavelmente ficará com a família, nas Ilhas do Sul."

A Princesa mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "Ou... ele poderia voltar e ficar por aqui... com você."

"O que disse?" Murmurou, achando muito difícil de acreditar no que a irmã acabara de dizer. Anna não poderia ter sugerido algo do tipo. Poderia? "Não pode estar falando sério..."

"E por que não?" A mais nova perguntou, e Elsa até mesmo abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas não conseguiu falar absolutamente nada. Emudecida e respirando com certa dificuldade, encarou a irmã, que a fitava com ternura e um quê de compaixão. "Elsa, eu sei que você colocou essa ideia maluca na cabeça de que me traiu, assim como sei que você se sente culpada por... por ter se apaixonado pelo meu ex-noivo do mal. E é claro que há toda essa história de terror entre mim e Hans, mas, Elsa! Há coisas que não podem, em hipótese alguma, ser ignoradas, e o amor é uma dessas coisas!" Anna meio que exclamou, meio que implorou, segurando as mãos de Elsa entre as suas. "Eu achei que você fosse morrer, sabia? Eu realmente achei que fosse perder a minha irmã querida para sempre! E eu estava em pânico! E aí, de repente, ele a trouxe de volta à vida, Elsa! Com um beijo! E se isso não for amor... amor verdadeiro... então eu não sei o que é!"

Elsa fechou os olhos, e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. "Anna, eu..."

"Ele cometeu muitos erros, eu sei. Mas quem nunca errou antes? Assim, claro que tentar matar nós duas para ascender ao torno não foi um erro qualquer, mas bem... o que quero mesmo dizer é que eu o perdoei." Sorrindo, ergueu uma mão e tocou o rosto de Elsa, secando as lágrimas que molhavam o rosto da Rainha. "E quero que saiba que eu nunca a culpei pela escolha que o seu coração fez, porque tudo o que eu mais quero é que você seja feliz, Elsa."

"Anna..." Ela suspirou. "Eu já lhe disse o quão sortuda sou por ter uma irmã tão maravilhosa quanto você?" Perguntou com um sorriso radiante, e Anna lhe respondeu com um que conseguia ser mais radiante ainda.

"Na verdade, não, mas eu sempre desconfiei disso!" As duas gargalharam e se abraçaram forte, e Anna sussurrou baixinho no ouvido de Elsa. "Quatro anos passam como se num piscar de olhos. Espere por ele."

Prendendo o fôlego, Elsa desfez o abraço e, segurando Anna com firmeza pelos ombros, a encarou. "Um piscar de olhos, você disse?" Anna lhe sorriu, fazendo que sim, e Elsa mordiscou o interior da bochecha, seu coração começando a bater um pouquinho mais rápido. "Bem, eu poderia esperar, afinal, um piscar de olhos não é tanto tempo assim. Mas, você acha que ele concordaria com isso? Acha que ele aceitaria voltar?"

Anna fez um biquinho e colocou a mão sob o queixo. "Não sei, mas só há um jeito de descobrir, não é?"

"Acho que sim."

"Então vá!" A Princesa comandou, rindo. "Aproveite que eles ainda não foram!" Apontou o dedo indicador em direção ao portão, e Elsa logo olhou para trás, se surpreendendo ao ver que o Doutor Alviss retornara ao castelo e caminhava ligeiro pelo salão, resmungando alguma coisa sobre ter esquecido a sua importantíssima maleta. "Não perca mais tempo!"

"Eu não perderei." Foi a resposta decidida de Elsa. E então, ficou mais séria e olhou a irmã por entre as pestanas "E, Anna, não pense a senhorita que eu me esqueci dessa história do bebê"

"Elsa! Vá logo!"

E ela foi mesmo. A seriedade evaporou do rosto dela e, num ímpeto louco, contagiada pela emoção, deu meia volta, suspendeu a barra do vestido e se pôs a correr a toda velocidade pelo salão principal. Em algum momento, e nem mesmo sabia dizer quando exatamente, seus sapatos saíram dos seus pés, e Elsa seguiu descalça mesmo, sem se importar com mais nada. Chegou ao pátio em questão de segundos e logo avistou Hans, que estava ao lado de um belo cavalo, ajustando a sela na montaria. Deve ter gritado o nome dele, porque o viu virar o rosto na direção dela, arregalar os olhos e mover os lábios, mas Elsa não conseguia ouvir nada além das batidas do próprio coração, que tamborilava em seu peito e estava prestes a saltar-lhe boca a fora. E então, movida por pura loucura, pulou em cima dele, o impacto derrubando os dois no chão.

"Ai! Elsa!" Hans grunhiu, segurando-a em seus braços. Ao redor deles, os cavalos relincharam e os Guardas Reais exclamaram alguma coisa, mas nenhum dos dois prestou muita atenção. "Mas o que foi que deu em v-Hmpf!" Ela o calou com um beijo que foi intenso e mágico e ardente, e ele não tardou a beijá-la de volta. "Você não vai me acorrentar dessa vez, vai? Porque da última vez que me beijou assim..." Comentou, ainda sem fôlego por causa do beijo, e Elsa lhe sorriu em resposta.

"Não era o plano inicial, mas até que você me deu uma boa ideia!"

A Rainha tinha um brilho perigoso nos olhos, e Hans a encarou, um pouco sério e um pouco desconfiado. "Elsa..."

"Eu estou disposta a esperar." Ela disse de supetão, as palavras se misturando de tão rápido que as pronunciara. "Quatro anos passam num piscar de olhos, não é? Não é tanto tempo assim e... e eu posso esperar."

"O quê?" Ele perguntou devagar, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e fitando-a um tanto quanto atordoado. "O que está dizendo?"

Sobre o corpo dele, ela se ajeitou, e disse bem baixinho. "Hans, não precisa terminar assim."

"Elsa, já conversamos..."

"Não!" Colocando o dedo indicador sobre a boca dele, o silenciou. "Você conversou, eu não." Ele franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, mas nada disse, e ela prosseguiu. "Não vou me opor a você voltar às Ilhas do Sul. Isso é importante para você, e eu entendo. Mas, quero que saiba que, se você quiser, eu vou esperar. Vou esperar por você o tempo que for necessário."

Ele respirou fundo, seu próprio coração desenfreado. "Você tem certeza disso? São quatro anos, Elsa."

"Um piscar de olhos." Rebateu, ansiosa. "E, depois, você voltaria a Arendelle. Seria bem vindo aqui." Ele pareceu um pouco incerto, e Elsa fez questão de assegurá-lo. "Se acha que isso é algum delírio da minha mente, saiba que foi ideia da minha irmã!"

"Sério?" Ele arqueou um sobrancelha, e Elsa assentiu.

"Muito sério."

"E você realmente está disposta a esperar todo esse tempo... por mim?"

"Bastante disposta."

"E eu voltaria a Arendelle depois de quatro anos?" Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente para cima e para baixo. "Para viver aqui, com você?"

"Sim! Quer dizer, se quiser! Só se você quiser! Não que eu o esteja obrigando ou coisa do tipo, mas... seria ótimo se você aceitasse. Então, o que me diz?"

A resposta dele não veio na forma de palavras, mas nem precisava. Porque a resposta estava bem ali, no olhar carinhoso, no sorriso faceiro, na expressão aliviada e contente do rosto e nos dedos que brincavam e se enrolavam no cabelo comprido de Elsa. Erguendo-se um pouco mais, Hans colocou a mão sobre a nuca dela e aproximou os seus rostos e, quando os lábios se tocaram, tudo pareceu perfeito, como a realização de um sonho.

E, de repente, os quatro anos não importaram mais, porque a espera, independente do tempo que levasse, valia a pena.

* * *

><p>NA: Gente! Pois é, acabou (ou quase, já que ainda vou postar um epílogo bem curtinho)! Espero que tenham gostado do final! :) Bem, gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam a história, comentaram, favoritaram e a recomendaram para os amigos! Sei que já disse isso antes, mas não me importo de soar repetitiva: se essa história chegou até aqui, foi por causa de vocês, leitores maravilhosos! Então, muito obrigada por todo incentivo, pelos elogios, pelas ideias e pelas críticas construtivas!

Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça! Para quem está triste com o fim da fic, trago uma boa notícia! Ela terá uma continuação! Não se exaltem, pois será algo bem curto se comparado com esta fic (que ficou gigantescamente gigante). Ela já tem título (A Masmorra de Gelo) e será uma one-shot que nos contará um pouco sobre o que se passou durante esses quatro anos! Não tenho previsão para postá-la, então... Aguardem!

No mais, saudades!

Laarc


	34. Epílogo

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>*Epílogo*<p>

__Muitos anos depois...__

_Quando minha jornada começou, eu era um homem muito diferente do que sou hoje. _

__Às vezes, flagro-me de volta ao passado, perdido em devaneios diversos, recordando-me daquele homem egoísta e cruel que costumava ser e, quando isso acontece – quando a minha mente se vê envolta por lembranças dessa época distante e sombria –, eu sempre me surpreendo. Surpreendo-me pois, considerando o quão arrogante, insolente e orgulhoso eu era, foi admiravelmente – e curiosamente – fácil aceitar a mudança no momento em que a oportunidade de mudar bateu-me à porta. Quando meus erros se tornaram mais do que claros e quando, finalmente, compreendi a extensão dos meus atos, foi mais do que natural abandonar o orgulho, arrepender-me completamente e pedir, ou melhor, implorar perdão por todo o mal por mim cometido. Surpreendo-me também ao lembrar que o perdão dos outros veio fácil, mas, o meu... nem tanto.  
><em>_

__Julgava-me em débito comigo mesmo e, por uma questão de honra e de caráter, optei por retornar à prisão nas Ilhas do Sul e lá permanecer até cumprir toda a minha sentença. Não foi uma tarefa simples, devo admitir, e, ao contrário do que Elsa me disse no dia em que nos despedimos, os quatro anos em que passei enclausurado não passaram como num piscar de olhos. Eles foram terrivelmente longos e sofridos, e a solidão na qual me encontrei depois de dias vivendo em Arendelle foi tão súbita e esmagadora que quase me enlouqueceu. Também foi nessa mesma época em que a magia começou a se manifestar dentro de mim e, mesmo tendo prometido a Elsa que não sucumbiria ao medo, eu não fui capaz de cumprir a minha promessa. __

__E sucumbi sim ao medo. __

__Pesadelos pavorosos assombraram-me durante noites sem fim, e não foram raras as vezes em que acordei com um grito sufocado na garganta, as mãos estando trêmulas e o corpo, molhado de suor. De todos os sonhos ruins que me perturbavam incessantemente, havia um que era o pior deles. No sonho terrível, eu retornava a Arendelle e avistava Elsa correndo em minha direção. O vento soprava forte e desfazia a sua trança, e meu coração tamborilava à visão daqueles cabelos loiros e esvoaçantes. Bela como um anjo encarnado, ela sorria para mim, e eu conseguia escutar sua voz melodiosa chamando o meu nome. E então, de repente, eu fechava os olhos e, quando os tornava a abrir, tudo ao meu redor estava congelado. Inclusive Elsa. Com o coração palpitando – não mais de alegria, mas sim de pânico –, corria até a estátua de gelo na qual Elsa se transformara e tocava-a com anseio, concentrando-me em desfazer a magia que eu havia usado sem nem perceber, todavia, o gelo trincava sob a força das minhas mãos aflitas, e a estátua da minha amada se partia em milhares de pedaços. __

__Ainda tenho esse mesmo pesadelo algumas vezes, bem como dezenas de outros que me atazanam o sono, me fazem revirar na cama e me despertam no meio da noite. Hoje, no entanto, eles não surtem mais o mesmo efeito destrutivo de anos atrás, pois estou muito mais velho e sou muito mais sábio do que era antes, e aprendi não apenas a controlar o poder que corre em minhas veias, mas também a não dar mais ouvidos aos sussurros venenosos do medo. Entretanto, quando estava enclausurado naquela distante e desolada masmorra do arquipélago sulista, e quando não fazia ideia de como conviver com a magia que, agora, era parte da minha vida, o medo encontrou, em meu coração tumultuado, solo fértil e fez de mim sua vítima. __

__Esta foi, sem sombra de dúvida, uma fase terrível – talvez a pior da minha vida inteira, pois não consigo me recordar de ter experimentado sofrimento maior. Aprisionado e sozinho, deixei-me levar pelos meus temores mais sinistros e permiti que os pesadelos perturbassem a minha mente e distorcessem a minha realidade. Mas, por mais que eu estivesse fraco e sem condições de lutar por mim mesmo e pela minha sanidade, por mais que acreditasse já ter perdido completamente a batalha, o medo – que havia fincado em mim suas garras afiadas e tentado com todas as forças me arrastar para o fundo de um abismo que parecia não ter fim – não conseguiu se apoderar de mim. Porque Elsa batalhou por mim e me resgatou quando eu já me julgava estar além de qualquer possibilidade de salvação.__

__Quando o martírio finalmente chegou ao fim, fiz como prometera a Elsa, e retornei sim a Arendelle.__

__E é em Arendelle que vivo até os dias de hoje.__

__Certa vez, Alise, minha filha mais velha, perguntou-me se eu, em algum momento, me arrependi de ter tomado a decisão de retornar à prisão. Por incrível que pareça, eu nunca me havia feito esse tipo de questionamento antes, e espantei-me um pouco ao ouvir a pergunta, todavia, passada a surpresa inicial, foi muito fácil respondê-la. Por pior que tenham sido aqueles quatro anos, jamais me arrependi da escolha que fiz. Sofri muito, não há dúvidas quanto a isso, mas aceitei todo sofrimento que se abateu sobre mim e enxergo aqueles quatro anos como uma parte crucial da minha jornada em busca de redenção. Como disse antes, obter o perdão daqueles a quem machuquei foi a parte mais fácil da minha jornada, no entanto, ser capaz de perdoar a mim mesmo foi algo muito, muito mais difícil. __

__Acredito que, mesmo hoje, ainda não estou totalmente em paz comigo mesmo. Elsa, perceptiva do jeito que é, sabe muito bem disso e me diz com certa frequência que eu não deveria ser tão duro comigo mesmo, que o passado está no passado e que eu não sou mais o homem que costumava ser. __

__Que tornei-me uma pessoa melhor.__

__Para tranquilizá-la, digo sempre que tem razão, e a respondo com um sorriso sereno e um beijo suave nos lábios. Mas, a verdade é que, para mim, Elsa está parte certa e parte equivocada. Sim, eu mudei – e muito – com o passar dos anos, e ela está correta ao afirmar que tornei-me um homem diferente. Entretanto, eu não posso deixar o passado no passado, pois o passado sempre nos acompanha. __

__E o meu passado – o que eu fui e o que eu fiz – sempre me acompanhará. __

__Lembro-me bem de ter dito uma vez que o meu amor por Elsa me levou à minha destruição, e isso é verdade, pois ele realmente destruiu o meu 'antigo eu'; aquele 'eu' que era individualista e perverso. Mas, por mais que essa pessoa que fui um dia não exista mais, faço questão de manter viva a sua memória, recordando-me do quão baixo cheguei e do monstro que fui um dia. Tornei-me, com o tempo, um homem mais observador, e conheço tanto as minhas fraquezas quanto as minhas imperfeições, de tal forma que busco manter-me sempre atento e vigilante, e cada passo que dou nessa sinuosa e imprevisível estrada da vida, dou com cautela e extrema prudência, pois não quero voltar a errar como errei outrora.__

__E, quem sabe assim, um dia, eu seja capaz de encontrar a paz que tanto procuro. __

* * *

><p><em>"Há um tempo em que é preciso<br>abandonar as roupas usadas  
>Que já tem a forma do nosso corpo<br>E esquecer os nossos caminhos que  
>nos levam sempre aos mesmos lugares<br>É o tempo da travessia  
>E se não ousarmos fazê-la<br>Teremos ficado para sempre  
>À margem de nós mesmos"<em>

**Fernando Pessoa**


End file.
